When in Osaka
by JP-2k14
Summary: During his stay in Osaka, he suddenly realized that people do not find the meaning of life by themselves alone; there will always be a reason as to why you meet these people. Either you need them to change your life, or you are the one that will change theirs... SenRu-centric/Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When in Osaka**

Genre: Feel-good fic/ Romance/ Progression/SenRu

Notes: My title is temporary. Again, it's TEMPORARY. I honestly don't have an appropriate title yet. It could change anytime soon (if I may so). I accept suggestions though. This is my first fic, I'm not a professional writer- but I work as a _professional_ in real life. I write just to be relieved of stress from working & studying at the same time. (Kinda trying...) SenRu has been my all-time favourite SD couple, I don't think it will change though, ever. If you think this plot is leading nowhere, I cannot do anything about it anymore- I'm trying to write just for the SenRu fandom & for the fans anyway. I have the entire plot in mind already, I know how to end the story- I just hope to be able to put it in words the way my thoughts wants it to be. I may just have to update a bit slow because I am working & studying in post grad at the same time- but my first chapter is 11 pages already!—hope I won't leave you 'hanging' :D

Kindly post a comment if you may, is this interesting enough? Should I continue? Should I just stop? Thank you.

**SD is not MINE & it never will be… **

**Chapter 1**

5 weeks until Christmas. It is as if it was 5 days. All the hustle and bustle on the streets, the holiday rush & people going to and fro in the malls to shop. Last two weeks in school & soon it will be the most awaited Christmas vacation every student has been waiting for. Not for them; well not the least. True, exams were done—requirements has been presented and almost all students are now pushing all of their efforts to make that final 'umph' before they can finally say quits. As a school athlete, he was not exempted, as he, too, have to comply with all the necessary paper works in his History and English subjects. Rukawa sighed softly as he passively faced his locker along the aisle amongst others- determined to take home his English textbook and his History book as well to have an early start on their final requirements before Christmas vacation. He remains oblivious to his surroundings as pictures of him were being taken from almost every angle- phones quietly zoomed in to have a better resolution of him. He knows all of this, of course- not one to be completely ignorant; he just don't give a fuss about it. Used to it would be a better statement. And he doesn't even brag about it—it is as if he could do something about it, but truth is he cannot. He cannot just shout and berate everyone to stop taking photos of him, now can he?

Done with his locker, he slammed the locker with just the right amount of wham on it causing for a few 'photo takers' on his side to scamper away and causing for some to snicker & giggle on the sides. He went bug-eyed. Just as he was about to leave the aisle, a familiar voice interrupted him, causing for him to stop; since this voice is very much tolerable & welcome.

"Rukawa-kun!" Ayako greeted cheerfully, while slapping lightly on the boy's shoulder with her paper fan, her tiptoeing of course to be able to do that. "You're not about to go home now, are you?" Rukawa stared at her blankly. He shrugged. For all he know, they got no practice for the remaining two weeks in school, and even if he does want to have occasional practices- his sempais are not already on the mood for some hoops since it's the Christmas season already. All they want now is to shop at the last minute and chill.

"Well? I got something, see you at the gym." And Ayako strutted her way, leaving the slightly puzzled Rukawa.

'Now what?' he inwardly thought. Not that he doesn't care about practice, he does. It's just that- today he didn't bring any extra gym wear with him. Well, he could always sweat it out in his school uniform but he'd be all sticky & smelly when he gets on the train & he wouldn't like that either. Today, he forgot his bike. He doesn't feel like going to school on a bike so he intentionally left it. Sighing for the nth time that day, he found himself going to the gym to have a take on what's up.

Shohoku Gym. A place they are very familiar with. It has almost been their legitimate classroom for the past few months. He decided to go inside the changing room first- knocking twice and hearing no reply, he let himself in and true enough, Ayako was there with Miyagi, his Captain Akagi, and Kogure. He slightly raised a brow and bowed.

"Ah Rukawa-kun, stop being so formal." Kogure smiled softly, obviously a bit reluctant on Rukawa's display of action. Akagi acknowledged him though, & Ayako simply chuckled.

"Come on over, this should be interesting." Miyagi hollered. He walked with casual steps while halting to a stop. Reluctant first whether he will sit on one of the benches since his sempais were obviously standing while Ayako & Miyagi were the only ones sitting. Ayako seems to be holding a few papers that seemed to belong to the registrar department of the school. Rukawa spared a simple glance from the papers to where his two third year sempais are, the two exchanging in a small talk.

"Where's Sakuragi & Mitsui?" Miyagi asked, obviously a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Can we just start yet? I mean I wanna go home early. I need to buy something." Miyagi complained. Ayako simply whacked him softly on the head. "Be patient, will you. By the way, Captain- where are they anyway?" Just as the last inquiry was asked, the door slammed open and in came the two culprits.

"Yo! Starting without us?" Mitsui grinned- his hair dishevelled so as his uniform, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Nyahahah, they won't begin without the Tensai! Oi Gori, what's up anyway, thought it was vacation already?" Sakuragi slightly looked at Rukawa and went bug-eyed. Rukawa simply snorted, no intention of giving an acknowledgement.

"Whatcha lookin, fox?" Sakuragi seethed.

"I aint looking at you, doaho." Rukawa retorted back and turn his gaze to where his sempais are. Sakuragi fumed and before the all too familiar scene kicked off again, Akagi hollered for the two to stop.

"Shut it, the two of you."

"Okay, lets begin now, shall we?" Ayako stood up and started talking.

"I have here your registration forms- I was simply going over them and saw that they've already included in your tuition fee the outdoor event that we will be having a few days from now." Everyone seemed puzzled and surprised.

"Nani?! A field trip?!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Tsk, so where do we go? If it's the zoo, I'm out." Mitsui obviously gnarled. He wasn't interested in this kind of things.

"Ahahahahahh! An outdoor, seems pretty interesting to the Tensai, count me in! Is Haruko-chan coming too?" Sakuragi, obviously feeling excited hollered like there was a party going on. Akagi had his vein popping on his temple, trying hard to control his shortening patience.

"I don't wanna go, I'd rather get a refund." Mitsui obviously keen on not attending. Kogure tried to calm him down but to no avail. "Mitsui..." Kogure stated calmly. Mitsui shot him back an 'I-want-a-refund-look' causing the bespectacled boy to sweatdrop.

"Okay, so is this mandatory? Where do we go? Its like Christmas in a few weeks, I'd rather hit the malls y'know." Miyagi butted in.

"This is for kids. Tch!" Mitsui, still pretty much annoyed at the announcement.

"Quiet all of you!" Akagi boomed and instantly everyone halted to a stop. "Obviously, you didn't let Ayako finished off her announcement you fools. And you Mitsui, obviously should stop haggling about the refund."

"Not even 50%?" Mitsui shouted, obviously bug-eyed. "I need money, its freaking Christmas!" Everyone in the room chuckled. Obviously somehow, they found their 3-pointer funny- blatantly stating that he's broke on the coming holidays. Even Ayako laughed while covering her mouth with the forms. Kogure enjoyed a soft chuckle, Sakuragi slapped Mitsui on the back while clutching on his stomach.

"Micchy-kuuun, hahahahah! You're even more vent on the refund than the tensai. How come you don't have money at all?! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi obviously finding everything funny.

From one end, Rukawa simply snorted softly, his lips almost tugging upward- if he can only show to them how he laughs, but of course he would be out of character. Truth inside, he thinks that Mitsui has a point. 'If this is a zoo indeed, I'll pass.' He inwardly thought. Who would want to go to a zoo anyway? He's *in* the zoo already. But of course, he wouldn't say that now, would he? 'Of course, I wont.' He retorted back inwardly.

"Oo~kkayy you guys are obviously not getting anywhere." Ayako regaining her lost topic tried to gather back the details. "So, as I was saying- in a few days we will be going in a small base camp for basketball training. That will be on this coming Friday until Tuesday next week, then on Wednesday-the day after, we won't be having any class- today is Tuesday already so, basically you have two days left. The Osaka camp as you all know has been a sports activity camp for the past ten years and even though it seemed kind of late already; plus it's the holiday season and everything, we will still be going there to instil a mini training session together with the top 4 Kanagawa teams. Obviously, we are one of the top four so you guys should be proud."

Ayako heard a few Oohhs & Aahhs—except for Rukawa who seemed to just stare blankly. Although on the inside he was already contemplating on each of her sempai's words. 'Base camp?'

Ayako continued seeing no reaction from the boys.

"Its just five days and four nights, guys. We won't be staying there forever. We just have to comply with the Ministry of Education that those schools that have legitimate team representing Kanagawa should have at least stayed within base camp for training. So you see, it's still connected to basketball- it's not a plague or some sort." She stated, as a matter-of-factly.

"So it's mandatory?" Mitsui said tiredly. Obviously his 'refund' has already been doomed.

"Yes, sempai- you've paid for it already, it actually costs a lot. Osaka Sports Camp is not a small time camp if you don't know yet, it's one of those sports camp wherein the facilities are at par with those in Tokyo. Everything is well-maintained and there's a small dorm inside the facility so you guys don't have to worry about having no place to stay in. There's a coffee shop inside, a few restaurants, a pool, and other recreation facilities. It's truly very relaxing to be there plus you get to enjoy the sport." She said cheerily.

"Wahahaha! I'm IN! I 'm joining!" Sakuragi stated while punching his fist into the air. "By the way, is Haruko-chan coming?"

"Of course, I am!" Just as that, the door swung open and Haruko came in- a small smile on her lips as she wave her acknowledgement to everyone.

"Haruko-chaan!" And Sakuragi's world suddenly closes in as his object of affection came in view.

"I thought you went home already." Akagi stated calmly, but obviously not liking the way the redhead's been getting all to giddy up.

"We could go home together, oniichan- I have my form here too and saw that I also have an outdoor field registered in." The Captain simply sighed resignedly.

"So we gonna stay there for five straight days, just to what? Play? Can't we just play here in school?" Miyagi asked.

"And put our money to waste?! Nooo waayyy Miyagi!" Sakuragi loomed in closer to Miyagi as the shorter guy gnarled. "Hey keep your distance, I can smell your breath from this proximity." Obviously, Sakuragi wants to have the outdoor thing because Haruko is coming so it might be a chance for him to take her out on some sort of a 'date'. He could just skip the playing basketball part since he honestly believes that he's already perfected the sport.

"You said four teams Ayako-san… that includes?" Kogure, asked nonchalantly. Although deep inside him, he already has an idea.

"Oh yes, sempai—we are going to the camp with our neighbouring friends! Kainan, Shoyo, us-Shohoku and… of course, Ryonan! They have been informed last week, we've been late already. The teams all agreed and most especially since us, Shohoku & Kainan will be competing in the Inter High next year, our cooperation to be a part of this training thing is a must. Shoyo & Ryonan basically is just there since in Kanagawa, their team statistics is also something not to be reckoned with- they're also at the top. We should be feeling grateful, it's sort of their moral support to both Kainan and us, since we will be representing the Kanagawa prefecture in the Inter High."

"So they're just basically there to cheer?!" Miyagi retorted.

"Ahahahah, they will be cheering for the Tensai! Wahahah!"

"Shut up, doaho." The silent boy blurted out finally after minutes of being silent.

"Oh, so you're here? I thought you're dead? Nyahaha!"

"Idiot."

"Teme!"

"Rukawa-kun..." Haruko blushed deeply as her crush is in the same room with her although Rukawa seems to be standing a bit further away from her and obviously she remains 'oblivious' to him.

"Cut it now!" Akagi for the nth time, hollered.

Ayako still, continued. "So, we will be aware of the other impending rules and whatnots once we're in the camp already, for now, I need you guys to prepare all of your things and yourselves because we'll be out in two days, we'll take the bullet train—and we will all be in the train together with the other teams!"

Rukawa's eyes widened a bit. Train? With the _other_ teams? So that means… he, together with them would probably ride the train with Kainan, Shoyo, and… Ryonan? Not that it bothers him, or does it bother him? But why would it bother him anyway?

That night, he lied awake on his bed- arms folded at the back of his neck while staring at the ceiling. He packed everything when he got home, obviously just wanting to get everything done since the days pass by so fast. Rukawa seemed not to be thinking of anything but he in fact is thinking… of something. To be in a camp with familiar acquaintances on court? To have a possibility of battling it out in court with the other top players? To be able to play the sport he is most fond of? To be able to learn a thing or two perhaps? Rukawa did not know, but he found himself a bit looking forward to the outdoor activity. It's not that he is fond of going out- it's just that he found himself face-to-face with a given opportunity to improve on a sport he loved so much.

'I could challenge Maki.' He inwardly thought. But then, he might want to challenge Sakuragi instead since Maki seems to acknowledge the redheads prowess. He thought he could challenge the other players as well, if only he knows of their names. Rukawa went bug eyed. That's the main problem with him, he isn't familiar with the other supporting members on each team. He seems to acknowledge only the top members of the other teams, a reason for others to be a bit annoyed by him.

'Whatever.' Another thought inside. Or maybe, he could just play with _him_ instead. Rukawa thought he felt an organ inside of him leap a bit. Him? Yeah, he honestly almost forgot. Him of course. If there's one player in Kanagawa he would want to challenge, it's no other than perhaps the one guy from his rival school that seems to stand amidst everything he laid upon. But the thing is… would _he_ acknowledge? After all, they beat Ryonan last time- he was just being sceptical if the latter would want to take a head-on challenge. He will never know if he won't ask, will he?

Judging from the looks of it, he's pretty much sure that the sophomore star of Ryonan might actually like a one-on-one challenge, but the truth is... He's just a bit shy to approach his colleagues on court (yep, that is what he calls _them_) and asked them a head-on challenge. Not that he's scared of a game. Just a bit 'shy' since basically, he is not well-acquainted with the other guy: they just meet on court, no more, no less. That's basically it. It's a different story when he challenges his sempais in Shohoku since they've been with him for the longest time.

It's not that the Ryonan Ace is someone scary to approach at. Truth is, Rukawa thought the latter looks decent enough to talk to about anything off court. 'Talk too?' He went bug eyed for the third time that day. Why would he think about talking when he hates socializing? Must be because he often hears that number 7 of Ryonan is often friendly and has that easy-going-calming-effect attitude to everyone else. But then again, they're not on the same team, so Rukawa thought it's a different story. 'He might not give his friendly expression to me, after all we just defeated them, ugh.' Rukawa sighed. Truth is, almost everyone thought that he's the anti-social brat of Shohoku. It is somewhat harsh, because he _is_ not an anti-social brat, he's just having a hard time expressing himself.

True, he slightly acknowledges him- even told him he's a lot of fun to play with. But the older guy might just be baffling. 'Or maybe he just can't think of anything to say.' He inwardly debated to himself.

'I wonder if he would like to have a game with me while on camp… Sendoh Akira of Ryonan.' And with that name last on his mind, he found himself being cradled suddenly into the arms of Morpheus.

Friday. Trip Day. And of all the time that they have to leave Kanagawa; Rukawa looked at his watch and noted 8:00 pm. Their departure is at 9:00 pm. He inwardly sighed. Not really used to traveling in the evening. Why of all time do they have to leave in the evening? He'd rather sleep. Anyway, his bags have been packed and he just decided to bring one big traveller bag with him and a small hand carry bag in black. He has practised the art of traveling light although he's not a traveller himself. 'Learned on you-tube.' He could almost practically say. He squinted his eyes for a few more moments trying to remember if he hasn't forgotten anything-seeing that he's ready, he headed to the train station via taxi.

'I swear, I want to sleep.' He muttered.

8:30 PM. Kanagawa Station. He scanned the whole place and saw a familiar group of tall boys on one corner; seeing their jacket in green & white, he immediately took notice that its Shoyo. From a distance, he could see the Captain, Fujima Kenji talking lightly with the taller & serious-looking Hanagata. Around them are the other Shoyo members that looked kind of familiar to him but he's not familiar with their names. He decided to just grab something as a stash just in case… walking up onto the platform- there are food stalls available for take-out. He scanned briefly before deciding to just grab a burger and some fries from a familiar fast food chain.

While waiting for his take-out, he noticed that a few other tall guys have arrived and he cocked his head slightly to take noticed of Kainan team. Maki Shinichi of course in front wearing their jackets proudly and the other guy that seemed kinda Sakuragi who's also a loud-mouthed monkey. Jin and the other two were there, looking imposing as ever. Rukawa took notice of how Fujima's face lit up upon seeing Kainan as he and Hanagata walked over to Maki and exchanged acknowledgements. RUkawa almost gasp as he saw Fujima held Maki's bronze hand for a bit before letting it go.

"Here's your take-out, sir!" The lady from the counter cheerily exclaimed. RUkawa bowed lightly, fished in his pocket and paid the bills.

"Thanks." He muttered almost silently.

"There you are!" A pat on his shoulder and as he spun his heels, he saw Ayako. "Been looking all over for you, c'mon I got your ticket- there's our team over there, don't go wandering about."

"I was just buying food…" Truth is, he was thankful because right when he just arrived- he was not able to see as to where Shohoku Team was. Glad someone looked out for him.

"There's food on the train- late dinner!" Ayako exclaimed as the two of them strutted to another corner and that is where his team greeted him with a nod. Sakuragi was busy chatting and looking all too lame in front of Haruko, who took a glance at him (Rukawa) and smiled sweetly. He gave a small nod. Akagi was chatting with—Uozumi of Ryonan together with Kogure. Only then he had notice that Shohoku and Ryonan were at the same corner.

His eyes scanned for a bit and saw team Ryonan in their jerseys as well- Aida Hikoichi scribbling something while chatting with Koshino and what Rukawa miraculously took noticed of as Fukuda. There was another guy who was leaning silently on one post; he doesn't know his name though- Ikegami? Rukawa was unsure. His team, Shohoku was busy doing random things though while waiting for the call. Miyagi, upon seeing him with Ayako approached them both but of course, just focused on their manageress and Mitsui was busy munching in some potato chips while grinning stupidly at Sakuragi; Mitsui knows that Sakuragi was trying to impress Haruko of course.

"Where's Sendoh?" Uozumi asked Hikoichi. Rukawa's ears sort of perk up as he overheard a name being called but continued to remain oblivious though inside, he was also curious. 'Curious?' Why would he? But, really where is he? He found himself one corner and started digging in on his fries while looking uninterested.

"Hikoichi, go phone him now! We'll be leaving in twenty minutes." Uozumi hollered.

"Hai, Captain! I honestly don't know where he is but I'll call him right now!" As the freshman flipped his phone open and dialled a familiar number. Everyone seemed to look at his direction for a few seconds.

'Troublesome.' Rukawa inwardly mutter while munching in some more fries.

"Hai! We're all here… yes, we're waiting for you, yes… please hurry!" Hikoichi confirmed.

"Tell him we're not waiting for him!" Koshino butted in.

"But I just told him that we are!" Aida retorted back.

"Argh! He never learns!" Koshino seemed to have develop a hypertension. Fukuda simply kept his unreadable face on while Uozumi's vein seems to be snapping anytime soon.

"Habitual tardiness?" Akagi asked.

"Don't ask. And to think that I will be leaving the team to him. He could at least try to be early." Uozumi reasoned. "You get problems like this, Takenori?"

"I'll be happy if that is _just_ the problem I would have; true they're never late but they always get into brawls plus the fact that they get flunking grades most often than not." Uozumi stifled an impending laugh.

"Problem indeed for you, Akagi… Sendoh is a late comer but he does well in his subjects, or so I heard."

"Well, he seems a decent student to me as well." Akagi replied while somewhat contemplating if what he said was true.

"He has special exams given to him, being in the varsity and all..." Uozumi continued.

8:45 PM

_Those leaving for Osaka, you may now enter the platform and aboard the train. This is you last call._

The female voice on the station informed everyone else and as this was heard, everyone gathered up their belongings and made their way to the platform. Team Kainan together with Shoyo queued up on the first train.

"Here we go! Nyahahah!" Sakuragi cackled as he escorted Haruko. Ayako & Miyagi followed him as Mitsui and Kogure came in next. The other members of Ryonan followed suit with Uozumi & Akagi at the farthest line. Rukawa decided to trail behind Akagi as he continued to munch in his fries while looking nonchalant. 'Just hungry' he inwardly thought. He did not eat dinner before leaving the house and just vent out to eat outside instead.

'I need to sleep.' It was all in his thoughts that moment when suddenly he was bump from behind, knocking over some of his carton of fries. Rukawa's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion and furrowed his brows, ready to give his killer stare to some stupid asshole who was not looking to where he was heading. He abruptly turned his head to his left- his mouth ready to say something like 'Watch it, idiot!' when he was slightly taken aback.

"Oopps, I'm sorry…" Came in the apologetic tone. Rukawa almost looked like he saw someone on TV but he hasn't. Standing three inches taller than him, a body built of that as an athlete, eyes of piercing cobalt blue, skin of one shade darker than him (probably), lips curved upward in an apologetic smile, with hands at the back of his nape—and of course, let's not forget the one thing he was actually well-known for; hair so spiked it actually defies gravity…

"Sorry about that…" Sendoh said in his bedroom & manly voice. His eyes directly looking at the guy he just bumped into. If it was girl, she could have died of epistaxis. For the second time, someone actually said 'sorry' to him in not less than 5 minutes. Rukawa was keen on saying something but the flow of the crowd to get everybody on board kept him from doing so. He huffed softly- turned his back on the latter and went on in just like everybody else.

Inside the train, everyone seemed to be comfortable already as they were lead to their seats. The train is very spacious- one of which Japan is truly proud of; their shinkansen is truly one of its kind: its style, speed & comfort is at par even with the Western countries, and it does get a lot of recognition because of its high end technology to travel at a speed of 200-300 miles per hour, without the passengers feeling it. Rukawa looked down on his ticket & it suggested that he be seated in front. The train has a spacious aisle in the middle, carpeted flooring, fully-air-conditioned, cozy on the inside, and has ten 2-seater rows on each side. Its windows were slightly tinted and an automatic button to keep the curtains up or down depending on the passenger's preference. The seat is made of grey leather—has an arm rest that has numerous button functions; one of which is for an indoor FM radio panel for music & a TV button for the flat LCD screen in front of everyone else. Of course, the best feature of the seat is that it can be tilted backwards so that if one wishes to sleep—he can. These, all of which Rukawa knew and he is indeed thankful nonetheless for the comfort.

As he sat down by the window- all he wanted right then & there was to doze off. Closing his eyes momentarily, he was once again taken aback when he heard voices not from behind him.

"Where have you been? Do you know what time is it?" It was Uozumi.

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry." There it goes again. The third 'sorry'- _his_ third for the night.

"Hn, you should work on your habits, Sendoh. You know what I mean." Uozumi sounded strict & formal.

"I know Cap, it's just that I overslept and… almost _forgot_ about it." Sendoh humbly countered.

"It's okay Sempai, we couldn't go anywhere without you anyway!" Hikoichi tried to defend his senior.

"Really Sendoh… you should try harder!" Koshino, the hot-headed co-sophomore butted in.

A chuckle. "Sheesh, you guys… yare yare, anyway thanks for waiting. I really appreciate it. Oh and didn't I tell you that I was held back there for a while?"

"What do you mean?" Someone sounded like Ikegami inquired.

"Oh, y'know just a few girls who asked politely for a …how do you call that rave nowadays? _Selfie?_"

And then a loud cackle boomed. Obviously, it must come from the one & only redhead of Shohoku. Rukawa almost wanted to raise his middle finger.

"Bwahahahah, you enjoying 'selfie' pictures? Really now Spiky, the Tensai finds it funny! Hahahah!"

Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and not the one to be affected that much decided to just ride on with the slightly immature Sakuragi. "You could take an exclusive one with me, though Sakuragi. I'd even give you a signature." A wink and his grin. And everyone at the back laughed.

"What the-?! Teme!" Sakuragi almost turned red. He was not the one to be taken as someone who completely idolizes Sendoh. He just couldn't.

"Serioulsy Cap, I had to run away from them after two shots—actually bumped into… I wasn't looking where I was headed." Sendoh said while eyes sort of roaming around. He actually was about to say that he bumped onto-a _name_. He just didn't know how come he was not able to _say_ it. He brushed off the thought.

Just then, Sendoh found himself seating on an empty seat with Ikegami who regarded him of course. He smiled at his senior and stood up to put his bags atop them when a lady that looks like the trains attendant approached him—an obvious blushed painted on her face.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?" Sendoh asked, a smile plastered on his handsome features; hands still hovering above his head trying to re-align his bag.

"You are in the wrong seat—this chair is supposed to be vacant, your seat is supposed to be on AA-02." She politely informed. Sendoh's brows arched up-inquiry written on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A grin. He actually has no idea. 'Am I not supposed to be on board?'

"So I don't get to sit? Do I just _stand up_ the whole trip? Do I need to go home now?" He jokingly asked, this earned a few chuckles from everyone else. He threw a series of questions charmingly making the poor girl blushed a deep shade of pink. "Sir that's not-?"

"_Please_ let me just sit on the floor." Sendoh dramatically imposed on the blushing girl- obviously trying to find amusement suddenly. He grinned. A few chuckles erupted.

"Argh Sempai, you're on the list I swear, I put your name on!" Hikoichi sounded panicky.

Koshino chuckled softly. "You don't mean to go _home_ now do you?"

Fukuda who was being silent, looked amused as he satisfied himself with a grin.

"I could if you would allow me though- I mean, I got gifts to wrap!" And Sendoh smiled and chuckled nonchalantly.

"Do we have gifts too, Sendoh?" Mitsui butted in- grinning.

"I bet we have, this kid is rich." Ryota jokingly reassured.

"Nyahahahha! Just give Micchy-kun cash! He's so broke… He's been dreading this trip, he wants a refund! Bwahaha!" Sakuragi hollered, tears almost at the corner of his eyes.

"Teme, why you Sakuragi- you're really a freak!" Mitsui turned red. Kogure tried to calm him. Akagi sweatdropped. Everyone laughed. Sendoh chuckled, obviously the Shohoku boys are crazy cool.

"Okay go home _now! _ Off you go, out! But be sure to wrap mine in a glittery paper!" Koshino barked liked a madman-obviously he was kidding. Laughter ensures. Uozumi shook his head- his lips somewhat in an upward curve. Some of which the Shohoku members also sharing a soft laugh. The air was truly light in that few moments. Everyone seemed _close_ and cozy with each other… they're like _good_ friends at that time; no rival teams, no heated competitions on mind—must be the Christmas spirit.

Ayako laughed so hard she was the one who already answered for him.

"Oh Sendoh, didn't know you're such a joker. By the way, your seat's in front—right beside…. Rukawa-kun! He's in AA-01. Hurry now, trains above to move."

'Rukawa eh' Sendoh almost looked surprised. He almost blurted out something like 'Seriously?' 'Really?' But he just shrugged it off, smiled and got his bag from atop and started to walk in front to where he was supposed to be seated.

Rukawa's eyes were on the verge of drooping when he caught off his name being somewhat mentioned. He was about to turn his head and asked what's up when a body just blocked his view—he had to looked up. Sendoh was once again fixing his bag atop just in time—he looked down and that was when their blue gazes finally met… cerulean against cobalt blue. Ace & Rookie of two different teams, not too much in common but skills almost at par with each other. Two different people walking two different paths… will their paths cross at the end somehow?

"Hi…" The older greeted softly with a smile as he nodded.

Rukawa, not being a man of many words, managed to somewhat acknowledged the latter back—and he questions himself as to why he was able to do that somewhat _effortlessly_.

"Hello…" A small nod.

It was 9:00 pm. And the train started to move because the scenes change from a busy station to a series of dark farm fields as tiny snowflakes emerged from the sky like tiny droplets of stars. It was indeed the holiday season.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

9:30 PM.

Still inside the train, almost feeling nothing as it zoom its way on the rails. Outside, tiny specks of snowflakes started to fall-signalling Winter. Good thing he was able to pack himself an extra jacket. Rukawa's gaze has been stuck outside the window for the past 30 minutes- this he knew of. It is not that he's quite interested with what's outside- truth is, he's not just quite sure on _what_ to do because he has a _seatmate_. Yup. Simple as it may sound, it brings a tiny bit of dilemma in him. He did try to get a nap a while back but to no avail. Closing his eyes for a few minutes only to find them opening once again. His gaze was just either fixated in front of him (on the LCD that plays some random movie) or to his right- the window. He sighed softly—almost contemplating if the one beside him took noticed of his current… _restlessness._

It was a bit quiet now, probably half of the passengers where snoring already and he has proof—having been able to hear a few snores at the back. He noted that Ayako & Haruko were still chatting softly; mainly about random girly things. He took noticed of Hikoichi's clear voice and probably… Koshinos? As they converse and talk about the 'camp'.

He sighed once more- this time gaining an attention with his _seatmate_. Rukawa knew- he not need to look at his left, he just _knew_ that a pair of eyes were staring at him. 'Troublesome' he could almost muttered. He shrugged off his thoughts and decided to look at _his_ side and he was simply taken aback…

'What-?'

_Flashback. The week before the trip._

Bored. If there's one thing that he's feeling-it's a combination of boredom & a feeling of… he could not decipher yet. If this trip was not mandatory, he would have declined politely. Sendoh was never a fan of school trips, he only obliges because it's either mandatory or basketball-related. The first time he heard there was some sort of camp to be held weeks before Christmas, he didn't honestly care. 'What for?' he inwardly asks himself then. He was busy shooting some hoops that day while Coach Taoka and the rest of the team were hurdled in a semi-circle obviously trying to talk about it. And although he could practically hear them, he just went on his merry way of shooting some hoops- in hopes that they may not include _him_ on the list of those participating. 'I got things to do and… places to go.' Yup, and he smiled as he made a move as if someone was trying to guard him—imagining _someone_ from a rival team that has honestly, made an _impact_ on his own play. A fade-away shot and it was in. His lips tugged upward.

"Sendoh… oi Sendoh!" It was Coach Taoka. And he looked to where the voice was only to find the rest of the team looking at him, some of whom were grinning.

"So, are you coming?" Uozumi inquired.

"Huh? What?" As he walks toward to where the ball was. Coach Taoka, sighed annoyingly and cleared his throat. It was then Sendoh looked back again—a sheepish smile on his handsome features. Taoka motioned for him to come a little closer thru a flick on his pointy finger. Sendoh grinned like a grade school boy, obviously he knows where this is going to head at.

"Uh… yes, Coach?" A grin.

"You weren't listening again, were you?" Taoka insisted while shaking his head in utter disbelief that his team, Ryonan is going to be led by this… young _carefree_ man.

"I was! You guys were talking about a… plan!" A few chuckles can be heard.

"Hahahha, sempai- we're talking about the trip to be held next week at Osaka! It's some sort of a recreation or training between Kanagawa's top four basketball school teams." Hikoichi summarizing the details.

Thank heavens for freshmen like Hikoichi—expect him to fill in the blanks and Sendoh couldn't be anymore grateful.

"Oh right—that's it…" Sendoh feigned he _knew_ exactly what it was all about. Still a few snorts and chuckles erupted. Uozumi cleared his throat. "So, are you in? Well- it's like this, you obviously_ don't_ have a choice, because you're the next _captain_ and it's obviously mandatory for you to get all the necessary training or learning you have to acquire."

Sendoh nodded, a small pout on his lips. "I get it…" Truth is, well like Uozumi said, he does not have a choice. "So, when do we leave then?"

"Next week, Friday." Koshino butted in. "We're going with Kainan, Shoyo and Shohoku."

"This is going to be interesting!" Hikoichi said, eyes beaming with excitement and the whatnots.

"Sakuragi for sure will be there…" Fukuda, the ever silent man on the team muttered. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure he will—Rukawa Kaede of course will be there for sure, in short all the members of each team are going to be there. Further announcements will be given once we're in Osaka." Uozumi said.

"Sugoi! Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku- I'll check him out- it'll be fun to see you two battle it out on court, sempai!" Hikoichi declared with exuberance. Sendoh has still his smile plastered on his face—just simply _hearing_ everything. 'Rukawa eh…' Just then, he shrugged and much as to the amusement of the Ryonan group, he dribbled the ball unexpectedly- sped off to the court and did a powerful slam on the ring.

"Yup… it'll be _fun_ indeed to play with him. I can't wait." He said. Did he really mean that? He wondered for a few but his smile seemed to just grew a bit wider while he thinks of the possibility of being able to play one-on-one perhaps to the so-called _pretty boy_ of Shohoku. Its not everyday someone comes in court with that skill almost at par with him and he doesn't brag about it (his skills)… Sendoh is merely _acknowledging_ the fact that the other guy pretty much amuses him in a way other than the sport they both shared in common.

'You don't seem to give up… you seem unfazed to anyone _before _you—and I think… that's what makes the game even more interesting.'

That night, at bed—he didn't packed his bags upon hearing about the said trip. He just went on with what normal teenagers of his age does- he logged on his computer, played a few online games and when he got bored, put on a random CD to listen to something, and when he got bored _again_- switched it off to watch a movie he barely understood; not even finishing the film- he then stopped it midway only to be disturbed by a knock on his door. The door opened and it was his older brother of five years, Sendoh Akito. Towering also as well by 6'4—looks that seems too, mirrored like his own but with more mature features. And yup, even though his five years older, Akira Sendoh knew that his older brother can act like a kid because he always tease him whenever… _wherever._

"Yo!" Akito greeted, while adjusting his glasses. Suave in his actions- a grin plastered on his equally handsome face.

"What do you want?" The younger prodded, smiling but not looking at his aniki. Akito entered his room casually, dragged his feet and plopped down on his brother's bed.

"Nothin, I was checkin out if you're watching porn… hahahah!" And he laughed again, too amused at his own insanity.

"What kind of a reason was that? And even _if_- and I'd say _IF_ ever indeed I was watching something obscene, I would have _locked_ the door, don't you think?" A grin. And Akira found himself on one corner of the bed while just contenting himself on watching plain TV instead.

"Very well said, otouto... but seriously, were you gonna watch and jerk off?"

"Are you simply here to ask me about _porn and jacking off?"_ The younger Sendoh prodded with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"No of course not! I know you have them in your laptop, sick bastard you are."

"He-heyy! Akito, I don't have porn anywhere- blaming me for something you apparently _have_ in stored!"

The younger one chuckled- this is why he _hated_ his brother sometime. Not totally _hated_ him but, he enjoys teasing him about seemingly all the mundane things there is. His brother could really be childish most of the time. But he was grateful. Akito is a very warm person, probably one of the many characteristics of the Sendohs—tall, handsome, 'peoples person' type as they all are. He takes work seriously but trust him when he's out of the office—that's where the real Akito reveals himself.

"Heh, it's only natural- we're men Akira, robust, young and very appealing MEN! It's an animal instinct!"

"Whatever…" he paused, before deciding to continue. "I got a trip. Next week, in Osaka. Five days. Basketball-related… kind of mandatory."

"Is your school aware that it'll be Christmas in a few weeks?" A bug-eyed expression graced Akito's face.

"Yeah, apparently they are and it's still on. I can't say no- it's included in my tuition."

"Tsk, those sneaky administration bastards, Ryonan never changed. Even in my time—we have these kind of miscellaneous activities. But it's all good, keep safe there, it'll be snowing a few days from now. And do bring me something from Osaka." A grin.

"Yeah, sure… thanks. I'd give you a box of _Marimo_. It's _the_ ultimate gift." Akira grinned cheekily.

"Screw that. What would I do with a ball seaweed?" Akito gnarled like a teenager.

Akira simply laughed heartily. "You could _cultivate_ it… hahaha."

"Fuck that. Anything but that lake moss ball."

"Sure…sure! Man, you swear a lot- I'm counting you know." The younger Sendoh responded while chuckling, slightly amused that he was the one _teasing_ now.

"So, I came in here to ask who your_ new_ girlfriend is." A cheeky grin by the older Sendoh.

Akira snorted. He could almost roll his eyes. "What do you mean, I don't have one."

"C'mon- impossible, you're on your second year in Ryonan and still single? Not even a fling?!" Akito almost shouted. Apparently he loves teasing the younger guy.

"No. None. Nay." Akira muttered- eyes being a bit mischievous while staring at the TV.

"You're a bore… I'm assuming there's hundreds of girls throwing themselves before you in school and not even one seems to interest you?! That's a bummer man, you gotta collect _then_ select." A loud laugh.

"Thanks for being a very _inspiring_ brother, Akito. Well, I got… fans. If that's what you want to know. Y'know I'm busy…don't have time for-"He was cut off at the middle of his statement.

"Arrghh! I knew it, you're _gay_?! You like MEN! Oh my fucking God- you disappoint us you homo freak! Nooo! So who's the dude, then?!"

"Cut it, will you! That's even retard." Akira pulled his laughing older brother and forced him out of his room, the latter still chuckling while being forced out. "Ahahaha… don't worry, I still love you man, even if you turn homo. Bring _him_ home sometime! Ahahaha!"

"Fuck off—and I love you too. Good night bro. Stop inhaling weed, you dork." Akira countered in his bedroom voice, obviously he was also grinning and chuckling. He and his brother. They make a good team. And Akira was more than happy because he has someone like Akito.

_End of flashback._

'Hello' was the first word he said and probably the last word he'll utter for the whole trip. Not that it bothers him, but he was able to prove that the boy was indeed a man of few words. Sendoh was not the type to typically just converse out of the blue; he'd be doing that of course if it were _his_ team. But not today… or moreover, not at _this_ moment. It's been thirty minutes inside the train and they are expected to arrive in Osaka at 11:30 pm. Upon arriving, they will be taken by a tourist bus that will dropped them off the camp in fifteen minutes. Sendoh thought that it's indeed tiring. And of course, since they will reach the camp by midnight, nothing is to be done anymore but to just sleep and rest.

He knew that he also needed rest, and probably that is what the others in the back have been doing—they seemed quiet already except for a few chatters. He almost want to get up from his seat and strut his way at the back just to have someone to talk too.

'Why not _him_ instead'? Either Rukawa wants to be basically alone on his seat or he's not comfortable with him on his side. In anyway, Sendoh took notice of the others restlessness and decided to reach something inside his bag he happens to remember. And so…

"Skittles?" He asked- a faint smile on his manly features. Sendoh saw a bit of surprised in the latter's eyes. He could almost chuckle but refrained himself from doing so. Rukawa looked from him to the pouch of sweets he was handing him over, eyes clouded with… confusion?

'Oh boy' Sendoh inwardly mutter. Of course, he would not _want_ those- he might actually think you poisoned them so you could actually beat him on camp. He could almost imagine the younger boy's random morbid thoughts.

"I… uh, well, I got loads of them inside." He said pointing on one side of his bag. "My brother packed me a lot of these… really _weird_." He smiled and cocked his head slightly.

"…thanks." Rukawa was puzzled. 'Skittles?' He knew of them of course, those sweet, coloured, fruity-flavoured candies- he's not really a fan of them, he thought they are just okay. What to do? Is Sendoh giving him _all _of it? Or do he just get a random candy?

"It's yours! I got a lot- and I think I might give everyone on board. Heh." A grin. Can he read minds? Rukawa almost went bug-eyed. He honestly thought he felt an _unidentified_ organ leaped inside him. He has _yet_ to know what it's all about. 'Odd…truly.'

"I… thanks." He took the pouch and stared at it for a moment. Unsure of whether he's going to open them. Truthfully, Rukawa didn't expect for Sendoh to give a damn about him. They were supposed to be rivals. The people have been branding them as common enemies on court… 'But, we're _off_ court, now are we not?' He inwardly shook his head, quite wondering on the fact that he's agreeing and contradicting his thoughts once in a while- just because of a guy with a spiky hair.

"You could open and eat them." A grin. Sendoh was the one who spoke. So this is _Rukawa Kaede_ of Shohoku. Its not that he's unfamiliar with him, its just that its rare for him to be this _close_ with a rival. He does not seem so bad, Sendoh wonders why he and Sakuragi seems to be not in good terms—but he knew, Sendoh_ knew_ that the 'war' between these two twin towers of Shohoku is just an 'act' or some sort. He could somewhat see through them that Rukawa acknowledges the redheads prowess and vice versa- Sakuragi knew that while Rukawa might actually be a notch or two better than him, he (Sakuragi) accepts that very well and he _respects_ his fox-eyed teammate although very much contradicting in his actions.

"I'm full… but, thanks." A nod. It was all Rukawa could think of at that moment. It's not that he doesn't like to eat what Sendoh gave him, he's simply being honest that he's _full._

"By the way, _sorry_ for bumping in to you a while back." Sendoh remembered suddenly. The desire to escape from a few fan girls who saw him by the station is so great, he jogged while looking to see if they have been following him, not knowing that he actually bumped into someone already. Good thing though that _*the*_ specific someone is… _familiar._ Rukawa simply shrugged.

"Fourth."

The spiky haired boy looked with questioning eyes. "Huh? What's that?"

"That's the fourth time you said _sorry_ for tonight." Sendoh muttered an 'Oh' before nodding briefly. But he was simply curious and so he decided to continue.

"Fourth? Really- I was not aware…" And he scratched the side of his cheek, somewhat contemplating on what the other said. "Well, _sorry_ then- oops!" A cheeky grin.

"Fifth." And Rukawa rolled his blue eyes- his lips almost tugging upward.

Sendoh simply chuckled softly. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're _The Count_ of Sesame Street." And he chuckled some more.

Rukawa simply snorted- almost amused at what has been described of him. "More like, the _Grouch."_ He tried to humor himself. Sendoh laughed- causing for the others to glance probably at him. "That's a good one, Rukawa-kun...calling yourself the 'Grouch' of Shohoku." More suppressed laughter. 'Well what do you know, Rukawa seems like a _normal_ teenager after all.' Sendoh thought amusedly.

'Weird. Sendoh Akira is weird. _Funny_ and tolerably weird.' He too, felt weird- suddenly feeling all too casual and familiar with the Ace of Ryonan and he yet has to know on _why_ is that so. He shook his head lightly and decided to just get something inside his handbag. His iPod. He decided he'd just listen to random music. The next few minutes were spent in silence but Rukawa wasn't sure as to why he felt his lips tugging slightly upward while looking outside the window. His restlessness, gone. Must be the weather outside? The soft, chair his back has been leaning on? The random music playing onto his ears perhaps? Or probably because of _someone_ beside him and the pouch of Skittles he seemed not to notice that he's been holding on for a few minutes.

'Osaka… can't you just be in the next ten minutes?' But, he doesn't really seem to mind now.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** I just had a hard time uploading the previous chapter. I'm kind of new to this version of FFnet; I honestly don't know if anyone knows of this plot of mine ^_^—seems no one's reading (not that I'm overly bothered about it) Still, keen on putting an end to this long, & weird story. Oh and btw, I don't have a beta-reader. Its not that I am confident of my proficiency, (actually, I'm not) I just thought that there aren't many people writing & reading fictions nowadays (unlike before) kind of the fandoms been long and gone already. Anyway, here's the third instalment.

**Disclaimer: SD is not mine and will never be. Songs, etc mentioned here are not mine as well...**

**Chapter 3**

_You lift my heart up  
>When the rest of me is down<br>You, you enchant me, even when you are not around  
>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down<br>I'm latching on them  
>Now I know what I have found…<em>

_-__Latch, Sam Smith_

He felt his head somewhat bumped onto the window—causing his lids to fluttered a bit; eyes still a bit hazy; trying to focus- his ears clearly hearing the song being played on his iPod… the soothing and clear voice of the singer- being accompanied by a piano in the background. Rukawa opened his blurry eyes into a final stare straight ahead. The first instinct was to look at his watch. He did so and the time read, 11:00 pm. He was quite surprised that he was able to take a nap by about an hour or so. He straightened his almost slouched position, and took a peak outside—still endless darkness and a few houses with tall lampposts illuminated amidst the blackness and the soft downpour of snowflakes. He looked to his left only to find the seat beside him…. _Empty._

Has he been dreaming? He thought he was just sitting beside _someone_ a while ago. Rukawa couldn't help but to slowly tilt his head and peek into the small slit to where he was currently sitting on. From the small space he could took notice of the other sleeping forms of his team mates. Sakuragi was snoring beside Miyagi, both of their heads almost touching each other- Sakuragi still has a drool on his mouth. Rukawa shuddered. 'Gross…' He tried to peek some more and saw the others also sleeping peacefully. Ayako & Haruko were sleeping comfortably, Uozumi too- although Akagi, his Captain seems to be reading something on his tablet. Kogure-sempai has his head on the window, eyes being obscured by his fringes. Beside him, his Mitsui-sempai, mouth slightly parted has his head tilted on the seat- a handkerchief covered on his face- arms tucked together. He could not hear of the others, from his view he saw the other Ryonan members also enjoying their peaceful sleep…except for Fukuda. He seems to be playing a game on his portable player, ears tucked in by a famous brand of headset. 'He looks serious...' Rukawa can't help but to inwardly thought.

His wandering eyes was broken momentarily when the door from the train that adjoins the other cab opened and what greeted his sight was his _seatmate_. Sendoh walked with careful steps, keen on not disturbing the other sleeping guys. Rukawa returned his gaze up front and pretended to be browsing on his iPod, scrolling randomly on his list of songs. He noticed that he has not been updating his lists for quite some time and came up with a resolve that he would do so once he gets back.

Someone plopped down on the previously empty seat… he did not need to look to know who was that.

"Oh you're awake already, Rukawa-kun…" A low and almost bedroom voice greeted him. Rukawa simply looked back at the owner of those voice, he honestly did not somewhat caught what the latter said to him- the volume of the song on his ears obviously took over his ability to hear… he pulled one ear-bud away but one can still fully hear what song was playing.

"What's that?"

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "I said, you've waked already." The latter simply shrugged, and just continued to scroll down randomly at his list of songs. He wanted to seemingly ask something like 'Where have you been?' but he kept those words at bay. It's not something he would dare ask, would he? They were not even teammates to begin with… the feeling of starting a possible conversation is not something 'familiar' to him. Sometimes he would prefer that questions just be thrown at him—so that he _knows_ specifically what to respond. Sendoh seemed not the type of guy who would want questions thrown at him- well, Rukawa at least thought so. 'I wouldn't know… he seems the type to talk a lot about random things.'

"You should not really turn it up so high you know…" It was Sendoh. Rukawa looked at his taller seatmate and slightly cocked his head to the right.

"Used to it…" A shrugged. Is Sendoh actually trying to 'tell' him the pros & cons of listening to high volume of music? He could almost went bug-eyed.

"I kinda noticed that—while you were sleeping a while back, I could honestly hear the songs being played." A grin. "Its just that maybe you should turn it down a bit you know, it's bad for the ears just so you're not aware." A plain shrugged- but eyes hinted faintly of genuine concern. When he saw the stoic kid having no response, "…well, not that I'm trying to pry on your preferences-!" Sendoh almost said as if to defend his reasoning.

"No, its okay…yeah… you're actually right. I, uh, thanks." He responded with his usual monotone voice. A small nod. Rukawa understood. He basically knows of this but old habits just die hard and maybe listening to high music at high volume is one of them. He found himself scrolling down the volume to minimum.

"So… where'd you go." He finally was able to blurt it out- he was quite surprised when he said that. 'Great, look who sounds prying _now_' he inwardly scolded himself. Sendoh seems to be looking at his own phone- scrolling something as well but he heard the other clearly. It was a question. "The other cabin: Kainan & Shoyo." A smile. Hearing no reaction, he decided to continue. "I'm actually getting a bit sleepy already just by looking at _you_ and the others. You're all dozing off- I can't actually bear not to feel sleepy as well…" A soft chuckle.

"Then why don't you just sleep?" It was more of a statement. Rukawa inwardly slapped himself. 'Shut your trap. Why suggest anyway? It's none of your concern.'

"Because, if I sleep now- when we get to the camp, I won't be able to sleep again. Not really used to sleeping while having trips. And for sure, when we get there, I don't think they'll be asking us to form groups and play ball now, don't you think. I sure wouldn't- you guys could play all you want under the snow, I'd ignore you all & just sleep." A soft chuckled followed. Sendoh obviously stated the _obvious_ but he was not sure if the latter knew of this, nonetheless he was just keen on stating his reason. 'Rukawa sure is… _cute.'_

Cute. The first word he used to described his stoic and younger rival from another school. Obviously he doesn't know what _other_ words he could use to describe the blue-eyed boy of Shohoku at that given moment. He shrugged off his other thoughts.

"Probably." A nod. Rukawa took note of the older guys point. Well, good for him because he could still sleep even if he's taken a nap already or so, it's one of his few characteristics—the ability to just sleep without effort is something he only possess amongst other players. He returned gazing back outside the windows- in a few minutes, they will be reaching Osaka. Rukawa involuntarily felt chills—must be the temperature outside. He unconsciously happened to have scrolled upwards his iPod causing for the volume to increase. He noticed that the snowflakes outside seemed to fall in doubles. Then he thought of Christmas… Truth is, he still hasn't get anything. True, he's thinking of giving something to his teammates- not that it's mandatory, but he would at least want to try to get them a small token. He was obviously thinking what to give them all this coming holidays… He silently remembered that Sendoh has gifts to wrap- or so he thinks. 'I wonder what he's going to give to his teammates though.' He inwardly sighed, suddenly bothered by the fact that he still has _other_ things to do… He seems to have took notice of the soft and melodic lyrics that has been playing on his ears—a familiar song that has been on the _routinely_ played list… Not that he thought of anything of related to the song… he just thought the soothing voice is making a calm effect on him. 'Just like _him_…' Rukawa did not know where his second thought came from. But he did admit that the latter did possess this so-called calming-effect. 'Weird.'

_I'm so enraptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.  
>Feel so enamoured, hold me tight within your clutch.<br>How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.  
>What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest…<em>

_-__Latch, Sam Smith_

Sendoh's mind was blank for a few minutes. He wants to _do_ something. 'Like…_basketball_ perhaps.' He inwardly chuckled to himself. It was getting a bit cold already, he zipped up his jacket to his neck and sighed softly. He honestly can't wait to get off the train. He's been sitting for an hour inside the luxurious train- eyes absently focused on the TV in front of him. It's some movie called _'The Giver'_ – a sci-fi romance movie. He has been watching the whole film for 45 minutes already, his focused has been entirely on the movie; he actually thought the movie was boring at first—but it actually was interesting. It tells of a story about a seemingly perfect community, without war, pain, suffering, differences or choice, a young boy is chosen to learn from an elderly man about the true pain and pleasure of the "real" world. Sendoh was about to open his mouth to ask something, and when he turned to his right to do so, there he saw his younger _seatmate_—eyes closed, lips partly opened, softly breathing, and in deep slumber; his head against the window… he took noticed of the volume of Rukawa's music—it was tuned up in high that he, Sendoh could actually _hear_ what song was playing. 'Sleepy head.' He can't help but to smile. He looked at the back to take a glimpse of the others and saw them actually doing the same…

'Great, everyone's dead already.' He inwardly joked. He shook his head and as if remembering something, got up from his seat to go over the other cabin at the back- to where Kainan & Shoyo where. He was practically bored. He could almost sleep but refrained himself from doing so. He walked softly so as not to disturbed the others when he caught a glimpse of Akagi, Shohoku's Captain staring at him. Sendoh smiled back- waved a hand and walked on. The Captain was reading something on his tablet. 'Technology sure knows how to pre-occupy a boring soul.' But not him, probably.

The door automatically sensed someone standing in front of it as it gave way and opened soundlessly. As if there was rendezvous waiting to happen, his eyes were met with two familiar pairs. Sendoh's both brows arched up- a smile instantly crept its way onto his handsome features. Just as the two pairs of eyes did so, too. It was Maki Shinichi & Kenji Fujima, obviously they were seatmates &… probably _something_ else. Sendoh couldn't bring himself to ask these two, but he's been hearing a few _rumours._ He just thought that it's really not his business. 'Whatever it is… best of luck.' He inwardly reprimand himself not to think of other thoughts he's not acquainted at.

"Hey, what's up." It was Kenji Fujima- his voice clear but soft; obviously not wanting to disturbed his other sleeping team mates as well. Hanagata stared briefly at Sendoh and could only wonder what does the Ace of Ryonan wants.

"Hi…" Sendoh found himself a vacant seat across the two- glancing slightly at his left to see a sleeping Kiyota Nobunaga.

"Bored?" Maki asked, his eyes full of _unidentified_ glint. Maki actually finds Sendoh very interesting; in the sense that he could only wonder how on Earth a 17-year old boy who possesses awesome skills in basketball could easily be bored. Yes, he sees _boredom_ in the latter's eyes. Sendoh simply grinned.

"You know me, Maki-san." He responded lowly, an affirmative nod followed. If there's one thing Maki wants to say at that moment—he want Sendoh to know that he would have love to see Ryonan team go to the IH with them. He kept that at bay. They were there when Shohoku & Ryonan battled it out as if their lives were at stake, and he, Maki almost wished that Ryonan should have _won._ He believes that it's rare nowadays to actually come across one talented player such as Sendoh himself. He would have love to see him go against Sannoh or Toyotama. It's not like he dislikes Shohoku- he actually finds the other team interesting as well, especially those two 'twin' towers they have. Maki sighed wistfully earning an inquiry from someone beside him.

"What?" Kenji Fujima asks. Maki simply shrugged. He then turned to Sendoh and tilt his head slightly- his eyes boring into the other's cobalt blue. "How have you guys been?" Sendoh shrugged. Truth is, there's more to the question; almost like asking 'What do you plan now after losing to Shohoku?' But, past is past and Sendoh thought that they- _he_ has quite moved on. 'A game is a game- someone's got to win and someone's got to lose.' He sighed and smiled genuinely. Shohoku has been hot on the grill this season- they are full of surprises. Sendoh honestly wants to see them play on the IH- he made a resolve at that moment that he _will_ do so; 'Wonder what kind of tactics _he'll_ display?' He inwardly chuckle- amused at his own train of thoughts.

"We're good- training for the Winter Tournament; probably early next year. How about you? IH is already in February." The spiky-haired replied.

"Well, probably same as Shohoku—we've been running everyday." Maki replied.

"You guys should at least have a break, you know." Fujima butted in. Obviously he wants to remind them of the _holiday_ season. Maki nodded at him. Fujima grinned. Sendoh was amused. Really. These two… he could honestly _see_ something else and it's been happening right before his eyes- if he were another guy, he'd be freaked out but… suddenly being dawned with an understanding, he smiled as he was able to probably witness _something_ he almost thought of not capable of happening. 'And so it's true then…'

"Something funny, Sendoh?" Fujima asks, a grin on his young feature. Sendoh shook his head. "Nope, nothing important Fujima-san." Fujima simply rolled his eyes.

"So, what of the others in your cabin?" It was still Fujima.

"They're all asleep, apparently, like most everyone here." Sendoh replied.

"Well, it's an evening trip so to speak… by the way, who are you sitting with? Uozumi-san?" Fujima inquired. Maki was looking at him with interest.

"No, I'm afraid not- he's with Akagi-san." Sendoh sheepishly smiled.

"Oh- Fukuda then?"

Sendoh still shook his head. "Hikoichi-kun?" Another shook of the head. Fujima's brows furrowed slightly, quite disturbed with the fact that he can't seem to guess it right. 'Who could it be?' Not that it deemed of utmost importance, he's just mightily curious. Sendoh softly chuckled. He wants to humour those two.

"Sleeping Beauty. I'm with _Sleeping Beauty."_ He grinned mischievously. Obviously the look on Fujima's eyes is not helping him get any further clues. "A girl? Oh, must be the manager of Shohoku! What's her name again?" Fujima almost tugged at Maki's arm. Maki looked from Kenji to Sendoh and… well, he _knew_ instantly who Sendoh has been referring to. He almost want to ask 'how come' but he kept the question at bay—shaking his head lightly, a small smile on his lips, he replied back…

"Interesting. And here I am almost thinking how it's like if the _two_ of you would be in one team? I should worry, shouldn't I, Sendoh?" Maki stated while still having the glint in his eyes. Sendoh simply shrugged.

"I _honestly_ haven't thought about it… I mean, it'll be cool… I supposed." Sendoh sighed and somewhat slouched on the seat. And true to his words, he has not really thought about it- but now given that statement, Sendoh wondered the 'what ifs'.

"No fair—I don't get what you guys are talking. I'm asking whose Sendoh's seatmate was and then you guys went with the Fairy Tales?" Fujima almost looked as if he was a girl who got dumped or something. Sendoh laughed softly. Maki grinned a bit.

"Oi, so who's with you? The manager of Shohoku?"

"No- no, Fujima-san… just-!"

"Sleeping Beauty, _Kenji_. He's with _Sleeping Beauty_." There was almost a subtle way as he spoke the name 'Kenji' on his lips, and Sendoh thought he _saw_ that.

"Well then- go back to your cabin and wake her up with a _kiss!"_ Fujima grinned. Sendoh was surprised Fujima pulled off a statement like that. 'I guess he did not quite _get_ who I am referring to.'

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Maki stated, "Right, Sendoh?" The Ryonan Ace simply shrugged- a smile still plastered on his lips.

"Probably not." He grinned slightly.

"You still haven't told me your seatmate." Fujima is getting impatient and that is where Sendoh simply decided to just blurt it out as if it's not really a big deal. 'Is it not?'

"Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku."

Silence.

"Oh, so _he's_ the Sleeping Beauty we're talking about?" Fujima rolled his eyes. "Funny that you two get to be seatmates when you're obviously sworn enemies on court." Fujima grin. Sendoh shrugged. He doesn't really consider anyone an enemy; they're like his… _colleagues_ in a way. And Rukawa is… well, he must admit that Rukawa is a bit different from the others- he likes to consider him as his younger _protégé._ 'Sendoh Jr.' He inwardly chuckled. The image of a young, pale, and somewhat slender blue-eyed glaring boy from Shohoku—with a spiked hair. Sendoh almost grinned.

"Weird. You guys are seatmates." Fujima chuckled.

"I don't see anything weird with that though, right Sendoh?" It was Maki.

"Probably. Heh." And Sendoh grinned to both of them. He somewhat stretched his long limbs and puffed some air. "I think I gotta get back…"

"Sleeping Beauty needs to wake?" Fujima asks coyly. He has this grin on his face- his eyes almost hinting with mischievous glint just like Maki's. Sendoh absent-mindedly scratched his head. "No—not really, I'm not sure…haha."

"We'll see you in camp, Sendoh. I don't know the rules yet- but I heard they are going to divide us all in pairs. Something like that." Maki said a bit informatively. Sendoh nodded his head, obviously a piece of information was given to him and he was a bit thankful. 'Pairs?' He still wanted to ask a lot of follow-up questions but decided that it could wait, he took note of the time and saw that there's less than 30 minutes left and its Osaka already. He too, needs to get some sleep. He feels as if that this camp is going to be a long one. He yawned, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy as well.

'Well, they could always pair me with _anyone_.' He inwardly thought to himself. As he nodded his goodbye and thanks, he silently went back to where his original place was. The door opened and he's not just quite sure if it was indeed _sleeping beauty _that he saw looking back at him. He smiled.

'Looking for me, perhaps?' Sendoh thought that it was something he thinks of as…_nice._

**TBC**

**A/N: **I realized that I've taken almost 3 chapters focusing mainly on while inside the train. Ugh. Sorry. I would very much appreciate if someone would tell me if I should just—_skip_ on the details? But I seriously intended for this to be a progression fic. BTW, I don't think I'll be able to do much of writing the other SD characters/possible pairings/and their thoughts- I'm afraid I will be focusing mainly on SenRu… I'll try to put on a few paragraphs though- If I can. Sorry for the poor grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Addicted to SD: Thank you also for the heart-melting reviews. Here's the next chapter ****J****I've been busy for the past week—it's the student's examinations and all, and I have to facilitate on their exams so that's why. But hopefully after everything else has been settled, I'll be able to pull this long story off =D Honestly, I'm so excited to end this; suddenly thought of another cute alternative finish to this plot though! **

**PS: OOC-ness** and more of them, perhaps. SD is not mine and never will be…

**CHAPTER 4**

After 2 and ½ hours, they arrived in Osaka. The announcement was made by a female voice inside the train and everyone seemed to wake instantly. There were groans and mutters of being all too sleepy already. Sakuragi was even for once not making any noises, as he just stood up from his seat and silently exited the cabin. Even Mitsui & Ryota seemed to be drained. Akagi & Uozumi exchanged nods as they helped both Ayako & Haruko on some of the stuffs. The other Ryonan team went about their own ways and like the others, stepped out of the train. Rukawa pocketed his ipod and stood up—as well as his seatmate who apparently did the same. Sendoh took his bag from above them and placed them on an empty seat nearby.

A soft sighed escape his lips. 'At last…' Rukawa momentarily shook his head and took a quick sneak outside the window- he could see the snow falling down gently in an almost drizzle and he can also see the well-lit station. It was obviously bigger than Kanagawa; from his view he took noticed of the others standing in front of the platform, stretching out their limbs. There were a few who was yawning continuously- one of which is the redhead. Just like him, everybody wants to hit the bed and doze off. 'One ride left' he said to himself. Trips like this exhaust him terribly- when he was about ready to alight the train- he spun around and found himself a bit surprised. He can't believe that he's been _into_ a few surprises for the past two hours or so…

"Yours?" Sendoh was standing there, holding _his_ (Rukawa's) travel bag, a smile on his lips. Rukaw simply nodded. He did not expect for Sendoh to be still there- much more, handing him _his_ bag and… what? Asking him probably if the bag was his. 'He's really weird…' He also took note to himself that he's been saying 'weird' for more than five times already. Does he really find Sendoh's action or behaviour odd? But, what makes it odd then? Or more like… what makes him—_different?_ Rukawa was the passive type, this he knew of himself. He'd rather do things his way and alone—not that he's bragging about his being all too independent, truth is- he just didn't want to be of bother to anyone. If he can settle things on his own, all the better. Maybe that is why they sometimes hate him on the court. He knows he tends to be selfish most of the time, but how can he tell these people, that he just want to _improve_ his skills to the highest- that is why sometimes, he tends to fight and be unfazed with anything and _anyone_ who tries to face him. 'Anyone?' He thought for a second, is he truly _unfazed_ by anyone? He was dragged back into his senses when his own bag was almost shoved right into his face.

"C'mon let's go, we're the only ones left here." Sendoh informed him and Rukawa found himself getting his bag and nodding his thanks. He followed the older boy and went out of the train. 'But what about him? Rukawa thought that Sendoh seems to be the type of person who's truly _unfazed_ by anyone- and he wondered very much. 'Must be his attitude. I mean, what's with the smiles anyway? He's truly confident of his skills—and he doesn't even need to kill himself to practice… unlike _me._' Rukawa knew, that he's probably a notch lower against Sendoh- buy maybe that is why he wants to _challenge_ him; for him to be able to know the extent of his own strength.

'Sendoh… sometimes, I don't know if I envy you or… _hate_ you.' Rukawa's eyes widened a bit. Hate? Is it even accurate? No. He knows he don't hate the guy- why would he? Has Sendoh done anything to him? Its not his fault that he's good at almost anything…

'No, I don't probably _hate_ you… I _can't_ probably hate you.' And Rukawa knows, deep in his whole system that he doesn't have a reason to do so. His thoughts somehow tire him, he momentarily shook his head and when he decided to focus his eyes forward, he noticed that they were already outside the train and in Osaka. He found his feet walking towards where his teammates are and took a quick glance at his side and saw Sendoh walking towards where Ryonan Team was. 'Of course, it's _his_ team, baka.' He wondered why he has to put up with such a petty thought. He shuddered for a bit as he felt chills creeping in; winter, he thought. They walked for a bit and outside the station, they saw two huge tourist bus obviously waiting for them. An usherette instructed them to board the buses already so as not to waste time- it was a special type of bus, the sleeper type. Although they will only be in it for a few minutes, the comfy, the better.

"Kainan & Shoyo will be on Bus A, Shohoku & Ryonan on Bus B." The usherette prompted. Akagi and Uozumi nodded- and briefly informed their team. Maki and Fujima as well did the same. One by one, each member wordlessly boarded the bus. Rukawa did the same and he found himself one random space not far from the door. Ayako and Haruko followed suit; obviously they both want to be seated together. Sakuragi and Miyagi went to seat across to wear their two girls are. Akagi decided to seat himself in front of where Haruko was. He cast an annoyed look at the redhead and then to Miyagi who was obviously doing their 'moves' to both of the girls. Kogure sat with Mitsui, following them was Ryonan's Captain- Uozumi. He decided to spot himself on a seat nearby Akagi.

Rukawa placed his bag on his side- reluctant at first; he stared on his bag for a few before deciding to look outside the window. He looked at his watch and noted 11:40 pm. He sighed. 'Almost midnight…' He briefly closed his eyes, feeling all too sleepy once more. One by one he can somewhat sense that the others are boarding the bus- the brushing of their bodies against the seat. Rukawa peeked from beneath his lashes and saw _him_.

Sendoh stretched his long limbs and walked straight to where Ryonan was. He greeted them with is infamous smile.

"What's up, sempai?" A yawning Hikoichi asked. Sendoh shrugged. Koshino's eyes were all too droopy and he too, yawned.

"You slept?" Koshino asked.

"No, not really." Sendoh replied- still bending his neck and rubbing his palms together, obviously finding the temperature a bit cold.

"Why not? What'd you do then?" Koshino inquired, seemingly annoyed or something. But he's not. He just want to brushed off his own sleepiness as well; but amazed as on how could Sendoh seemed not to feel any sleepiness in him.

"Watch everyone sleep." A soft chuckle. "I should have written something on your faces- damn." And he laughed. Everyone rolled off their eyes on their spiky haired Ace.

"Even on mine?" Uozumi challenged his younger successor. Sendoh sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his nape.

"Yeah, I would… probably." He answered nonchalantly. Everyone laughed, including Uozumi himself. Fukuda tugged his lips upward- honestly, he has high respects for Sendoh and he's just feeling thankful that they have an optimistic person as the next Captain. Sendoh seems capable of putting up with almost anyone… even at him. Fukuda knows that sometimes he has this intensive mood swings- but Sendoh seems to know how to pacify him… and everyone else. 'I kinda said that already.' He inwardly thought.

Just then, they heard the usherette announced that it's about time to board the bus- and everyone obliged. Fukuda was about to walk behind Uozumi when a hand caught up with his arm. He looked and saw Sendoh giving him something. His gaze fell upon a pack of Skittles. He almost wanted to ask 'What?' but he kept that to himself.

"Kicchou, for you. I got loads of them- I still have to give the others." A grin. Fukuda took the pack from his would-be Captain and nodded. "Thanks." He muttered. And that's probably his first smile for the day. Sendoh followed Fukuda who's on queue to aboard the bus while busily rummaging on his bag. Upon entering the bus- he took noticed of the familiar faces who settled on random seats. As he passed by each seat- he tossed one pack of Skittles to them- earning him looks of utmost surprised. He grinned.

"What the-?!" Mitsui was taken aback when a something landed on top of his lap. Kogure nodded his thanks.

"Stashes, Mitsui-san…" Sendoh said, smiling. Mitsui in return, grinned. "Heh, you surprised us, kid, anyway thanks! You a stockholder of Skittles or something?" There were chuckles to be heard. Sendoh simply shrugged. "Nah, just my brother- packed me a bunch."

He toss a few more packs to the others and to Hikoichi who was so happy that he took a photo of the Skittles and exclaimed that he uploaded his shot on _Instagram_. Everyone rolled off their eyes. "Food porn?" Koshino muttered.

"Yup, _like_ it now, Koshino-sempai!" Hikoichi tugged along his sempai's arm that caused annoyance to the latter.

"For you, madame." Sendoh joked to which Ayako decided to ride on. She winked back causing for Ryota to fume a bit. "Oh thank you, dear! My-my, aren't you an adorable Ace or what?" Ayako chuckled.

"Arigato Sendoh-san." Haruko said her thanks so formally, she even bowed. The Ryonan Ace bowed in return. 'Gee, I forgot what her name was…' He inwardly chuckled to himself. Upon reaching the redhead and Miyagi's seat, he looked to both of them and found Sakuragi looking at him smugly. Sendoh smiled and handed two packs to both dudes.

"Thanks, man!" Miyagi exclaimed. "Are you, by any chance, hitting _someone_ on Shohoku? Care to tell us who? We might be able to help you." Sendoh's brow arched up, obviously laughter ensured. Sendoh laughed at the shorter guy's statement. "No sir, I'm afraid _not_… just taking off a load of these Skittles in my bag." He chuckled.

"Nyahaha, didn't know you're fond commoner's sweets; but don't worry- the Tensai wholeheartedly accepts this!" Sakuragi somewhat goaded. Sendoh simply rolled off his eyes in amusement. Sakuragi _is_ childish most of the time.

The Ryonan boys found themselves mostly on the back part of the bus- Sendoh found a spot not a far from Uozumi, he placed his bag on his side and tried to relax. 'Good thing, it's the sleeper type.' He cast his eyes one last time to all those heads in front of him (since he's mostly at the back) and found that they're munching in the goodies he gave them. His eyes became fixated on one particular raven-haired boy whom he _saw_ awhile back when he passed. Rukawa seems to be sleeping already upon boarding the bus. He felt amused at the young Shohoku guy… 'How could he sleep instantly like that?' He kept wondering. He honestly wanted to sit across the Rookie- having seen that there is a vacant spot somewhere but _something_ inside him decided not to. It's not something negative, he just thought that… Rukawa might want some small_ privacy_ to himself. Sendoh inwardly sighed and looked out his window- they were moving now. 'Fifteen minutes…' he thought.

As Sendoh passed by him, Rukawa's thought was blank. He took noticed that the Ace was actually giving everyone on board some Skittles. He remembered Sendoh gave him one awhile back on the way to Osaka. 'Odd…' He can't help but say to himself that. He inwardly sighed and stared back at his bag. Did he actually assumed that _he_ will be sitting beside him _again?_ Rukawa mentally kicked himself, 'Baka…' he exasperatedly thought. Why would Sendoh sit beside him when there's still a lot of vacant seats to be filled? It's not like they should remain seatmates, shouldn't they?

The bus moved about and Rukawa rummaged into his pocket to get his ears stuffed with some music. 'Tiresome day…'

Osaka is a designated city in the Kansai region of Japan. The camp is located in one of its ward, particularly the Asahi-ku ward. In Asahi, there are 10 elementary schools (years one to six), four junior high schools (three years), two public and one private high school (three years), and one private university. That is why the local government decided to fund in a large training sports camp which will be of beneficial to the student's athleticism. Places of interest include the Shirokita Park with its Iris Garden, the Yodogawa Wando and Senbayashi Shotengai (shopping arcade). Senbayashi Shotengai is famous for its long covered shopping street. The shopping street even has a theme song that can be heard as you walk along the covered part of the street. Upon arriving in front of a 20,000- acre camp- everybody felt swell and drained. They went inside and was partly rejuvenated when they saw how majestic the camp was. It has a high roof and is painted beige all over. The architectural design of the two buildings were of the modern kind and the facility includes, among other things: a competition gymnasium, a multilevel fitness facility, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a dormitory for athletes, a multipurpose dance studio, meeting room space, cafeteria, and athletic department offices. It serves as home to Asahi-ku's several school athletic teams and has hosted a few National, Collegiate, and inter-Collegiate events in the area. The athletic center has an innovative asymmetrically supported cable-stayed structural system and S-shaped roofs. It is composed of a masted building to the north containing the Swimming Pool, a masted building to the south containing the gymnasia, and a central building containing the fitness center.

Not from a far, being first-timers, some of the players decided to take in the moment to take pictures of themselves and with their team mates- being _normal_ teenagers they are. In the middle of the entrance lobby, a tall, white Christmas tree is beaming with garlands, lights, ribbons, and balls- beneath it are large boxes of colourfully-wrapped gifts. There were a few stir of excitements as they took a few snapshots of each corner of the camp.

Sakuragi's voice was booming as he seemed rejuvenated- they were having group pictures together; him, Ryota, Ayako and of course Haruko. Mitsui was the one taking pictures of them. Obviously annoyed three-pointer wanted a shot too. Uozumi, Kogure, and Akagi approached the information desk and went about with the details of their stay; a lady on the desk was accommodating them. From one corner, the Shoyo team and Kainan Team took group pictures of each other; they want their team to be complete. Hikoichi tried to gather his team mates and succeeded; as he did so- but, whose going to take a snapshot of them?

Rukawa was silently in awe; he _admired_ the place. He was glad he joined the camp. The facilities are truly one of a kind and truth is, he couldn't wait to see the basketball gym. He couldn't help himself but to take a photo of the Christmas tree in front of him using his _iPhone_. He felt satisfied with his shot; a tap on his shoulder and he was made to turn to his right to see who it was.

"Uh, Rukawa-kun… could you, er…could you please?" It was Hikoichi. The freshman was obviously handing him over a _SLR_ camera. Rukawa went bug-eyed. 'Yare yare…' He nodded and decided to follow the young guy straight to where the Ryonan team was. They found a cosy spot where a seemingly abstract painting was their background. The team were a bit surprised when Hikoichi came back, his voice filled with excitement. "Okay everyone, team Ryonan! Let's all take a group pic!" He found himself a spot near Uekusa and the team momentarily halted to a stop.

"You asked _him_ to take a photo of us?!" Koshino butted in.

"Yup, why?" Hikoichi seemed confused. Koshino simply shrugged; truth is- he felt a bit uncomfortable. He felt kind of embarrassed to have Rukawa taking their photos. Either he felt _insecure_ or star struck; he just felt… a bit awkward. 'I mean, he is after all the _star_ player of Shohoku…. Well, whatever!' He erased all unwanted thoughts. Rukawa was staring at the whole Ryonan team, obviously waiting for them to settle down. He has both hands on the camera and a stoic face on.

"Thanks, Rukawa-kun." Everyone fell silent. It was Sendoh. Sendoh and his almost bedroom voice. He was standing beside Uozumi and as he smiled as he said those words. Rukawa was taken aback but nodded in return. He positioned the camera in his eye level and that is where the team decided to be still and focus. 'Sendoh is weird... I still haven't take the shot yet, but…' He click on the camera and instantly a picture was captured.

"Three more!" Hikoichi demanded. Everyone chuckled.

This time, they were all smiling. Rukawa _knew_ this was coming as he carefully adjusted a few buttons on the camera; he adjusted the lens and tried to zoom in for a better view. He raised his left hand and signalled on three counts- another shot was taken. 'Just like a _legit_ photographer?' Sendoh was surprised upon seeing the latter did a few adjustments; 'Cool… seems he actually knows how to take _shots._' He inwardly took note of this seemingly new discovery of the younger Rookie as… _nice_ to know. 'Rukawa Kaede… you truly are _interesting.'_ And as another shot was being taken by the current person making him interested, Sendoh smiled.

Rukawa browsed at the shots he took and felt… _contented. _Just in time, Hikoichi approached him and was thanking him endless. He shrugged off nonchalantly and was about to turn when…

"Rukawa-kun, how about a solo?" Hikoichi offered. Truly, he would want to give the pale guy a photo of his own. Rukawa shook his head wordlessly. Not the one to be all too hyped up with photos of himself. 'Besides, I'll be having a photo on a camera that is owned by a member of _another_ team?' He inwardly noted himself.

"I'll take your picture, Hikoichi." Sendoh approached the two and immediately, Aida's eyes lit up. Sendoh obviously knows that aside from him, Hikoichi idolizes the Rookie of Shohoku. He was very vocal about it, he wanted so much to be just like Rukawa. Sendoh knows that Hikoichi has the potential, he just needs to be trained properly- he made a resolve to himself that he will help their exuberant freshman make it on court.

"Sugoi, honto ni, Sendoh-sempai?" Hikoichi could almost weep in joy. Sendoh nodded. "…with _Rukawa_, right? I'd take your picture with him." And Sendoh grin. Rukawa was about to open his mouth in protest- he honestly wasn't interested in having a photo with the shorter guy. 'What the-?!' But Sendoh caught his look and he was dumbfounded because he honestly thought that Sendoh's looked almost looked _cool_. 'Wait, where'd that come from?' He went bug-eyed from the nth time. Hikoichi hopped on Rukawa's side- an obvious space between them. He felt excited, nervous, shy, and the whatnots. Sendoh looked at them and chuckled.

"You guys, would want to stand a bit closer, no?" He joked. Hikoichi of course was the one who took the initiative to near the unmoving boy- the said unmoving boy has his stoic face on- eyes on one spiky haired dude, somewhat trying to decipher the complexity of one spiky-haired Ace of Ryonan. 'Yare yare…' Sendoh looked momentarily puzzled on the camera before putting it up on his eye level and just randomly clicking without effort.

"Let me see!" Hikoichi was excited- he grabbed the camera from Sendoh to which the latter was surprised. "Sugoi! I'm so happy… thank you so much, Rukawa Kaede-kun." Hikoichi bowed a few times, his eyes full of stars. Rukawa sighed and decided to turn away again for the second time when-?! 'What now?!' He inwardly muttered.

"This time, with Sendoh-sempai! Please?! C'mon, I need to have a pic of you two!" Aida was trying to push his sempai towards the other but somehow, Sendoh's height was too much for him. Rukawa shot back his deadly glare, obviously not wanting to have another photo session. Sendoh was sheepishly grinning- not really wanting as well, but doesn't mind either.

"Uh, Hikoichi-kun, I don't think…" Sendoh started.

"Okay, hurdle everyone!" It was Uozumi and immediately everyone approached the three seniors. Hikoichi looked forlorn as Rukawa started walking away to be with his team.

"No wait, Rukawa-kun!" Hikoichi almost hollered. "Argh, sempai- stop him, will you?" Sendoh shook his head and placed a hand on the short guys shoulder. "It's okay Hikoichi- he looks _tired_." Sendoh stated calmly and almost, _understandingly_. 'Besides, Rukawa-kun doesn't seem to like the idea of…' He was made to stop in his thoughts when the voices of Uozumi and Akagi suddenly made some announcements.

"Okay everyone, we have here the itinerary of what's in store for us for the next few days. Team Kainan and Shoyo will be in Building A- that's the other side of this building; this is Building B- Shohoku & Ryonan, will be staying here. Further instructions will be given tomorrow, tonight we rest first- but be sure to wake up before 9 am tomorrow? All clear?" And Uozumi handed a few papers to Maki and Fujima. The rest of the Shoyo and Kainan team exited the building as they went their way to Building A. The lady in front of the desk and a few usherettes were on standby to assist the players.

"Sirs, you could go inside the dorm now- its midnight already- you should take your rest now." She bowed politely and upon hearing this, they were ushered by the other camp attendants and made their way in front of the elevators.

"Okay guys- here's the room listings. Each room will be occupied by two players;" When everyone seemed to be not having a reaction, Akagi decided to continue. "Me and Uozumi…" A loud cackle boomed. Everyone knew who it was.

"Ahahahah, Gori and Boss Monkey?! Ahahahah, this should be interesting!" He was silence by a loud wham on his head. "Ittte! Gorri!" Everyone laughed. Akagi cleared his throat and decided to read on. Uozumi sighed. 'What a pain in the ass, this red head! Good thing, I'll be a chef soon!' "Of course, Kogure, Ayako and Haruko should go in together…" Both girls giggled. Kogure sweatdropped. 'Why am I roomed in with the ladies?' Sakuragi slumped in forlorn. He obviously thought that this is going to be a random listing.

"Miyagi and Uekusa, Room 3, Mitsui and Koshino, Room 4, Sakuragi and…" Sakuragi's eyes were full of fire- he has _someone_ in mind he wanted to share a room with. He wanted to challenge this certain person and proved to him the existence of a true Tensai. 'Teme, let it be bloody _Sendoh Akira!_' He inwardly thought.

"….Sakuragi and _Fukuda_."

"Naanniii?!" Everyone was taken aback. "Sakuragi-kun?" Kogure asked calmly. "Teme, Gori! Why with that smug-face Fukuda?! I don't even know the guy?!" A vein popped in Fukuda's temple. Obviously he doesn't like his roommate, as well.

"Idiot, this is an official listing, do you actually think I was just making this up?!" Akagi hollered.

"Who do you want to be roomed with anyway?" Koshino barked annoyingly.

"Teme, of course- Sendoh Akira! Nyahaha!" And he pointed his finger on the said spiky, causing the other to cock his head in confusion and pointing his hand towards himself. "Me?" Sendoh chuckled in amusement. "Yosh! I, the Tensai would want to challenge you- we should be _roomies_!" He boomed, everyone sweat dropped. Another lump in the head was given to him by Uozumi.

"Teme, who are you to give me a lump, Boss Monkey?! Only the Gori strikes me!"

"Shut up, you're causing too much noise, red head!" Uozumi decided to holler in as well, "You cannot be roomed with him, because he's with…"

"Why not? I am the Tensai! He could learn a lot from me!" Everyone sewatdropped- including Sendoh.

"Sendoh is ther _real_ tensai, baka!" Koshino raised Ryonan's flag which made the redhead flared up.

"Who are you anyway- teme!"

"Koshino Hiroaki, you redhead!"

"Quiet now!" Uozumi shouted. "Sendoh Akira, you will be roomed with…"

Sendoh's face was unreadable when the name of his supposed to be roommate was_ revealed_. But he smiled… "…_Rukawa Kaede_."

"Room 5- Sendoh Akira_ &_ Rukawa Kaede." Obviously, he thought it was _predictable_. From one corner, Rukawa's drooping eyes seemed to perk up a bit- hearing his name and Sendoh's name; he thought he felt another leap of something in his chest. 'Seriously?' 'With _him?'_ 'Room?' It's not that he felt panicky, but he honestly felt… a bit _nervous_ and shy all of a sudden. He wondered very much. 'baka, why are you getting all tensed up?' He scolded himself. 'At least, you could finally challenge him, right?' He swallowed involuntarily and pretended to be unfazed, because everyone suddenly seemed quiet around him, everyone's eyes were both on them… it suddenly felt awkward. The two concerned players looked unaffected as stares continue to gnaw them. Sendoh has his smile on his lips—when he decided to looked at Rukawa's direction and blurted out something in his low but manly voice, that made everyone jaw… dropped. "Cool, let's go up now, seatmate/_roomie_. I want to sleep already." A certain pale boy looked surprised and blushed.

'Well what do you know, Rukawa-kun sure is…_cute_.' Sendoh thought of Rukawa as cute- his second for the day. He too, wondered why very much.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, tell me what do you think of this chapter, then? ^_^ Yup, I planned this all along. I wanted for them to be roomies- because I honestly think that this is where the ****_progression_**** should really take its manoeuvre. Chapter 5 will probably the first day on 'camp.' I'll try to write of about the others, but then- as I said, my focus is in SenRu only. Obviously, Maki & Fujima here are ****_lovers_**** already. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ah yes, good one there- now who's going to fall in love first? Who do you think should come to his realizations first? ^_^ for me, it depends on who's POV I'm able to write better-haha! I can't seem to choose either. I'm kind of having a hard time writing both anyway. I love going over the details but I must admit that it's hard jotting down **_**how**_** and what they seem to feel at that given moment- but I'm really trying. **** I also want for them to have a deeper conversation though- let's see what I can do. Do forgive me if ever I sound redundant and all, my vocab is not specifically… broad. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I plan to finish this before Christmas! Damn, I have to finish this! **

**PS: OOC-ness and more of them; SD is not mine and never will be; songs, etc, not mine either. **

**Warning/s: No Beta-Reader. Not a professional writer. This chapter is a LONG one. SenRu.**

**CHAPTER 5**

The elevator took all of them up to their respective rooms. The dorm rooms is located at the fifth floor of the building. Upon the elevator door opening, each pair stopped in front of their allocated rooms- obviously each door has its own number engraved on it. Sakuragi was in a bad mood. He hasn't talk a bit since he was inside the elevator. Although he can be seen by a very annoyed expression. Sakuragi plans on not cooperating with his roommate. 'I'll just be my tensai self- either he lives with it or he can die and rot in hell.' An evil smirk formed on his face and Fukuda could only wonder as to what this redhead is up to. 'I hate this beast' he inwardly thought. They both stopped in front of their room and smugly stared at each other. Sakuragi gnarled in annoyance- but he stopped midway when two humongous shadows loomed over them, it was Captain Akagi & Uozumi. Both turned their faces against each other and their door was opened by Akagi who surprisingly has an evil smile plastered on his face. He motioned for the two to enter and both wordlessly did so without further ado. Uozumi sighed in relief although he doubts if there ever will be _peace_ in room 4 that night.

"I just hope they are both dead tired to even start a ruckus." Akagi sighed.

"I agree." Uozumi supported the latter's statement; Akagi went to check first on his sister's room and seeing that the three-man room seems to be in good hands (since Ayako and Kogure are there) he left to enter his room with Ryonan's Captain. Mitsui on the other hand has his 'gang' aura on since his roomie annoys him too. 'Ch, I can't believe I'm roomed with an _unknown_ player.' Koshino opened the door not glancing at the ex-gangster, a bug-eyed expression on his face. Truth is, he doesn't know what to say- he _knows_ who Mitsui is- it's just awkward that he's with someone he barely knows. He's beginning to dread he joined the camp.

Mitsui softly snorted and plopped his bag down on the nearest chair. He hurriedly went inside the wash room. Koshino sweatdropped. 'Does he plan to stay in there for the rest of the week?!' He shook his head and went further inside to check out the room further.

Uekusa and Miyagi seems to be a bit okay compared to the others because Miyagi thought his roommate seems someone cool to be with. Uekusa even initiated the conversation. Miyagi thought he was just lucky that he's roomie seems to be the peace-loving type of person.

"Miyagi-san, I hope we'd get acquainted- I'm Uekusa Tomoyuki by the way." He nodded and extend his hand for a formal shake. Miyagi thought for a while but he gave his hand as well. "Heh, sure- Ryota Miyagi, man. I'm cool."

"I believe that you're the point guard from Shohoku, am I right?"

"Yup, you could say that… and you are-?" Miyagi seems not to be familiar with the guy's playing stats on court.

"Point guard- but, I fear that I'm not at par with the likes of you, Maki-san of Kainan, and even with our would-be Captain, Sendoh." Uekusa stated- but he kept a calm, and friendly face on. Miyagi shrugged, wondering the humility of this player. "Don't bother about it, I believe we're all skilled- that's maybe the reason as to why we are here… to further learn." Miyagi didn't know where his statement came from but he actually felt good saying that. 'Ugh, I feel like I'm a changed man.' He shuddered at the thought. Uekusa simply smiled and nodded. "Thanks Miyagi-san, let's do our best."

"Sure Uekusa and… it's just_ Miyagi_ by the way."

Another nod. Yup, seems like Room 2 is peaceful, alright.

Ikegami and Hikoichi seems to be having no problem because they're both teammates. The only thing annoying the senior guard is that Hikoichi is a noisy brat. Ikegami momentarily shook his head and plopped down heavily on the bed near the window. He closed his eyes and stated in a plain, cool voice.

"Oi freshman, I _intend_ to rest- quit with the yapping, will you- and turn the lights off."

"Haii Ikegami-sempai! I'll just be uploading our photos, be sure to check it out, okay?"

Silence was all he got. Poor Hikoichi simply turned off the lights and just decided to climb on bed as well. 'Ikegami-sempai is so strict.' He inwardly muttered. Room 6 as well seems to be in peace.

Meanwhile…

Room 1 who was currently being occupied by Uozumi and Akagi has the aura of a room being occupied by big bosses. They are currently on their respective beds, talking about mostly about college and Uozumi's dream of being a chef soon. Akagi nods once in a while and so does Uozumi.

"I wonder who made the listings though…" Uozumi seems to wonder while scrolling something on his handy tablet.

"Is something bothering you?" Akagi inquired- still unpacking some of his stuff and placing them on an empty cabinet nearby.

"It's just that- I feel like they're going to let us _play_ against each other." Uozumi prompted. Akagi stops midway on his unpacking and briefly stared at his roommate. "You think so, too?" Uozumi nodded. Akagi puts his hands on his hips- looking blankly on the carpeted floor before replying. "If that is the case- I wonder how are we to do if we're able to come across against those two in _room 5_." Uozumi seems not to get it at first- but upon realizing for a few, he gasps a bit- suddenly feeling a bit… _challenged._

"Akagi- you don't mean that we will put on a 2 on 2 against those two, do you?" Uozumi's eyes widened a bit.

"I'm not sure yet, but I sort of came across the blue book they hand over and it seems that it is indeed going to be part of the training. They want us to work in pairs and play it out on a 2 on 2 battle against each other. The pair that will come up victorious in our block will be battling it out on the winning pair from Kainan & Shoyo's block." Akagi nodded. 'Seems like it.' Uozumi sighed and seemed to stare at the window. He snorted and with determination on his eyes, he smiled.

"I won't lose to that spiky-kid of ours. He's the next Captain, I sort of told him that he needs all the training he'll be gaining here. Truth is, I haven't battled him on a 2 on 2 before- boy, are we in for a hurricane or what."

"Probably." Akagi seems to give thought of Rukawa suddenly- remembering his junior's almost perfect accuracy on court, he soon began to wonder how indeed are they going to stop the seemingly _unstoppable duo?_ He gulp involuntarily. "Sendoh _and _Rukawa eh… indeed Uozumi, and I don't think those two know it yet that they both have to work _together_." Both seniors puffed out a huge sigh.

Fate is defined as something that unavoidably befalls a person; and _destiny_ is something predetermined to happen, usually inevitable or irresistible course of events. Either its fate or destiny, he doesn't know. In the end, he decided that it might be _karma_ instead. He suddenly remembers that he might have been way too selfish already while playing on court… He went bug-eyed. He thought that it doesn't make any sense at all. 'Rukawa, what the heck are you thinking, anyway?' Rukawa stood like a tree on one corner of the room. He noticed that the dorm rooms are very spacious as well and very modern in design. It actually feels like as if you're in a hotel room. Upon entering, a mini living room is what greeted him- on the right corner was the comfort room. A cabinet for clothes were on the left corner. Walking-in further, there are two single beds and a small table on each side of the bed. A coffee table with two chairs facing each other can be seen on the far left- a big window in adjacent to the two beds. The interior of the room is designed very simply but made with attention to detail and intricacy. This sense of intricacy and simplicity in Japanese designs is still valued in modern Japan as it was in traditional Japan. The beds were made of hardwood- particularly the walnut since this wood is used in all types of fine cabinet works. It is dark brown in color with a simple design etched on the edges. The floor is well carpeted in beige, matching the walls. Over all, the room looked classy, but definitely comfy, so _cozy_ it makes Rukawa want to sprawl already on the floor; but his feet won't allow him to move- and it kind of bothers him… he was taken aback when a voice broke his reverie.

"Which bed do you want anyway, Rukawa-kun?" It was Sendoh. Rukawa suddenly remembered that he was not alone. 'Baka…' He suddenly remembered that they were assigned as _roommates-_ here. Now. He and Sendoh of Ryonan—in room 5. _Together_. He involuntarily gulp. It's not that he has lost his tongue, truth is- its taking some time sinking into him that he's currently inside a room _with_ his biggest rival of all. 'Weird. Weird. Weird.' His mind kept replaying like a mantra. He even remembered that he sort of _blushed_ awhile back. Now that's, weird. _Scary_ weird. Rukawa sighed softly. 'I have to get back to my senses.'

"Rukawa-kun?" A suddenly move from Sendoh and Rukawa was made to look. He shrugged involuntarily. Truth is, he doesn't mind _which_ bed.

"I… _anywhere_ is fine." He declared in his usual monotone voice. A soft chuckle was what he got. Sendoh seems to be in the mood to _laugh_.

"Rukawa-kun, why are you…_ not_ moving?" Sendoh grin. Rukawa simply snorted and went to walk towards the bed that's not near the door. He placed his bag on top of the bed and sat down on the bed, his back facing the other guy. 'Great, he finds me funny.' Rukawa inwardly thought.

"Okay then, I'll take this one near the door." Sendoh plopped down his bag and removed his jacket- revealing his white plain shirt. Truth is, he just want to plop heavily on the bed and just doze off. He rummaged into his bag and got his toothbrush and went inside the wash room. A few seconds later, water flowing from the faucet can be heard. Rukawa decided to put some of his clothes inside the cabinet that's adjacent to the comfort room's door. He opened the cabinet door and started placing some of his clothes- and some on the hamper. He decided to occupy just a small portion of the cabinet since the latter might be using the other half. Just then, the room opened revealing a much _weirder_ Sendoh. Rukawa turned to look at his back and _both_ were caught in a seemingly… deadlock _stare._ Rukawa's eyes clouded with… _amusement_ and confusion?

Sendoh came out_ without _his usual spikes- instead, his hair somewhat _stylishly_ disheveled and cast down in short fringes. His face a bit wet- probably because he washed and brushed his teeth. Silence. Rukawa could honestly hear something inside of him _thumping_; he doesn't know why though… he admits it's his _first_ time seeing Sendoh without the usual spikes. He honestly looks like someone else and… he thought Sendoh looked… _good_ in it. His eyes widened a bit. 'Wait a minute, did I just_ said_ what I think I did?' Rukawa almost wanted to turn away when the other- still caught his stare and smiled warmly that could have made a lot of fan girls die.

"It's _me_ Rukawa-kun, Sendoh Akira? Ryonan? Number 7?" And Sendoh smiled. He honestly thought that the younger guy was obviously trying to decipher perhaps what happened to his _hair_. 'Rukawa you are cute, alright.' Sendoh took note that he already thought the kitsune of Shohoku is kawaii- his third for the night. Rukawa turned around, closed the cabinet and walked towards his bed, as if nothing happened. But truth is, he simply turned because… he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. 'Damn… damndamndamn… I hate this day. I hate this room. I hate that cabinet…' Instead he blurt out randomly without even thinking. "Yeah, I know it's you… it's just that you looked _different._" 'You looked _cool._' He inwardly thought. Sendoh closed the door behind him and followed the raven haired boy- and sat down on his own bed. He bent down and started untying his shoes, keen on putting an end to the long night. He was smiling while untying his shoes. He remembered getting the same reaction from a few fan girls in Ryonan before and he can't help but to chuckle. But then, its _Rukawa's_ first time to see him without his usual hair up anyway- so that explains the latter's reaction- although Sendoh thought that Rukawa sure looks utterly _cute_ when he looks surprise. 'So Rukawa-kun indeed is a normal kid after all. He doesn't seem like the cold bastard everyone thinks he is...'

"Just washed off the gel, Rukawa, it's still me…" Just as he was about done- he placed his shoes somewhere near him and turned to face the pale guy from the other bed. "…your _roomie." _ And he grinned. Sendoh thought that Rukawa is fun to annoy. 'Heh, he might get truly annoyed and sock me up on the face…' He shuddered at the thought. Sendoh decided to plop down his dead tired body- one hand under his head, another hand browsing something on his phone. Rukawa, meanwhile decided to use the washroom- stood up and wordlessly strutted his way into the washroom.

Just as he was about to close the door, he heard his roommate said something, and Rukawa found himself smiling a bit, his hands on the knob on the comfort room. He wondered… he wondered very much. 'You are… a _baka_.'

"_Goodnight_, Rukawa-kun, do _not_ sleep in the washroom…" And the lights were switched off to where Sendoh's corner was.

Room 5.

He found the room without effort. He momentarily stared at it- aware that a certain someone is standing right beside him. Sendoh opened the door and involuntarily somewhat let Rukawa _in_ first. He thought, he's been a _gentleman_ back there for a sec. He smiled in amusement, Rukawa doesn't seemed to mind. He seems fixated on the room's interior. Sendoh too, was a bit dumbfounded when he saw their room. The other rooms probably looked the same, he was just surprised to see a very organized and nice room. He's been in a few hotels before but this exceeded partly his expectations. If there's one more thing that seems to be getting his attention- it's his _roommate_. The raven haired guy hasn't spoken a word since he blurt out a while ago that they need to go up already. Sendoh roam his eyes inside their would-be room for the next few days and instinctively finding himself opening another door that leads to the washroom. Even the comfort room is well-maintained, white tiles all over, clean, and has two robes, and two bath towels. There's a bath tub in one corner and Sendoh wondered if he _could_ actually fit into the tub, given his height. He sweatdropped. 'Heh, I don't think I have time to bathe in the tub anyway.' He sighed inwardly, suddenly feeling the tiredness creeping into him. He went out the washroom and saw Rukawa still standing, unflinching on one side of the room. It was one of the many rare moments Sendoh was given to observe another person—he's not the one to be staring for too long randomly at people. But he thought, Rukawa was an exception- for some unknown reason, he seems… an _exception._ Sendoh wondered why. He obviously took note of a few minor _differences_ between them- he, standing perhaps at a height of 6'5 while the latter is at 6'2. Although Rukawa is tall enough to be a player, Sendoh thought that Rukawa's height is _good_ enough and suits him _perfectly._ Sendoh also found himself staring a bit more- this time with Rukawa's unique physique—although he has a muscular frame, Sendoh admits that Rukawa is somewhat slimmer than him, obviously. Aside from basketball, Sendoh is enrolled in a gym not far from where he lives- he and his brother goes to gym once a month just to keep their active lifestyle, so probably that explains why he has a larger frame. Sendoh stared further and noted that like him… Rukawa owns a pair of blue eyes as well, although much lighter in color, he couldn't help but want to ask the younger guy as to where his roots are. 'Blue eyes are like flying pigs in Japan… I wonder.' He inwardly thought. For Sendoh though, their family roots traced back and he was informed that they have a European origin back then so that mainly explains why he, too, have a darker shade of blue. Sendoh shook his head and decided not to _focus_ too much on the seemingly oblivious guy. He chuckled softly, honestly, he can't believe that he's going to share the room for a few days with the star of Shohoku. 'Oh boy… do I need to learn the art of hand gestures? He's a silent kid, alright.' He grinned to himself, while scratching the back of his nape, he decided to take two steps forward and break the reverie between the two of them. It's not like Rukawa is a stranger—it's just that, Sendoh finds himself somewhat _interested_ at the pale kid who's currently planted on one corner- unflinching.

"Which bed do you want anyway?" And so he asked. He feels like he needs to ask the latter. He thought that he's being far like an ultra-gentleman. 'And Rukawa is _not_ even a girl… heh.' One trait of them, the Sendoh's- and also that of his brother, Akito, be a _gentleman_ as much as possible. 'Does that include with guys as well?' Sendoh's puzzled. Silence. Sendoh wondered if Rukawa heard him. 'Is he… _deaf?_' He grinned at the thought, if Rukawa _hears_ him of this, he'll be going home with a sock-up face. Sendoh thought Rukawa was obviously sort of thinking- _deeply_. He's not quite sure, but it must be something important or maybe something's bothering him. Is it because they're roommates? But then, was it _fate_ for them to be roommates and seatmates as well? Sendoh decided not to think too much- he felt his eyes getting heavy, he needs to sleep soon. 'Still have to wake early tomorrow…'

"Rukawa-kun?" Just then, the said name, turned and looked at him almost surprisingly. Sendoh found himself smiling in return. The boy said he didn't mind which bed, and Sendoh decided to just plopped on the one that is near the washroom and the door.

"Rukawa-kun, why are you not moving?" Sendoh grinned. Truth is, he found the latter undoubtedly cute. That word again, he kept using the adjective as if it was all too _natural_. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement as the said boy moved at last and went about on the other bed. He decided to push away other thoughts as his focus was to prepare to sleep. He got his toothbrush in his bag and decided to enter the washroom. Upon locking the door, he found himself yawning- brushing his teeth and right after washing off the gel from his hair, he got one random towel nearby and dried his hands, then his hair-making it looked like stylishly disheveled. And then he decided to open the door and that is where he was caught _deadlock_ with a head-on stare with the other person occupying the same room as he is…

Sendoh's eyes against cerulean blue… he thought, the pale kid from Shohoku is someone _very_ attractive to the eye without even being demanding, alright. 'Heh, _eye candy_ kitsune perhaps…' He smiled- warmly. He doesn't know why, but he just _did_. And what surprised him probably the most, is that, he _actually_ thought he saw amusement and confusion on the latter's stare- he almost rolled his eyes. He softly chuckled and that seemed to catch the other boy's attention- the said boy seemed to have his eyes fixed on _him._ Sendoh decided to humor his younger protégé.

"It's _me_ Rukawa-kun, Sendoh Akira? Ryonan? Number 7?" And he laughed softly. That earned him a snort and Sendoh went out of the washroom, a smile on his lips- as he shook his head, oblivious to the other guy that marched towards his bed. He sat down on the bed and started removing his shoes. He actually wanted to tell the other guy that his reaction was priceless and that he reminded him of his fan girls at school but decided not to. Truth is, Sendoh _wanted_ very much to ask Rukawa if he looked good with his hair down. 'Well, what's up with that anyway, why do I want to ask _him_ of all people?' He inwardly shrugged and simply reassured the other that it was indeed _him_ and no one else. 'I'm your roomie, _Rookie._' He thought further. He lay down-suddenly feeling all too tired and sleepy, he checked up on his phone and set an alarm for tomorrow. While doing so, he noticed the latter standing up from the bed and heading straight to the washroom. He can't help but to smile to himself while setting up an alarm that he just have to blurt it out…Sendoh yawned, truth is he wanted to wait for Rukawa to finish but his head is already spinning in sleepiness '…Want to at least, _chat_ with him for a bit maybe?' … and with an image of fox-like eyes on his mind, he told in his _bedroom_ voice, "Goodnight, Rukawa-kun, do not sleep in the washroom…" and he switched off the lights to go to sleep.

His eyes fluttered slowly- brows furrowing before finally opening them again. Darkness. He felt his eyes focused on the window in front of him. Dawn was what greeted him. He took notice of the cold weather outside since he can barely see what's outside the window, although there are a few thin line of snowflakes that has gathered themselves in the window pane. Rukawa got up slowly and the first thing he seek was the time. 'What time is it, anyway?' He reached for his phone on top of the table near him and click on a button. The screen read 05:00 am/10C-朝日,大阪(Asahi, Osaka). He was about to get off his bed when a sound alarmed him, causing for him to almost jolt back. 'What the-?' A phone was obviously ringing; not loudly though but loud enough to be heard within the room. Rukawa was certain it was not his since he barely has anyone calling him-that is where his eyes landed to where the ringing and blinking phone was—on top of a certain table of none other than his roommate, Sendoh Akira of Ryonan. Rukawa switched on the lamp beside him, and saw the sleeping form of the Ryonan's Ace. Sendoh was technically knocked-out. He was sleeping soundly- his left arm on top of his eyes as if shielding them from light, his right hand on his chest as it slowly rise up and down in normal breathing. A blanket was drape over his waist down below and he has lips slightly parted- but he was not snoring. Rukawa blinked as he set his feet on the carpeted floor-determined to get up and go inside the washroom. He felt odd that he's been able to get up _first_. He honestly expected that he's going to be the one who will be waking up later but… 'Must be because, I'm with another _person.'_ As he stood up, he took noticed of the still ringing phone of Sendoh. He couldn't help but to read the name of the caller on the screen…

_Akito Sendoh_… and the ringing tone almost made Rukawa bug-eyed. 'Didn't know he has such taste…' he sighed inwardly and almost cringe. It was 'Bleeding Love' by some pop singer- Rukawa decided to ignore the phone and went straight into the washroom. He took a final glance on the sleeping Ace and sighed for the second time that morning… 'Looks like he isn't getting up soon.' He thought Sendoh looks like a _sound_ sleeper, not even being bothered by his ringing phone. 'Maybe that is why he always comes late in their games…' He somehow thinks that they might _have_ something in common- they both probably like to sleep. He gasps at his thoughts. 'Baka Rukawa… thinking suddenly about similarities? You're not teammates- quit it, you baka.'

He took a quick shower and just as about he was done, he opened the cabinet and grabbed his Shohoku jacket. He was simply wearing a blue pullover from last night and his jogging pants. He decided to leave the room in silence as he went straight ahead the elevator. The elevator opened and since it's too early, there's no one operating it yet. He pressed the _LG_ button and while the elevator whirred down without noise, he set up his iPod and stuffed once again some music on his ears. Rukawa is determined to run that day. Since it's basically the first day in camp, and since they didn't know yet what's in store for them, he thought that it would be better if he warm up a bit since it's also a bit cold. 'I'll just be running for an hour or so…' Then he thought of breakfast. He wondered what will be their breakfast for the day. Upon reaching the lobby, he was greeted with a lady on the desk. He nodded in return, having her noticed his 'Shohoku' jacket, and he went straight outside.

Rukawa chilled involuntarily while standing outside- he breathed in a sighed and as expected, a smoke escaped from his lips indicating the low temperature. He scanned the whole place for a while before deciding to walk towards where he thought he spotted a track for jogging. Not far from the main building was an 8-meter fence; inside of which is a mini race track. He searched for the entrance and seconds later, he found himself briskly walking at first- enjoying the solitude. His eyes were wandering occasionally… 'I wouldn't know, they might have some hounds here…' He sweat dropped at the thought of dogs, charging onto him. Minutes later, he decided to jog. Not minding the cold temperature and the blasting rock sound coming from his earphones. It was 5:45 am. He could see the horizons somewhat clearing up, making its way for the upcoming golden rays of the sun… Rukawa wanted to see the sunrise. He just had too. He ran a few more laps and that is where he decided to stop; just in time, the sun was about to peek- its rays softly touching his cheeks, illuminating right in front of his cerulean orbs and making his raven hair somewhat glow in the morning—Rukawa couldn't help but to tug his lips upwards. It was beautiful… he reached for something in his jacket pocket and click on for a picture of a new day. The time read, 6:00 am.

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I…_

Leona Lewis's voice is making its way to his ears. He shook his head inwardly. It can't be _that_ tone. He certainly did not put Miss Lewis in charge, well as far as he remembers… Sendoh's eyes slowly opened, arm reaching to where he thought he's hearing the sound coming from… He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and made Leona stopped _bleeding_ in love. He almost wanted to chuckle in amusement. He greeted the caller with an almost sultry morning voice- annoyed and somewhat curious at the same time, he honestly wanted to sleep some more. 'Damn, too sleepy yet- don't even want to participate today…' He snorted softly.

"Hello…" He said- his lips forming in a smile, as if the caller could see it. He momentarily closed his eyes, determined to talk with his eyes closed. 'Damndamn… this better be important.'

"Oi! What the fuck was that- I have been calling you for ten minutes already! Where are you! You did not even mailed me last night?!" Akito's voice boomed like a madman.

Sendoh opened his eyes and rolled them. It was his brother, Akito Sendoh. And yes, he did forgot to inform him last night- he was _busy_ doing something else, more like—busy _studying_ someone else. He ignored further thoughts.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I forgot- we're here already. Asahi, Osaka. Camp was great- looks expensive. It's cold here, bro."

"Well, you text me last night to wake you up, anyway."

The younger Sendoh's brows arched up- partly remembering that. "Oh? I did? I thought I set an alarm…" He suddenly remembered something else; he abruptly sat up from his bed and looked to his right only to find the bed- all done, sheets almost as if no one's been there- _empty._ Sendoh wondered. 'He's awake? Where'd he go?' He took of the time on his wristwatch and saw that it was 6:30 am already. He glanced towards the window and saw the majestic rays of sun peeping in from the blinds.

"So, what are you guys doing there?"

"None for now- we just arrived last night, remember? We've been assigned to have roommates though…"

"Oh, roomies! Awesome, who's your roomie then? A girl?" A loud laugh from his older brother and Akira rolled off his eyes. He shook his head. Suddenly feeling awake as well, he held the phone between his ears and cheek and decided to rummage inside his bag for a new shirt and pants to wear.

"Lemme guess, just one of your Ryonan team mates?" Akito is persistent. Sendoh honestly wants to put the phone down already and fixed himself up before Uozumi decided to barge in. He decided he'd try to be early for today- a makeup since he arrived late in Kanagawa.

"No… from another school…" Sendoh grabbed his new clothes and went inside the washroom, not minding to fix his bed sheets.

"Really?! What school? That's sick, man!"

"Shohoku…"

"Shohoku? I didn't know you _knew_ someone from that school?" His aniki replied.

"Apparently, _of course_ I know a few people from other schools…"

"Cool, so who's this Shohoku friend of yours?" Akito chuckled. "Is he a good player? Is he better? Is he good-looking?"

Akito has been throwing questions that Akira couldn't seem to contemplate- not for the moment. He just woke up, for Pete's sake and a stack of questions was what he was getting for breakfast. But then, he remembered that he really hast told his brother about the other teams that they, Ryonan, met on court. 'Maybe I ought to tell him too, one day.'

"Yes. No. and… _Yes."_ He tried to remember the last question.

"What's that yes, no, and yes, anyway?" Akito sounded dumb. Akira laughed. "What's with you?! You asked me a while ago!"

"I forgot, hedgehog!"

Akira rolled off his eyes in amusement. "Is he a good player? YES. Is he better? NO- because I'm better than _him_. Hahaha! And is he good-looking? Apparently, _YES_." Akira decided to humor his brother. "…he's so good-looking, you'd see yourself as ugly." And he laughed. Akito growled on the other line, not wanting to believe his younger brother. "Oh really, I gotta meet him then! Hahah!"

"I doubt _if_ that'll happen…" Sendoh wondered.

He entered the washroom and saw that there's another set of toothbrush, a cup, and toothpaste arranged on one corner. He suddenly felt ashamed- as he took note of his own, just lying there- his toothpaste, even opened! Sendoh went bug-eyed. 'Oh boy, looks like I'm with a neat freak…' A smile graced his handsome features as he shook his head, barely understanding his brother on the other line.

"Look, Oi, Akito- did you _just_ changed my ringing tone?" Akira decided to change the subject while putting on a toothpaste on his brush. He heard his brother laughed on the other line. "Hahahah, yeah- the night before you went off there, did you loved it? You used to love that song, remember? Middle school days? Puppy love?" Akira rolled off his eyes. Obviously Akito was making him remember a time during his middle school days when he (Akira) had a girlfriend- but it was not really a total _relationship_ thing, it's a classmate of his and they sort of end up in a mutual understanding or some sort; but he was young then, he's 15 years old, as far as he can remember. He and the girl eventually separate ways…

"Fuck that." Akira softly said and he chuckled while rubbing his eyes a bit. "Thought so… I know I put on a random tone- not a pop song though…"

"Ahahah, swearing so early in the morning, bro? That's rude

!" Akito grinned on the other line. He loves teasing his younger brother.

"Aniki, I gotta go- I'll hit you back- I promise. It's the first day, I need to know the rules."

"Rules? Fuck that too, since when did you obey the rules? Hahaha-Yeah, yeah I get it- don't forget to mail me! And oh, my something from Osaka don't forget! Not the Marimo seaweed!"

"Haha, sure- I'll try to drop by on the last day- I thinks there's a shopping arcade here somewhere… and thanks a bunch for the Skittles." Akira grinned.

7:30 AM. By this time, there were already a few players on the cafeteria enjoying their free breakfast. There is only one common cafeteria/canteen and the aroma of coffee is highly intoxicating. The tables are long- able to seat 3-4 people per side. There's a queue building up on where food is being served. Today the players are being given eggs, bacon, and bread for breakfast. They are free to choose whether they'll match it up with coffee or juice. Team Shoyo are already enjoying their breakfast on one side, a soft chatter amongst themselves on their tables. Kainan as well is not far from where Shoyo is located. From the Shohoku though, Ayako and Haruko is already starting to queue on the line with Kogure trailing behind them. Miyagi can be seen having the early morning laughs with Sakuragi who looks like he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"Don't start, Ryo-chin. The tensai is not in the mood." Sakuragi snorted.

"Hahaha, well lucky me, Uekusa of Ryonan is cool man… he's a nice guy."

"Teme- I hate this smug roommate of mine, I need to swap rooms- I need to be rommate with Sendoh!"

"Why do you want to be roomed with him anyway?" Ryota inquired- seemingly cannot understand as to _why_ people loved to be with Sendoh Akira. 'Damn, the kid's a magnet…'

"Because, I'm the Tensai! Tensai should be with equally great players! Teme!" Ryota sweat dropped. Apparently, that's the lamest excuse he has heard. Just then, a wham on their back and it was the scowling face of Mitsui.

"You too?" Miyagi grinned.

"Tch, don't ask Ryota- I can't stand being in the room with a pussy."

Ryota Miyagi laughed. Just then, the two Captain entered and they were greeted by the Captain from Kainan and Shoyo, Akagi & Uozumi queued behind Mitsui. Koshino, Uekusa, Ikegami, Fukuda, and Hikoichi were behind Uozumi though. Uozumi scanned his team and noted…

"Where's that Sendoh again?"

"I don't know, what room is he again anyway?" Ikegami answered and asked as well. Uozumi shook his head. Just then, the door opened and everyone fell silent. Eyes were all over him as he walked towards where the line ends. Sakuragi's brow furrowed and 'hmped' not wanting to see the brat from his team. Rukawa kept his poker face on as he removed his earphones- aware at the stares being thrown at him. He ignored them all. 'What about now?' Rukawa wanted to have a paper bag on top of his head. Truth is, he's somewhat _shy_ when everyone seems to be looking at him…

"Rukawa, where's Sendoh?" Everyone fell silent- especially the Shoyo & Kainan team. Rukawa stared back at the voice of Uozumi, not really knowing what to say suddenly. 'Why ask me?' He wanted to say something harsh like, 'I don't know, go find him!' But of course, that's not allowable since he and the said guy are roommates. Everyone- _literally_ seems to be waiting for his response. Rukawa momentarily looks at the ground and was about to say 'Still sleeping…' when the door opened and out came a Sendoh- his hair still cast down, a grin on his face.

"Hi, Ohayo, minna!"

Rukawa looked at his roommate and kept his poker face on. 'Yare yare- speaking of the devil…' Maki nodded his greeting so as the other Kainan members. Kiyota was having a hard time recognizing the _stranger_.

"Maki-san, is that Sendoh?" Kiyota asked looking baffled.

"Yes. It's him, alright." Maki nodded, a smirk forming on his lips.

As Sendoh walked past by team Kainan's bench, Fujima wasn't able to hold of his tongue. "Let me guess, bad hair day?" Some chuckles ensured- mostly from the Shoyo bench, even Hanagata seemed to look amused. "You looked _good_ actually." Fujima winked. Sendoh smiled and mouthed the brown-haired captain of Shoyo a 'thanks'.

"Hahahaha, what's up with the hair, smiley?" Sakuragi cackled, suddenly being alive. Sendoh hand gestured that he'll be eating first then he'll fixed his hair. He made his way towards to where the long line ends right at the back of…. Rukawa.

"Good morning Rukawa-kun." He greeted from behind. It's only natural right? They're roommates and that it's natural for him to greet him. The passive boy simply looked back at him and nodded. Sendoh smiled nonchalantly. "You woke up early- you should have _wake_ me up." He grinned.

"Why would I do that?" Rukawa snorted.

"Because… we're roommates?" Sendoh chuckled as the line gradually advances. Rukawa did not answer. 'What do I say anyway?' They advance once more and Rukawa got himself a tray, he contemplated at first before deciding to pass the tray to Sendoh. Sendoh was surprised but nodded his thanks nonetheless.

"What time did you wake up anyway?" Sendoh inquired- somewhat taking in the scent of the raven haired boy. 'He smells like _dew_ drops…' Sendoh smiled, he decided it was a nice scent. "Five am." Was the short reply.

"That's early… you set up an alarm or something?"

The pale guy sighed, and almost rolled his eyes. 'Can't I just have breakfast first?' "Your phone woke me up..." He stated as a matter of factly. Sendoh was stunned at first before breaking into a grin. Rukawa looked away suddenly. He thought Sendoh _really_ looked cool without his spikes. He shook his head briefly and decided to advance and his turn now was being asked.

"What would you have?" A seemingly serious guy asked him. Rukawa looked from the food choices behind the glass and, "...Egg, Bacon, and… Salad."

"Sorry for _indirectly_ waking you up. It's my brother- he's been calling me." A soft chuckle. Rukawa did not mind what the latter was saying to him and instead focus on his food. He's feeling all too hungry now since he also jogged this morning. "I'll have an extra rice, please." Rukawa stated. 'Damn famished…'

"And you?" It was Sendoh's turn.

"I'm having what he's having… make that double though." And he grinned. Rukawa looked at him incredulously and wordlessly walked away. 'Sendoh, you copycat…' the pale guy childishly thought. Rukawa involuntarily found himself walking towards where the Shohoku bench was- placing himself on the far corner- in front of his Kogure sempai. They momentarily looked at each other and Kogure simply smiled at him softly. Rukawa nodded and started digging on his own food. Just as he was about to take a bite, he noticed he forgot to get himself a juice. He went bug-eyed. He looked at the corner and saw Sendoh getting himself a juice on his own. Truth is, he's being tired and all-too hungry already and he's been feeling _lazy_ to even stand up- and he didn't know that he could actually pulled_ that_ one off. Either Rukawa's brain was not functioning anymore or he's too hungry and tired that he actually was able to blurt out something silly, causing his table to gape towards him… and one un-spiky haired dude looking surprised and most definitely _amused._

"Could you get me a juice, _Sendoh?"_ His voice was _almost _sounded demanding. Not really harsh, but just his usual monotone voice.

Silence. Rukawa's eyes widened on its own and he gasps in surprised- he even forgot to say _please_. He looked from his left and saw his teammates gaping at him as well as the other bench to where team Ryonan was sitting. Hikoichi won the best look for imitating a goldfish.

"Uuwaahh!?" The freshman gaped.

Koshino gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'This brat though! The nerve to actually _demand_ to Sendoh-!?'

Rukawa stood up suddenly from where he was sitting, making Kogure looked surprised. He looked briefly to his right and saw Sendoh looking at him—and then the taller guy smiled. He understood. Somehow he just _did_. Rukawa felt like banging his head on the concrete wall. 'What the heck is wrong with you-?! That's. Your. Senior. Rival. Baka. Stupid. Idiot. Moron.' He inwardly scolded himself. The pale guy shook his head and was about to take a step forward when Sendoh motioned for him to simply _stay_ in place. The Ryonan Ace walked towards the somewhat mortified pale guy and as he did so, he could not help himself but to chuckle in amusement. He has one glass of juice on his hand and as he placed them over Rukawa's table; he joked and decided to _ride_ with the situation so that the younger guy wouldn't feel embarrass. But, truly- he felt _almost_ warm inside. Sendoh wondered why.

"Yes, your _highness_- one glass of juice, for the_ prince_ of Shohoku." And he even bowed as an effect. Everyone laughed. Including the Shoyo and Kainan bench. Kiyota almost fell from his seat- Sakuragi was having the time of his life, he finds the two funny and stupid.

"Nyahahah—this is, this is _epic! _Ahahaha! Teme, smiley, do not tell me the fox terrifies you? That's plainly stupid- ahahah! You're his nanny now?! Stupid! Ahahah!"

Akagi landed a punch on the redhead and cleared his throat. Uozumi has his smug grin; Fukuda kept his blank face on. Rukawa's gazed was cast down on the juice in front of him- he cannot bring his face up because he's… blushing. He clenches his fist to his side and wordlessly sat down. He ate in silence… just then, to his another surprise- a hand tapped him on the shoulder and he did not need to look who it was…

"It's okay Rukawa-kun… I'm about to give you a glass anyway, since you seemed to forgot." The said boy looked up momentarily and Sendoh gave him a smile that made the latter heard another few thumps inside him. He faintly nodded. 'Give me a glass? Why would you do_ that_?'

And in an almost low and soft voice, Rukawa spoke "I… sorry about that and _thanks, _Sendoh-_senpai."_ Senpai. He hasn't really called anyone _senpai_ before- but at this given moment, he feels like he just _had_ to- truly, he felt a bit embarrassed a while back. 'Baka, Rukawa Kaede..'

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. 'Oh boy...' "Cut it with the senpai." He grinned. Rukawa looked back briefly and nodded again. He decided to focus on his food, intending to finish soon and get out of the cafeteria. Just then, Akagi stood up briefly and announced something.

"Okay, briefing after breakfast. We need to wrap the rules immediately. There will be a few activities starting today, please be guided accordingly." To which, Maki and Fujima of Shoyo stood up from their seats and announced as well.

"Kainan, Shoyo- lets be ready in twenty? Understood?" Everyone nodded and went about to finish their breakfast.

Sendoh found himself seated of course to where the Ryonan team was, and started digging in his own food.

"What's that about, anyway?" An irritated Koshino asked. Obviously he wasn't pleased with what he saw. "What about?" Sendoh replied, munching in some bacons.

"First, your hair- then with that _brat_ from Shohoku? Care to tell as to why you're being a nanny now?"

Sendoh shook his head- eating continuously. Koshino can be like a mother-hen. "My hair—I forgot to fix it, I'll gel it later. And with Rukawa-kun? It's nothing, he just asked for a glass of juice." Then he shrugged. Koshini snorted. "I didn't like the _way_ he demanded for a glass, though." Sendoh feigned not to hear the latter's statement as he continued eating his food and seeping onto his juice. He decided to tease Koshino, then.

"Stop being _jealous_, I'll get you a glass, what do you want? Pineapple or Orange?" Sendoh grinned.

"I'm not fucking _jealous_, idiot!" Koshino scowled and somewhat turned red; Hikoichi chuckled while Fukuda simply tugged his lips upward. 'Baka, Captain.' He thought.

8:15 AM. After breakfast Ryonan and Shohoku gathered in a small lounge located at the third floor. Akagi, Kogure, Ayako and Uozumi were in front- papers in their hands somewhat studying th ewould-be events for the following days. The table was U-shaped with the rest of the players seated with one another and across each other. Sendoh said that he'd follow- obviously went back to their room to fix his hair. The rest of the others followed suit after breakfast. Rukawa found a spot beside Mitsui on the far end. He remained his stoic face. Surprisingly, Koshino was seated across him- and has his scowled face on the brat of Shohoku. Rukawa heed no attention. He was busy looking blank and unreadable. He was slightly elbowed by his senior.

"I hate that guy in front of you, he's my roommate." Mitsui whispered. Rukawa briefly looked from his bug-eyed senpai and nodded. "Me too." Mitsui snickered. He was amused that the ice kid felt the same way. Both Shohoku looked at the poor Ryonan guy with their poker face on, making Koshino growl in annoyance. Uekusa, upon seeing this- sweatdropped.

"Okay guys, here's the official list of events- I want you all to listen." Akagi started. Silence ensued. "This is our first day here in the camp and for the first day- we will be having a friendly competition: Shoyo vs Shohoku, and Ryonan vs Kainan. No bearing game- just a warm up. That is only for today. The gym's located in the lower ground- just right beside the dance studio. Shohoku and Shoyo will first battle it out at around 11:30 am today to which, the next game between Ryonan & Kainan will be on 2:00 pm right after lunch."

Seeing no reaction, it was Uozumi's turn to talk. "After the friendly match- you're all free for the day. But, we will be stating the main reason as to why we're all here and as to why you are _grouped_ in the said order. Known to everyone that Shohoku & Kainan are the teams representing our prefecture for the IH on February and because of that, we are here to help them improved on their skills."

Rukawa partly perked up when the door was opened and in came Sendoh- now with his hair all spiked up. A few looked over at him but decided to turn their gazes towards Uozumi for the continuation of the briefing. Sendoh found himself a spot behind Koshino- seating reversely though, his arms on top of the back of the chair. Koshino looked from behind him and scowled. Sendoh smiled, shook his head and pointed his hair. Koshino rolled his eyes.

"The reason as to why you're grouped in pairs is that you're roommate particularly will be your _teammate/partner_ in battling it out here in our block. You and your team mate will be on a 2 on 2 battle against every one of us here in Block B, the winner in our block will be facing the winning pair from Kainan-Shoyo Block…so eventually, you need to work together, guys."

"NAAANNII!?" Sakuragi hollered. He was baffled- Team mate?! So, does that mean that he's going to be team with Fukuda? Suddenly there were stirs of mutters and everyone started talking simultaneously. Uozumi, Akagi, and Ayako sighed. Obviously they knew these was coming as a series of questions bombarded them nonstop.

"Who made the rules?"

"Can't we just side with our own teammates?"

"What if I don't like my teammate?!"

"I don't know if this will work-out!"

"I want to swap teammates!"

"Okay, quiet men!" It was Ayako. Silence ensued- but looks of frustrations are deeply etched on their faces. Fukuda hated the rules, he wants to whine his ass off. Ikegami shook his head- he'll be Ryonan's reserve. Mitsui is disgusted. "This is sick, how do I play if I don't know my partner's kind of playing?!" Everyone seemed to agree with the three-pointer from Shohoku. Koshino scowled. Mitsui snorted back at him.

"He's right…" Sakuragi agreed with his senpai.

"Guys, listen! That is why starting later up to tomorrow, you have to _practice_ together! Learn from each other, contribute! Be open- be willing to learn and share skills. This is not just a test on your basketball skills, apparently this also tests your _potential_ to listen and be educated. You are all learners here- you grow by learning… you meet each other because you guys have a social responsibility to one another…" Ayako stated calmly but surely. Everyone seemed to listen suddenly.

Rukawa's mind was blank. But he heard everything alright. He was digesting every word that tries to enter his sense of hearing. They need to work together? He and Sendoh are going to be teammates? For real? Does that mean, that they're going to play one-on-one _and_ battle both their way through this block? For real? Rukawa's head was spinning suddenly. He needs to _play_ with Sendoh instead of _against_ Sendoh? He gulped involuntarily. He cast his gaze towards where the Ryonan Ace was- but the said Ace was just looking blankly ahead of him- eyes unreadable, face… blank. 'He seems to be in deep thought as well.' Is he not excited? But why does it bother Rukawa? Sendoh seems not to be taking it all in- he has his chin on top of his arm; legs outstretched and looking almost uninterested.

"So, any more questions? Its just a game, guys- it'll be fun. We'll all get to know one another and that's the best part. We could share skills, moves, techniques, and the whatnots!" Kogure added.

Its not that he's uninterested- truth is he feels excited. Sendoh understood completely. The only thing that's keeping him though is the thought the he is going to play _with_ Rukawa Kaede. Sendoh is not sure if Rukawa is the type of person who listens- judging from his playing tactics, Rukawa seems to take charge and blast off. Sendoh is contemplating on how he is going to reach the pale guy and make him probably listen. 'Oh boy…' he inwardly muttered. He's used to be the one making their plays on court- but Rukawa? Rukawa seems to know of only a few things though. 'Dribble. Run. Shoot.' He could almost smile in amusement. A shook broke his reverie…

"Are you getting this?" Koshino asked with a scowl.

"Yeah, somewhat." Sendoh shrugged.

Hikoichi felt excited- this is a first, indeed. Truth is- he was more excited because its his first time to witness his Sendoh-senpai team up with Shohoku's Rukawa Kaede.

"Unbelievable! Arghh! I need to document this! I'm going ballistic!"

And true to the words; if there's one thing that seems to trouble a few pairs—its those two occupying room 5, because they _knew_ at the back of their minds, that these two are possibly unstoppable. Sendoh stretched his long limbs and stood up; he looked to where the pale guy was and found the latter looking back at him- to this, he smiled as he says the following words that left once again everyone gaping and an angry red head flaring.

"So, Rukawa Kaede-kun… let me, the _Tensai_ teach you a thing or two." And Sendoh smiled his drop-dead smile.

"Temmee~ Smiley, using the 'Tensai' word so easily!" Koshino was baffled- so as Mitsui who was looking from Sendoh to Rukawa. Even Haruko felt his cheeks blushing. 'Kakkoii~ Sendoh-san is…' And as for Rukawa? Well, what do you know- he simply crossed his arms and snorted back- making everyone chuckled at them two.

"Hn, Doaho."

'Baka Sendoh Akira…' But deep inside him, he felt… _glad_. He might learn a thing or two- and he doesn't know as to why he's in a way looking forward to it.

**TBC**

**A/N: OhmaayyGooodd~ I feel so drained now. This is 16 pages. Just chapter 5. I know, it took me 2 days to do this. . tell me what you think then?! Is anybody following this plotless fic? LOL! I'm going to skip on the games- because I'm not really good in describing games **** Does this chapter made u guys excited? Pls RnR! Thanks so much! Sorry for the wrong grammar and everything else… phew! Just drained here… I need to rest first… -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: OLA! I'm alive and back! Thanks for the reviews; I honestly got tired literally writing down chap 5. LOL. Anyway, I'm back for the next chapter of my long and plot-less fic. Hope you enjoy this one! I need a triple dose of senru love that is why I have been reading fics from way back 2006-2008-2010 They are all awesome; lots of interesting and awesome plots- how I wish this fic of mine would be one of them ****J****Oh and its fixed- I won't be changing my title anymore, haha! I can't seem to think of any appropriate title! This'll do! :D Kinda lame, but- who cares? **

**SD is not mine; Songs, etc- not mine! The sad truth? I don't think I'll be able to finish this before Christmas! Waah! I got a few engagements to attend to, and it's getting a bit busy in the household, but I promise to finish this! :D **

**Warning/s: No Beta Reader. Not a Pro-writer. Typo errors. Grammatical Errors. This is a LONG one. SenRu. OOCness and more of them ****J**

**ADDICTED to SD:**** Thank you so much! :D I personally loved that scene too, I intended to make Rukawa sounded 'bossy' there without him realizing it (uh, something like that!) Oh, you want Rukawa to realize first? Hahah- let's see! But yeah, you kind of have a point- I loved it as well if Sendoh's gonna be the one to court- I mean, it's always been his role anyway. HAHA! And I love portraying Ruru as the shy one- to me he seems like it :D**

**CHAPTER 6**

After the briefing of events which made a few players 'tsk' and 'hmph' in mixed emotions- but mostly of disdain, they decided to get ready for the first friendly match coming up in about two hours- mainly Shohoku. Uozumi requested his team to be left behind inside the lounge though. Akagi nodded in his direction, somewhat surprised to see Uozumi gather a mini meeting or some sort.

"Sendoh, come forward." Uozumi demanded. The aforementioned name, stood up almost lazily- a hand behind his head, a smile on his lips. 'Am I going to be scolded?' He inwardly thought. Almost all of the Shohoku members have gone out of the room with Rukawa trailing behind. He heard that Uozumi called Sendoh and wasn't able to help but looked back a bit to see what's up. He saw the taller guy walked in front of everyone else- looking unreadable. Most of the Ryonan Team paid in attention. This must be something important. It is rare to have Uozumi-san calling in a few minutes. Rukawa sighed and closed the door behind him slowly. 'I wonder what that is about.' But he, Rukawa, also wondered as to _why_ is he_ wondering_ as well in the first place? He went bug-eyed. 'He's not your team mate, get over it- you're about to play with Shoyo, you dork.' Rukawa can't believe that he is actually berating himself.

When the Shohoku team was out of the room, Uozumi cleared his throat.

"Known to everyone, that this is the last year for me…" Uozumi started. "It is with great pride and joy that I am able to play with the likes of you, I know that I might not have led our team to the IH- I honestly _failed_ at this… but, I know that with Sendoh being your _new_ Captain, he will be able to deliver what I have failed to do so…" Uozumi stated- silence filled the room. He looked at his right and saw a confused Sendoh staring back at him.

"Taichou…" Sendoh muttered. He honestly didn't want this kind of speeches. He feels as if Uozumi is blaming himself. He shook his head disapprovingly. Hikoichi thought he was about to cry. The others remained silent. Ikegami then decided to stand up as well and delivered a short message.

"Uozumi and I have been very glad up to this moment to be able to play for Ryonan, this season might not have been _ours_ to take but we will be there to claim the next- with Sendoh as your new Captain. Now, all we request of you is for you to give him your full support in every decision he has to make." Everyone nodded- Koshino smiled. He knew that Sendoh would make a great Captain. Sendoh on the other hand was neither frowning nor smiling. He was taken aback when Uozumi turned to his direction and ask him if he wants to say something.

"You might want to say something, _Captain_." Uozumi smiled. Ikegami nodded at his direction. Sendoh turned to look from his senpai's to his teammates. They were all smiling at him in return- expectant of course to hear something from him as well. He puffed out a huge sighed that earned a few chuckles from around him.

"Well- this is certainly _uncalled_ for, I would have brawled like a kid." Everyone laughed. Fukuda tugged his lips upward. Sendoh shook his head slightly. He seemed to think for a moment before breaking into a smile- the ones he often gives.

"First off, Uozumi-taichou, Ikegami-senpai, you two were _never _a failure, you led your team with high spirits and we all saw that, I _saw _that personally, second…we _need_ to recruit members, given that you two will be graduating soon." He grinned. Everyone chuckled softly. It was obvious. Sendoh then decided to continue. "… I don't think I can handle _all_ the positions on court- so yeah, we _need _a strong backup. Hikoichi, I entrust the scouting to you, if I may." He winked at Hikoichi to which the exuberant freshman nodded cheerily. "You can bet on it, Captain!"

"Truth is… I _never_ saw myself as the leader of this team. I just want to play for my team- be there when you need me the most. I love playing basketball, it's my passion- it's _our_ passion. Every time I am on that court, I see not only myself- I see _everyone_ else. I see all of your skills, your efforts… your _passion_. It's one of the many things that drives me- honestly. And I'm not standing here, saying all of these just to impress you guys- all I wanted to say is that, I _stand_ before you as your _teammate_- your colleague, your… _friend_ as I see all of you in return." He paused and smiled. "It's actually an honour to be regarded as a 'leader' but I believed that there's so much meaning to the word—for me, _leadership_ is having the capacity to translate vision _into_ reality- and you know what? My _vision_ says that I am in a room full of _real _leaders- that's you guys. Real leaders are ordinary people- like _us_, with _extra_ordinary determination."

Uozumi and Ikegami was stunned. Hikoichi was trying hard to fight back his emotions. Fukuda's eyes were a bit widened, but he was happy. He knows that Ryonan indeed is in good hands. Uekusa was smiling. Koshino grinned and put up a thumbs up to which Sendoh nodded and added further…

"Failure is only the _opportunity_ to begin again, only this time… more _wisely._ Ryonan, we are a _team_, and everything we do comes out of the heads of the people who works here."

They all clapped and hooted with Sendoh's final sentence. Uozumi smiled- he knew he made one great decision. Sendoh grinned back boyishly, suddenly feeling all too embarrassed.

"That was… that was _perfect,_ senpaiii!" Hikoichi literally cried, everyone laughed. Sendoh rolled off his eyes in amusement and decided to put on a small humour. "Sheesh, you guys—you made my armpits sweat." They all laughed.

"I thought playing against _Rukawa_ on court is the only thing that makes you sweaty." Ikegami butted in… trying perhaps to tease the young Captain- he knows of the intense rivalry between those two. No one saw it coming. Koshino scowled. 'The brat…' Everyone chuckled some more. Sendoh smiled amusedly. "That is… a _different _story. Hikoichi, we truly need more recruits. One _super rookie_ is hard enough to handle on court." He grinned. They all laughed.

"I have them on list already senpai!"

"Hmp, very well said- and I assumed that being the Captain now, you would be arriving on time?" Uozumi leered. Everyone laughed harder this time, very much aware of their Ace's habitual tardiness.

"I'll try Uozumi-senpai…" And he bowed & grinned.

"Do _NOT_ just try, do IT." The bigger guy sounded strict… but he smiled. "Taoka-sensei is ready to skin you alive, you know." And Sendoh could only chuckled in response. He suddenly remembered his good ol' coach. Although, Sendoh wondered as to why _Rukawa_ was injected suddenly into the 'scene'- but he doesn't really seem to mind now, does he?

++++  
>Room 5.<p>

Rukawa dragged his feet inside the room and took note of the time. It was 10 am. In a half an hour, they will be having a friendly match against Shoyo. He ought to get ready. He opened the cabinet and decided to get his jerseys readied. He sighed inwardly. Still contemplating about the rules, although it makes much more sense now- all he think of now is _how_ to win on their block. He somewhat knows that this will be an extra challenge for him since each pair would be a deadly combination of one Shohoku talent and Ryonan player all wound up in one pair. 'But what's there to worry about anyway?' Did he forgot that he was _with_ Sendoh Akira of Ryonan? If there is any, it's the two of them that they (the others) should be worried about. Rukawa wondered as to what_ kind_ of teammate the spiky-dude really is. Is he as what _everyone _says he is on court? Or he's just all smiles and waved-off? Does he have the determination to win as well? Do they need to come up with a strategy? Would he like Sendoh's strategy? Would Rukawa listen to him? Will Sendoh listen back in return? Does Sendoh mind if…? Suddenly his head was bombarded with inquiries he never thought he had with him. He puffed out a huge sighed once again and suddenly landed his gaze on Sendoh's… _bed_. He sweat dropped.

'What a snake…' He thought Sendoh of as a snake because, he simply crawled up from his bed without even bothering to fixed the sheets. Just like a snake that changes its skin when the season comes- it leaves its skin somewhere, and crawls off.

He was about to change his clothes when he did the impossible—he decided to fixed the latter's beddings first. Rukawa is not the type to see such a distraught bed. He himself, knows that he's somewhat a spic and span kind of guy and it irritates him to see a bed all messy like that. He absent-mindedly fixed the pillows, the bed sheets until it was all spic and span. Satisfied with what he has accomplished- he was about to step into the washroom when the door opened and in came a Sendoh. The tall guy smiled his greeting and Rukawa simply shrugged.

Sendoh came in and settled himself on the coffee table- carrying with him a folder. Rukawa went inside the washroom and settled for a quick shower before their game. Sendoh sat down and scanned the folder containing papers with pictures on it- it's the list that Hikoichi told him about, there about twenty applicants for their team and Sendoh personally said that he'll be looking into their files first. He fished out for his celphone inside his jacket pocket and randomly played in a tune.

_It's late in the evening  
>Glass on the side I've<br>been sat with you  
>for most of the night<br>Ignoring everybody here  
>we wish they would disappear<br>so maybe we could get down now…_

(_Sing, Ed Sheeran_)

Minutes later, Rukawa came out the washroom- all dressed up in Shohoku jersey. He sat down on the mini couch just outside the washroom- and was busily towelling his hair dry- wordlessly doing everything. He was beginning to tie his shoes then… done doing so, he abruptly stood up to place his clothes inside the cabinet on a hamper…

"…I need you _darling_, come on set the tone If you feel you're _falling_, won't you let me _know_… If you love me come on get involved, feel it_ rushing_ through you from your head _to_ toe…" (_Sing, Ed Sheeran_)

His voice was_ very _manly but soft… and Rukawa heard it clearly. He briefly took a sec to look at the only person inside the room- and found Sendoh somewhat _singing_ along with the tune from his phone while flipping onto some pages; his head swaying softly thru the RnB beat of the song- it was a familiar song. 'I wonder what those papers are…' Rukawa inwardly thought, but the truth is, he was just surprise to hear his rival _sing_ just a few lines and yet… he actually thought that the older guy has a _great_ voice. His eyes widened a bit- really. He almost want to _hear_ another few lines from his senpai but shook his head inwardly. 'Baka... What are you getting hyped up again?' He felt his cheeks heat up a bit… But really, what bothered him as well was the almost-meaningful _lyrics_ that Sendoh just sang- he almost felt his heart—thump. 'Idiot, those are _just_ lyrics of _the_ song- it doesn't mean anything, it _can't _mean anything…' He went bug-eyed.

"Did you do the sheets?"

Rukawa stopped at his tracks- hands already over the knob ready to get out. He looked behind and saw Sendoh's smiling and handsome face staring back at him. 'Handsome?! What the-?!' He gulped involuntarily. Shrugging his shoulders he answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, sort of." It was short and crisp. It's not like he _could_ actually lie. 'What's to lie about?' The precise question inside Rukawa's head should have been, '_Why _did you do the sheets anyway?' Ugh. He almost want to just dash _off _the room and shout 'I did your sheets because you're too much of a big lazy prick to do it!'

Sendoh closed the folder he's been scanning and grinned. "Thanks Rukawa-kun, and sorry about that- I mean, I kind of noticed how much of a neat freak you are…" Rukawa rolled off his eyes and went out of the room.

"Oi wait up!" Sendoh managed to stand up from his seat and followed the raven-haired boy in three big steps, he opened the door and saw Rukawa standing there, looking at him blankly.

"Wait for me… _please_?" And he smiled.

"We got game." He said passively.

"Yeah, I know… I'll be watching too, you see."

"You seem busy… why don't you just continue what you're doing…" The pale boy softly replied. Somehow, Sendoh felt a bit _endeared_. He wondered why.

"Nah, I'll probably do it later this evening." He cheekily grinned. Rukawa shrugged. "Well, hurry up, _Senpai."_ Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "I told you to drop it, _Kouhai_." Rukawa went bug-eyed- a vein popped on his temple, Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement & simply chuckled.

Minutes later- Sendoh exited the room dressed up in Ryonan's jersey and his jogging pants, both walked towards the elevator and straight into the gym.

"So, you think you can upset Shoyo?" Sendoh asked without restraint. He honestly thinks Shohoku can pull an easy win on Fujima's team but, he's not really quite sure as well. 'Fujima is a playing coach after all, he might have some tricks rolled up in his sleeves.' Sendoh didn't know but he kind of found himself silently _siding_ with Shohoku. He honestly want for them to win this friendly match.

"Yeah, maybe. I hope so." Rukawa answered- eyes looking blankly ahead of him as they neared the gym.

"They'll be double-teaming you again, for sure." A soft chuckle escaped from Sendoh's lips as he turned to look at his junior's blank face. Rukawa did not reply. 'What to say anyway?'

"I'm kinda _feeling_ it already…" Rukawa said almost admitting-ly. Sendoh laughed. Rukawa's short- straight answers are really amusing him and he almost wanted to make the latter talked a bit more. Maybe, tonight- he could have a chat or two with the so-called _one-liner_ of Shohoku. 'Talked to him about our strategy for the play, I hope...'

They arrived at the gym and everyone turned to look at the both of them. Maki specifically has been eyeing them both as they both arrived together- Sendoh smiled and jokingly waved to everyone. The gym was amazingly big and clean. It could probably hold a thousand audience. Uekusa from Ryonan and Jin from Kainan was the referee- obviously Kainan team were on the same side of the Shoyo bench. Maki is even seated beside the bench with Fujima, Hanagata, and Hasegawa. They have warmed up and was hurdle into a semi-circle. Not from a far, Sakuragi can be heard cackling his merry voice as he share a few rants with Miyagi and Mitsui. Ayako and Haruko were looking at some papers. Surprisingly, the Ryonan team was at the side of Shohoku…

"Sendoh, over here." Uozumi called his successor on one bench. As Sendoh was about to sit down, he shot back Rukawa a few words; the said stoic boy looked back and simply hn'ed.

"Beat them, Rukawa-kun…" And he smiled.

Koshino rolled his eyes as Sendoh sat beside him. "Who do we side now?" Koshino almost asks irritatingly. "Shohoku, of course." Sendoh said affirmatively. Not quite needing an explanation as to why he wants to side with the red jersey peeps. Uozumi was scanning his eyes- looking over to Shohoku and nodding faintly when Akagi met his gaze. Ikegami put on a thumbs up and Hikoichi was busy taking in a few pictures from here and there.

"Smile, senpais!" Hikoichi decided to take a picture of Sendoh, Koshino, Uozumi, Ikegami, and Fukuda on the bench. The said boys looked and some smiled- some didn't. Sendoh grinned and flashed a V-sign that earned a chuckle from Hikoichi. 'It's a good thing, Sendoh-senpai is soo cool!'

On the other side of the court though… Maki, Fujima, and Hanagata were busy talking about plays.

"So are you playing?" Maki asks Fujima. Fujima simply smiled, "Of course, a little bit later perhaps." Maki shrugged and smiled back.

"Fujima, I think it would be best if we do a man-to-man defense…" Hanagata suggested to which the Captain, agreed. "Sure, that's what I intent to do anyway."

"Maki-san, are we on Shoyo's side?" Kiyota dumbly asks. Maki ruffled his junior's hair and rolled off his eyes.

"Yes, apparently- would you like to go to Shohoku instead?" He asks, eyes beaming with an unknown glint. Kiyota shuddered, to which Maki softly chuckled.

"No freaking way, the redhead freak is on that team!"

Just a few more minutes passed and the friendly matched between the two teams ensued.

Surprisingly, when everyone thought that Shohoku will be easily beating team Shoyo, well that is not what happened. Shoyo proved to be formidable, they seemed to have improved a lot. Kogure was getting worried already. In the first half of the game, Shohoku was able to pull off a 3-2 run. Five more minutes into the first quarter, Shoyo was able to outrun them thus, leaving Shohoku behind by 10 points. During the last time-out though, everyone on Shohoku seemed tired. Akagi was shaking his head- clenching his fist, he was disappointed. 'Truly, there are days like this.' He looked disturbed and shaken. Shoyo's defense has greatly leveled up and they have quite simmered down Rukawa's gunning style-plus the fact that it was Shoichi Takano who was guarding him; the said guy was towering over Rukawa by 8 centimeters! Mitsui seems to be trying to have a double triple but he has only succeeded one basket so far. Sakuragi is doing okay but his shots seems to be off the hook lately. The redhead was obviously furious- he was throwing expletives and calling barbaric names to the Shoyo members. The Shoyo dudes were irritated at Sakuragi. Sakuragi has 3 personal fouls, Ryota has two, Mitsui has two, Rukawa has none yet, so as Akagi. Kogure shook his head disapprovingly. One thing that has been limiting them- it's at times like this that they desperately need a _coach_. Easy for Shoyo, their coach is their star player as well! Akagi and Kogure has some plays on their minds but they can't seem to execute it well- Miyagi is doing well being the point guard, but he too, is being suppressed because it _was_ Fujima himself who was guarding him. 'Fujima seems_ inspired_ to play, ugh. Is he _in love?_' Miyagi inwardly thought, shrugging off the last part of his question though- then he took a quick glimpse on the other bench and saw the light aura over- well, who wouldn't have a light aura when you're leading by 10 points by now and with almost 3 minutes left in the game. 'Tsk, we better pull this one off!' Ryota gnarled.

"Oi Gori, why don't you just get all the rebounds and pass it all to me?" The fuming Sakuragi was obviously annoyed to hell.

"Stupid, what do you think I'm doing?! I'm the Center- it's my job of course, just focus on getting a goddamn basket!" But Akagi knows that Hanagata has been simmering down his moves smoothly.

"Teme, these baboon-faced Shoyo freaks are a bummer! I'll _dunk_ it all, just keep on passing to me, Ryo-chin, Micchy-kun!" The redhead fumed. Miyagi & Mitsui went bug-eyed. 'Yeah right, dream on!' Both inwardly thought.

"I wouldn't_ pass _on to you, doaho. You can't get a shot in, anyway." Rukawa said coolly- hands on his hips. Sakuragi flared up in anger- stomping towards with eyes of a killer; he was held back by Akagi though.

"Am I talking to you?! Why you- Kitsune, you can't even get away from that moronic-looking Takano freak!" Sakuragi pointed accusingly at the stoic looking boy.

"I'll get away, just you wait, hn!" Rukawa seethed, he too, is furious. 'K'so, I hate _taller_ bastards.'

"_Eat _your goddamn balls, pussy-faced _Kitsune_, teme!"

"Go fuck yourself, doaho _Saru_."

"Okay that's enough- Sakuragi, Rukawa! Stop acting like dorky bastards!" Akagi snapped. Both forwards disgustingly looked at opposite directions. 'Pain in the ass!' Akagi could only mutter.

"Guys, settle down- we need a clean play, we're trailing behind- we need two 3-point plays if possible…" Ayako tried to butt in. Haruko nodded, obviously worried as well.

"Just when I needed these shots to go in, fuck!" Mitsui seethed while wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"Calm down, Mitsui…" Kogure stated.

"Oi, that spiky-haired dude that looks _like_ Sendoh sure is flipping you over Micchy-kun, nyahaha!" Sakuragi was even able to pull off a silly antic. Mitsui raised his middle finger in annoyance. "That's Kazushi Hasegawa, freak. Goddamn _fucktard _asshole."

"Fucktard?!" Sakuragi asks dumbly. 'Tch, Micchy-kun sure knows a lot of gangster vocab, though!'

"Fucking_Retard_, Tensai!" Mitsui grinned almost maniacally- Sakuragi smirked back in return, he cackled in response. He liked the word. He decided he would use it to _whomever_ once a while. 'I'll use _that_ on this Kitsune brat!'

Kogure sweatdropped, Mitsui sure is a grade-A swearer.

'He doesn't _look_ like Sendoh.' Excuse me. Never. Rukawa went bug-eyed, unbelieving the annoying comment he just heard. He thought Sendoh looked more… _nice._ 'Nice?!' He could only inwardly defy. He shook his head momentarily and looked at the clock. Three minutes. How is he supposed to pull this off? He took a glance over Shoyo's bench and was a bit surprised when he saw Maki somewhat _coaching_ in Shoyo. Rukawa went bug-eyed for the nth time. 'No fucking way. Unfair! _Old_ bastard Maki.' 'Damn, we need a good play as well…' He clenched his fist to his side- he seems useless for the time, he wasn't getting into the basket very often because of one giant Takano bastard. 'K'so…'

Miyagi clapped his hands, gaining attention. "Okay let's get a play done- we'll try to get a three-pointer and possibly one 3-point play... an easy two is also very much appreciated, let's do this forwards! I'll pass to either two of you- _Kitsune_ & _Doaho_, I want you to stick the ball into your hands- do NOT_ lose_ it, Mitsui- get yourself away from that _fucktard_, Hasegawa. Captain, get your tail away from Hanagata aka the _scientist_- and I'll try to break free from _baby-face_ Fujima."

All four were dumbfounded, then there were a few snickers. Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward. Miyagi grinned- glancing his look towards their forwards, Rukawa and Sakuragi. Both nodded- but with a vein popping on the redheads temple. So did Mitsui. Akagi was slightly amused on how Miyagi was able to _command_ attention. He smiled to himself, if Uozumi finally found whose Ryonan's would-be Captain… Akagi nodded. 'I think I might have found ours, as well…' Akagi felt glad and contented.

Sendoh was quietly looking from the clock then to the bench of Shohoku that seems to be in a quite _mess._ He then gaze over to where the Shoyo bench was and saw Kainan hovering as well. His mouth opened a bit and before he was about to say something, Uozumi beat him to it.

"Oh boy, looks like Akagi and his troopers are going down…" Uozumi shook his head and worriedly looked over to his far right.

"The problem is their weak bench- plus the fact that Sakuragi is a foul trouble." Ikegami butted in. Fukuda simply looked stoic. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked behind Sendoh- he tapped the latter's shoulder.

"Uh- Kicchou?" Sendoh inquired, looking behind his back.

"I'll go practice." He stated flatly. Sendoh smiled and nodded. They will be playing next in the afternoon. Fukuda seems the guy not to slack off in a way. "Sure!" He grinned and Fukuda simply quietly exited. Koshino's gaze followed Fukuda, "Aren't we suppose to practice as well- Shohoku seems to be losing this game anyway, there's only less than 3 minutes left, they're behind by 10!" Koshino decided to stand up- keen on following Fukuda out, when he was taken aback.

"They can't lose. I won't _let_ them. _Tondemonai._" (_No way)_ Everyone gape and turned their heads towards the owner of the said determined and manly voice- Sendoh smiled and stood up slowly to where he is about a minute ago and started walking over to where Shohoku team was. Uozumi moved from his seat- he almost intended to stop the spiky-haired dude. "Oi, matte, Sendoh what are you doing?" The said lad, simply looked back- a smile on his boyish features- hands on his nape, "Uh, they need a _coach_, I think?" And he grinned. Ryonan's bench seemed to drop their jaws six-feet under, also making their eyes bulged and swell—it seems as if Sendoh has just grown three heads or something.

"Uuwaahh?!" For the second time, Hikoichi got the award as the gaping goldfish in a blue jacket.

"What the fuck are you-?! Get back here, oi!" Koshino stood up, literally gnarling in damn annoyance. 'What the hell is happening to him anyway?!' Koshino thinks Sendoh seems to be acting a little bit _weird_- 'is it because he's sharing room with that _brat_ from Shohoku?!'

He's never done this before- _coach_ another team? A _rival_ team particularly? Nah. This is a first- and he doesn't know as to _why _he is bent on doing this. Probably because, he saw Maki, Fujima, Hanagata- executing all the plays as smooth as possible. 'It's _Maki_ anyway- and Fujima…' Those two are Kanagawa's Aces and it's only a matter of minutes until Shohoku bows down in defeat. Sendoh wasn't sure if he wants to see the perky boys of Shohoku all cast down- besides… he's supposed to be _teammate_ with Shohoku's Ace as well. 'Why not _start_ being teammates now?' He grinned to himself. He realized he needs to somewhat get _into_ the raven-haired boy's radar. 'If he loses- he might not _cooperate_ with me…' And Sendoh thought that it's not an option. Besides, he just honestly wants to help Shohoku due to some unknown (yet)_ emotion _that has been seeding its way into him. Sendoh's confident strides surely isn't failing him. 'Oh boy… I might get a sock up face, here goes nothing…' He softly chuckled to himself. 'Why am I doing this again, anyway?' He smiled to himself. He's anticipating Sakuragi's blow on his face or even Mitsui's kick on his stomach. Akagi might even make his hair a broom to sweep off the linoleum floor of the court. He almost want to back out- but one look at _him_ and Sendoh knows that he can't back down now… Sendoh took a brief glance at the pale guy who was busy downing a pocari sweat. He saw frustration and anger on the latter's eyes. Just like he suspected. 'That's so much like you, Rukawa-kun…' He felt somewhat akin to _endearment_.

He stopped just as he was about an arm's length away from the manager. Ayako was surprised- she almost did not noticed Sendoh standing beside her. Sendoh smiled at her.

"Okay then boys- uh?! Sendoh, what are you doing here?" Ayako asks. Haruko too, was curious. 'Sendoh-san?'

Everyone was about to get back on court to execute their would-be play when they were taken aback by Ayako's element of surprised. Akagi looked back so as the others, and they seemed- _curious._

"Teme, what now Sendoh? What do you want, why are you standing over there?" Sakuragi asks suspiciously.

"Oi, Mr. Skittles, not this time- I'll ask for more candies later…" Mitsui somewhat goaded. Miyagi cocked his head slightly and put his hands on his hips. "Something wrong, Spiky Captain of Ryonan?" Sendoh sighed a bit and rolled his eyes. 'Oh boy… here goes nothing.' He momentarily looked back to see Rukawa looking back at him eyes clouded with _confusion_.

Rukawa was too trained to hide his surprised at that time- but he was eager to know as to _why_ his roommate suddenly decided to walkover to their side. 'Are you going to mock us?' He furrowed his brows in thought. Could he possibly do that? Much so, is Sendoh there to mock him? Well, it is _as if _he was, after all—he feels as if he is not being _useful_ to the team, they're trailing behind by 10 points. 'K'so…' Rukawa felt his blood boiled a bit.

"I just want to _help _you guys out… if you will _let _me _coach _you, that is." He mustered the warmest smile he could give, sincerity spilling out from his lips. There was a moment of silence. 'Great going Akira, shoot yourself now. Farewell, Japan.' Kogure was the first to recover. He walked towards to where the taller guy was standing and looked at him softly.

"I…well, Sendoh-san that's kind of you but…"

"And you would do _that_ because…?" It was Rukawa. Everybody was surprised. They didn't saw this coming. Rukawa, too, surprised himself because _he_ of all people was able to blurt that one out. 'Ugh, I should have just shut up.' He inwardly thought. It seems as if everything dissolved at that moment- Sendoh's gaze was locked to the person who questioned his intentions to _help_. He found himself yet again in a deadlock stare with no other than the person occupying the same room as he is… 'Rukawa, truly you are a cute _puzzle_…' To which he answered sincerely as possible, "Because we're _teammates_."

And he smiled charmingly. Thump. Rukawa's eyes widened a bit- he almost felt his cheeks flushed yet _again_. But he was able to somehow control it. He simply 'hned' at Sendoh and decided to just keep his mouth sealed. A minute passed by and the team found themselves hurdled once more- with one certain _spiky haired_ dude in the centre drawing multiple lines-crossing one another in what seemed to be a _brilliant_ strategic play.

"Well, shall we have a go on it?" Sendoh asks the five red jersey peeps from Shohoku. He chuckled softly to himself. 'If this fails, I'm a _fried_ porcupine.'

"You sure that's not a _trap_? The Tensai will _kill_ you if we lose out there, teme!" Sakuragi seemed to threat. Sendoh sweatdropped. He decided to amuse Sakuragi. "I'm sure with you, the _Tensai_ being around- you could do it, _perfectly_."

Snickers were heard- coming mostly from Akagi, Mitsui, and Ryota- who were obviously trying their best not to laugh their asses off. Rukawa went bug-eyed. 'Sendoh, you moron…'

Sakuragi cackled, amused and happy that Sendoh seemed to finally approved of his 'Tensai-ness'. "Nyahahah, I told ya, even this Smiley, believes in the Tensai! Let's go then, Shohokuuu~!" Sendoh found himself laughing softly in amusement. He nodded and soon, the game was about to resume. He sighed deeply before a paper fan landed on his spiked hair.

"Why are you doing _this_?" Ayako teased the charming Ace of Ryonan.

"Well, let's just say that I want you guys to _win_…" Sendoh grinned back at Shohoku's manager.

"Is that it? Are you sure it's not _something_ else?" Ayako replied, grinning, not quite convinced. But she was grateful. It is truly rare to get acquainted with such an all-around person. Sendoh is truly a warm person and Ayako almost wished that he's on their side. 'Such an adorable sophomore…' She smiled and decided to cheer for her team. Sendoh briefly looked over to the Ryonan's bench and still saw the surprised looks from his senpais and juniors. He saw Uozumi approaching him and sat beside him. "Sendoh, it's not that I disapproved of what you're trying to do but—you do_ know _that we still have a game later?"

"Shitte iru, _Taichou_…" (_I know, Captain_)

"Then, how do you do it later in _our_ game when your plays are already seen by Maki?" Uozumi stated as a matter of factly. Sendoh remained his composure. "Maki hasn't seen _everything _about me, though…" Sendoh said in a very serious tone, but he continued to smile. 'Besides, he's been coaching Shoyo as well for the past 35 minutes…' Sendoh thought that Kainan has been using its forces over Shohoku a bit overly and he just thought of giving the red team a boost. He took notice of the stare being thrown at him by no other than Maki across the other side. Sendoh smiled and nodded. Maki nodded in return. "He's probably wondering what you are_ doing_ on this side, though." Uozumi said. Sendoh merely shrugged, "I'm _Anzai_ Sendoh, hohoho, I'll tell _him_ later." Uozumi laughed and placed his hand on top of the spiky-haired dude, Sendoh chuckled- amused at his own insanity. 'Whatever, Akira…'

Uozumi grinned, "You _and_ your confidence… hn." Sendoh smiled, "Don't worry Captain, I got a hundred more plays to be _executed_ later…" And he winks. "I just want Shohoku to _win_." He shrugged as he watched his _would-be_ play being perfectly executed on court. The ball was caught by Akagi- and he passed it over to Ryota- they made for a fast break, then the orange ball was thrown into the hands of… _Rukawa_ who stood from behind the 3-point range and fired a three, but he was tipped from behind by his guard, the giant Takano- Uekusa saw this, and drew a foul against Takano- to Shoyo's horror because the ball went _in._ And Sendoh smiled, stood up and clapped his hands. "Nice one, Rukawa-kun… that's 3-baskets." Uozumi looked at his junior, surprised… 'Sendoh, you absolutely looked as if… this is what you truly _lived_ for…' In Uozumi's eyes, he saw his successor's eyes flicker something akin to… _happiness_ and warmth. Sendoh looked back to Uozumi, and grinned. "One game play and they nailed 6 points instantly, guess_ we're_ just down now by four." 'We?' Sendoh thought it almost sounded _right._

…and when he was about to threw the last free throw, Rukawa could only wonder as to why he truly felt _glad_ and warm as well. 'Sendoh… you wanted us to _win_, but why?' But for now, as the ball went in to the shock faces of Shoyo's bench- Rukawa was feeling more _thankful_ to the Ryonan Ace who walked his way out of their bench to _coach_ them… 'And probably, _teach _me a thing or two as well, like what you truly said awhile back.'

The game ended, in favour of Shohoku: 90-88. The red jersey peeps celebrated in glee. They slapped and give each other's high five- the Shoyo bench was a bit disappointed but they knew otherwise. They were happy with the game nonetheless. Soon, it will be Kainan versus Ryonan after lunch.

The cafeteria was mainly occupied by mostly Kainan & Ryonan players since the Shoyo & Shohoku guys were still fixing themselves up in the washroom. Kainan was gathered up on one corner, so as the Ryonan boys. Uozumi seems to be talking at his players seriously. He took a glance over their Ace who apparently was currently choosing something to eat. He sighed. 'I can't believe that he's this _too_ carefree.'

"Do you want me to call him?" Ikegami asks in a low voice.

"No, let him eat- he might throw a fit if we stop him." Uozumi smirked. Everyone chuckled.

Sendoh chose to eat just a few- mostly choosing protein-rich foods at that moment. When the game ended, he hurriedly went back to his team and decided to eat a quick lunch because, just like Fukuda, he still wants to warm up a bit. He decided that he can't play without filling his stomach first. Sendoh smiled when his lunch was given to him. A tapped on his shoulder and he saw the scowling face of Koshino. "You eat like a road driller, you know." Sendoh smiled at Koshino and simply shrugged. "I'm hungry most of the time." The Ace replied chuckling. "Besides Kosh, the last play I put on for Shohoku surely drained my brain cells… whew, that was some risk." He laughed in amusement. Koshino snorted and both decided to sit on a bench nearby. 'Oh you have brain cells?!' Koshino sat first and decided to pull off a prank- a _prank_ that sort of irritates him but is unforgettable as well.

"Oi, get me a _juice_ though, _Sendoh_." He stated flatly- and with his bug-eyed expression. Sendoh laughed in amusement while filling in his own glass. He rolled off his eyes and walked towards the bench- annoying Koshino to the fullest.

"Get your _own_, Kosh... You're too _old_ for this." Sendoh chuckled in response. Koshino's eyes widened and he almost gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Ch, what _was_ that?!' He pouted and stomp to get himself a glass nonetheless.

"So what made you _coach_ them, huh?" The shorter guy decided to start a topic. He saw their Ace shrugged- while digging on his own food. "Nothing… I just thought of _trying_ a play that's been on my mind for quite some time." He grinned and continued seeping on his glass. "Apparently it worked, though." He chuckled in amusement. Koshino simply snorted. "That _brat _roommate of yours ended the game, as expected." Sendoh's lips twitched upwards- he seemed to think for a moment before breaking into a smile once more. "Yeah, he did well- and oh, by the way, his _name_ is Rukawa- I'll introduce you two, later." Sendoh chuckled. 'Why does Koshino always calls him 'brat' anyway?' He was trying to humour his uptight colleague. Koshino scowled some more. 'I don't care- he is a brat still!'

"No thanks, I know him alright- Rukawa the _'Brat'_ Kaede-kun." Sendoh simply chuckled and rolled his eyes in response. "If he hears you, you'll be dead, you know…" Sendoh thought of the possible things the pale guys might do to Koshino- and he almost laughed in amusement.

"Yeah right, whatever. Did they _even_ thank you? You helped them win, anyway. I doubt that though."

"Well, they can always thank me _later_, heh." Sendoh seemed not _bent_ on gaining something in return. He smiled as he continue to eat his lunch quickly. "Oi Kosh, lets hurry- we need a warm-up. Kainan's been running, we only have two meetings every week… we're too much chilled…" Sendoh stated as a matter of factly and Koshino simply nodded in return.

Rukawa sighed as he turned off the shower. He towelled his hair briskly before wrapping the towel onto his waist. He opened the door and was welcomed by the merry voices of his teammates. Apparently they were all happy since they won over Shoyo. Rukawa momentarily placed his stuff on the tiled sink- absently looking at his reflection on the mirror. He took note of his paleness and slightly 'slimmed' frame but shrugged it off anyway. He was contemplating still about the play a while ago. There were a few scenes that sort of got stuck into his mind- the last two time outs especially… He thought Sendoh looked truly serious awhile back while writing onto the white board. Akagi and Kogure were sort of 'helping' him with the play and Rukawa saw that the Ryonan dude was very positive. 'He seems to _listen_ to my senpais, though.'

There was a moment when Sendoh seemed to even forgot their 'names' because he was busy instructing the play. Sakuragi reminded him though to call him 'Tensai' into which the latter readily agreed. They all laughed. Rukawa almost twitched his lips upward, especially the part when Sendoh instructed for Sakuragi to try to steal the ball. He told Sakuragi, _"Okay, Tensai, I want you to get the try to get a steal, without the foul of course- and passed it on to Micchy-kun, which he will passed on to- Kitsune over here…_" Sendoh even grinned. Sakuragi laughed that time and in a few seconds, those two even high-fived. Rukawa of course went bug-eyed during that time. He even told Sendoh that he's a 'doaho' and the latter simply shrugged it off. It is as if… everything and everyone seemed _happy…_

'You're an odd ball, alright…' Mitsui and Miyagi looked amused though and were injecting humours and insults that makes their time-out truly crazy but… _memorable_. Rukawa thought he kind of enjoyed the mood; it was almost as if they aren't down by 10 points. He honestly thought that he truly felt _calm_ – and he is willing to bet that his teammates are feeling the same as well… He truly wondered as to how Sendoh is _able_ to pull off that 'calmness' around everyone else. 'And to think that they're not even officially 'teammates'.

He even remembered Sendoh saying that he wants to help them win because… they're 'teammates' in the camp. He sighed softly, his musings suddenly being broken down by the cackling voice of Sakuragi.

"Lunch first, Ryo-chin, Micchy-kun, Gori, Megane! Then we watch Ryonan! The Tensai will be _cheering_ for Spiky's team!"

"Sure-sure, I'm damn hungry anyway." Mitsui countered.

"Oi, Rukawa are you still there?" Miyagi hollered.

"Don't mind him Ryo-chin, he probably drowned already in the shower, he'll just float later. Ahahah!" Sakuragi menacingly hollered, and he walked out of the shower room, slamming the door shut. Rukawa peeped from where his teammates was awhile back and decided to finish fixing himself up. He went back on his blue pullover and jogging pants and out of the washroom…

'Yare yare… I guess, I'll be _watching_ too, as well…'

1:00 PM

Ryonan and Kainan were both on the gym already- warming up on each side of the court. Kainan can be seen, running, passing, and doing lay-ups. The referees were Kogure from Shohoku and Hanagata from Shoyo. As usual, Fujima was on the Kainan bench with some of his Shoyo members. Maki and the rest of the team were on the court, doing some warm ups. Ryonan were doing the same, with Sendoh mostly doing the passing to his teammates- while they shoot from the three-point goal. Fukuda can be seen on one corner, doing some dribbling skills- apparently enjoying his own solitude.

"Okay, your turn, Uekusa…" Sendoh commanded. Uekusa nodded, he caught the ball that his Captain threw at him and threw in a three; the ball went in and Sendoh smiled.

Fujima was sitting quietly on his bench- eyeing one spiky-haired dude from the blue team, when he decided to stood up and quietly walked over to the other side- a smile on his lips. Truth is, Fujima is simply curious… 'Well, curiosity kills the cat, but I'm no cat apparently.' Upon reaching the other side- he paused for a moment as Sendoh dribbled a bit- before throwing in a fade away; of course the ball went in smoothly. The ball bounced once, twice, thrice- right in front of Shoyo's captain and Fujima used his foot to stop the ball from rolling further. Sendoh followed the ball with his gaze until it was stopped by a certain foot by stepping on it. He looked up and saw the grinning face of Fujima. He gave the shorter guy a smile before walking towards where the Shoyo leader was.

"One on one?" Sendoh joked. Fujima chuckled and shrugged off. "Nah, I'll pass- besides, I just ate you know." Sendoh grinned. "All the more that we should burn it." Sendoh chuckled. Fujima simply shook his head- a smile playing on his lips as well. The Shoyo Captain kicked the ball lightly back to Sendoh and the tall guy caught it with his right foot and talentedly made the ball roll on top of his legs to have it bounce back as if it has a life of its own before dribbling it for a few; he run for back to the court and did a smooth lay-up on the basket. Fujima placed himself not far from the pole of the basket, arms crossed- eyes clouded with somewhat a mischievous glint.

"So, I noticed you _coached_ Shohoku well." Sendoh was still practicing some dribbling tricks but he heard the latter's statement alright. He softly chuckled to himself. "Yeah… it was worse." Fujima rolled his eyes in amusement. "The worst indeed, that it _beat_ us by two points- whatever Sendoh." Akira grinned and threw the ball hardly on the board- causing for the others to glanced his direction; the ball bounced once and he caught it with one hand- he jumped into the air and _dunk_ it with a force that made the basket reverberate in fear. From a corner, one can here a few hoots and shout from Hikoichi. Everyone was stunned. They knew of Sendoh's skill and to be able to see it at a moment- they were partly shaken, somewhat stupefied… and glad, especially on Ryonan's side.

"Impressive as always." Fujima commented. Sendoh simply grinned, a back on his nape. "So, why did you decide to _coach_ Shohoku- you want them to win?" Fujima grinned. Sendoh chuckled. "I don't know… I got _inspired_ to help, I guess." Sendoh honestly didn't know why he said that. Truth is, he doesn't have a specific reason. 'Why? Why indeed?' He doesn't know.

"..Is it because, you're roommates with their _Ace_, perhaps, hmm?" Fujima somewhat pressed further- grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Haha- probably." Sendoh laughed a bit. If there is one valid reason though, _that_ maybe it. Because they're _roommates_- and teammates as well in the camp. 'Ugh, I don't know anymore- but he seemed to have listened to me awhile back…' Sendoh thought it was a good start. He softly chuckled to himself.

"Anyway, just so you know- Maki and I are _teammates_ as well. We'll see you and Rukawa-kun at the end, perhaps?" Fujima winked- an unknown glint on his eyes. Sendoh was a bit surprised at the information, but not totally. 'So- he and Maki?' 'Oh boy, this _is_ going to be tough alright.' If there is one thing, this is one pairing that is _tough_ to beat. Sendoh found himself nodding and almost looking serious but smiling still, he managed to say something like, "See you _both_ on the court, then…" Great going Akira, now you really need to be in that raven-haired boy's radar… and Sendoh simply chuckled to himself.

Maki was eyeing them both from a far. He was expecting this kind of play with Sendoh later and he just can't wait to face the tall number seven of Ryonan. Of course, he is also taking note of the fact that _his_ Kenji has been talking with the Ace for a few minutes already. But he's not jealous. He was just a bit curious… 'I wonder what these two are chatting about.' Kiyota simply growled in annoyance, "Ugh, I hate that porcupine head- I'll beat him later!" Maki simply looked at his junior interestingly and chuckled softly.

"Nyahaha, showing off there, aren't we?" Sendoh not need to look around to see who it was. He smiled while catching up with the ball he just dunked. He turned around and saw the Shohoku team lined up on their side. Akagi nodded at his and Uozumi's direction. Mitsui has that gangsta grin on him, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko were smiling and waving back at them.

"Bwahaha, the Tensai is here to support you, Ryonan, Spiky, you should be thankful and honoured." Every Ryonan member rolled off their eyes in annoyance. Sendoh simply nodded and smiled. From a far, one word destroyed Sakuragi's mood sending the red head in a glare vs glare.

"Doaho." The pale guy found himself sitting on one corner of the bench; arms clutching his bag- an exasperated look on his face. Sakuragi stomped his way onto where Rukawa was, ready to give the blue-eyed boy a blow on his pretty face, apparently, Akagi was there to stop him.

An hour later, it was almost time to start the game. The players gathered on their respective sides and hurdled in a circle. The two other teams simply sat on the benches nearby, and can be seen chatting with their colleagues, mostly talking about match-ups and plays. Sakuragi, the ever hyper forward of Shohoku wasn't able to help himself but to approach the Ryonan team causing for the blue-jersey boys to be surprised. He earned of course a lump on the head courtesy of Akagi. Akagi bowed and excused his redhead's animosity.

"Teme Gori, I am just going to _coach _them as well!" Sakuragi protested. Akagi shook his head.

"The game is just about to _start,_ they already_ know_ what to do!" Akagi hollered. A few chuckles can be heard on the Ryonan's bench, even Sendoh smiled and shook his head- amused on how Captain Akagi seems to manage his two twin terror towers, 'Especially when they bicker- damn, they both swear a lot…'

"Spiky needs me, Boss Monkey needs me, and the Ryonan dudes needs the Tensai, teme!" He almost whined like a kid. Everyone sweatdropped. "Oi Sakuragi, get here you dimwit, you're embarrassing us all- just watch will you, and _learn_!" Mitsui gnarled, somehow it pacified the red head. Ryota, and Ayako simply shook their heads. From a far, both Kainan and Shoyo have poker faces- and they all just sighed in resentment. Kiyota was laughing hard- he finds Sakuragi funny and stupid. He was softly bonked in the head by Maki, asking him to quiet down and concentrate.

"Guys, are you ready?" Kogure blew the whistle and just about in time, the first half is about to start. Ten players made their way on the centre, and a few minutes more- the game in the afternoon started. A battle ensued mostly between Kainan's the tank, Maki Shinichi and one Spiky-haired Captain of Ryonan. Rukawa could not bring his eyes to a halt since both teams were very keen on their defence. Sendoh played the point guard as he smoothly passed from here to there_ without_ even looking at his teammates. This made a lot of mouth gape even on Shoyo's side. Rukawa felt his chest thump with every breath-taking pass his older roommate delivers. 'Monster…' he inwardly thought. He is almost certain that Sendoh has his eyes all over the court. The first few minutes were mainly from Ryonan- they pulled off a 4-2 run on Kainan sending Kainan a bit surprised. Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Ryota were obviously hooting and cheering for the Ryonan as they lead the score board with 20 points to 10.

Rukawa took noticed as well on how Sendoh seemed to fake-ly attack on the basket only to pass the ball to an open guard thus earning once again two additional baskets. Everytime the ball touches the Ace's hand, a double-team was being made: Maki and Kiyota seems to pressed the smiling player and when Akira could not bring about to get away from both players, he would simply chuckle in response and just throw the ball over head for a long range three-point shot… surprisingly, the ball still went in- with the bench of Ryonan-Shohoku going wild as they extend the lead to 25-10. Hikoichi's was taking in some photos as he cheered on the bench and almost cried in glee. "Unbelievable! Awesome! Uuwwahhh- Sendoh-senpai, you're _a_ GOD~!" And indeed he _is_, as one blue-eyed boy can't seem to get his eyes off of him. Rukawa found himself _hoping_ Ryonan would win… 'What are you getting at again, baka, Rukawa Kaede?' He went bug-eyed.

"Hahaha, way to go Spiky- take that old man!" Sakuragi's voice boomed and when the first time out was called, Maki and Sendoh slapped hands- both players smiling as the first quarter was made intense.

"Impressive play…" Maki said in between heavy breaths. Sendoh simply shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm willing to bet you'll be back later…" Sendoh grinned. Maki simply nodded- a resolved forming on his strong features. "Well, apparently Sendoh, I _will be_ beating you." Sendoh momentarily felt the _need_ to looked at his far left, he kind of _felt_ that a pair of eyes were boring at his back- and true that because when he decided to look to his left, he saw Rukawa looking at him- eyes clouded with _determination_ and _something _else. Sendoh smiled back at his younger roommate and winked causing for the other to be surprised.

"No Maki-san, _someone _asks me to beat you…" Sendoh grinned. "… and I don't think I can say _no._" And to this, Sendoh warmly smiled, causing him to be more charming than ever and causing for one certain pale, lanky Rookie to _see_, that made his heart beat in thumps.

'Baka Sendoh Akira, _what_ did you just say?!' Rukawa found his cheeks heating up a bit before he decided to just look down at his own hand, clutching his bag.

**TBC**

**a/n: uwaah! Okay that's it…tell me what you think! This is 16 pages once again… lol! Sorry, I know it took me a while, it's beginning to get a bit busy in our household and we're often outside lately- you know, reunions and stuff. I honestly want to upload a back to back chapter but I guess, I should just upload this first! I'll be working on chapter 7 instantly! Phew! Thanks so much to those reading this- and for the reviews! Addicted to SD, you're a deary… hahaha! I hope I made you smile on this chapter as well! :D Merry Christmas! I'm contemplating if I will make Ryonan win this one or make them lose to Kainan! Wahh- dilemmas! :D I seriously wanted Sendoh to be the ultra-charming guy here, I hope I'm getting into it, though! ^_^ Rukawa-kun is sure a cutie and I love making him feel 'shy'. LOL! *fangirl mode* RnR please if you have time… **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: currently check-in myself in a small hotel; because we will be having a family affair ; they asked me why did I even bring my laptop with me, I said I got grades to encode… lol! Lil did they know, I simply have a fic to update! ^_^ here's chap7! Seriously wanting to end this, hahah… :D I just realized, isn't it weird that Sendoh seems to be on a first-name basis with Fukuda? He calls him, 'Kicchou' though. Haha! Well, basically I just want to portray Sendoh as someone ****_fun_**** and nice to be with- a people's person. Plus, it's kinda easier to type 'kicchou' than 'fukuda' though. -_-**

**Addicted to SD: Uyy! Merry Christmas too! Yup, I know what you mean- actually naguluhan din ako sa sarili kong gawa, LOL! ^0^ Sorry about that, sa kagustuhan ko manalo ang Shohoku- 6pts kagad! Lol! Maybe I should edit on that part, pero later na cguro! The game details is a hard one! BTW, Im also a big fan of Rukawa- *waves ruru banner* but I also loved Sendoh :D Gusto kong kiligin kaya ginagawa kong charming c Sendoh, lol! *Addicted to SD sweatdrops* Thank you so much for always reviewing and taking time to read despite the busy season! ^_^ Here's the next chap, for you!**

**To everyone else: Guest711, Maria Mae, etc… thank you! Merry Christmas! To Guest #1? Lol, thank you- you're right, I should drop the 'bug-eyed' expression! Hahah! #senruislovealright**

**Standard disclaimers apply/ SenRu/ Typos/Wrong Grammars/Non-Pro Writer/Long Plotless/OOCness**

**CHAPTER 7**

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I…_

Second quarter. The score was now 35-30 still in favour of Ryonan. It was Kainan's first full time-out. Somehow, to be able to rise back up from a 15-point deficit is quite a feat in less than 6 minutes in the first quarter. All thanks to Maki, and most specifically to Jin Soichiro- who's been like a raging beast when behind the three-point range. He's basically the one who contributed the most; Maki has somehow found a way to 'use' his men wisely. Sendoh too, was trying hard his best to keep the lead but somehow, Kainan manage to simmer him down. His passes were still good but Kiyota was now somehow able to _read_ into him. Sendoh was held back in surprise as one of his pass was anticipated by Kiyota and was able to intercept it. The Ryonan Ace momentarily shook his head and decided to just run after Kiyota who was laughing insanely while dribbling the ball in a triumphant grin. 'Oh boy…' Sendoh could only inwardly mutter. There was also a scene wherein a screen was made with Sendoh thinking that it was Maki whom he will be guarding on to find out that it was a lousy looking player that goes with the name Yoshinori Miyawasu. Sendoh was puzzled for a moment- the said small and petite player doesn't looked like a player at all. He was taken aback though when Uozumi whispered into him that it was simply a _distraction_. Sendoh then sweatdropped. Sakuragi saw that scene and was laughing so hard because it looked insane for a while. He was shouting from the bench that Sendoh should have just elbowed the bespectacled guy in the nose. This earned him a lump from Akagi of course- berating him about un-sportsman-like and the whatnots. Overall, the second quarter was a major comeback from Kainan and Maki can be seen looking more menacing than ever. He was able to dodge everyone on Ryonan who defended him- although Sendoh gave him a hard time- still, there was a moment that he was able to escape the much taller boy. Akira was basically running around in circles- assisting, passing, shooting, and basically making the plays point by point- it was hectic to watch. Fujima admits he was being happy that Kainan was able to bounce back but he just couldn't decipher the fact that Sendoh seems to be handling all _alone_ the play. Uozumi is a good center, doing his job well against Takasago of Kainan, Koshino seems to be having trouble with the noisy Kiyota blabbering about his greatness. Sakuragi was even joining at one side as he berates Koshino time and again to strangle the hair of the said wild monkey. If there is one guy whose behind Sendoh- its Fukuda, he was the next to assist his spiky-haired teammate- making small plays, passes, and giving way so that Sendoh will be able to execute properly- still, it was not enough; Maki _proved_ to everyone why his team earned the moniker, 'Kanagawa Kings.'

Time out.

"Okay, we're being caught up with now… we need to spread out- their defence has been tight all over and we can't find the right guy under the basket…" Uozumi spoke in between his heavy breaths. Uekusa, Koshino, Fukuda, nodded. Ikegami seemed to have a play as he momentarily borrowed the white board and drew lines as to what would be their next move against Kainan.

"Okay, I need you guys to see this play…-?!"

"What's that _sound_ and whose been bleeding in_ love_?!" Uozumi boomed. Everyone sweatdropped. 'Uozumi taichou…' They were trying to be serious when there came a moment of silence and everyone seemed to have heard a certain song that has been _playing_ for quite some time now…

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open…_

"Uh, its _Leona_ and that's _mine_?" Sendoh sheepishly grinned. "Well, make her stop _now_!" Uozumi turned into the great big ape he is and hollered in annoyance. Sendoh sweatdropped and scampered in hurried steps. He rummaged into his duffel bag, shook his head and cut off the sound. The team sighed in resentment. Their Ace can truly be… _charmingly _annoying sometimes. Sendoh cannot believed the fact that _his_ brother has been calling him. He took note to himself that he's going to strangle his older sibling when he gets back.

"Oi, don't you know how to answer calls?!" Akito shouted at the other line. Akira rolled his eyes in sheer surprised. He can't believe that this is happening alright. 'Really, aniki…' He chuckled softly and decided to just talk a bit and end the call as soon as possible. "I'm in a _game_, dork." The player answered as a matter of fact-ly but Akito kept going on. "Bah, constructing lies now, are ya?!"

"Silly, I'm really in a _game_- we're_ playing_, you ass." Akira rolled his eyes and tried to press further.

"Oi, when are you coming back, we need to finish the Christmas shopping Akira, and you have to be back early!" Akito berated.

"Oi Sendoh, come over here now, this will be vital in the play-?!" Uozumi hollered. Ikegami and the others sweatdropped. Hikoichi has been sniffing, afraid that his team will be defeated. "Uwwah, Senpai, hurry & finish your call now, please~!"

"I can't believe this! Sendoh you jerk!" Koshino, stomp forwards to where the spiky haired was- the said person was sitting on the far edge of the bench and seems to be nodding once awhile while grinning and softly chuckling- overall he seems amused to be talking on the phone while there is a _game_ going on. Fukuda could only watch in awe on how his Captain seems to be _calm_ at times like this. Maybe because, Fukuda knows that even though Sendoh's actions speaks of being a bit _overly_ carefree sometimes, he actually _delivers_ most of the time. Just like what he said in his mini speech—he _is_ there, when the team needs him. 'Sendoh-taichou, you really are a _great_ talent who finds _happiness_ in execution.' Then Fukuda sweatdropped- he honestly thought that he _sounded_ matured for a while back there. 'Yare yare, I just have to focus on how to help him on the play…' And he inwardly sighed.

"…and so, as I was saying, we still have to buy that _vase_ for our Aunt in Kyoto and-?!" Akito continued. The younger Sendoh has been chuckling softly on the other line- he can't seem to _butt_ in – his eyes wandered to where his teammates are and he sweatdropped as stares of daggers jolted right back at him. 'Yikes, I'm dead.' He saw Koshino approaching him with a growl.

"Is that your _girlfriend?!_" Koshino loudly asks with a scowl on his face. Sendoh shook his head in response, eyes widening in response. He mouthed 'Bro-Ther' though. Koshino was tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed- eyes glaring.

"Akito, I really have to go _now_! I'm in a game, man! Haha!" Sendoh laughed in amusement.

"I don't care- are you _winning_ though?!" Akito continued to keep the conversation going but he too, was grinning like a madman on the other line.

"I was a while back- til you called, _bastard_… now they're catching up! I need to hang up now!" Sendoh laughed- his cobalt blue eyes twinkling in amusement- his handsome features more prominent than ever. From afar, Kainan can be seen with their poker faces on- amazed on what they're witnessing.

"Yare yare, ok I'll hang up now- and I hope you _lose_ though, Ace. Hahahah!" Akito goaded on the other line. Akira rolled his eyes and shot back as well, 'what the hell is wrong with my brother anyway?!' "You bloody wish, old man-and didn't I said to stop inhaling weed?" Akira grinned and suddenly the line was finally put on an end. By the time the call ended; Akira looked back to see the exasperated look on his teammates faces. He smiled apologetically before standing up- his expressions suddenly changing- eyes now clouded with more determination. Then he grinned, "Sorry about that- it's my_ stupid_ brother though. Are we ready to _kick_ Kainan's ass now?" Everyone chuckled and shook their heads.

"And how do you intend to _do_ that?" Uozumi challenged his younger teammate, a bit annoyed that Sendoh seems to be _slacking_ off for a while back there. The team momentarily halt to a stop. Sendoh seems to be in deep thought then he smiled—

"We'll do it sir… I got _game_." And he smiled his confident smile sending in once again positive vibrations to his teammates.

Third quarter. It was intense. Like what Fukuda assumed, Sendoh _did_ deliver a few blows. He was able to extend their lead by ten points to the horror of Kainan's bench and surprise of Shoyo's. Shohoku frantically enjoyed this quarter as shots were made by each side of the team. When Sendoh delivers, Maki answered. They cut off the lead to six points and the pressure was once again back at Ryonan. The next timeouts were done in a much serious atmosphere, no phone calls or hoots. Sendoh seems to be more focused now. He was basically trying all the plays he could muster and was mixing his tactics. He kind of noticed that his teammates where a bit tired already. He smiled tiringly as well but reminded them of their passions. Uozumi nodded and also helped contribute into the game.

Akagi sighed- eyes still focused on the scoreboard. 56-50. Ryonan refuses to give up. He could only watch in awe as he himself, came to witness how truly _one_ certain player carry on his shoulder the _weight_ of great expectations. His gaze was boring behind number seven's back, the latter oblivious to the stare. 'I wonder how he seems _unfazed_…or does he even feel _tired_ of it all?' He sighed deeply, causing for Miyagi to look at him. "Something wrong, Captain?" Akagi shook his head, his gaze fixated to where Ryonan team was. "I was just wondering about something I've read…" Akagi seem to pause for a while- then decided to continue. "Expect _more_ from yourself than from others, because _expectations_ from others will only hurt you." He furrowed his brows for a sec as if in deep thought, before giving a deep sigh. Miyagi kept his silence- the Captain word's puzzled him. He does not know what to say more so, react. The small point guard of Shohoku tried to look at the bench of Ryonan- and saw them hurdled. 'Could it be that Captain might be talking about Sendoh?' Miyagi thought for a minute. It seems though, he noticed the big _duty_ the spiky-haired has on his own shoulders. Miyagi paused for a while, suddenly trying to digest the words… his eyes held against a certain guy who has the same number as he- who's in the same position as he, who's very much the one making _plays_ as he…'Okay, we're not of the _same _height though. Ugh.' Miyagi sighed. 'Sendoh…' Miyagi seems to be in deep thought, '…Contrary to all of us, you always smile, you're friendly, and modest. You never lose your temper so easily, although you know yourself that you're a marvellous player. You show respect to strong players, but you definitely won't just give away any game. Your concentration is optimal… especially when playing against tough rivals such as Maki and even _Rukawa_- they bring out the best in you too, I bet. You're basically an _all-around_ player and… I bet you're feeling the _pressure_ too.' Miyagi sighed inwardly- his thoughts somewhat tiring him a bit. Analysing people will never be his forte. 'Still… you smile. You smile as if, you truly _enjoy _doing all of this… smile as if you _were_ a part of it- have_ always_ been a part of it…'

"Captain…" Akagi momentarily took the time to look at his shorter teammate. He saw Miyagi with a smile and a look of something akin to _understanding_. He could only wonder what his point guard is about to say though.

"I think it's not about _expecting_ from others… it's more of, _appreciating_." Miyagi smiled. "I think _he_ thinks of it just like that. For everything you have missed, you have gained something else; and for everything you gain, you lose something else. For _him_ basketball is like your outlook in life, you can either regret_ or_ rejoice… and he always chooses the_ latter_." Miyagi snorted. Truth is he doesn't know if _he_, himself understood his own train of thoughts. He looked up and was met by the somewhat stunned gaze of his Captain. Akagi simply sighed- and smiled knowingly. He nodded for a while, "…you may be right, _Captain_." Miyagi could only looked in surprise- he was about to _blurt_ something out loud, but he just pursed his lips, smiled a little, and shook his head. 'Oh brother, _what_ did I get myself into?'

Rukawa's thoughts was blank. He has been following every quarter religiously. The right phrase would have been, following _one_ certain player religiously, as this so-called player ran about the court, making smooth passes, assists, layups, guard, defend, shoot, dribble and the whatnots. Rukawa couldn't believe that he's seeing all of this by just sitting on one corner of the bench. He saw how Ryonan lead the entire game and saw how Kainan almost tipped off the lead. Still, Ryonan continued to hang on a single thread. All thanks to number seven who basically did almost_ everything_ on court. Rukawa felt his hands form a fist. Truth is, he _somewhat_ hated his roommate's _teammates_! Rukawa sweatdropped. 'Baka, why on Earth would you hate _his_ teammates anyway? What for? Huh? Speak up, you silly!' He almost- and the author repeats: ALMOST wanted to stand up from the bench and shout at the top of his lungs and _describe_ Sendoh's teammates using expletives. 'Teme Ryonan, all you have is a big center without brains, a point guard who loses the ball – _not_ Sendoh of course, a guard with a _big _mouth, and a power forward who _can't _guard! Teme, doahos- baka!' His thoughts burned deep inside of him. Rukawa sighed exasperatedly. What on Earth is he thinking anyway? Is he freaking affected? _Why_ and _what_ for? Truly, this team is a _circus_ and Sendoh _is_ the ringmaster. Why on Earth does this certain player has to be on a team that doesn't seem to know what they're doing? Okay, Rukawa thought that his _thoughts_ were a bit harsh- but he can't helped it. Not now especially that he's seeing everything of it and live. His eyes went into slits. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, just chill- breathe in and breathe out. It's not like they're your team, right? Right?' Nope, it's not. It's just _Sendoh's _team. He seem to pause for a while. He kicked himself inwardly and wished a lamppost would appear somewhere so that he could bang his head onto it. 'That's the _problem_, its Sendoh's team alright.' And I want him to _win_ this. Beat that old-_alumni_, Maki.' He went bug-eyed.

"Oi, are you okay?" His senpai seemed to notice him. 'Ch, this kid sure is a weirdo.'

Rukawa nodded. "Very." Mitsui sweatdropped. 'I can never understand weird _Aces_.'

"Ch, I thought you were fidgeting on your seat…" The three-pointer somewhat snarled, not really keen on starting a conversation with their silent member.

Rukawa furrowed his brows for a sec before shrugging off. 'I was _fidgeting_ in my thoughts though.' But of course he wouldn't say that now, would he. Rukawa stood up that somewhat surprised their three-pointer. "Washroom." And Rukawa walked away. Mitsui simply… well, he sweatdropped again.

Rukawa discreetly walked behind to where his teammates are seated. Apparently, the nearest washroom is located near to where the bench of Ryonan team was. As Rukawa made his way to the said bench where the blue-jersey boys are, he clutched tighter to his bag and slightly lowered his head so that his eyes were slightly obscured by his fringes. He slightly took note of the team- hurdled in a circle, the said Center was the one talking and everyone seemed to be keen on listening. Hikoichi can be seen with a worried look on his face though, and as the pale guy shifted his gaze on one corner- he saw _him_. Huffing. Breathing heavy. Eyes a bit down cast. Chest heaving in rugged breaths. He saw Sendoh wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand; the said Ace wasn't part of the hurdle though, he seems not to be listening to his Captain whose busy trying to put on a brilliant play. Rukawa took noticed of the water bottle that the spiky-haired guy has been holding. It was empty. Sendoh almost looked forlorn staring at his empty water bottle, he looked really _tired_. Rukawa felt his chest thump… not really sure as to why it happened though. He felt somewhat akin to… _concern_. It's only normal, right? To _feel_ concern? Everyone needs _someone_ to sort of look after them once in a while…? Rukawa's eyes formed slits. 'Where. Did. That. _Petty_. Thought. Came. From?' He kicked himself inwardly and sighed softly.

'The smiling doaho _is _thirsty…' Rukawa felt his fingers clutching involuntarily on one side of his bag, his eyes almost widened when he felt something like a _bottle_ on the inside. When he looked up though, he is now standing in front of the washroom's door. He sighed and just went inside the comfort room. Inside though, he forgot his purpose to pee- as he rummaged into his bag and voila, a bottle of _Gatorade_ he found. He found himself dumbly staring on the one-litre of bottle for a while. 'I have an extra _drink?'_ Rukawa partly remembered that he has brought two drinks in their game against Shoyo; but it was the _Pocari_ that he downed. He shook his head and put the bottle back inside his bag- seemed to be thinking for a while.

'Sendoh _looked_ tired alright.' He didn't know _why_ it seemed to somewhat bother him. Truth is, Ryonan seemed to be a bit panicking since Kainan already is on their tail.

4th quarter. 75-74, one point lead by Ryonan. Less than 2 minutes on the game. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Hikoichi for once was not babbling. He has a serious face on. Kainan too, seemed to be on a race. They need one sure basket to topple over Ryonan's four-quarter leads. Maki was giving everything he got. He was putting on pressure, making the blue boys try to commit a foul and having three-point plays to further closed-in the gap. Sendoh though, remains to be _unfazed_. He was basically going from defence-mode to offense. It was almost_ painful_ to watch him. 'Sendoh… you truly are one _talented_ kid.' Maki inwardly thought as he sip onto his juice and looked on to one huffing spiky-haired boy; the said kid has his back on them, hands on his hips as he looked blankly in front of him.

Meanwhile…

Sendoh can feel the sweat trickling down from his forehead. He was huffing deeply. He could feel his chest thumping as his heart raced its beat faster. He was _tired_. Switching from defence to offence and then passing, making plays, guarding Maki- being double-teamed up. He was_ beat_. This he _knew_ of. Uozumi has four personal fouls, Koshino and Uekusa has two each, Ikegami has one, Fukuda has three and he, has none yet. He decided to bench Uekusa first and tried for a tighter defence. 'Oh boy, I need a drink… I'm_ so_ thirsty.' He took two steps and rummaged thru his duffel bag- he saw his _empty_ sports bottle though. 'Damn, I should have packed three bottles.' He looked momentarily to his right and saw his team in a semi-circle; Uozumi carefully instructing their would-be play while the others listen. He puffed out a sigh though. Fukuda was looking at him while drinking onto his own water bottle. The silent forward approached his colleague and held out his half-filled bottle.

"Water, Captain?" Fukuda held his water bottle- eyes looking tired. Sendoh momentarily broke out of his reverie and looked to see Kicchou handing him a bottle. He smiled tiredly and grabbed the offer. He held the bottle up without touching his mouth onto it- empty. But it was _not_ enough. 'Still thirsty… damn!' Sendoh tossed back the bottle and nodded his thanks. Fukuda simply sighed and his next words somewhat surprised Sendoh.

"Keep _passing _to me, Cap… I'll _make_ it." Fukuda sounded serious. Akira looked with slight confusion- but somehow he understood well. He faintly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kicchou- let's _see_, shall we?" Fukuda nodded his reply and went back to where the team was, just in time for him to hear Sendoh speak of something…

"Washroom, two-minutes!" Sendoh decided to grab his empty bottle and jogged off.

"Where is he?!" Koshino shouted- scowling yet again for the nth time.

"Nature calls." Fukuda simply retorted to which the whole team simply snorted. Uozumi sighed deeply as his would-be play seemed not enough to topple Kainan over. He shook his head momentarily. 'Damn it, what do we do?' Ikegami tried to butt in. "Maybe we should rest _him_ for a bit- then subbed him after one successful basket; if _we_ make this play." Uekusa seemed to agree. "I agree with Ikegami-senpai, Sendoh looks tired."

"No, we can't! We need him- it's less than two minutes, he'll just have to hang on." Koshino reasoned. Definitely seating down Sendoh is not an option, good if they're leading by ten- but they're just up by one and Koshino isn't really damn sure if they can pull off a play without their Ace on it.

"But senpai is ssooo tired- and yet…" Hikoichi whined worriedly. Fukuda huffed out a sigh. He too, wanted to bench Sendoh for a moment- but he's also contemplating if his skills are enough to match even Kiyota's speed. Besides, who would pass to _him_ without their spiky-haired colleague? Uekusa is not a keen passer and Koshino seems a bit slow and predictable when he passes.

Meanwhile…

Rukawa seems to be in deep thought when a door was slammed open. He was just caught up into one of the many surprises in his life for that day when the seemingly _object_ of his musings came in- eyes somewhat blank, body all cover with sweat, and was a bit wobbly. Sendoh seemed not to notice him as the said tall player hurriedly went straight into the drinking fountain. Rukawa sweatdropped. 'What on Earth is he-!?' Sendoh bent down, and switched on the faucet and gulped every bit of water he could actually get into his parched and tired body, unbeknownst to a pair of icy cold blues that has been staring him for quite some time now. When he was done, he decided to open the nearby faucet and washed his face briskly- still remaining oblivious. He turned off the faucet and rested for a bit; his chest heaving deeply as he catches his breath.

Akira is already feeling it—the _tiredness_ creeping into his well-built body. He could honestly feel his knees a bit wobbly already- from running to _and_ fro the entire court. He could feel his muscles tensed-up. 'Damn… damn… just_ two_ more minutes, Akira, hang in there-?!' His cobalt blue eyes widened a bit when a _familiar _voice broke his internal musings- too stunned not to look behind him to see a very familiar face and the _unknown_ thumping of his chest that seems to speak of something akin to… _wanting_ to see this person…

"Are you _alright?_" His voice sounded soft and wrapped with _utmost_ sincerity. Rukawa clutched to his bag- eyes clouded with a bit of concern for the latter. This is the first time he _saw_ Sendoh looking all too beat up. He almost regretted that he's in the same place as his rival is. He almost thought that the taller guy might not _want_ him to this sort of… _vulnerability_ of him. So, he asked him if he's okay. Not really knowing what to say at that given moment. Rukawa gulped involuntarily as his eyes were deadlocked with a pair of cobalt blue. The pale guy was about to open his mouth when he Sendoh beat him to it…

"Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh's voice sounded a bit _relief_. He doesn't seem to know as to why he seemed _relieved_ then. Truth is, Sendoh thought that the younger man's presence brought him about a feeling of being rejuvenated. He felt…_happy _to see his younger protégé for a moment. Shaking his thoughts aside- he gave the boy one of his softest smile-but the said smile, reaching his eyes, making them twinkle in amusement. Rukawa looked stunned for a bit- before deciding to look down at the floor.

"It's good to see _you_ here… I kinda was surprised." Sendoh admitted. 'Good to see him _in_ the washroom? Sound's silly, Akira!' Sendoh almost chuckled if only he wasn't feeling all too tired. He felt his _weariness_ went away for a moment. 'Rukawa, you may never know but… I really find you _amusing_ and _something_ else.' The said stoic boy suddenly opened his bag and wordlessly walked towards Sendoh- the latter observing him silently as well. Rukawa grabbed the bottle that Sendoh-filled in with water and replaced it with his own one-litre of _Gatorade_. Sendoh looked surprised as he somewhat opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I… know you're _tired_." The Shohoku Rookie started- he felt his chest thumping a bit- he has never been this _close_ to his rival. The only space between them is almost half an arm's length away. Rukawa can basically _feel_ the heat emanating from the taller guys body- since his roommate has been on the court for nearly forty minutes now and_ without_ rest. He almost felt sorry for Sendoh.

Sendoh couldn't helped but to sincerely smile as he grabbed the Gatorade, twist the cap open and gulped from it. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled his charming smile. He felt truly endeared for a moment. 'I know you're tired' speaks more than just the sentence, this Sendoh knew of somewhat…

_'__I know you're tired… I can see that. You've been giving everything, here's a juice for you too, Senpai.'_

"Thank you, _Rukawa Kaede_. I feel like, I could _beat_ Kainan now, you know." He grinned. He doesn't know why he said that, but part of it he deemed of as true. Sendoh's eyes were smiling. Rukawa looked away trying to hide his impending flush- he shook his head momentarily before triumphantly washing off the slight tinge of pink that has made its way onto his face.

"Hn, doaho…" And Rukawa turned around to leave. He was stopped by a voice though.

"Well, aren't you going to _wish_ your good-looking senpai _luck_?" He can feel Sendoh grinning behind his back. Rukawa didn't know why he doesn't really want to see that grinning face of his older colleague though. 'Baka, Sendoh Akira- with less than two minutes in the game and you're _asking_ for luck?' 'And what's with the _good-looking senpai_ thing anyway?! Baka!' He went bug-eyed & almost rolled his eyes in response. Rukawa simply shrugged and stick to his poker face on. "I won't be _wishing _you that…"

"Oh? Why so?" Sendoh inquired- lips forming into a smile. His hands on his hips- almost forgetting about the amount of time already he's been spending inside the washroom—too caught up with _his_ intriguing roommate. "You want me to _lose_ instead_?!"_ Sendoh retorted feigning hurt, and he chuckled. Rukawa almost tugged his lips upward. 'Baka, you truly are a big _baka!'_

"The only thing about luck is that it will _change,_ so why trust something _that_ changes…" Only then Rukawa turned to meet the gaze of his taller roommate. His voice, soft but _very_ pleasing to the taller guys ears. "On the other hand, hard work _pays_ off- the _harder _you work, the _luckier_ you get."

Sendoh was surprised. It was probably the longest speech he has heard of- coming from someone who isn't really _keen_ on talking. He would have record it if he has his phone with him. He smiled warmly and nodded at Rukawa who was taken aback when Sendoh started walking towards him. He saw a bit of _panic_ in the eyes of the younger guy and as he passed by him- Sendoh wasn't able to help but to put his hand on top of Rukawa's hair and _ruffled_ the latter's hair. Rukawa stiffened to the _first_ touch given to him by his roommate and felt his cheeks heat up- good for him, his head was a bit cast down. Sendoh's hand were big but warm… it almost felt _nice_ being touched by him. Rukawa felt his heart raced as if there was something chasing it... 'Calm down, Rukawa… what on Earth are you-?' He inwardly berated himself that he should have just… well, shut up. But he kind of felt good saying those words.

Sendoh understood. Rukawa meant that- he doesn't need to _wish_ for him to win, because he firmly believes that he- they _will_ win. He knows that his younger colleague has been watching on the side fervently and only then Sendoh suddenly remembers of the _small_ but significant promise he kept to himself. 'You want me to beat them, ne, Rukawa-kun?' And the next words that the taller guy uttered made Rukawa's eyes widened in surprised- he almost gasps out aloud- all thanks to his fringes that has been obscuring his view for quite a while now…

"Sure, anything you say _sunshine_." That _warm_ & low voice said to him, and the door was shut close behind just as that _warm_ hand left his ruffled hair. Rukawa found himself staring blankly at the door in front of him- eyes widened a bit, an obvious tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Sunshine…? 'Baka Sendoh Akira. You're a grade- A baka, alright'. Well, it seems like _blushing_ is all too common nowadays for our dear Super Rookie.

"There you are, where have you been anyway? What took you so long?!" Koshino scowled as Sendoh approached their bench- an easy smile on his face, a bottle of Gatorade on his other hand. Fukuda took noticed of the drink his teammate has been holding and somewhat saw another _figure_ emerged discreetly from the washroom- his gaze could never deceived him though, that familiar tall, pale, and lanky frame- raven-haired head that seemed to walked silently behind to where his team are… Fukuda sighed inwardly as he shrugged off other impending thoughts. Not the type to _ask_ a lot of questions though, he looked to his Captain and saw Sendoh somewhat _rejuvenated_. He could only smile to himself… 'It's good to see you, _renewed_, Taichou.'

"Sorry…" Sendoh sheepishly grinned. "

"Did you _pooped_ or something?!" Uozumi asked, everyone paused for a while before laughing. Sendoh decided to just join in the fun. "Yeah, I got so _nervous_ because they caught up with us, that I needed to unload!" And he grinned and chuckled to his own amusement. Of course, Sendoh knows _better_. Koshino simply shook his head and grinned nonetheless. 'Sick bastard you are, Sendoh…'

"Well then, let's _finish_ this now, shall we?" Sendoh cheerily stated. And a resounding 'YES' was the blue boys said in unison.

"Took you long enough, let me guess, you _pooped?_" Rukawa went bug eyes as he sat down from where he was originally a while ago. It was his Senpai Mitsui- Rukawa wanted to elbow his scar-faced senior. 'Yare yare…' He inwardly sighed and decided to just get along with their three-pointer.

"Hai, senpai… my stomach hurts." Rukawa somewhat joked while keeping his poker face on.

"Eww! Gross!" And Mitsui fidgeted on his seat to move to his right closed to where the redhead was.

"Teme, Micchy-kun, why are you _snuggling_ closer to the Tensai?!" Sakuragi obviously allergic to a man-to-man thingy. "Rukawa here-_ LBM_, gross!" Mitsui blurted. Rukawa clenched his fist in annoyance. 'Teme, baka!' He shouldn't have joked about it. Sakuragi looked dumbfounded and that is where he decided to laughed his ass off. Miyagi and Akagi looked exasperated as they tried to ignore the silly antics from their sides. Ayako and Haruko was busy writing on some papers- basically it is about the playing stats & records that they have to accomplished as well while on camp.

"Hahaha, you're _gross_ Kitsune- I hope you dehydrate your stomach off!" Sakuragi laughed as if there's no tomorrow, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. Miyagi was annoyed being on his side, he was pushing the tall red head off- he was being crushed. Mitsui was having some snickers, frantically enjoying the verbal par between their two menacing forwards.

"Tch, I hope you bang your head somewhere & be comatose, Doaho!"

"Teme, you diarrhoea asshole!" Sakuragi shouted.

"That's enough you two, get over with! Sakuragi, concentrate and try to _muster_ some moves! Rukawa, go get some _medicine_ will you!" Akagi hollered. Everyone kept quiet. Rukawa sweatdropped for the nth time- he never thought that 'lying' unintentionally would cause him this kind of ruckus. 'Even Captain seemed to believed, that I'm having diarrhoea, ugh.'

From afar, Fujima can be heard asking, "Who's _having_ diarrhoea?" To which he simply earned a shrugged to his taller Shoyo members.

The last two minutes were crucial. It was hard to watch as each team tried to tighten their defence in hopes of not letting the other team gained the upper hand. The orange ball was being chased by ten superior players- it was bounced, passed, tossed, and was dribbled in many fancy ways. The crowd was frantic as the ball kept on bouncing off the hoop- still, the score was 75-74. Maki still has fouls to give so as Sendoh- both Aces battled it out as if there's only the two of them on court and no one else. Sendoh still sported his quality passes to which Fukuda was able to read. The Ryonan team was on the edge of their seats because the passes where superb and it was only Fukuda that can seem to read as to _where_ Sendoh will slapped off the ball- without even looking at each other. It is as if Sendoh knows _where_ to find Fukuda.

One minute. Probably the turning point of the game… it was Ryonan's ball and as a miraculous steal was made by Koshino- he run with all his might as all the blue boys charged towards their goal. As the orange ball was passed to Sendoh- it was highly intercepted by Maki to the surprised of one spiky-haired boy… the said point guard then dashed off towards their court- passed the ball on to his noisy freshman to which the freshman smoothly placed on a sure lay-up earning their team, two points.

The score was 75-76, now in favour of Kainan. The Shoyo bench seemed to celebrate in glee, of course Fujima grinned and made a two thumbs up sign. He was happy. It was given.

Hikoichi threw his towel in horror. Even the Shohoku bench was dumbfounded. Surely they hadn't seen that coming! Sakuragi stood up and was ready to rumble with Kiyota but he was held back by Akagi and Miyagi. Mitsui shook his head and berated Koshino for being such a pussy-passer. The annoyed guard scowled back in return- Mitsui gave him the finger and eventually even the three-pointer was punched on the head by their Captain. Uozumi was a bit shocked- he was a bit pissed off, he can't seemed to execute properly because of his four personal fouls- one wrong move and he'd be fouled out, Sendoh would be far more beat.

Thirty seconds- the game was still on, unfortunately though- team Kainan was now using the _time_ as it dwindled down further. Sendoh has to give up his first foul to stop the time- it was called by Kogure; but the said guy to be send on the free throw _was_ Maki. Sendoh shook his head- running a hand thru his spiked hair, bending down to somewhat rest on the side, as Maki threw in the first throw, he was neither smiling nor frowning. He was simply feeling tired. 'Oh brother…I'm so _beat_, I could die.' He inwardly muttered, he knew of Maki's skill to be a 9/10 along the free throw lines and he could only wonder if he's made the right decision. He inwardly wished that the second throw would bounce off. 'Damn, bounced _off_ will ya…' He shook his head- cobalt blue eyes directed towards the orange rubber ball as it arched up onto the basket- only to….

'_Fuck_, don't go IN there~…' Sendoh heard himself swore.

And as if there is a divine intervention- the second throw bounced off indeed! Sendoh almost smirked as he sped off towards the other end. It was wrestled by Uozumi and Takasago, but the Ryonan Center kept the ball so tight that it was almost impossible to be stolen. Uozumi used all his might to _find_ Sendoh who apparently started running towards at the end of the court though, hands on the air- signalling the bigger guy to _pass_ him indeed the ball at long range. Uozumi did so- all eyes were on the orange rubber as it was passed from end to end's point- the Shoyo bench was all on their feet as the heated game is finally dawning to a resounding climax… Shohoku was of course shouting and hooting their asses off for Ryonan. From one corner, Rukawa found himself clutching his bag tighter, eyes a bit wide, his chest beating twice as fast- he was _expecting_ them to pull this one off… For some reason, he _wanted_ them- _him_ to win this one off; he saw the _effort_ he made to lead his team… Rukawa thought, Sendoh _earnestly_ deserves to _win _this- even if it's just a friendly matched…

10 seconds left- as the ball was made ready to arch down, Sendoh jumped to catch the ball into his hands- he dribbled it for a while and was ready to fire a three from behind the line when the said rubber was _tapped_ off from his hands by no other than Maki to the spiky-haired guy's surprised...

'Maki-san _again_?! But _how_?! _When_ did he?!'

5 seconds left- with the ball being battled about by two exceptionally outstanding players on court- Sendoh, still trying to get a hold on the bouncing leather rubber as well as Maki who was trying to shove the taller guy away from his position- a resounding whistle engulfed the whole area, signalling the end of a heated game between Kainan and Ryonan. Silence ensued. All seemed to be dumbfounded. Until cheers and hoots were made by one side of the bench to where Shoyo and some of the Kainan members were. The game ended. The score was 75-77. Kainan, _won_.

The team gathered on the centre and rammed onto each other's bodies- exchanging high fives and slapping each other. It was _almost_ dehydrating to watch. Uozumi was stunned from where he was standing. It was just a _no-bearing _game, a friendly game- no more, no less. But he felt as if he _failed_ once more. He gulped involuntarily- suddenly feeling all too forlorn and cast away. Fukuda was huffing as the intense run seeped onto him, he momentarily was able to walk to where their bench was and decided to sit down a bit to rest. His eyes however hover over to where one certain player was… number seven. Uekusa and the others almost felt akin like something big has _slipped_ away from their hands- they shook their heads and went on to tap hands towards the other members as a sign of sportsmanship.

Shohoku team was dumbfounded and obviously stunned. Mitsui kept on clacking his tongue and was partly pissed off because the team he was rooting for _lost_ by some mere freaking points. Akagi stood up and decided to walk towards an unmoving Uozumi. Ryota sighed in frustration and twitched his lips before speaking.

"Well, the ball is _round_ alright- it's anybody's game. It was good though."

"You're right, it was exhilarating to watch. Sigh, and I almost wanted for Ryonan _to _win!" Ayako chirped in. Also feeling sorry for the two-points deficit. Haruko nodded in agreement. "Sendoh-san is _so_ amazing on court, I hope he's _okay_ though." Both Ayako and Ryota turned to where the said guy was. And the said Ryonan Ace has his back turned from everyone else- his jersey tucked out, a hand on his hip- one hand raking on top of his semi-spiked hair. No one can see _his_ face. He seemed not to move for a while.

Meanwhile…

Maki was drinking onto his water bottle but his eyes were on one certain player on one corner of the court. He truly _felt_ happy that they've won- even though it's just a friendly match, they were still able to prove as to why they have been reigning for the past 17 years. He knew he had to approach the _latter._ He's got a lot to tell and a few questions in mind. Maki _knew_ that Sendoh's calibre is _not_ to be reckoned with. They almost lost awhile back- the said guy is oozing with talent- he_ was_ marvellous. He was basically an all-around type of player and Maki almost felt that he's with the _wrong_ team. If Sendoh chose Kainan as his would-be school, Maki was damn sure that _no other_ team would even come close to beating them- not even if Shohoku has Rukawa Kaede with them. He knows that the pale rookie is also the_ demon_ of offense but he still has _lot_ to learn.

'Sendoh, it truly is an _honour_ to be playing on the courts against you- you're a_ deadly _combination charm, _talent_ and wit most of the times… _Talent_ hits a target no one else can hit. _Genius _hits a target, no one else can see.' Maki decided to step forward- ready to face the Ryonan Ace who remained oblivious to his surroundings. He ought to have a word with Sendoh- he just _have_ to.

Sendoh stared at the linoleum floor- his stare was blank- he can hear the cheers, the hoots, the high-fives, and the loud cackles and blabbers of all the people behind him, still he kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His thoughts were blank; his eyes seemed to fixate on the orange rubber ball that has been lying down and unmoving in front of him. He absent-mindedly bent down to picked the rubber ball- and upon touching the said orange sphere though, he _dribbled_ the ball once so hard that it bounced back in lightning speed, but he was still able to caught it. He looked at it for a moment before a familiar voice broke his reverie. He turned his gaze and was greeted by the serious face of no other than, Maki Shinichi himself. Sendoh softly sighed- lips locked in a straight line, eyes looking a bit far and _technically_ tired. Maki noted that some of Sendoh's spikes were bowed down already due to sweat. A hand was extended- Sendoh momentarily looked on to the dark, tanned hand and opened partly his lips as if he wants to say something but kept it nonetheless.

Truth is, he was not mad. He was just _disappointed_. He wanted to ask, 'what _went_ wrong' but he knew otherwise. The one thing that has been slightly bugging him though was that _tiny_ speckled of a feeling he's been having as if _he _broke something akin to a _promise_ that he'd be _winning_ against Kainan. Sendoh was never the one to sulk at a game- he _has_ quite the reputation of moving on when losing. He never has the habit of _blaming_ others either- it was a _good_ one. It was well-fought, this he knew of. They _almost_ bagged the win. It's just that… _he_ felt a bit _frustrated_ at himself for not being able to keep a certain_ promise_ to a certain _someone_. And he feels as if he has _downed_ him.

'Oh boy…' What would the latter _say_ then? He was there to _coach_ them and then here they are, losing to a rival team. Sendoh thought that he _really_ needs to rest the whole remaining hours- suddenly forgetting the idea that tomorrow_ is_ a brand new day and that _he_ has to play yet _again_, but this time- _with_ that certain person whom he_ almost_ made a promise to that _he_ will win… for _him_, at least.

"Good game, Sendoh…" Maki started. His hand still extended. Sendoh's eyes seemed to focus now as he sighed out a deep one. Maki smiled a bit- the_ sincere_ and sportsman-type of smile. Somehow, Sendoh found his lips curving upward and taking in the hand that has been offered for a couple of minutes now.

"Yeah, it was…" The Ryonan Ace replied- voice sounding very manly low but _clear_. "It was… _intense._" Sendoh shook his head momentarily before breaking into a small grin. 'Oh well~ time to move on, _again _perhaps?' Maki nodded his reply and both drew back their hands.

"I thought we'd be bowing down for a while back there." Maki instigated the chat. He _knew_ of this. He just had to somehow _distract_ the idea of _losing_ to Sendoh- Maki knows that deep down, Sendoh still has his tiny pride and that he's still like any other normal teenager out there who also gets down and _sad_ when something inevitable happens. Maki somehow _wouldn't _ want to see the perky Captain of Ryonan in that manner though, although he _knows_ that Sendoh has a strong personality and that he knew that the latter would simply be shrugging off what happened today by tomorrow.

"Me too, I thought_ we're _winning already." A soft chuckle. And Maki inwardly congratulate himself- yep, he was feeling glad that the charming Ace of Ryonan seems to be _returning_ back.

"You gave me a hard time though."

"I did? Really? Haha- well, I _was_ having a hard time, myself." Sendoh rubbed the back of his nape- his boyish grin back on his handsome features. 'Phew, I'm dead tired- I want to sleep already!'

"I can _see_ that." Maki nodded- a small smile playing on his lips. Sendoh stretched both of his arms a bit, and a yawn escaped his lips. Rubbing his eyes tiredly- a smile instantly forming on his lips.

Just then, Fujima approached the two- an obvious smile on his lips.

"Hey, you two- put on a _show_ there huh?" He grinned. Maki simply smiled back. Sendoh chuckled softly.

"It was Maki-san who _put_ on a better show though." Sendoh managed to retort back. Fujima laughed- Maki simply rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should go now, Kenji, I'm starving already." Fujima nodded and looked back at Sendoh who was eyeing them both with _amusement_. "See you around, _hotshot_!" The shorter guy joked as both Aces turned around to leave one Ryonan-Ace on court. 'Fujima-san can _be_ a flirt _alright_.' Sendoh chuckled amusedly at his insane thought. He knows he shouldn't think of that but given that he's _beat_ and dead tired, he gave himself the right to be _mean_ for a while. He was about to leave as well when a voice caught up with him.

"Oh, by the _way_ Sendoh…" It was Maki- they were about five steps away from him. The gym was empty now- since most of the players exited already. Sendoh saw an unknown glint in Maki's eye. He cocked his head slightly, waiting for the impending question. 'Oh boy, what about now?'

"…I _was_ wondering who's that _someone_ who asked you to _beat_ me though, that you just can't say _no_ to, hmm?" And Maki grinned. Fujima looked from Sendoh to his lover, obviously unaware of this new _statement_. Sendoh's ears almost perked up- he hadn't seen this coming. He seem to pause for a while- contemplating whether he _would_ give in or keep it to himself. He decided to choose the latter option. Sendoh marched towards the bench that still has his duffel bag on and a bottle of drink that has been _given_ to him- he kept a visible grin on his lips, eyes twinkling in amusement. 'Nosy _seniors_…' he inwardly chuckled to himself.

"Just _someone_." He stated nonchalantly- zipping up his duffel bag and placing them on his shoulder. He drank for a while before re-capping the bottle to stare cheekily at the two lovers. Maki seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Someone _special?_" Fujima tried to butt in- humouring himself, although he _hasn't_ got a clue as to what those two are talking about. Sendoh laughed- eyes widening a bit- but it kind of _gladdened_ him.

"I, well- _maybe_." The Ryonan dude simply chuckled in response. 'Someone special? I kinda _liked_ that.'

"Really? So, _what_ are you going to tell this someone now- seems like I beat you, didn't I?" Maki somewhat goaded and pressed further. He wants to slightly humour the Ace of Ryonan. Sendoh found himself chuckling at the question- it _was_ a good one. 'Good ol' Maki-senpai sure knows to corner…damn, I _hate_ this tanned bastard.' He inwardly laughed.

"I will tell _him_ that…" Sendoh seem to pause for a while before his lips formed into a handsome upward tug. "Sometimes we _need_ to lose the _small _battles in order to win the _war."_ And Sendoh unleashed his disarming smile. Maki's eyes widened a bit. It was a _smart_ back fire. 'Genius.' Was the word that crept onto Maki's mind upon hearing those words. He smiled back.

"Hm, I am _intrigued_ though. See you _both_ on the courts then." Maki stated and the two walked towards the exit- without further inquiries. Sendoh looked on those two and nodded wordlessly as he too started to make his way out of the gym. He glanced one last look at the now empty court and closed the door slowly.

Sendoh walked towards the empty hallways from where the basketball gym was and straight into the lobby. He saw a few people from Shoyo and they acknowledge his presence somewhat. He nodded in return. He pressed the 'up' button of the elevator and waited for a few seconds until the elevator door opened and he hurried inside. As he was about to pressed the _close_ button, a hand came in between the closing door and Sendoh was met by the sad eyes of none other than their freshman, Aida Hikoichi. Sendoh was a bit surprised. Aida went in and the elevator started to go up.

"Senpai…" Aida started, his head a bit cast down. Sendoh smiled knowingly as he placed his hand on top of Hikoichi's head.

"_Sorry_ about that…" Hikoichi's eyes widened in shock- he looked up and saw Sendoh's apologetic gaze on him. 'Is this even _real_? Are Captain's supposed to say _sorry?_' He doesn't even remember Uozumi-san asking for apology. Aida was a bit dumbfounded. He shook his head vigorously.

"Sendoh-taichou, it's _not_ your fault! Please do not apologize!" Hikoichi almost whimpered. He saw what their Ace did a while back and it was almost _Godly_ to watch as the spiky-haired boy mustered all the moves he's got that send even the Shohoku bench in frenzied. Hikoichi was even baffled in his own seat as plays were perfectly executed right in front of him with almost utmost accuracy. Sendoh snorted softly and scratched his cheek absent-mindedly.

"Well, it feels a bit _sad_, isn't it?" But he cheekily grinned. Hikoichi simply nodded. 'Amazing, you really are great Senpai- I wonder how you are able to _keep_ that one up.'

"Sendoh-senpai… I really wish we have more players like _you_ around. I feel like you _really_ need a much stronger backup- I mean, I _know_ you can't possibly play _all _the positions on court- and to see you almost at par with Maki-san is almost breath-taking to watch. It must be utterly difficult for you senpai-to almost feel _alone_ against five." Sendoh simply smiled back- eyes focusing in front of him. This boy truly looks up to him, and he almost hated the fact that he disappointed him a while back, but what to say, anyway?

"Hikoichi-kun, I never _felt_ that I was alone on that court. Our teammates are_ there_. They have been getting the ball, _passing_ it, and making way to get _us_ some points." He then smiled, suddenly wanting to impart a little something that might make the younger guy feel _better_. "A game _is_ a game, there will always be _one_ who will emerged as the winner…" He waited for Hikoichi to look up to him, just as the elevator door opened. Hikoichi found himself sniffing back some of his tears, _determination_ etched on his eyes as he replied with a resounding 'YES' to what his Captain told him before exiting the elevator.

'Sendoh-senpai, I _will_ be strong, so that I could help you out on _court_!'

_'__Remember this, Hikoichi-kun, one man can be a crucial ingredient to a team, but one man cannot make a team.'_

And he smiled.

Rukawa has been sitting wordlessly on his bed after the Ryonan-Kainan game. Right after the final seconds ticked off, sending the blue-jersey boys in defeat, he stayed for a bit. He remembered seeing the happy faces of Shoyo and Kainan as they slapped and wham each other's back in glee. He also saw his teammates extended their congratulations to the winning team. The redhead was very furious but somehow he found a way to slap the hand of Kiyota. It was an intense game and Rukawa _almost_ thought that Ryonan had it going. But—it all came so sudden. Just two points and the waves came crashing down on them. Honestly, Rukawa has _no_ rights or whatsoever to feel _sorry_ about. He thought that _it_ was not his team at stake- they won, Ryonan _didn'_t. They are _going_ to the IH, and Ryonan _isn't._ So what's ticking him off then? Back in the gym, he found himself staring from a distance at one certain player from that time though- the one he momentarily _met_ while he was inside the washroom. Rukawa almost widened his eyes in surprise as he suddenly remembers the _big _but _warm_ hands of his senior…_ruffling_ his hair, the small exchange of words they had and the undeniably _charm_ of Sendoh's personality that really _caught_ him single-handedly. 'Char-_ming_?!' He went bug-eyed for a while.

Rukawa later on found himself exiting the gym after Ryonan's lost- he momentarily looked to where Sendoh was standing- and almost wanted to approach the taller guy if it hadn't been for Maki, himself, that seemed to approach the latter. The Shohoku Rookie decided to just _wait_ for his roommate then in their room. 'Not that I'm expecting _him_ to be back instantly…' Rukawa slightly fidgeted on his seat- eyes staring blankly at Sendoh's empty bed before him.

'Sendoh… that was some_ play_ indeed.' And Rukawa was almost certain that if, _and _IF Sendoh would be playing the _monster_ that he is awhile back together with him on their upcoming 'team-up', Rukawa _knew_ that he needs to muster all the moves and techniques he also has if he wants to _keep_ up with his older partner.

'Well… _it's _not like, we need to _practice _now for the upcoming battles? The warm-up games _just_ ended.' Besides, they've been told that they are _free_ for the whole afternoon. Rukawa heaved up a soft sigh when a _sound_ of the door opening caught his attention. He suddenly found himself perking up a bit- eyes fixated on that small corner that might _reveal_ who the intruder is any minute now. 'Baka, intruder?' Rukawa inwardly knocked onto his own head. 'Who on Earth might _intrude_ you anyway, it's not like this is your _personal_ room though, baka.'

A few seconds more, the door was opened and in came- Sendoh. Rukawa's eyes stared for a bit as the older boy also took notice of his presence. Sendoh plopped down his bag on his bed and smiled his usual greeting.

"Hey there." Sendoh waved off nonchalantly. Rukawa nodded- imitating a battery-operated robot. He saw Sendoh chuckled a bit before deciding to open their common cabinet and started picking up some new clothes to wear. Rukawa took notice of the now slightly empty _Gatorade_ that he gave the taller guy a while back.

"You went off _ahead_ as usual, Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh snorted as he turned around to meet the gaze of his one and only roommate. Rukawa furrowed his brows for a sec. 'What the heck is this _idiot_, talking about anyway?'

"You _didn't_ wait for me." Sendoh smiled while leaning on the cabinet. His eyes _cheerily_ twinkling in sheer amusement. Rukawa snorted back. 'Ah, so that's it- what about it anyway?'

"You _were_ busy talking to Maki-san." Rukawa reasoned, suddenly crossing his arms on his chest- eyes glaring for a bit, not really wanting to be somewhat _blamed_ at something so… so… _petty._ 'And why on Earth would I wait_ for y_ou anyway, aho?' Sendoh softly chuckled, eyes rolling as he continued to talk about random things.

"Yeah, apparently I was- and you know what- he told me, that I _gave_ him a hard time."

"And you _believed_ that old fart?" Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh laughed. He didn't see that coming- that Rukawa- this _young _freshman from Shohoku has the _nerve_ to call someone as great as _Maki_ Shinichi of Kainan- an old _fart._ Rukawa found himself tugging his lips upward- good thing Sendoh was still laughing his ass off. 'He'll be damn _scared_ if he sees me laughing, ugh. Baka, Rukawa Kaede.'

"Hahahah- Ru, Rukawa-kun, you _sick_ kid. You are so… _mean_." Sendoh said in between his burst out. "Are you Shohoku guys, all like that?" Sendoh can't help but to ask and grinned. Rukawa simply hned and shrugged off. "It's for you to _find_ out." Rukawa replied, pushing himself more on top of his bed to lean further as he bring back his gaze on his celphone- scrolling once again randomly at icons. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. He was _glad._ 'Well, what do you know, Rukawa-kun sure is _adorable_ alright.' Suddenly Sendoh didn't feel as if he _lost_ to a game- and he seemed _contented_.

"But damn, really- Maki-san surely _trashed_ me awhile back." Sendoh almost pouted.

"No he _didn't_." Rukawa replied softly, eyes still on his celphone while holding on to his poker face.

"You think so?" Sendoh asks back-a charming grin forming at his young features. Rukawa _felt_ that he was being stared at as he mustered all his will NOT to look at his left- he _doesn't_ want to see that smiling face… he felt his chest thump a bit. 'Baka, Sendoh Akira- stop _looking_.' Rukawa momentarily sighed and looked blankly ahead of him.

"He _didn't_ trashed you, _and_ don't worry…" Sendoh's eyes widened as the next words brought about a _feeling_ akin to warmth deep inside of him. It was Rukawa after all who said it- softly but _clearly,_ and the taller guy couldn't get any more but _endeared_ at his tall, and lanky blue-eyed rival.

"…it doesn't matter if you _win _or not, as long as you give everything in your _heart_." Silence. Rukawa found himself _gasping_ at his own statement- as he shot back a look of surprise to his older teammate, who was looking back with surprised as well at him-?! 'Wait a minute, where did _that _come from?!' He is almost certain that he absolutely wants to bang his head on the wall now- and the only thing that has been preventing him from doing so is that _stare_ that has been holding his gaze, and that smile that marred the Ace of Ryonan's face deemed to be as _handsome_ plus the statement that really got him all _shaken_ up.

"Whatever you say, _sunshine_." He said in his low bedroom voice and Akira only grinned and chuckled as he made his way to the washroom.

'I'll _kill_ you bloody Sendoh Akira, I promised.' Rukawa seethed in sheer annoyance as he punch the pillow on his right side, but the tinge of pink on his cheeks clearly _contradicts_ his thoughts.

**TBC**

**a/n: BTW, this is an edited version of chapter 7! I noticed there are typos and the whatnots! I already slept at 2:30 am just to finish this long one! Sheesh-?! Took me seven days to update! I am sooo slacking off! Argh, I hate the holiday season! Wahh, tell me what you think? I surpassed my other chapters with this one- this is 17 pages and I am soo happy that the games are finally over- for now. Hahaha. Well, I am excited to write the next coming chapters because it will now be more focused on SenRu's together-ness! Yahooo! *giggles* I am soo freaking excited =3 Addicted to SD and to everyone else, thank you so much! But really, this is the ****_hardest_**** chapter to write for me… Ugh. I'm the one that ****_desperately_**** needs Gatorade, Ruru-chan! *whines* Tell me what you think, RnR if you have time :D To be called ****_sunshine_**** is soo nice, donchathink so, Rukawa-kun?! *Rukawa sweatdrops* =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! ****J****I should probably dedicate the whole fic to ****_Addicted to SD_**** na lang! lol! *Addicted to SD cackles* ****à****waah, ako lang nagbbasa ng fic mo! (True! Hahaha!)**

**Addicted to SD: Happy New Year! Again, maraming salamat sa walang sawang support! ^_^ Uyy, natutuwa din ako sa reviews mo, may napupulot akong ideas! Haha! Oo nga noh, dapat makapag-icip ako ng okay na song for them! Yup, kelangan muna natin ipatalo ang Ryonan para may konting kwento. LOL! Haha, kasi naman, feeling ko kahit nung sa SD series mismo, nung laban ng Ryonan-Kainan, kahit paano feeling ko affected na din c RuRu! Waah! *ginawan ng kwento* Anyway, here's chapter 8 for you! Uyy, magsulat ka din! Hahaha- kasi ang konti lang ata ng SenRu fics dito kaya nalulungkot ako! -_-**

**Maria Mae: Hi! Thank you din for being there! Sorry dahil talo Ryonan! Huhu, iLL try to make it up for you! Need lang tlg! LOL! Ang arte ba ni Fujima?! Oo nga! Hahahah! Happy New Year!****J****To Guests, etc… everyone else- happy new year! :D**

**JP: Happy New Year to my favourite SD couple of all times! *huggles Sensen and RuRu***

**Sendoh: You ****_should_**** pay me big time you know, it's ****_hard_**** to please this one! *grins* *points at RuRu***

**RuRu: *glares* Death to **_**both**_** of you… *whacks JP & Sendoh with a large trout***

**Warning/s: OOC/SenRu/Long-Plotless/ Typos/Grammars/SD is not mine/Non-Pro writer!**

**Chapter 8**

4:30 PM. With the jump start match-up games finally done- everyone was free then. They could practically go out and stroll around the areas near at Asahi. As the games ended, most of the players seized the moment to go out of the camp to stroll and buy gifts & stuff for themselves and for those that they held dear to them. While some chose to just stay inside and relax, some choose to look around Osaka's Training Camp and tried to use their other facilities. Team Kainan and Shoyo celebrated by going out- well most of them. There's an infamous shopping arcade nearby and they decided to hit the arcade before evening. Meanwhile though, some of the Shohoku members decided to just enjoy the facilities, the camp has to offer. Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Ryota decided to indulge themselves on the gym and afterwards they plan to relax on the pool. The weather is cold but the indoor pool is _pre-warmed_ just like in the hot springs. The three men were obviously trying to lift some weights and joking over one another. Akagi and Kogure decided to look at the mini half-courts on the north part of the camp- there are four half-courts that can be used by the players just in case they intend to practice.

Rukawa has been sitting- legs crossed, on top of his bed for the past fifteen minutes already. He was busying himself by _playing_ a random online game on his phone. Good thing there was an internet connection within the whole camp and it's free to use. He can almost feel his eyes getting droopy but he kept on pressing randomly on the screen- it's quite a feat because he's been _winning_ on the game though. A sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his sleepiness. 'Who could it be?' He silently wondered. Another knock- he paused the game and decided to hopped off the bed- silently walking towards the door. He hesitated at first before briefly opening the door into a small slit- his left _cerulean_ orb was the only thing peeping outside. 'What-?!'

"Oi, it's me! Is the _brat_ there?" The voice sounded a bit hoarse and low.

Rukawa furrowed his brows for a minute-before deciding to fully open the door sending the guy who knocked in _horror_. Rukawa was shocked when the said guy backed away as if he has seen a _ghost_ or something. The Shohoku Rookie went bug-eyed. 'Who is this _player_ again? I forgot his name though.' Koshino was beyond shock when the door was opened and it revealed _Rukawa Kaede_ of ALL people! He honestly thought that the rookie was either outside_ or_ sleeping. 'Damn what _the_ fuck-?!' Koshino thought his eyes were deceiving him- but they weren't! He was left to gape to his own surprise. Meanwhile, Rukawa kept his stoic face on- blinking his eyes twice. He lift his left arm and jabbed at the back to the much _surprise_ of Koshino. The Ryonan dude tried his best to stifle an impending laugh because the next words sent him almost bursting out in sheer _madness_.

"He's _inside_ the washroom." Rukawa replied nonchalantly. 'Brat? Sendoh _allows _his teammates to call him _names?_' Just then, the door to the washroom opened- revealing a very half-_naked_ Sendoh, hair cast down-his torso bare- revealing his broad shoulders, his nice pack of firm abs, and with only a towel to wrap around his waist! Rukawa looked to his left and couldn't be anymore _red_ when he saw his older roommate emerged out of the washroom- looking way too _hot_. Rukawa instantly felt his face flushed as he looked down onto his feet and felt his chest thumped. He scampered away like a cat being chased. Sendoh wondered for a moment before stepping also in front of the doorway. Rukawa hurriedly went back to his bed and pretended to get back to playing on his phone. 'What the heck is wrong with this half-naked _idiot?!_' Sendoh wondered why the pale boy scampered away though. 'Uh? Rukawa-kun?'

"Kosh! Good to see ya, what brings you?" Sendoh chirped in- leaning on one side of the door frame- a smile on his lips. Koshino scowled- his cheeks a bit flushed. "Oi, you might want to _cover _up first." Sendoh grinned mischievously and stated in his cool voice, "I _am_ covered _down _there, so don't worry." Koshino turned beet red and scowled even more. "Idiot!" Sendoh laughed- he loves _teasing_ his teammates most of the times, especially Koshino- the said teammate is truly uptight and gets easily annoyed.

Meanwhile, Rukawa thought he has gone _deaf_ when he heard Sendoh told his teammate that he _was_ wearing something _down_ there. 'Baka- teme! Doaho!' His ears turning red as he rammed his fingers on the phone screen.

Sendoh chuckled. "I was about to dress up, apparently I saw the door opened- anyway…" Sendoh then turned his back, leaving the door opened and grabbing his pants that's been on the nearby sofa. Koshino stepped inside the room, muttering something under his breath. When Sendoh has his pants on already- Koshino grabbed his arm and snickered insanely. Akira was dumbfounded. 'What now?' Their next conversations were made in a hoarse whisper… Koshino was clutching on his sides- trying to suppress his laughter.

"You might want to laugh_ first_." Sendoh cheerily said- while putting his arms on one sleeve.

"Hahaha- Sen~_doh_, I don't think I _can_ say it here." Koshino was very much amused- his eyes almost welling up in tears. Sendoh softly chuckled, finding his teammate more funny_ than_ what he is about to probably say. 'Silly Koshino…' Sendoh's head popped out of the white shirt he's wearing and decided to sit down at the nearby sofa. Running his fingers on his dishevelled hair and ruffling them, he looked up to the still chuckling Koshino.

"What is_ it_, Kosh?" Akira asked, eyes looking up- voice in a low tone.

"It's just that- Rukawa actually_ thought_ that the _brat_ I'm referring to was _you!_ He said _you're_ in the washroom." Koshino said in a low whisper- and he clutched his stomach as mirth's of laughter escape from his lips. "Dammit Sendoh, I was _freaking_ surprise, I thought he was _you!_ Damn, you two have the same_ colour_ of eyes, you noticed that, man?" He stated in a very low whisper- sitting beside Sendoh on a sofa that is near the washroom. Sendoh's eyes was smiling- his lips in a grin as he put on a pair of socks. He shook his head, amused at the small story he got. And yes, he does know that they both have the same colour of irises. "You're _mean_ you know…" 'Poor Rukawa-kun, if he hears of this… Sendoh suddenly felt too endeared at his younger companion inside the room. Sendoh really thinks that the Shohoku kid is way too cute to be _this_ naïve, he felt _warm_th seeping into him.

"Anyway, I was here to ask you if you wanna go out. I mean, we're all going out- gonna go to the arcade to shop a bit, you know." Koshino chirped in his normal tone now. Sendoh momentarily paused- done with his shoes, stood up and opened the cabinet, and wore on his plain black hoodie. "Sure, no problem…" But almost hesitated as to _why_ he said that- then shrugged off as he suddenly remembers that he needs to buy something for his brother. Koshino stood up and grinned. "Okay, its settled then- see you in the lobby?" Sendoh nodded. Koshino left the room not before he momentarily paused to _feel_ if the _other_ person in the room is _appearing_ anytime soon. Sendoh looked puzzled for a sec- his brows arched up at Koshino. The shorter Ryonan guard pouted and exited the room of their Captain.

Meanwhile…

Rukawa was _very_ much aware that those two are talking about _something_ that he just can't decipher or hear clearly. It's not that he minds, he _doesn't_ actually. Not the one to be mindful of these small things. The only thing that somewhat bothered him was the fact that it was_ his_ first time, yet again, to see Sendoh _without_ almost anything on. He felt his chest thump twice as before. 'Damndamn…' But he really do admits that the older guy has a _great_ body. 'Is he _working_ out?' Rukawa thought that he might as well _try_ working out- if only he's not feeling all too lazy to do that. Truth is, to him, having a slim but firm body is just enough since he plays basketball regularly. He doesn't need to look buff, but Sendoh isn't _too_ buff anyway- he's just the right kind of _buff_ and it does really looked _good_ on him. Rukawa found his cheeks heat up a bit, 'Why am I thinking about this things, again?' Ugh. He went bug-eyed. A voice then, broke his reverie as his fingers suddenly pressed on the wrong side of the screen- causing for his game character to be _dead_.

"Rukawa-kun…" it was Sendoh. Rukawa looked to his left- eyes a bit obscured by his fringes. Sendoh was leaning on one side of the wall, looking at him- a smile on his lips. "I was _wondering_ if… you are going someplace _tonight_." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa was contemplating whether _how_ to answer. 'Some place?' Rukawa tightened his grip on his celphone, eyes a bit wide, 'Is he… _asking_ me out?' He let out an exasperated sigh and inwardly berated himself for almost acting like a school _girl_ in a j-drama series. 'Baka, Rukawa- he's _simply_ asking, no need for you to think of _other_ silly things.' Just as he was about to say something, another knock on the door made its way to destroy their _moment_. Sendoh was taken aback to the knock and decided to turn around and approach the door.

"I'll get it-?" To his surprise, it was _some_ girl from Shohoku that he, Sendoh, _doesn't_ really seem familiar with.

"Uh, anou, is Rukawa-kun in there, Sendoh-san?" Haruko fidgeted slightly- an obvious tinge of pink on her cheeks. Sendoh warmly smiled and stepped aside, inviting the young girl inside.

"Hi, yes, he's here alright- come in,_ please_." Sendoh said in a gentleman-ly way. When Haruko nodded her thanks and stepped inside the room, she was more than surprise to see Rukawa himself standing already not a bit far from the both of them. Eyes, clouded with inquiry. Haruko found herself gasping aloud. "Ru-Rukawa-kun…" and poor girl, stammered a bit, "…he-hello!" And she bowed. Sendoh tried his best not to chuckle aloud. He rolled his eyes at the scene before him and cheekily grinned. 'Oh brother, feels like I'm watching a _movie_ though.' Sendoh felt his shoulders shaking- but he's trying to stifle his soft chuckles. It is_ easy_ to tell that the girl has an obvious _crush_ to the Shohoku Rookie- but his stoic roommate seems pretty much oblivious to her. Sendoh wanted very much to whack Rukawa on the head and knocked into him some senses, but he refrained from doing so, truth is, he _was_ interested to know as to _how_ the Ice Prince of Shohoku _reacts_ to these kind of things. Sendoh knows better, he had a better share of _confessions_ from girls in Ryonan- he is not the one to brag about it, but there's been a time when he had _five _confessions in one day! He doesn't know what to _feel_ that time. He rejected them _politely_ not because they don't look interesting at all, actually, some of them are really _lookers_- just that, it's _hard_ to commit oneself into a _relationship_ when you have the whole basketball team at the palm of your hands. 'Or maybe, they just don't _interests_ me at all?' Sendoh inwardly mused.

Rukawa found himself planted to where he was as Haruko extended her palm- on her hand though, two small silver-foiled _packets_ of medicine can be found. Rukawa slightly opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"My _brother_… told me to give _this_ to you… I hope your stomach gets better! Arigato!" Haruko heaved up a huge sigh and with all her might, grabbed Rukawa's unmoving arm and put on the player's hand the two small tablets-after which she bowed down, face burning red, and scampered away in lightning speed. Rukawa stood there- poker faced on, a sweatdropped forming above his head. 'Baka, Captain…'

"Uh, what _just_ happened?" Sendoh grinned, too surprised for his own good- he found the scene a bit funny but very much amusing as well. He let out a chuckle. Akira shook his head and advance on the pale rookie before halting to a stop; noticing the two packets of silver-foiled tablet on his hands, it read: _Loperamide. _Sendoh couldn't hide his surprised.

"You're having _diarrhoea_ or something? I mean… are you _okay?_ You never _told_ me so…" But a snide remark was only the reply he got. Sendoh then, was more confused than ever. Rukawa went bug-eyed. "Hn, doaho." Seriously, this 'diarrhoea' joke thing has been going viral and the pale guy is willing to bet that it is the _doaho_ himself that probably instigated for their Captain to go about in giving him this medicine.

"Rukawa you _need_ to drink up- you don't want to be dehydrated now." Sendoh said as a matter of factly- eyes twinkling in sheer amusement and the whatnots. Sendoh softly chuckled. Rukawa clacked his tongue and placed the two tablets on top of the coffee table.

"I'm _not_ sick, Sendoh." He pouted slightly. "I don't _have_ diarrhoea too." He heard Sendoh snickered though.

"_Right_, what's with the medicine anyway, hm?" Sendoh's voice almost sounded endearing to hear.

"I _don't_ know." And Rukawa shot back a glare that speaks of 'stop-asking-already.' Sendoh chuckled and shrugged off his shoulders- both hands raised as if surrendering. "Okay, shutting up now."

"So, as I was saying are you going somewh-?!" A knock once again. Sendoh sweatdropped. 'Oh boy, are the _Gods_ against me or something?' He can't seem to finish his statement. Sendoh scratch his cheek and wordlessly went towards the door again, opened it, and with an almost _tired_ look on his handsome face. 'Damn, what now again?' It was the Shohoku manager, Ayako.

"Hey there, _handsome_!" Ayako winked- a loud chuckle escaping from her lips. Sendoh simply grinned in response and decided to humour further. "There's _two _of us in here, _who's_ better-looking though, Ayako-san?" And Sendoh almost heard another loud _clack_ of a tongue somewhere inside the room. He can't helped but laughed in amusement.

"Oh- he's _not_ handsome though. He's what you call as…_pretty._" And Ayako laughed, obviously enjoying teasing her schoolmate from Tomigaoka as well. Sendoh chuckled in amusement. He wanted to _agree_ but part of him decided to just _shrugged_ off the idea, lest, he wanted his face to collide with the pale guy's knuckles. 'Right, looks like I'm _not_ the only one who _finds _my roommate _cute_ then.' Sendoh almost gasps at his own train of thoughts. '_Attrac_tive?' He softly chuckled to himself. Rukawa-kun _is _an eye-candy alright, this he very well _knew _of.

Rukawa sighed in defeat- it was _Ayako-senpai_ and if there's one girl he _tolerates_, it's no other than the Shohoku _manager_. Maybe because of her familiarity- they both came from Tomigaoka anyway. The raven-haired boy stood unmoving- near the coffee table as he was approached by a bouncy-looking Ayako, the Ryonan Ace closing in the door and following the girl only to lean from he was before-a smile playing on his lips.

"Rukawa, came here to ask you if you would like to join Haruko and me? We're going to Shirokita Park to chill, wanna tag along?" Ayako gleefully asks the stoic boy who was looking at her passively. Hearing no response, she decided to continue further.

"Well, I asked Kogure-senpai, Captain, and the_ three _monkeys if they wanted as well. Kogure said yes, so did Akagi-senpai. The _monkeys_ though, well they are in the _gym_ but I guess they'll tag along."

Just then, Sendoh's phone rang to the surprise of the two Shohoku members. Sendoh raised his hand in excuse to answer his call. It was Koshino.

"Hey Kosh… yes, okay… I'll be _down_ there- sure." And he hung up. Sendoh sighed- feeling a bit, well, truth is he doesn't know _what_ to feel. He was supposed to _ask_ Rukawa if he wanted to join them- Ryonan-they will be going to Senbayashi Shotengai (shopping arcade)- but the pale guy seems _uninterested_. He looked at the two momentarily before smiling.

"Uh, I gotta go _now_… team's waiting at the lobby."

"Oh- are you _going_ someplace too, Sendoh?" Ayako asks well naturedly. Sendoh nodded, his hands on the knob already. "Yeah, we're hitting the _Senbayashi_ station to _shop,_ I guess." He smiled a bit

"Ah, well have fun then!" Ayako chirped in as she waved her hands. Sendoh smiled back. Rukawa who was still keeping his silence was staring passively- he was neither flinching nor moving. His eyes were blank. He caught Sendoh threw an almost _soulful_ stare at him before the older guy nod off and out of the room. Only then the pale guy realized that… _well_, he has been left behind. He gulped involuntarily and was shaken a bit when Ayako called on to him.

"Are you okay? I know you're _silent_- but you _are_ extra-silent today…something wrong?" Ayako noticed the packets of medicine on top of the table, "Are you _feeling _well, Rukawa-kun? Are you still having _diarrhoea?_" Ayako asks- she was a bit worried of course. 'Sheesh, why does our _Ace _have to be _this _introverted? Why can't he be _more_ like Sendoh instead?' Ayako almost muttered. She inwardly sighed. Rukawa sighed softly and nodded slowly. "I'm…_fine._" Did he actually _wanted_ to tag along with Sendoh and the rest of the boys from Ryonan? Actually, he thought that it's a_ good _idea though, but to be _with_ the other Ryonan guys- it's a bit awkward. So he kept his silence- it's not that he doesn't want to go out, actually he _does_ want to go out and stroll around-it just seems kind of awkward to be _with_ another team, rather than being with your _own_ group. But Sendoh seemed like he _wants_ him to stroll along. 'Did _he_ really mean that?' Rukawa's thoughts rose up again as he was kept to wonder the what-ifs.

"I really _wished_ you'd speak up more, you know." Ayako suddenly blurt out- her eyes, a bit stern but one can see the sincerity _and_ warmth in there. Although, she knew of Rukawa's stubbornness at being the ultra-introvert type of person, she honestly hoped that their Ace would be a _bit_ more open- she does not meant for him to be the Sakuragi-type though, she earnestly wished that he'd be more…_ around._ Rukawa fell his gaze on their team manager upon hearing those words- he partly opened his lips- almost wanting to _say _something- but Ayako still beat him to it; the _last _statement seemingly been able to _knock_ something onto him.

"Rukawa-kun, walking_ with_ a friend in the _dark_ is better than walking _alone _in the light, you know." And she smiled softly- eyes full of warmth and utmost _sincerity_. Rukawa's gaze widened a bit- he _was_ surprised. Truly. The next thing he knew, Ayako left the room and he was once again on his own. The pale guy suddenly felt the _room_ too big for his own- he suddenly felt being _cold_ that he found himself walking towards the cabinet to get his shoes on and out of that room- but not without one tiny speckle of a thought that he'd rather_ keep_ to himself- 'Ayako-senpai…_thank you_ but… if you _don't_ understand my silence, _how_ will you understand my _words?'_

…although Rukawa wondered- he _wondered_ very much if by_ any_ small chance, _Sendoh Akira_ perhaps _understands_?

He was met by the gazes of his teammates in the lobby- and as he approached them, they all started to get up from the couch and proceeded to the door. Uozumi walked beside Ikegami, with Uekusa and Hikoichi behind them. Koshino looked for a moment before getting along with Uekusa. Sendoh followed suit- his thoughts blank. He was accompanied by Fukuda who walked by his side. They went out of the camp and a mini shuttle for tourist was there waiting for them. Each Ryonan member hopped inside and the shuttle closed its doors. Inside though, Hikoichi was looking at his travel guide map to Osaka with gusto, he was nodding fervently- when the driver finally speak up.

"Oi, so where do we go, boys?" A grin. The driver was in his mid-fifties- hair a bit on the greyish side, with a few wrinkles on the side of his eyes but he has a cheerful expression on. He looked friendly and approachable.

"Oh, by the way- I'm your driver, Takumi Yuuto. Call me, Takumi-san!" And he even grinned more. The Ryonan boys waved in unison.

"_Hajimemashite_, Takumi-san!" And they bowed in respect.

"Well, Takumi-san, we're going to Senbayashi, please do _dropped_ us by there." Hikoichi chirped in. The older man nodded and in a few seconds, they were on the road.

Sendoh kept his silence on the road- he doesn't know but he's not quite in the mood to talk. His eyes were on the window as the shuttle takes them to the station. His thoughts were invaded by his seatmate though who happens to be his _forward_, Fukuda.

"Where's _Rukawa-kun_, Taichou?" His voice was low- drowning into the merry voices of their teammates. Hikoichi is the one who's mostly chatting non-stop with the driver who happens to be a _talker_ as well. There were occasional butt-ins with their other teammates, after which they will laughed out loud or snicker when a funny topic is discussed. This is them- the _Ryonan_ team. This is _his_ team- a great circle of hard court players but _has _very cool members as well. They love going out and _teasing_ each other occasionally. Sendoh would find himself smiling nonchalantly as he hears silly snide remarks from Koshino and some even _sillier_ remarks when Ikegami-senpai butts in. Fukuda amongst them is not the type to be the one who likes to _join_ in the crowd- he listens though- and is also a very keen observant, but today though- Sendoh thought that _Fukuda_ seemingly has surprises as well hiding beneath him- the question does not bother him, though it isn't _hard_ to answer, the spiky-haired guy is simply _wondering_ the origin of the said query… more like, why would Fukuda seemingly asks _him_ the whereabouts of his Shohoku roommate.

Sendoh looked interestingly at the plain face of Fukuda- then he decided to smile and shrugged.

"In_ our_ room?" Then he grinned. 'Kicchou, sometimes you _are_ unpredictable alright.'

Fukuda nodded- eyes in front of them; He and Sendoh decided to seat at the back anyway. "I thought he's going _with_ us though." Sendoh partly opened his lips to say something- but closed them anyway. He then sighed deeply, shook his head a bit and smiled warmly. "I… well, I _did_ invite him but… he seemed _uninterested_." Sendoh looked back at the window- almost holding a faraway gaze in his cobalt blue orbs.

"Maybe he just _feels_ awkward to be with us." Fukuda then continued. "I mean, _we're_ not his teammates, anyway."

"Yeah, maybe…" Sendoh replied softly. Fukuda has a point though. Sendoh found himself nodding vaguely while still staring outside the window.

"Don't worry, Cap… maybe some other time…" The shuttle turned to the right and halted to a stop. "Well, we're here boys!" Takumi exclaimed with glee. The crowd inside looked to the windows-obviously excited to be in this part of Osaka. They opened the door and hopped one by one outside the mini bus. Sendoh was about to stand up when Fukuda's _last words_ caught up to him- he looked momentarily to his teammate and found himself staring at Fukuda's _knowing _eyes which held him for a sec before the number thirteen forward walked out of the shuttle. He slightly saw as well the small upward tug of Fukuda's lips.

"...maybe some other time, when it's _just_ the two of you, he'll _agree_." Fukuda said and Sendoh found himself _wondering._

"Oi, Kicchou, wait up!" 'Two of _us_….?' Akira found himself chuckling softly as he rubbed the back of his nape.

++++  
>Rukawa found himself staring in front of a certain room. He was contemplating at first but decided to just put on his knuckles and knocked on the door twice. He heard a shout from the inside, saying 'coming' and in a few seconds- the door was opened, revealing… <em>Ayako<em>. Ayako was surprised- but she smiled _understandingly_. Rukawa looked down at the floor and fidgeted a bit.

"I… I'll wait in the lobby, senpai." He said softly and nodded briefly.

"Sure- we'll be there in a minute." And Ayako found herself tapping the Rookie's arm twice. She was _glad_. 'Rukawa-kun, _we_ are here alright. We're _all_ your friends.' She sincerely wished that her thoughts reached their quiet member.

At the lobby though…

Rukawa found himself sitting on one couch- eyes roaming around the expanse of it. The Christmas tree is still standing majestically at the centre- he momentarily looked at his phone for the time and it read 5:20pm. He sighed as he heard familiar voices coming his direction. Rukawa waited for the corner to reveal the said voices, but he not need to be surprised because he is very much sure as to whom this voices belong to. Just then, the voices revealed themselves as Sakuragi, Mitsui, and Miyagi came in view. They were still chuckling and laughing at something they deemed of as funny when it was Miyagi who caught him staring at them.

"Oi, Rukawa- what's up, man." Rukawa simply shrugged. Sakuragi showed his familiar scowl as Mitsui looked on as he inquired, "Whatcha doing here, alone?"

"Hahaha, he's a _loner_ Micchy-kun…" The redhead snickered- hands on his hips. Rukawa knew better, he's not in the _mood_ to retort back as he simply ignored their power forward. But his next statement surely angered the tall red hair.

"Waiting for Ayako-senpai and _H_aruko- we're going to Shirokita Park." And three jaws dropped. Sakuragi flared up- obviously too mad at what he heard. Only then, Rukawa threw his dagger stare at Sakuragi who was gritting his teeth in anger as flames started to consume him. 'Take that, _doaho_ monkey.'

"Teemee, you _dare_ say Haruko-chan's name, why you! And _why _are you going out with _them?! _ Don't you have diarrhoea or something?! Shouldn't you be _inside_ the toilet unloading your _shit_ off, you _fucktard_?!" And he continued pointing his finger accusingly at the raven-haired guy who remained unfazed. Sakuragi inwardly congratulated himself for being able to use the_ word_ towards Rukawa in sheer accuracy. He smirked evilly. Mitsui snickered aloud- obviously finding the verbal par amusing and funny. 'These guys though, hahahah, I should have let them_ join_ my gang back then!'

The pale guy simply snorted and shook his head. "I _was _invited for your information, _dickwad_ - and _yes_, I know _her_ name alright, Ha-_ru_-ko." Rukawa stated in his monotone voice- keeping his poker faced on. Well, what do you know, it seems like Rukawa _knows_ the name of his Captain's sister- but probably _just_ her name and nothing else.

"Fuck you, Kitsune! Stop saying her name as if-as if you _knew_ her- you_ assbag_!" Sakuragi fumed as he readied his stance for a punch attack.

"Well, fuck you too, _cockass!_" Rukawa shot back- eyes glaring with the desire to punch the redhead.

Mitsui laughed so hard he started crouching on the floor. Miyagi berated the laughing number fourteen. "Mitsui you are their _senpai alright, _you might want to stop them the least! Sakuragi! Rukawa! That's enough!" But the three-pointer simply laughed further. "Ahahahah! I should have- I should have met you guys earlier you know!" Recovering after laughing so hard, Mitsui stood up- wiping the tears from his eyes though, he managed to snap back. "Unfair, why are we not informed of this?" Mitsui hissed. Miyagi shook his head. "We _were_ informed Mitsui, Aya-chan walked over a while back, don't you guys remember? You were just busy lifting that 50kilos though, that's why you both forgot!" Ryota said, while shaking his head. 'Damn, headaches everywhere.'

"Teemme! If _this_ diarrhoea_ freak_ is going, I AM going as well!" Sakuragi cackled his tensai laugh. "Oh _and _don't forget your _diapers_, Kitsune- and you could ask_ Sendoh_ to change them for you, you _cocknose!_ He's your nanny, anyway ahahahah!" Sakuragi laughed his ass off as tears welled up at the corner of his eyes. Rukawa seethed in anger. Ears burning red. 'Did this _cockfucker_ idiot simply included _Sendoh_ in his sentence?!'

"I._ Don't_. Have. Diarrhoea. Doaho." Rukawa shot back menacingly. 'I NEVER HAD!' Rukawa screamed inwardly. 'I'll _kill _this bastard!'

"Well _okay _if you say so- however, you looked CONSTIPATED though, nyahahahah!"

Rukawa stood up to the surprise of Sakuragi and grabbed the redhead by the collar- ready to _strangle_ the taller forward-Miyagi and Mitsui instinctively tried to separate the two.

"Oi, you guys- quit it will you!" Miyagi seethed- pulling the taller Rukawa with _much_ effort. Obviously he was no match for their Ace's height.

"Oi Freshman, haha- quit it_ now_ Sakuragi!" Mitsui hissed in between his soft chuckles.

"That's enough!" Akagi boomed in anger. Kogure arrived with Ayako and Haruko following them behind- the two girls waved and as soon Hanamichi saw the object of his affections- he suddenly went calm, and sauntered over as if NOTHING happened. Everyone sighed of relief. Rukawa snorted and turned his back with a snob.

"Ahh~ Haruko_-chan_, how are you?" A grin.

"I'm fine Sakuragi-kun, how have you been?" Haruko sweetly smiled.

"Aha-ahaha, I'm sooo okay now- the Tensai couldn't have been better! Well, let's go to Shirokita Park then, shall we?" Sakuragi stated- an obvious blush on his face.

"Sure!" Haruko chirped in and chuckled amusedly at the redhead.

Kogure smiled briefly and sensing that their team is complete gave the go signal already for everyone to get outside the lobby.

Just like team Ryonan, a shuttle appeared in front of them and it's no other than Takumi-san who will be driving them, this time at Shirokita Park. The cheerful driver went about the usual greetings, gladly receiving the same response as before and minutes later more, they were on the road to Shirokita.

5:30 PM

Senbayashi Shotengai is famous for its long covered shopping street. The shopping street even has a theme song that can be heard as you walk along the covered part of the street. Sembayashi-Omiya subway station can be found at the other end of the shopping street. The first Daiei store opened near this station. Some of the favorite stores have been the Kadoya Ice Cream Parlor, a popular hangout for students of the nearby highschool, and Enomoto Confectionary Gift Shop. There is also a fish market that specializes in whale meat. Of the many independent shops in this area, the most favourite is the _Morishoji-_kousetsu-_ichiba_ that is consisted of more than forty independent shops. Seen from above, this market is shaped like an upside-down U. When you came into the open space of this inverted-U shaped market, which is the main gate of the entire market place, you can see stores from both sides. The people can either go left or right because it was circled and one would come back to the point to where you started, if you're done scouting the whole place.

Upon entering though, there was an obvious etch of excitement on the Ryonan Team's faces. Hikoichi gathered his teammates first and took a photo of them for documentation purposes. When it was done, the others immediately started looking into the different shops. Uozumi called unto them to slow down so that they won't lose each other considering the fact that there are lots of people around. The whole market is well-lit and Christmas decors and lanterns can be seen hanging above and into each shop. The light fall of tiny speckled of snow makes the aura more enjoyable as soft Christmas music plays in the background. From all around, people were milling about, sending a comfortable hum of voices, chuckles, and soft laughter as per made by the holiday season. Sendoh walked about slowly- occasionally peeping into different small souvenir shops. He was being greeted by friendly people piping their '_Irashai_' fervently with so much effort. Sendoh would nod, smile, and grin once awhile when a store owner would approach him and invite him inside to take a look into their shops in hopes that he would find the one he's been looking for.

Sendoh found himself entering a small tea shop- _Ochaya_. The floors are made of traditional _tatami_ and on one side of the small shop, it has a _tokonoma_. Seen in the tokonoma is a hanging scroll, a simple flower arrangement, and an incense burner. There is a table made of glass and inside were the various types of teas carefully, colourfully & selectively wrapped in small to medium packages. The spiky-haired guy was approached by two obviously blushing girls and both greeted their client who remains oblivious for a while. Sendoh was not a tea-person though, but he does _drink_ tea once in a while. He was thinking if he's brother would like an authentic _tea_ as a little something for a change though.

"Irrashai~" A soft greeting chirped in made by a petite girl- her cheeks marred with an obvious flushed upon seeing the tall player wearing casual _yet_ looking stunning as well. Sendoh was carefully reading into the different classification of teas though, when he was called unto by no other than Fukuda himself.

"Taichou, I brought some _nikuman_." He stated flatly. Sendoh lifted his head and smiled. "Oh wow, pork buns, where'd you get them?"

"_Okashiya_." (Sweets & snack shop) Fukuda handed one bun to his teammate to which the latter gladly accept. Sendoh grinned. "How much do I pay you then?" Fukuda simply shook his head- his face looking stoic and blank as well. "No need." Sendoh snorted and rolled his eyes in amusement. "Seriously- anyway, thanks!" When the bun was almost half- Sendoh decided to approach one girl in the tea shop and asked, "Uh, I was wondering if what _tea_ you can suggest if I'm going to eat _snacks_ like this?" He smiled charmingly- and voila, poor girl turned beet red.

"Anou, we have _Kukicha_ tea for you-it has a light sweet taste and very mild, perfect for traditional snacks!" And she couldn't get any more redder. Her companion was equally flushed and Fukuda could only smirked as he observes from one corner since he's finished with his buns. 'Really, Captain…_ you're_ a magnet.'

"Cool, I'll get one, please." Sendoh grinned and a few minutes more- his tea was given to him. When they were about to exit though, a small tug on his right arm and when Akira looked, the two ladies were holding a celphone and _was_ obviously wanting one thing. Sendoh was about to speak up- but it was Fukuda who decided to take the initiative. A few more minutes has passed and an instant _photo-op_ was made. There were obvious squeals and giggles as both players finally left the shop.

Walking a bit furthermore, Sendoh chuckled amusedly at his forward. "You shouldn't have done that, you know." Fukuda simply smirked in return. "And you, _Taichou_ shouldn't have _entered_ the shop in the first place." Sendoh laughed.

The Ryonan team went on about the other shops- occasionally going in and out- some bought a few small stuffs with them. Hikoichi kept on blabbering nonstop while getting photos of the sight, his team, and random things. The boys even played _kingyo-sukui_ or the infamous goldfish scooping game. It's a bit weird to have this game though in the winter because it's usually more of a summer game, but one stall seemed to defy the usual tradition and it caused some hype around, especially when the Ryonan boys started gathering about- -the number of _girls_ _tripled_ even more when it was Sendoh's turn to try the game! He wasn't really keen on at first but the unending hoots and catcalls from his teammates left him with no choice but to give in. So far, none of them managed to take in one goldfish because the _poi_ (scooper) breaks easily when put in the water; and since all of them are basketball players- it is given that they tend to be a bit _rough_ in handling these small things. The mirth and laughter of the crowd and their teammates brought about a feeling of insanity and _happiness_ to everyone as they play as if being _kids_ once again.

"I feel like we're going _home_ now with a _fish! _Hahahah!" Koshino exclaimed in a sing-song voice as Sendoh crouched down and carefully observed the small plastic pool. Everyone laughed along. From one corner, Hikoichi continued taking shots at different angles. Ikegami and Uozumi grinned and Fukuda simply snorted.

"Sennpaii, over here, smile!" Hikoichi gleefully exclaimed. Sendoh chuckled softly, not bothering to look though as he continued to study the flow of the fishes.

"Save it, Hikoichi- I haven't got a fish yet." He grinned. The crowd, especially the girls went 'gaga' as they cheered the spiky-haired dude while some grabbed the opportunity to steal a snapshot of the best-looking member of them all.

"He's _sooo_ cool!"

"What's your name, though!?"

"Ganbaattee~ _handsome_!"

The Ryonan members' sweatdropped and sighed in resentment. It's like this most of the time, when they go out and everybody would be cornered- most especially when it's _Sendoh Akira_. Uozumi amusedly shook his head as he threw in a smirk while gazing at his successor.

'Sendoh, you could quit basketball and _just _audition to be a _movie_ star.' He chuckled at his own thought.

Uozumi smirked as he watched from one side with Ikegami chuckling softly as well. Koshino crouched down with Sendoh and put on an arm on one shoulder. "I _know_ this is your second favourite sport, Akira, hahahah!"

"It doesn't have a _bait_ though." Sendoh replied- laughing a bit. 'Damn, I suddenly missed summer in Kyoto.'

"Use your _finger _as a bait, man…hahahah! Kidding! Just scoop it!" Koshino prodded. Uekusa grinned as he looked on as well.

"I'll use your _tongue_ as a bait though if you don't stop screaming in my ears, Kosh." Sendoh grinned as he chuckled softly. Koshino snorted and rolled his eyes. Uekusa laughed upon hearing this.

"Scoop it now, senpai!" Hikoichi cheered like a grade schooler.

"Scoop it! _Scoop it_! Scoop it!" And even some of the crowd chanted a long sending Sendoh laughing in amusement as he shook his head. 'Sheesh, this people though…' Sendoh simply sighed in resentment as he readied to position his _poi_- this game requires both care _and_ speed alright; 'Just _like_ basketball' he inwardly thought- his eyes caught sight of one steadily swimming fish and he _instinctively_ dipped in the _poi_ and scooped the said goldfish in one swift motion—alas! He caught the fish and he placed them readily on the bowl nearby. Cheers and laughter erupted from behind and all over him. Sendoh grinned when Hikoichi focused his camera on him- holding his _poi_ in one hand and the bowl containing the swimming _goldfish_ inside.

"Hahahah! I _knew _it!" Koshino slapped his back and soon after, his teammates were now ruffling his hair.

"Still an _Ace_ even on the goldfish scoop?! What is it that you _can't_ do, huh? Hahaha!" Ikegami laughed as he dishevelled the poor guy's precious head. "Sen~pai, you_ are_ amazzzing!" Hikoichi chirped in. Uekusa, Fukuda, Uozumi, and Koshino laughed their hearts out.

"He-heyy! Haha, stopped it will you! It's against _my_ rules to _ruffle_ the hair- not that, bastards!" Sendoh laughed as he tried to pry his head away, but he lost to his teammates as the crowd continued to laugh along cheer merrily. The stall owner cheerily handed him a plastic donned with air in it as he merrily handed Sendoh his _goldfish_.

"Well _kid_, here's your prize- it's the _Koaka_ goldfish." Sendoh sheepishly smiled and rolled his eyes in amusement. 'Great, so what do I do with this?' He inwardly chuckled to himself- too amused and to curious to find out as to what he will do with the little fella.

It was 6:30 pm already when the group decided to have dinner at a food stall nearby. They stopped by a small Ramen stall and ordered for six bowls of noodles in different varieties. They all ate in peace as they gradually share some light-hearted moments and random things as their topic—surprisingly, not_ even_ for once tackling about _basketball_.

6:15 PM. Shirokita Park opened in the 9th year of the Showa Period on the Yodogawa riverbed. Within its 9.5 hectare-expanse, various seasonal traditions of Osaka are featured, such as cherry blossoms in April and the Shirokita chrysanthemum exhibition held in November every year. There is also the so-called Lily Garden in which thousands of lilies of 250 species can be roughly divided into three types. In May and June, they blossom into beautiful colours of bluish purple, white and yellow, and the scenery has been selected as one of the "Top One Hundred Greenery Scenes of Osaka." Also, there is an area called_ wando_ (a pond-like area along a river enclosed by spur dikes), creating habitat for some remarkable animals and plants. Even though arriving a bit late at the said park, it was highly illuminated with vintage-looking lamp posts and the view still looks_ lovely_ even in the night. The Shohoku Team was not able to hold their astonishment as they started walking perkily in the park where lilies and chrysanthemums lay a bask like flower beds- taking photos of one another here and there. This beautiful park with small pond is notable mainly for wonderful flowerbeds of lilies. It is one of the most magnificent flower sceneries one can see. Rukawa's eyes were wide- he was also quite amazed on the scene before him. He walked with slow steps as he roam his eyes around him. He was not a big fan of _flowers_, given that he's a guy of course but, he admire _nature_ itself. He liked the idea of nature giving somewhat of inner peace within him in some way. It seems like nature doesn't seem to hurry but everything is well _accomplished_ and he honestly liked the thought of it.

The Shohoku rookie found himself crouching over one flower bed of chrysanthemums and taking out his phone- he wordlessly took a photo of the said pink clustered flowers together. Rukawa's solitude was faintly disturbed when a soft and calm voice invaded his privacy. He was made to look at his left and saw his senpai Kogure.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Kogure softly said as he smiled sweetly at their stoic forward. Rukawa looked at his senpai and nodded briefly before standing up to his full height. Not quite the one to be personally associated with their soft-spoken co-Captain. But he has high respects towards his mellow senior. Kogure-senpai knows how to simmer down them especially when everyone feels agitated or _sick_ in the head, and Rukawa will never probably say it, but it's one of the attitudes he highly admires of their simple co-Captain.

"These flowers though, it's believed that it was first cultivated in China before they have been brought in Japan- with the _Emperor_ using it as its seal…" Kogure smiled wistfully as he too, bent a bit to touch the small flower, admiring its beauty as well. Hearing no response, he continued. "…the festival of happiness also celebrates this flower. By the way, did you know that small chrysanthemums are used in Japan as _sashimi_ garnish?" Kogure chuckled softly. Rukawa simply stared back- a bit dumbfounded but he really couldn't bring himself to fireback an _insult_. 'Kogure-senpai sure knows a lot, I mean, he probably has some sort of a mini library at his home.' Rukawa inwardly thought as he wordlessly nodded and sweatdropped. Kogure simply smiled back as he too, crouched over to take a shot of the flowers- when he was taken aback when a hand extended from his side, the small forward looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

"Senpai…let me…" Rukawa said softly. Kogure was surprised. Truly. He hasn't seen this side of Rukawa- probably this is the first as he nodded wordlessly and stood in front of the flower beds behind him as he fidgeted slightly- he tried to smile as natural as possible. 'Wow, Rukawa-kun is… well, I never thought he _has_ this initiative though…' Rukawa studied his senpai's camera phone for a while before deciding to focus it on his senpai and in a few seconds, he was able to take a good shot of his soft spoken teammate.

"Oi, I'm joining!" Mitsui jogged upon seeing the scene- a grin on his face as Kogure smiled and invited his _close_ friend over. Rukawa almost went bug-eyed as his train of thoughts started running once again. 'Yare yare, soon someone will be joining and then another one, and then…' Mitsui playfully placed an arm around Kogure as the two seniors posed and grinned before the shot.

"Thanks Rukawa-kun." Kogure said as the pale guy handed over his phone. Rukawa simply nodded.

"Oi, we're renting some bikes, Kogure, Rukawa, would you like to join in? We'll be _biking_ around the park-so, care to join? I'll write in your names." Kogure smiled and nodded. "Wow, sure, count me in Mitsui-uh, how about you Rukawa-kun?" Both seniors stared at his direction. Rukawa simply shook his head politely.

"No thanks, _senpais_."

"Are you sure?" Kogure asks, as he tried to prod further. Rukawa sighed a bit and went poker faced- sending the three-pointer laughing a bit. "Well, _I _am riding a bike already when going to school so- I don't think it's something_ new_ to me." Rukawa stated in his soft and monotone voice. He glanced at his Kogure-senpai and _almost_ worried if he probably said something _off_ but seeing the understanding look at the bespectacled boy plus the laughing Mitsui tells him that all_ is_ well.

"Hahaha, he's right Min-_kun_, we'll see you around. It's only for about thirty minutes anyway." Rukawa nodded as the two seniors walked away, leaving him once again under the lighted lamp post. He noticed a small park bench nearby and decided to sit on it for a minute.

"Not joining them?" A look at his right and he saw his Captain, Akagi walking over- hands inside his jacket pocket. Rukawa shook his head as his Captain decided to sit beside him- an obvious space between them. Silence ensued and few minutes have passed and the incoming voices of cyclist and a laughing redhead is starting to arrive at them. Their merry voices, hoots, and cheers clearly vibrates into the cold, and silent night at Shirokita.

"Ore wa _Tensai_!" Sakuragi hollered. Ryota, Ayako, Haruko, Kogure, and Mitsui cycled past them in pack as they shout and hollered at each other as if they owned a park. Haruko waved at her brother as she also tried to wave at Rukawa- an obvious blushed on her cheeks. The redhead looked to where haruko was waving and waved at Gori but scowled when he saw the stoic face of Rukawa. Akagi waved back at her sister and showed his fist at the redhead and Rukawa- well, he simply stared, unmoving. 'Hn, doaho.' He inwardly thought. Miyagi is obviously swooning as he biked on one side with Ayako who was talking about something but the muffin-haired sophomore doesn't seem to mind as he stared in bliss at their manager. Mitsui and Kogure seems to be biking at a steady pace as the three-pointer halted to a small stop to have his photo taken at a nearby lamppost while on a bike.

Rukawa leaned a bit forward, placing his arms on his legs as one hand browsed absent-mindedly on his phone. From above soft speckles of tiny snowflakes fall slowly above them. He would have _chat_ his lungs out if he were the kind of person. Truth is, he's feeling a bit awkward- having to sit beside his Captain. He's not a man of many words and sometimes, he feels that Akagi is almost the same as him- the Captain seems to only talk to him when on court though, addressing him on what to do on court and _how_ to so on court. To cut it short, everything is _basketball-_ related. And Rukawa is simply wanting almost for the thirty minutes of the cyclers to end so that they could go off _someplace_ else. His thoughts almost went into _Senbayashi_ though. He almost gasps at his own reverie when he suddenly remembered that Ryonan was in Senbayashi- then his mind focused even more as he remembered his roommate, Sendoh Akira _inviting_ him over a while back. He remembered that _soulful_ stare he got from the older boy, as if expecting him to say yes though- but he put his silent mode on and just looked blankly at his spiky-haired senior. Then he remembered Ayako's words- about having someone to walk in the dark is better than being alone in the light; it literally made _sense_. He wondered the what-ifs then if he _said_ yes to the older guy. Would he have enjoyed the place? Would Sendoh be _talking_ to him instead of with his teammates though? Probably, he, Rukawa would be the _official_ photographer of the group if he joined them though. He almost sighed at the thought. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, of course that'll be your role, you don't expect their nosy freshman to take photos of you and your_ roommate_ now, do you?' He shook his head inwardly- but seriously, he wondered how the Ryonan team seems to be doing in Senbayashi…

'I wonder _what_ _you're_ doing in Senbayashi though…' Rukawa inwardly mused. Sendoh's probably wasting his money off buying food and _stuff_. He seems like it though, and Rukawa snorted softly.

"Going to the IH has always been a _miracle_, you know." Rukawa found himself looking to his right to see Akagi looking at him with almost strict eyes. He kept his passive face on.

"Well, at least, I thought so- Shohoku has never really been successful you know. I remembered being called as a great centre without capable teammates, somehow, it saddened me, really." Akagi looked in front of him- his eyes in an almost faraway gaze. "I have always loved the sport but I'm not really talented- so I practised very hard and it earned me where I believed I am today. I really think highly of our team and I'm just _glad_ that _you_ and that athletic redhead joined in _so_…" A paused. Akagi sighed momentarily and tried to look above him- the sky in particular. He was contemplating in his thoughts. Truth is, he surprised himself when he started blurting out words. He thought that it's not like him to be saying these kind of things to… his ultra-quiet small forward, of all people! He could even talked to the redhead and would probably get a stupid remark or comment- but _this_ guy though. Akagi seemed to think that, 'Shut your mouth Takenori, _he_ doesn't seem to care anyway…'

"Rukawa, I know probably you would be _leaving_ Japan one day…" Rukawa's eyes almost widened in surprised. He tried to open his lips to say but failed at it miserably. "…and personally, I think it's only natural for you to think of it- a _talent_ like you comes only once in a-?" Only then Akagi was cut off in his jabbers. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Senpai..._you're_ welcome." Rukawa spoke in a low voice, sincerity spilling out as well- his head, bowed down hiding his eyes under his raven fringes. Rukawa meant that Akagi probably simply wants to _thank_ him for helping out his team. He knows his senior's dream for Shohoku to make it to the Inter-High, and Rukawa may be a man of few words, but his efforts to bring Shohoku up speaks a thousand more. He's _not_ just good with words- and in expressing them. "You're _welcome_…" Rukawa repeated- as he looked to his right and met the gaze of his surprised Captain. "…and we'll _make_ it because…" Just then, the cyclists came around them once more and they all waved at the both them while laughing merrily and hollering nonsensical things. Akagi looked towards his teammates to his _silent_ companion to his left and wasn't able to help himself but smile.

"…we'll _make _it because we're _strong."_ Rukawa said. Rukawa sighed deeply- it was just a few words but it seemed to tire him. He involuntarily gulped and looked down at his pale hands on top of his lap. It's not that he doesn't want to hear what his Captain is going to say any further- it's just that it's more than enough for him to know that _his_ efforts are well-appreciated and Rukawa _is contented_ at that. Just then, hollers and shouts from their teammates broke down their reverie as the cyclist seemed to wave their hands at some _people_ in particular.

"Oi! We're here!"

"Nyahaha! come over here, you guys! The Tensai is waiting!" Akagi decided to stand up from the bench and walked over the spot to see what the redhead has been shouting about. He was surprised to see the Ryonan team standing not from a far the entrance- the shuttle bus behind them. 'Seems like they've been fetch early.'

"Oi, _Sendoh_ get over here now and I challenge you to a bike race, nyahahah!" Sakuragi cackled merrily. Rukawa's ears perked up instantly. He looked up and tried to gaze from a far if what he heard was indeed _true_. 'Sendoh? Is _he _here?' He felt his chest thump a bit. 'But aren't they supposed to be in _Senbayashi_?' He took note of the time and saw 7:00 pm.

"I thought you guys went back to the camp already." The familiar voice of Mitsui butted in.

"Well, _Sendoh_ here insisted we dropped by here in Shirokita though." Uozumi said. The spiky-haired guy rolled his eyes in amusement as he wordlessly shook his head. 'Sheesh, Uozumi-san…' The Ryonan Team walked over further inside the park though and just like the other team, they were in awe of the place, and started taking in pictures at the lovely scene of nature before them. Some went about to stroll in small groups. Hikoichi hopped from one place to another taking in shots.

Sendoh walked towards where the redhead was, a smile on his lips- he was holding a small plastic bag with a fish swimming in it on the other hand. Then, Sakuragi cackled out loud. "Hahahah, what's that goldfish doing in your hand anyway?"

"I caught it in Senbayashi, _we played kingyo-sukui_." He said in his usual _dreamy_ voice. Looking at the small fish swimming to and fro. Sakuragi snickered some more while holding on his bike.

"It's_ cute_, Sendoh-san." Haruko exclaimed as she smiled. Sendoh nodded wordlessly and smiled back as well.

"So, how do you _challenge_ me when you've got a fish in your hand though?" The power forward of Shohoku goaded. Sendoh chuckled, amused at Sakuragi's goal of challenging him every now and then in _any_ type of activity. 'Man, I don't think I can escape this…' Truth is, he'd wanted to ask him of a _particular_ somebody that seems not visible to his radar though- but he kept it to himself. 'Sleeping _somewhere_ perhaps?' He thought of inwardly. Mitsui got off his bike and offered it to Sendoh.

"Oi, we still have ten more minutes of this, if you're _riding_- give that fish to _Rukawa_- he's just over there, sitting like a rock." Mitsui pointed somewhere, a grin on his lips. Sendoh found himself _surprised_, amused… but most of all—_glad_ to hear that. Mitsui seemed to have answered his _queries_ without even have to blurt them out. He found himself nodding his thanks and started walking over to where the said Rookie is. 'Well, I _wonder_ how he will react though…' Sendoh chuckled amusedly as his sleepiness awhile back seemed to have washed off.

Footsteps. The bench to where he was sitting over seems to be partly cover behind a lemon tree and he could only wait in _anticipation_ as he heard footsteps. Rukawa absent-mindedly clutch to his phone as he once again scrolled randomly at his icons. He doesn't know but his chest seems to be thumping wildly- he was _calm_ a while back but upon _hearing_ indeed that familiar voice Rukawa found himself fidgeting on his seat. 'Baka, what are you getting _up_ again?'

"There you are, been _looking_ all over for you…" He stopped scrolling at his phone- eyes still fixed on his screen. He heard the latter chuckling softly. Rukawa slowly looked up his gaze and saw the smiling face of none other than, Sendoh Akira himself. Sendoh's hand was against the tree- his _hair_ partly dishevelled once again- his lips in that almost charming smile, eyes twinkling in amusement. Rukawa literally found himself _staring_. 'It truly is _him_, alright.' Rukawa snorted- a bit surprised but he's able to pull himself together.

"Hn, _what_ are you doing here?" Rukawa found himself pouting a bit.

"Aren't you _glad_ to see me?" Sendoh replied, grinning- obviously finding amusement somewhere. Rukawa fidgeted slightly on his seat. "Not _really_." He lied softly. Rukawa almost blushed. 'Rukawa Kaede, you're a fatass _liar_.' Sendoh laughed. Then he walked a bit closer and sat beside the stoic boy- a bit close than what the Shohoku Captain did so. Rukawa almost jumped up from the bench had not Sendoh immediately and almost literally shoved right in front of his face a plastic bag that's got a _fish_ swimming in it. Rukawa sweatdropped and almost went bug-eyed.

"For _you_." Sendoh joked. He tried not to stifle an impending laugh. Rukawa's eyes widened as his lips slightly parted- he wanted to obviously say something but wasn't able to do so. 'Rukawa-kun, you _are_ cute alright.' Sendoh thought. The rookie shot back a _glare_ that could go on forever.

"A _fish_?" Rukawa said insultingly. 'What _the-?!_' "You _got_ me a _fish_?" Rukawa felt he's being redundant. He was just making sure.

And Sendoh laughed. "Hahaha- chill there, Rukawa-kun and yes, it's indeed a _fish_ as you can see- it's a _koaka_ goldfish to be exact. I got it from playing _kingyo-sukui_ in Senbayashi. Hold this for me, _please?_" And how could Rukawa say no- when Sendoh disarmed his _charming_ smile and Rukawa found his ears _heating_ up. 'I. Hate. You. Not.' Later on, Rukawa found out that Sendoh and Sakuragi will be _battling_ it out on a mini cycle game. He shook his head disapprovingly and went towards where the people are. Everyone was now cheering with hoots and cat calls as Sendoh and Sakuragi positioned themselves on the bike. Some were laughing at the insanity of the redhead to challenge Sendoh in a silly game.

"Beat him, Sendoh!" Koshino shouted, laughing as well.

Ikegami shook his head while chuckling as well. "Basketball, Goldfish scooping, now _biking_?"

"Senpaii! Pedal faster!" Hikoichi shouted and waved. Sendoh sheepishly smiled and rubbed his nape wordlessly. 'Sendoh Akira, this is _your_ last…' He inwardly reminded himself.

"Oi, I'm sure you can _beat_ Sendoh now you're off court, hahahah!" Mitsui goaded and the crowd laughed with him. Sakuragi of course fumed in annoyance as he gave Mitsui his finger. Everyone laughed some more. Uozumi and Akagi sighed and looked on from one corner.

"I can't believe Sendoh_ gave_ in to that _idiots_ challenge." Akagi stated. Uozumi found himself snorting and chuckling. "Sendoh _is_ a kid at heart sometimes too, Akagi." Fukuda stole a glance from behind him and saw Rukawa standing not far behind-_the_ plastic containing the fish on his hand. The Rookie seemed not to see him _looking_ back as the raven-haired boy's stare is focused on the impending _race_. Fukuda tugged his lips upwards.

"Ready guys?!" Ayako exclaimed as she raced her arms and with a whistle the redhead is off to a fury start. Everyone cheered and laughed. Sendoh found himself laughing as well- it was obvious that Sakuragi _literally_ dashed off leaving smoke behind the bewildered crowd. Sakuragi pedalled like crazy- eyes looking menacingly as he even chanted 'hun-hun-hun' along the way. Rukawa went bug-eyed and sighed exasperatedly. 'Stupid. Stupid.'

Sakuragi was able to do four laps in five minutes and Sendoh stopped at his third lap a grin on his face- he was too tired to continue. 'Damn, unbelievable stamina indeed… this redhead though.' Sakuragi laughed boisterously, hands on his hips as Miyagi and Mitsui celebrated their friend's triumph, while the Ryonan boys looking over and laughing along. Just then, it was almost time to go back at the camp. They walked towards where the main entrance was in pairs- chatting around and laughing. Since Sendoh _lost_ at the bike race, his punishment was to return the two last bikes at the station. He jogged off upon doing so and almost stopped at his tracks when he saw the familiar figure of one raven-haired guy _waiting_ for him under one lamppost. Sendoh mustered all his strength not to look surprised and… _stunned_.

Rukawa literally _looked_ nice even under the illuminated lamppost- even while holding a _fish_. The pale blue-eyed boy was simply wearing a black turtle neck pullover and a black pants- he looked even _slimmer_. Sendoh snorted softly and smiled. 'Damn, Sendoh Akira… _what_ are you gazing at…' And as he approached the latter, he grinned- hands both pocketed on his black jacket.

"Wow, you _waited_ this time." Sendoh said in his low voice. They both started walking in slow steps towards the main entrance. Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Only because of _this_." And Rukawa shoved the plastic containing the fish into Sendoh's face- a pout on his lips. Sendoh found himself chuckling softly. "Don't you _liked_ it?" Rukawa's brow furrowed.

"I _had_ a hard time catching that, you know." Sendoh prodded some more- feigning hurt. He loves teasing the younger guy.

"I _never_ asked for a fish though." Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh found himself laughing. "Well, what is it that you _want _anyway, hm?" Rukawa flushed on hearing Sendoh's statement- good thing he was looking at the other side. It almost sounded as if he's _with_ a _lover_ asking him what he wants. 'Lo-ver?' He felt his hands clenched on his sides. 'What _do_ I want anyway?'

"I want to _sleep_." He said as a matter of fact-ly. Sendoh snorted softly. "Well guess what-me _too_." A grin. Rukawa twitched his lips. 'Sendoh, you act like _an_ idiot sometimes…'

Sendoh shook his head and run his fingers on his _now_ dishevelled hair- the other hand now back onto holding the small plastic bag. Rukawa momentarily looked at his older companion.

"Why don't you just set it free over there?" The rookie pointed towards the small pond in the middle of the park. Sendoh looked over and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea…" Both players walked towards the pond and in careful motion, Sendoh untied the plastic bag and looked momentarily at the small fella who probably _looked_ stressed now. He stifled a laughed.

"I'm setting you free now, fella…I'll miss you big time." He heard his companion snorted and Sendoh could only chuckle as he carefully placed the bag on the pond and out swam the fish. Both seem to look at the orange fish visibly swimming nearby before it disappeared deeper into the pond.

"Welcome back, _Lovers in Shirokita_!" The redhead exclaimed- eyes flaming- and sporting an insulting grin. Everyone was already inside the shuttle- it looked a bit small now since it was crowded with tall players. Everyone laughed inside. Haruko found herself blushing- suddenly eyeing the two players who looked a bit surprised as well. Sendoh simply snorted back- too _amused_ to even reply; Rukawa simply cast his head down- he didn't see that _coming_, he felt his cheeks blushed as he angrily tried to muster his glare but failed miserably so. He started climbing inside when Sakuragi yelled back at him again.

"No more seat here, fox! You and your nanny can seat in front. Hehe!" And true enough when Rukawa looked up he saw the seats inside all occupied. He climbed down but not without an angry glare towards the redhead. Sendoh opened the door in front of the shuttle and was met by the cheer eyes of Takumi-san who nodded in return. Sendoh stood aside waiting for Rukawa to get inside. He earned an inquisitive stare from the Rookie and Sendoh simply shrugged off while smiling. "I'm _older_ than you are." Rukawa clack his tongue and wordlessly hopped inside. Sendoh hopped inside as well and Rukawa _literally_ felt that they were now obviously _way too _close because they have to stick closer to each other lest, the driver would have a hard time on the wheel- given their height and Sendoh's broad shoulder. Rukawa found himself leaning forward so that Sendoh could _fit_ in to the surprise of his older companion.

"It's okay Rukawa-kun, you could lean back, and I'll be leaning forward." Sendoh said, smiling.

Rukawa looked at his side momentarily and too tired to put up a reason- he gave in. Ten minutes passed by and they were on the road back in camp. Everyone was quiet at the back, Rukawa can hear a few faint snores- everyone fell asleep instantly. He looked at his phone and the time now read 8:30 PM. He sighed softly and stared at the back of the guy he's with in front. Sendoh of course is _leaning_ forwards- eyes in front and was occasionally talking with the driver, Takumi-san. Rukawa knew better than to butt in as he kept his silence at bay- simply listening at the soft chatters in front.

"Ah, you have a brother?"

"Yes, an _older_ one- he's 22." Sendoh said in his low voice. Takumi-san chuckled- eyes still trained at the road ahead.

"You _boys_ sure are tall, I wish my son would grow as tall as you are."

"I'm sure he will…" Sendoh said good-naturedly.

The shuttle came into a stop and Takumi found himself looking at the one that sits closer to him. He eyed the silent boy looking blankly ahead and smiled.

"And you kid? How young are you? What's your position on court?"

Sendoh found himself the one listening this time- he tugged his lips upward and chuckled softly as he heard his companion softly replied.

"Fifteen. Forward." Rukawa said- short and crisp. The Rukawa-way indeed.

"That's it?" Takumi prodded, he was obviously shut off by the pale boy. Rukawa nodded without looking at him. The pale guy was caught aback when he saw Sendoh's shoulder shaking and looking at him- hands on his lips. Rukawa twitched his lips in response.

"Takumi-san… _you_ have to feed _coins_ on this one for_ it_ to speak up." And Sendoh wasn't able to hold his laughter at bay. Takumi-san cackled as well. Well, as for Rukawa, what do you know, he found his lips _tugging_ slightly upward but wasn't able to help himself but to stretch out his right arm and _literally_ placed his palm on top of Sendoh's face and _crumpled_ the older guys face. Sendoh tried to pry away the hand but was laughing non-stop.

"Hahaha- Rukawa-_kun_… stop it~!"

"Feed _me_ coins, eh…" Rukawa softly exclaimed as he too felt something akin to being _glad_ and warmth as well in that cold winter night in Osaka.

From behind them, Fukuda simply tugged his lips as well upward as his phone beeped- he flipped it open and it was simply some _random_ message from his mail-addict sister.

_Anyone can be passionate_, _but it takes real lovers to be silly_. –R.F

…to which Fukuda simply replied back with: "Probably _true_."

From one household in Kanagawa, Fukuda's sister is wondering as to _why_ his brother replied back.

'It's _just_ a random message- he's _not _supposed to reply back.' And she only sighed exasperatedly.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending this up here- I still have a follow up for this but given that this is already 20 pages, the next few scenes should be in the next chapter! Phew!** ^_^ **More SenRu moments in the next chapter! Happy new year everyone! I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to be ****_updating_**** this fic as regularly as before ****J****Its back to work & school already so, expect me to be ****_busy_**** once again, but once awhile, I will ****_try_**** to update this… I really vowed to finish this. Not too many SenRu fics around! :D Happy Bday Rukawa! Oh, BTW, Fukuda's 'sister' is just an add-on- she won't be appearing from this moment on, hahahah! :D RnR if you have time! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Phew! Took me long enough! Sorry! Hala! I was experiencing a writer's block actually… I have two versions of this chapter- the first one is supposed to be a 'twist' on the last scene of chapter 8- but, somehow, I am having trouble 'writing' it- so I decided to stick to this one- the 2****nd****version -_- anyway, more senru-centric moments here- dedicated to Addicted to SD, my ever loyal reader/reviewer- thanks so much! Waah, is this true? I'm seeing new SenRu fics?! Uyy grabe, may naisip nako kagad na next fic project- of course SenRu pa din, kaso nagpipigil lang ako magsulat kasi hnd pa to tapos- hahah! BTW, pressured much ako sa pagccheck mo every hour ah! Lol! Yup, go ahead post mo lang ung quote! :D**

**Warnings: Typos/Grammars/NonPro writer/OOC/SenRu/Long & probably plotless/ Not mine!**

**Chapter 9**

They arrived back in camp at around 9:00 pm. Every one hopped off the shuttle and waved their thanks to Takumi-san. Rukawa rubbed his eyes tiredly as he started walking towards the entrance lobby of the camp. The other players have gone ahead and Rukawa was left to wait for the elevator to go down. He pressed the 'up' button and waited in silence. Then he started contemplating…have you ever had the feeling that you've done something wrong? Okay, maybe not wrong- _off_ perhaps. Like, being touchy. You can't simply start being all too _touchy_ of others now, can you? Unless you're really close with them- like if you're really friends from the start- so, what gives? Rukawa furrowed his brows as he look absent-mindedly on the floor, head cast down, and his fringes hovering over his eyes. He remembered how _he_ literally shoved off Sendoh's face with his palm- more like _crumpled_ it. He felt his ears burned. He's never done that to _anyone_ before- true, there are physical _touches_ when playing basketball. You get shoved, you get bonked, elbowed, stepped on, and probably even _sweat_ on. Rukawa shuddered at his train of thoughts. He does get his own share of physical _assault_ when on court- and it's all perfectly normal; all of them are not newbies when it comes to these things- so probably, the only thing that has been keeping him and his thoughts marching like a battery-operated rabbit is his _nerve_ to actually _put_ a move on Sendoh Akira himself.

The presence of footsteps and clothes shuffling invaded him as he was made to look at his back just as the elevator bell 'dinged' and opened. It was no other than, Ryonan's Fukuda, the doaho himself, and… Rukawa sighed- 'Sendoh…' Rukawa honestly thought that they've gone ahead- he almost wanted to take the stairs, but as they moved along to enter the elevator, the pale guy found himself moving along inside as well. Rukawa rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The elevator door closed. Fukuda pressed the fifth button. Sendoh found himself leaning on one side of the elevator with Rukawa beside him, an obvious space between them. Fukuda has his smug face on and Sakuragi of course has his familiar scowl. He then started to chuckle.

"Hehe, I beat you awhile back, Sendoh!" A grin. Sendoh snorted softly and smirked. "Yeah you did…" Sakuragi's eyes lit up and he nodded fervently, quietly enjoying the fact that Sendoh seems to be acknowledging him.

"Hahaha, what gives Spiky? You don't ride a bike or something?" Sakuragi asked. Fukuda found himself twitching his lips as he simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Damn this redhead, asking nonsensical things.' Rukawa simply kept his silence, but he too was of course _listening_- it's not like he could cover his ears anyway. Sendoh shrugged but answered well naturedly as always. "I take the train most of the time, _bikes_ are okay but… I'd rather take the train." He grinned. Sakuragi simply cackled. Sendoh decided to prod in further.

"Sakuragi, I think maybe you _asked _the wrong person." Then he jabbed his left thumb to his left side- and he grinned. "Maybe you should have _challenge_ Rukawa-kun instead." Rukawa immediately snapped his head up and glared at Sendoh. Sakuragi scowled. Fukuda seemed alert- looking at the three guys inside the elevator. Rukawa simpled snorted. Sakuragi laughed.

"I don't like _challenging_ lowly pansy creatures who rides pink bikes with a basket in front, in case you didn't know. Nyahahah." Rukawa simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Sendoh sweatdropped so did Fukuda. Just then, the elevator door opened and just when the four of them is about ready to go inside in their respective rooms- Rukawa unleashed his last statement, sending the redhead in fury. Sendoh chuckled, amused apparently while Fukuda tugged his lips upwards.

"This lowly creature welcomes you, anytime _doaho_, bring your best _stunt _bike with you- and oh, by the way, I own a 2011 limited edition of _Eastern_ _the Boss_ BMX in matte black & red." Rukawa shot back in coolly in his monotone voice. Just when Sakuragi's about to flare up, the door to room five was closed and he was simply _miraculously_ stopped by his roommate, Fukuda.

"Ch, why are you stopping me, teme?" A glare. Fukuda simply stood- unflinching. He then sighed.

"If I were you, I'd be thinking about on _how_ to beat them both in the upcoming match-ups." Fukuda stated as a matter of fact-ly. Silence. Sakuragi had a momentarily lapse as he was left to wonder. 'Oh wow, I almost forgot about that. Teme… I should really prepare on that!' He simply glared at Fukuda and scoffed-as both went inside their room wordlessly. Sakuragi _knows_ well that the Sendoh and Rukawa team-up is something not to be reckoned with indeed.

"Eastern _the_ Boss? It sounds like a menacing enemy from a video game. Haha!" A soft chuckle escaped Sendoh's lips. It's his first time hearing something about this. Rukawa shrugged while walking towards his bed- he plop down and heavily sighed. It has been a long day indeed- he wanted very much to sleep. When he noticed that Sendoh has still that silly grin of his charming face, he sighed for the nth time. "Eastern is a _brand_ of BMX stunt bike-_The Boss_ is the highest end-bike released during that time…" Rukawa paused. "It actually costs around $770." Sendoh was dumbfounded. "Holy sshh-?! For real?" Sendoh walked towards the coffee table and sat down. Too surprised at Rukawa's small information—aside from the small piece of knowledge he's been getting, he's actually _liking_ how Rukawa's soothing voice seems dear to him. It makes him want to talk to him more so that he could just listen to that soft, quiet voice… He found himself smiling while sitting- gaze directed towards the other person across the room. Rukawa bowed down his head- thoughts, suddenly blank. He has _been_ talking a lot. It's not something _normally_ he would do but somehow… Sendoh seems to find a way for him to _talk_ back.

"You're rich, Rukawa-kun, imagine owning a bike worth something like that?" A smile. Rukawa shrugged. "It was _just_ a gift… from my _father_." Silence. The pale guy was glad Sendoh didn't decide to prod in further. "I don't _mean_ to _sound_… arrogant, I mean…" His voice fade away. Rukawa was suddenly worried that he mentioned the _price_ of the bike, but the older boy simply shrugged it off. "No problem Rukawa-kun, don't be bothered about it." A smile. Rukawa looked and nodded slowly.

"Still you're lucky…" Sendoh said- his voice low and warm. The rookie simply rolled his eyes. The next few minutes were spent in silence. Sendoh went about flipping again on the folder that contains Ryonan's basketball player's applicants. Rukawa was simply on top of his bed- sitting and staring blankly. The silence was quite unnerving, well for Rukawa at least- it's weird because he was supposed to feel usual with it-the silence of course. But for some reason, he felt as if every time something in him _thumps_, he wondered if Sendoh, _hears._

Rukawa momentarily looked at his phone to see the time: It read 10:00 pm. His eyes darted towards where his roommate was. Sendoh looked serious. He was intently gazing at the profiles on the table- he seems to be reading into them. Truth is, Rukawa very much wanted to ask, 'what now'? Tomorrow is the start of the _day_. The first day for them to be… well, teammates. He wanted to ask a lot of things- like, what do they do? How's it going to be? How they gonna play…? And the whatnots. But judging from the looks of it, the pale guy probably thinks that Sendoh probably assumes already that _he_ (Rukawa) knows what to do. _True_, they both know how to play basketball, and while it's also somewhat true that they know the calibre of each other's skill on court—still, it's the _first_ for both of them probably to be teaming up. Rukawa haven't thought about it really- to be teamed up with… _Sendoh_ of all people. But, now that _it's_ been fated, or so he thinks, he can't helped but to feel a bit excited as well. 'Well, it's not like it's something not to look forward too anyway.' He inwardly mused. If Rukawa was the extrovert type, he could have imagined himself walking towards the taller guy and casually asking him, 'So senpai, what do we do tomorrow? What time do we practice? One-on-one? We're supposed to team-up, right?' He went bug-eyed as he imagined himself doing that on purpose. He must have been _staring_ way too long as he was taken aback when he saw Sendoh's equally cobalt blue eyes staring _questioningly_ at him! Rukawa gulped involuntarily. 'Pretend your sleepy, you baka.' But Sendoh caught him first- the older guy smiled.

"Let me guess, you _can't_ sleep with the lights on?" Sendoh softly asks. Silence. The taller boy stood up and went to switch off the main lights. The room was now partly dim with only the lamp shades in each of their beds open. Sendoh decided to close the folder he was reviewing and pushed his back on the seat, one leg crossing over the other as he stared and grin towards his younger companion. He didn't somewhat saw the surprised look at Rukawa's lithe figure as the raven-haired guys simply bowed his head down- his fist clutching slightly at his own sheets. 'Baka Sendoh, it's not _that_…'

Sendoh _knew_. He knows that Rukawa has been sitting all along like a rock on the bed. He was reading into some files of the players but half of his mind was wandering- more like, _thinking_ actually about the day's events. It was indeed refreshing. To be able to go out with his team and share a few light-hearted moments with everyone else and with… the rookie of Shohoku. He has honestly became a bit fonder of the younger boy. He's not quite sure, but his mere presence is very much welcome to Sendoh- and the taller guy has yet to know as to _why_. He remembered what happened also inside the van. He couldn't help but smile to himself- Rukawa is such a _cute_ guy alright. He's fun to tease and his reactions are seemingly priceless. Sendoh wanted to chat with his roommate but seeing that the younger guy was probably tired, he decided to simply browse into the file folders…

Tomorrow- tomorrow is the first day for them to be _teammates_. And since he's older, Sendoh feels the _need_ to be a bit more… _responsible_, right? He knows of Rukawa's skill- he has seen him play countless of times before, has seen the younger boy battle it out with older opponents than he is- even at him, Rukawa played like he's at _his _own level; and the taller guy found himself an _opponent_ in deed in the likes of this lithe figure, Rukawa. 'It's been truly fun playing against you…' But tomorrow is another day- tomorrow is going to be different, as he- they for the first time _try_ to make it on court on a two-on-two battle against everyone else. He and Rukawa …side_ by_ side. Sendoh felt an unfamiliar leap of _joy_ upon realizing the fact… truth is, he _can't_ seem to wait. Sendoh wonders if the other boy feels the same… He sat back comfortably and crossed his legs- a grin on his face as his eyes stared back at a pair of cerulean orbs that has been probably eyeing him for quite some time, Huh? Can't sleep with the lights _on_ perhaps? He's adorable, alright. 'What _are_ you looking at, _sunshine_?' He wanted to voiced out- but he'd chose not to… for now.

"Do you know, why you are a _small forward?"_ A smile. Rukawa seemed to flinch a bit- eyes a bit wide. He did not _expect_ that from Sendoh. He wondered very much as to where the older boy wants to perhaps lead the question, 'Is this baka trying to _lecture_ me?'

"Hn." Rukawa softly snorted. He wanted to say, 'I don't need to know' and something like, 'It doesn't concern you, does it?' But something inside of him and that deep, calm and warm voice of Sendoh made him _want_ to listen at the older guy. Sendoh stood up from his seat and walked over his own bed. Rukawa fidgeted slightly at his own mattress as he shifted his gaze on the taller boy. Sendoh plopped down heavily on his bed- hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling- a smile on his lips. He then turned his head at the still quiet boy. "Well?" Rukawa sighed and shrugged. 'What the heck…' He pouted slightly. "If this is one of your _silly_ basketball lectures, I'm sleeping…" The Ryonan Ace chuckled. Rukawa pouted, as he slid down from his position to lie down as well on his side- back against Sendoh.

"Small forwards are typically somewhat shorter, _quicker_, and_ leaner_ than power forwards and centres, but on occasion are just as tall." The Ace said in his calm, collected tone. "Come to think of it, it kind of _fits_ your description, perfectly." Sendoh snorted. Still silence- Sendoh looked at his side to see a hint of movement at least, but he saw none. 'Could it be that he's sleeping already, like he said he _will?_'

"Rukawa-kun…" Sendoh called out softly. Rukawa heard his name being softly called- and he almost flushed, good thing he's got his back turned. Why does Sendoh need to _say_ these kind of things? But, he doesn't seem to mind because, he found himself _wanting_ very much to listen more…"So, _what_ else?" Rukawa found himself asking softly- not really wanting to hear specific _points_ but rather, he simply wants to hear his senpai talk… 'Weird, _his_ voice is soothingly- weird.'

Sendoh found himself smiling. 'He's listening alright…'

"Small forwards are primarily responsible for scoring points and also often as secondary or tertiary rebounders behind the power forward and centre- although a few who play point forwards have… _passing_ responsibilities." Sendoh paused. He seemed to contemplate- he's been _ranting_ but, it seems that he hasn't received any negative reactions yet. Sendoh partly opened his lips to say something else but the figure he's been narrating too, shifted to lie down flatly at his back and turned his head for their faces to meet…

The room was dimly lit and only the two lampshades that was on either side of their beds were on. The time then was 10:30 pm. Sendoh tried to squint his eyes as if trying to see if Rukawa _was_ still there- he tried to slowly sit up, long legs settling on one side of the bed. "Rukawa-kun?" He called out softly- as he leaned forward to look- he was surprised, raven fringes hung loosely on eyes that are _closed; _Rukawa has fallen _asleep_. He softly snorted. Sendoh scratched the back of his nape and shook his head wordlessly. 'I need to wake up early tomorrow…' He was about to lie back down when the spiky-haired guy stood up and walked towards the latter's bed. Sendoh pulled up the sheets _and_ placed them over the sleeping Rookie. 'Good night, _sunshine_.' He turned off the lamp beside the pale boy and he smiled.

He fluttered his eyes to open and took in the darkness of the room. He was surprised- as if suddenly remembering what happened; Rukawa sat up from his bed- eyeing the silent, dark room. He searched for his phone and pressed the middle button. The time read 2:45 AM. 'I fell _asleep?'_ He remembered that he was listening a while ago as Sendoh was sort of trying to say something but somehow, somewhere- he must have fallen asleep! He looked to his left and saw the shadowy figure of his sleeping senpai- his back on him. Rukawa opened his lampshade and a feeling of guilt suddenly waved at him. He softly sighed- well, it's not like he _could_ wake him now to continue where they've left off, couldn't he? Rukawa rubbed his eyes and was surprised to hear his own stomach growl. 'Ugh, I forgot to eat dinner.' He inwardly mused. Shaking his head- he decided to step out of the bed- barefooted, he walked towards the washroom to open the door and the lights so that it will illuminate a bit. He walked towards the common cabinet adjacent to the washroom and rummaged into his bag. He was surprised to find a pack of Skittles… the one that Sendoh gave him while they were on the train. He almost forgot about it. Staring at the pack for a while, he heaved a small sighed. Well, it's not like he could go down and see if the canteen is _open_; given the time. He decided to settle for the Skittles- twitching his lips a bit, annoyed at himself for being irresponsible; who would ever forget to eat dinner anyway? He decided to sit on the carpeted floor- crossing his legs and opened the pack. He momentarily looked inside it- eyes a bit blank, before deciding to munch in one random coloured-candy. 'You _are_ pathetic, Rukawa Kaede.' He reminded himself to gobble up as soon as breakfast is available. His thoughts were blank as he absent-mindedly contented himself into eating _candies_ in the wee hours of the morning. He remembered Sendoh saying something about being a _small forward_ a while ago- he wondered as to why the Ace oriented him of that. 'Do I _need_ to know the whatnots of being a small forward?' He shrugged involuntarily. 'As long as I can keep _scoring_ points—I'd _win_, right?' He nodded slowly to himself. 'Right.' Then he sweatdropped. Monologues sure feels silly.

Sheets shuffling. Rukawa continued munching candies- eyes occasionally getting a bit droopy. 'Does _eating_ candies supposed…to _feel_ this way?' He silly thought. Rukawa did not noticed that another lampshade has just _opened_ and his eyes widened as he turned his head to his right- well, obviously _surprised._

"What _are_ you doing…down there?" Sendoh mumbled in his bedroom voice. Rukawa almost felt his face flushed- good thing it was dim all over; Sendoh's hair were dishevelled as short fringes hung loosely slightly above his forehead. He was scratching his nape- eyes trying to focus a bit. He yawned a bit and shake his head to brushed off the sleepiness and stared back at the sitting Rukawa Kaede who was _eating_ a pack of _Skittles_- eyes a bit wide, lips slightly parted, a piece of candy on his fingers; cerulean blue looking at him in _sheer_ surprised. Sendoh softly chuckled. 'Rukawa, you looked cute…'

"I thought you _ate_ that already…" Sendoh smiled warmly. Rukawa simply shrugged. What to say? Good morning?

"Good morning." Rukawa stated flatly and nodded. Sendoh blinked his eyes twice- the he laughed. Rukawa was taken aback at that. 'Hey, why is he laughing anyway? Its morning, anyway. Right?' The taller boy put his palm on top of his forehead, while still chuckling softly. Rukawa snorted. 'Yare yare, I greeted _him_ this time and _this_ is what I get.' Sendoh stepped down from his bed and walked towards the washroom… Rukawa mustered all the glare he can made as the taller boy simply went straight to the toilet to _pee_ without even closing the goddamn door! He felt his ears burn. 'Doaho! Baka! Why is he?!' he found himself throwing in more candies in his mouth this time while trying to looked bothered and exasperated. 'Cant he just at least… _closed_ the door for a bit?' The sound of water coming from the faucet followed suit.

"Let me guess…" Sendoh started. He was leaning from one side of the door frame, looking down half-amused at the still sitting Rukawa.

"You're _always_ guessing…" The pale boy shot back. Sendoh stifled a laugh. "You haven't _had_ dinner yet." Silence. "You suddenly woke up, feeling all too _hungry_." Still silence. "And then you decide to look for food- finding Skittles instead." More silence. "This'll _do_." Sendoh said while imitating Rukawa's monotone voice but failing a bit of course. A glare was thrown in his direction. The taller boy chuckled. He felt silly and glad imitating the stoic rookie of Shohoku. Rukawa snorted. "Are you the _oracle_ of Ryonan?" Rukawa asked, keeping his poker face on. Sendoh laughed. "Am _I_ right or am I _right?_" Obviously, he didn't gave the younger boy any choice. Rukawa simply snorted but he replied back softly. "I _forgot._"

"Just that, huh…" Sendoh walked towards the cabinet and opened the other half of the door. Rukawa looked slightly up as Sendoh rummaged into his bag. He smiled when he saw _something_ and handed over two instant cup noodles. He grinned. "Look what I found, so, _beef_ or _chicken_?" Rukawa's gaze fixated on the two cups of instant noodles- truth is, he suddenly felt more famished than before. "Seafood." The stoic boy tried to answer back. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "Can't you _read_? Chicken _or_ Beef, there's _no_ seafood flavour here, hahaha!" He moved the two cups a bit closer to Rukawa's face and the younger player brow's furrowed as he shot up a glare. "Beef." He said pouting a bit. Sendoh chuckled and went over to the small counter near the coffee table to boil some water in the electronic plastic kettle.

"You're _eating_ candies for _dinner_. How _healthy_ is that, huh?" Sendoh snorted while waiting for the water to boil. Rukawa finally stood up and wordlessly walked towards the coffee table to sit. "They're yours _just_ in case you forgot." The pale guy softly said, eyes looking a bit sleepy again. "And its _morning_ already by the way…" The older guy chuckled a bit when Rukawa tried to correct him.

"Yeah, I gave them to you the other day- I do remember." A smile. Sendoh felt weird to be awake at 3 am just to what?_ Talk_ as if it's nine in the morning. He felt _alive_ and awake. He felt akin somewhat to being _content_ just by doing this. It is as if, there's really something special in this _wee_ hours of the day. He looked outside to see the starless sky as drops of tiny snowflakes lined the window pane. It'll be another day again- a new morning ahead; their second day in the camp- _practice_ day, but he doesn't seem to mind really. Just then, the kettle whistled. Sendoh decided to open both and poured in hot water and covered them back to allow for the noodles to be cooked.

"Your bag's like _Doraemon's_ pocket, you know." Rukawa suddenly blurted out. Sendoh was taken aback. "It's pack with _weird_ things." He didn't know why he suddenly said that. Sendoh for the nth time that day- laughed. 'Rukawa-kun, I swear you _are_ fun and epic to be with, alright.' Kaede found himself tugging his lips slightly upward- his right palm on top of his cheek as he looked down at his pale hands while hearing the older boy laugh.

Sendoh handed over the _beef_ cup to Rukawa. The latter nodded his thanks. "Careful, it's hot." They ate in silence. Rukawa felt relieved that at last, its _real_ food now- well, somewhat. Sendoh pressed his celphone and noted the time, it's already 3:20 in the morning. Rukawa's thoughts were blank, he was busy eating in silence. Truth is, he desires to still have breakfast later, as the mere cup won't suffice him for the entire day- but he was very thankful for the moment on. 'Sendoh sure loves _stashing_…' He took note that he might want to adopt the older boy's habit of packing _necessities_ in his bag especially when he goes to the IH. Rukawa's not really good in starting a topic, but the silence was a bit _unnerving_ yet comfortable as well. He honestly wished Sendoh would talked. 'Why is he _not_ talking anyway?' He momentarily looked at his companion and saw the older boy browsing something on his phone. Sendoh seems to be too good in catching _him_ looking back as he met Rukawa's gaze. The pale boy simply blinked his eyes in surprise. 'Ugh, he _caught _me looking again.'

"Do you have _Facebook_, Rukawa?" He smiled. Rukawa paused- then shrugged. "What's that?" Sendoh looked incredulously at the figure before him- he opened his mouth to blurt out something. Truly, Rukawa cann_ot_ be that… socially _unaware_. 'Huh?! Is _he_ for real?' Sendoh honestly dreaded that the rookie doesn't even know this kind of things. Could it be possible that he only knows of basketball and _sleeping_ as what everyone seems to say? 'Looks like it, tsk, what a _waste_.' The older boy would have honestly _loved_ to add him as friend but…

"Seriously, Rukawa? You _don't_ know what _Facebook_ is?" Sendoh asks, looking a bit forlorn. Rukawa simply stared back. Rukawa almost want to tug his lips upward as he rolled his eyes. He was _amused_ to see the incredulous look the older guy gave him.

"Doaho, I _know_ that of course." Sendoh sighed in relieved. He snorted softly. "And I thought you came from the _mountains_." Akira chuckled. Rukawa simply shrugged.

"So, do _you_ have an account?" A grin. "Can I _add_ you up?" Sendoh asks nonchalantly while keeping his warm smile. 'Well, I'm _friends_ with almost everyone- except _you_ of course.'

"I don't." Rukawa replied back, as he continued digging into the noodles. He saw Sendoh twitched his lips in disappointment though.

"Oh, why so? I mean, _everyone_ has them, you know." Sendoh informed him. Rukawa doesn't know what to say. Does he need it? He honestly thinks it's indeed a bit tempting to _create _one of course, and he's damn sure that he'd be having a _thousand_ of friend requests even though he doesn't want one. But maybe that's the reason why he _doesn't_ want to have one. He thinks of it as just a passing fad he could live without. It's not something so big and grand anyway… but, well, he's not really sure-he might just change his mind one day. But for now…

"Well, I _don't_ apparently, so _not_ everyone has them." Rukawa replied softly and a bit sarcastically. Sendoh almost cringe at the response. He decided to just smile wistfully. Sendoh decided to eat the remaining noodles in silence. Rukawa felt a bit guilty all too sudden. He sighed for a bit. 'Damn, do I really _need_ to explain?'

"I… I just don't think _it's_ deemed of as something necessary for me." He said softly. Sendoh shot up his head and nodded his head. "Sure…" Rukawa's not convinced anyway. He felt as if he disappointed the older boy. Truth is, he _almost_ doesn't want to let the other guy know of_ one_ thing but…

"I _do_ have an _Instagram_ account though." Rukawa said nonchalantly. He waited for the reaction of Sendoh. Well, of course, the older boy seem too lit up. "Really? That's cool so… can I _follow_ you?" A grin. Rukawa simply shrugged- taking in a sip on his noodles. 'Great, well- looks like it's not something _terrible_ anyway…' He inwardly mused; he nodded. "Sure, whatever. Suit yourself." Sendoh chuckled in amusement and started typing on his phone.

"So you _posts_ stuff or anything?" Sendoh laughed. "_Selfies_?" Rukawa replied with an indignant 'No.' Sendoh started typing the pale guy's name and was surprised that _his_ name can't be searched. Sendoh frowned. "Hey, I can't _find_ you." Rukawa snorted. Sendoh handed his phone over; the latter looked at it for a moment before _getting_ the idea. He reluctantly held Sendoh's large phone, their fingertips touching for the slightest moment there. Rukawa felt his heart raced a bit. 'What the heck-?' He gulped involuntarily. He felt _weird_ and awkward holding a phone that_ doesn't_ technically belongs to him. He typed in his username and clicked on searched then returned the phone back to Sendoh. The older guy simply smiled back in response. "Secretive, aren't we?" Truth is, he was a bit excited to see what his younger rival posts. A few moments more and the page loaded. Sendoh was surprised to see the _unfamiliar_ username on top; '_awakuR_edeaK?'_ Sendoh's brows furrowed. But below, the letters _R.K_11_ can be seen. He saw that the latter has less than forty. Sendoh wondered very much as to what those are probably- since the guy's account was extremely _private_. 'He probably doesn't want unwanted _followers_.'

"Aren't you going to _approved_ me now?" He grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Aren't you _a _bit excited?" Sendoh chuckled. "Well, it isn't_ every day _that we get to see what the _great_ Rukawa Kaede _posts, hm?_" Rukawa lazily grabbed his phone and typed in a few things and indeed, there was a request from no other than his roommate. '_Sendoh_Akira007_, huh?' He almost went bug-eyed. It's _too_ predictable. Truth is, he will _never_ admit, but he's been seeing Sendoh's account for quite some time now- the guy's account was open to public for Pete's sake. 'Baka, Rukawa… admitting _now_ that you're a _stalker_ as well.' He sighed softly and just clicked on to approve the latter's request.

Sendoh was… well, he was literally surprised to see photos of… _sceneries._ He found himself absent-mindedly clicking and browsing the different photos of mostly_ nature_ itself. 'Photo_graphy?'_ He inwardly mused. He did not _expect_ Rukawa to be in that field—of all _fields_. Truth is, he was _amazed_. Rukawa's shots almost looked _professional_. It is as if he doesn't play basketball at all. He seemed inclined mostly on doing the still life kind of photography as several of his images depicts inanimate subject matter, typically commonplace objects which may be either natural or man-made. There are also a few shots on landscape, wildlife, and a few _food_ photography. Sendoh was made to be quiet as he browsed- _stunned_ at each shot. He noted that Rukawa seemed to have also a few followers and has been following a few also. When he clicked on them, he noted that _he_ doesn't know any of these people. They neither belong to the basketball club nor from Shohoku probably. The taller guy found himself looking up at Rukawa, he was obviously amazed at the _talent _the younger guy displayed before him…_and_ was surprised to see the younger boy staring back at him- eyes looking unreadable. Silence. He wanted to _praise_ him- he wanted to say that… the photos _moved _him. Their eyes were caught in a deadlock—until the soft voice of Rukawa broke it first.

"If you see _something_ that moves you, and then _snap_ it…you keep a _moment_."

Sendoh felt his breath being caught somewhere… he was _seeing_ a different version of Rukawa. And he doesn't know, but somehow, he's beginning to _like_ this version. He gulped involuntarily. Sendoh believed that everyone has part of their lives where they truly wish they could truly freeze time. Whether it was three years ago, today, or still to come. Whether it was just a _moment_, a whole day, or a _whole_ summer- maybe even winter. Everyone has a time in their life, when they wish everything would just _stop_. The world would stop _turning_ and people would stop changing. Because to Sendoh at _this_ time, this very moment in time… everything seemed _perfect. _Sendoh doesn't know anymore- he _seemed_ to understand the younger guy by each growing minute; he was always a man of silence but Akira was sure that silence can sometimes be the most _eloquent_ reply.

The taller guy found himself lowering down his phone—eyes looking very warm- everything in him_ feels_ warm. He found his lips smiling as he gazed almost _longingly_ at the phone on top of the table. 'Rukawa… I would like to think of myself as _lucky_ really…' "And I always thought that you were the _silent-_ type, Rukawa-kun…" Akira said softly in his low voice. "Your _photos_… they're all amazing. It's _them_ who speaks for you… or at least I _would_ like to think so." Sendoh paused- and looked up, ready to meet that azure gaze that mirrors his own. Rukawa'a eyes were warm-he slightly looked down at his pale hands and tug his lips upward. Sendoh was taken aback… did _Rukawa_ just smiled?

"When _people_ ask me what photography equipment I use… I always tell them, my _eyes._" And he looked up to meet the cobalt blue irises of Sendoh Akira. Rukawa snorted softly. Truth is, he _was_ more than glad that the taller boy was able to appreciate his _works_. "I know…" Sendoh smiled- the genuine one. He wasn't able to help but to lean forward and unconsciously _reached_ out his right hand to… _playfully_ tweak on the raven-haired guy's forehead- twice. Rukawa's chest raced as he almost pried away from the touch but failed miserably so… he felt his ears burned. "Hey…" Rukawa tried to protest. The taller guy snickered. "That's _for_ shoving your palm on my _face_ yesterday." A grin. 'Sendoh you…' And the older boy simply smiled at him. "I've always thought there was something _special_ in you, you know." And alas, poor Rukawa-kun mustered all his strength not to make his cheeks flushed but has not been able to do so… 'Baka, Sendoh _Akira_… special?'

Rukawa decided to hit the washroom for a hot shower after having a _small_ light-hearted moment with his roommate. He emerged, feeling much awake now as he towelled his hair dry. Sendoh went back to bed while waiting for his roomie to finish taking a bath. The pale guy, now donned in his Shohoku jacket and pants walked silently towards his bed- casting a look of surprise at Sendoh's sleeping form. 'Did he just went back to sleep?' Truth is, Sendoh asks him to actually inform him after he's taken a bath- and Rukawa now was left with no choice but to _wake_ the sleeping Ace of Ryonan. He contemplated at first- _how_ to wake this guy up, now? He went bug-eyed. Options are: Tapped him. Shoved him. Kick him. Rukawa seem to pause—his last option is definitely a no-no. 'Kick _him?'_ After he has fed you and everything? Rukawa sighed. He tried the _normal _way. He called unto him.

"Sendoh…" He stated softly in his quiet voice. No move. Nothing. Not even a fidget. He tried a bit louder this time. "Sendoh." Still _no_ move. Still _n_othing. Still _n_ot even a fidget. He sighed and walked in a bit _closer_ this time. The lamp shade was still open as he stared at the Ace's sleeping form. Sendoh has his arm over his eyes- lips slightly parted; as his chest heaved normally up and down. He _was_ asleep alright. Rukawa sweatdropped. 'Look who's _the_ sleepy head now.' And here they are people, always calling him, Rukawa- _the_ ultra-sleepyhead. Well folks, please be fair once in a while. Ugh.

"Sen-doh." He stated while leaning a bit so that _he_ would at least hear. Nope, Rukawa still refuses to at least _tap_ his older roommate. He can basically hear his chest thumping wildly now. Sendoh _still_ obviously looks way _too_ nice even when he's fast asleep. His pointed nose, his _manly_ parted lips- his athletic body, the _height_… Rukawa felt his cheeks flushed. What the hell is he thinking anyway? 'Okay, just _kick_ him.' His mind finally decided. But Rukawa _could_ not bring himself to do it. Sendoh's been way too nice at him and he's just going to _kick_ him? 'You're a _bastard_, Rukawa Kaede.' The pale guy irritably scratched his head and clack his tongue as he finally decided on what to do.

"Sendoh, _wake_ up." He stated in his monotone voice as he placed his hand over the arm that Sendoh uses to cover his eyes. Still _no_ move. Still _n_othing. Still _n_ot even a fidget. Rukawa tried to look around for _something_ at least- he doesn't know specifically, but _anything_ that would _wake_ this spiky head up. 'Whack him with a pillow.' His thought whispered once more. He glanced at his pillow and was ready to clutch on it when Sendoh stirred. Rukawa looked- but true, Sendoh _did_ stir, he placed his arm down over his chest and well… _went_ back to sleep. Rukawa sweat dropped for the nth time. 'What the _heck_ is this guy-?!' He tried once more. "Sendoh- _senpai_." No move. More sweat drops.

"Sen-_doh_ Akira wake up, _now_." Still _n_othing. 'Pull him _out_ of the bed.' No. Rukawa exasperatedly sighed. He _can't_ pull him-impossible. Sendoh _looks_ absolutely _heavier_.

He absent-mindedly grabbed on his phone and started browsing something when a small and silly idea struck him- Rukawa unconsciously pressed on the _camera_ icon and voila… he just suddenly found himself _clicking_ on the latter's sleeping form. He didn't know- _he_ just did. He stared at it for a while, not really knowing what to _do_-he decided to _save_ the picture. 'It's probably _just_ a… souvenir.' He absent-mindedly thought. Rukawa decided to browse through his _music_ playlists; sitting down on one side of Sendoh's bed. He continued swiping and browsing for some random music. Finding one though, he absent-mindedly pressed _play_ and soon after music started filling in the room- he placed his phone near Sendoh's ear and shrugged. The music played _Every Breath You Take_ – from _The Police_.

Rukawa stood up and decided to just put on his shoes; casting one last look and taking note of the time- it was 4:30 in the morning, he quietly left the room to _jog_ for the morning. 'Sendoh Akira, you sleepy _doaho_…'

_Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Five am. Asahi, Osaka. Second day in camp; Eight degrees. His thoughts were blank as he slowly jogged around the familiar track- his second since he came in Osaka. It was a tad bit chilly than yesterday and Rukawa kept on puffing smoke every time he huffs and breath. Occasionally he would rub his palms together in hopes to generate heat- it was still dark and tiny speckles of snow fell slowly from the sky. It was his second lap—he realized that even though he ran, it _still_ feels cold. He desperately needs to warm up—today is the day the practice for the match-ups begins. But the weather is _not_ cooperating as it was colder than before. He remembered his roommate awhile back, he _did_ tried to wake him up but to no avail. 'Sendoh actually wanted to jog along…' It was actually he, Rukawa, whom _invited_ Sendoh if he wanted to jog and the tall guy readily agreed- but what did the older guy did? 'He hibernated like a polar bear…' Rukawa puffed out a sighed as he shake his head with random thought. 'Baka…' It's not his fault anymore; he _did_ tried to wake him up anyway.

Rukawa partly remembered _how_ the latter seemed to appreciate his _hobby_ of taking photos—truth is, he never thought that he'd share that _side_ of him to his rival, of all people. It was not something so _big_ but… it was simply one of his random _hobby_; not much. Unbeknownst to many, he _did_ enrolled himself in a _photography_ class- held every weekends for the past four months; it was only last month when he was not anymore able to attend the special 2-hours _class_ because of hectic basketball practices for the upcoming Interhigh. His hobby is not something so new anymore as more and more people have been finding themselves wanting to learn the art of taking photos—Rukawa never did _liked_ the idea really, just so happens that he _got_ a special camera from his father as a present… he was never the one who technically asks for something _material_ from his father in the States-but he thought that it'd just be a waste if he would not _learn_ how to utilized it; so he enrolled, and somehow, the pale guy found himself _enjoying_ the sessions together with a few enthusiasts. He was more than glad to know that he's actually the youngest among the group- as they gradually tease him every now and then about the most trivial things a normal teenager like him undergoes… His father though-well, the guy is simply fond of giving him expensive gifts. Rukawa almost looked _wistful_ as he stared blankly ahead of him… Any man can be a father; but it takes a special person to be a _dad_… Rukawa honestly wished his _father_ knew that. He sighed as he tried to shake off more of his random and tiring thoughts… He must have been way too immersed because he _did_ not see the next events coming…

"~…Oh can't _you_ see…_y_ou _belong_ to me, how my poor heart aches with every _step_ you take…~"

Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks as he was overtaken by none other than, Sendoh Akira himself. He felt his heart raced as he hears the nice, singing voice of his older companion. 'What the-?' The taller guy ran _past_ him- a grin on his face. The idiot was _singing_ as he ran. He heard the older guy laughed when he suddenly stopped, looking dumbfounded. Sendoh ran _backwards_- a grin plastered on his face. Sendoh stopped when he was three feet away.

"_Good_ morning, Rukawa-kun." He greeted as he smiled. Rukawa simply snorted; smoke eventually puffing out. He took noticed as well as Sendoh heaved up a sigh. "Every _breath_ you take, huh." A smirk. "It's a_ nice_ song actually." Sendoh added. Rukawa felt his ears burn but he simply shrugged. Sendoh chuckled. "Argh, my ears _bled_ with that song playing nonstop!" Sendoh laughed, apparently amused. Rukawa felt his lips tugging upward, good thing Sendoh was three-feet away. He actually wanted to laugh. 'Laugh?' He went bug-eyed. Sendoh grinned then he _shivered_- he rubbed both of his arms and palms together.

"Damn, you _love_ running to this horrible weather, Rukawa-kun? Ugh, it's _cold_." Sendoh exclaimed, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable about the weather. Rukawa simply shrugged. 'It's _cold_ alright.' He too, found himself having _goose bumps_ under his jacket.

"I told you to _wake_ me up." Sendoh said as he walked towards the unmoving boy. Rukawa rolled his eyes. "I _di_d as I was _told_, doaho." He shivered involuntarily. Sendoh took a few more steps and grinned. "Haha, sorry about that- I was _really_ sleepy." Sendoh stopped when they were about an arm's length away. The pale guy simply shrugged. "Did you really _try_ to wake me up?" He prodded. Rukawa put his hands on his hips and sighed- smoke puffing out as well.

"I _did_. Six times. You didn't move a muscle." Rukawa said while keeping his poker face on. Sendoh chuckled. "I guess I haven't told you- the _boys_ usually _shake_ me really hard for me to wake up." He laughed. Rukawa lips twitched. "Well, I was thinking of _kicking_ you actually." Sendoh rolled his eyes and snorted. "Cruel, aren't we?" But he grinned. They decided to walk in silence for the next few minutes around the oval. They have to or else they'll freeze to death. It was almost sunrise when Rukawa decided to stopped for a bit. His action earned a curious stare from his older companion. Sendoh abruptly stopped—looking at his silent companion. Rukawa has decided to say it _today._ It has been sometime indeed and-probably the time maybe _now_. He looks up to meet the stare of Akira who was equally looking him a bit questioningly, as if expecting something from him.

"Sendoh…" Rukawa started, his voice _soft_ but clear, his fist clenching on one side- eyes glinting with determination. The older boy slightly fidgeted, as if urging him to continue, wordlessly standing in front of him. "…one on one. Later." Silence. The time then was 5:45 am, the sun has partly risen sending the sky in a play of yellow and light orange hues. The air was still cool and the rays of the morning slowly draped over Asahi as two tall boys stood unflinching on one oval track…

"Sure." It was just one word. Short but clear. Sendoh smiled. Rukawa looked a bit surprised as he slightly parted his lips to say something but wasn't able to do so. 'Did he really _mean_ that he'll _play_ with me?' Sendoh snorted softly and smiled as he looked past behind Rukawa to set his eyes on the rays of the _sunshine_. It looked magnificent. He's actually feeling _happy_ that time. 'I _knew_ you'd say that, Rukawa-kun.'

_Every single day_

_And every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you..._

It was 7 am already when both decided to have breakfast. Sendoh walked on ahead while Rukawa followed inside the camp. They arrived at the canteen and the taller guy opened the door and was met by familiar gazes from everyone else- plus the intoxication aroma of brewed coffee. Sendoh suddenly felt his stomach growl. He nodded his head to a few people who was eyeing them with much interests. He stopped abruptly in his steps as he stretched his long limbs and yawned. Rukawa was busy walking with his head down- eyes a bit droopy that he hasn't noticed the older boy abruptly stopping in front of him! Alas, poor Rukawa-kun _seemed_ to have collided his face flat on Sendoh's back! He was taken aback as if he _bounced_ off. 'Ugh! What the heck?!' Rukawa snorted and glared at the taller boy, teeth gritting in annoyance, truth is his ears burned. He almost blushed as his face went straight ahead. "K'so." He swore while holding his nose. 'Dammit Sendoh Akira-you and your… _broad _back.' He felt as if he banged onto a wall. But of course, Rukawa was able to take note as well that his rival literally _smelled _nice. 'Must be a musk or something…' Rukawa thought, he'd _like_ the scent. Few people must have seen that as chuckles and a loud cackle from one red head boomed inside the canteen. "Ahahah! Stupid kitsune!" Maki and Fujima looked surprise as both lovers literally found themselves chuckling along. Sendoh was surprised when his felt his back collided with _someone_. "Oi! What _happened_, Rukawa-kun?" He turned and grinned. Rukawa snorted. Sendoh simply chuckled as he invited the boy to just eat breakfast.

Sendoh found himself a spot beside Fukuda. He remained oblivious to the menacing stare directed towards him by no other than Sakuragi himself. Sendoh decided digging onto his food. Fukuda momentarily stopped eating to stare at the guy beside him. 'Taichou…' He sighed and put his chopsticks down. Sendoh remained oblivious as he eat some of his dumplings while dipping them onto a soy sauce. He must have _felt_ that something is off indeed as he stopped slowly and looked to his right to meet the gaze of Fukuda. He shot a questioningly look then his blue eyes darted in front of him to see Sakuragi looking at him with treachery.

"Kicchou, uh, something wrong?" Sakuragi tried not to fume. Fukuda, sighed and decided to fill in his seemingly clueless Captain. "Taichou…" the Ryonan forward started, but Sakuragi beat him to it. "Teme, Sendoh we are _currently_ seated according to whose our _partners_- you here to eavesdrop or something about our plan?!" The redhead stated as matter-of-factly. Sendoh was surprised- he cast his eyes to Fukuda, probably asking whether if what he heard was indeed true or not; Fukuda nodded. The serious Fukuda, jabbed his thumb at his back and the spiky-haired looked to see all eyes were on their table. Apparently every _one_ indeed is seated with their respective roommate/partner in the upcoming matchups. Looks like everyone is _keen_ on planning on a strategy. Sendoh looked back at Sakuragi who simply smirked. "Hahah, surprised aren't you, Spiky?" Akira snorted and scratched his cheek. 'Damn, is this for real? I mean, to be this _serious?'_

"I believed you should be _with_ him." Fukuda pointed at the far left. Sendoh looked and saw Rukawa sitting alone on one table, eating silently. And as if on cue, the stoic boy shot back a stare and went back to eat. "Unless of course, if you're _done_ with your… _strategic_ play, Taichou." Fukuda smirked. Sendoh simply looked back at the number thirteen and chuckled softly. 'Strategy? We _haven't_ been planning really…' He inwardly mused. Just then, Sakuragi cackled-earning more stares from the other table.

"Hahah, I know what you're feeling spiky-the Kitsune is obviously not a good _player_; you could switch partners, we _could_ be partners, after all we're both Tensais and its only natural for us to be teammates." From one corner a loud 'laugh' cackled as well, coming from Kiyota Nobunaga. Maki shot back his glare at his noisy freshman. Sakuragi fumed. "Teme wild monkey!" Fukuda obviously ignored the statement, he wants to switch partners as well. Everyone in the canteen chuckled their responses and Sendoh could only snickered and roll his eyes in response as he lift his tray up to go to another table. Fukuda gave him a smirked and nodded that it's all okay. Obviously surprised at the seemingly awkward and amusing scene that has just happened, Sendoh earned a few hoots and cheers from some Shoyo-Kainan members. Uozumi simply shook his head as he too, smirked. 'Baka Captain.'

"What the heck is happening to the _two_ of you anyway?!" Mitsui exclaimed as he grinned. Amused at how seemingly Rukawa and Sendoh seemed to be acting a bit _off_ themselves lately. The other players laughed.

"Eat your breakfast guys, _sleep_ early." Ryota added and he slap hands with Uekusa. Still a few chuckles ensued. Maki simply look on as he sip on his cup of coffee. He then turned his look on Fujima who was munching in some beef.

"I was _wondering_ though, Kenji… how are we going to play those two?" Maki smirked. Fujima simply chuckled softly. "Are you afraid of them, Shin?" Maki rolled his eyes. "No, of course not…" Fujima simply grinned. "Well, we _play_ them _our_ way. You know the drill." And Maki simply found himself smiling along. Truth is, he was terribly intrigued… 'Sendoh, I wonder how you are _going_ to make the _oni_ (demon) of offense your own _weapon_ on court. Will he even _pass_ the ball onto you?'

"Sorry for _ditching_ you, sunshine." He grinned. A snort. "This is _not_ a date and my name is _not_ sunshine." Rukawa shot back coolly as he forked a piece of patty. He can't believe that he _almost_ regretted that it is not a date indeed. 'Baka Rukawa, what are you thinking, you're_ in_ a canteen.'

Sendoh simply chuckled. "Whatever…" Rukawa rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this, they all look pretty serious, don't they?" Sendoh started as he look discreetly around. "You're the only one apparently who's _not_." The pale boy replied back as he sipped on his orange juice. Sendoh looked on and grinned. "Wow, you _got_ yourself a juice now, your highness." And the pale guy almost choked on his drink. He was reminded of it by Sendoh and the older guy simply laughed his heart off while looking fondly at Rukawa. "Hahahah… _sorry_ about that."

"You _bastard_." Rukawa wiped off his mouth using the back of his hand as he felt his cheeks flushed. He resumed eating in silence after that. Sendoh obviously doing the same, both Aces wordlessly doing everything suddenly in silence- remaining oblivious to the stares constantly being thrown at them. It was Sendoh who decided to break off the moment- apparently he's in the mood to humour.

"Are you ready to _lose_ later to your genius and _good-looking_ senpai?" A grin. Rukawa shot back a glare. Sendoh chuckled. "You're _always_ serious, Rukawa-kun." Kaede snorted and replied coolly, "Dribble, shoot, rebound, score—yup, I'll beat you later. I _won't_ lose." Sendoh nodded and grinned. 'Where's the _passing_ though?' He wanted to ask. "Yeah- sounds like a true counter _offensive_ attack alright." Sendoh _knew_ then what to do, or perhaps he would like to think so. Rukawa is truly one great talent, but the pretty boy _need_ to learn a few important reminders indeed. Sendoh promised this time he'd try to make the small forward realized a few vital things… Rukawa stabbed another meat on his fork and when he was about to chomp on them- his eyes widened because his right arm was _held_ and stopped midway by none other than the Ryonan Ace. Rukawa could not bring to tear his eyes away from Sendoh as the older guy _literally_ holds onto his thin wrist. 'Sendoh Akira you-?!' Rukawa felt his ears burn. The older guy grinned. "Your ears are _red_, Rukawa-kun." The pale guy mustered a glare but he could not bring his ears to revert back… Sendoh simply chuckled softly in response.

"Rukawa-kun, sometimes you win, sometimes you _learn_. Winning is a habit alright, unfortunately so is _losing_." A smile. Only then Sendoh released his wrist and the taller guy stood up. "Eat up and I'll tell _more_ later." He winked. 'Rukawa kun, sports aren't just about _winning_. Apparently they teach an athlete, about life,_ friendship_, and hard work.' Yup, he'll make sure _sunshine_ gets it alright.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay guys, calm down! I know this is way too late! I have been having a hard time really, but I am hoping against hope that I was able to quench our thirst with SenRu moments in this one! *squeals* Personally, I ****_am_**** beginning to like Sendoh here as well- considering that I've always been a RuRu fan. \./ Kyaa! Sendoh~san! I honestly wanted this chapter to reach up to their one-on-one scene but I feel like I have been ****_slacking_**** already and I don't want to *force* it so, I might just start that scene in the next chapter! Phew, I hope you're still following this anyhow! To Addicted to SD: eto na! Waah, sorry! You know naman~ to the ****_new_**** followers, thanks so much guys! *hugs* **

**I know this fic is way too long and it's only natural for you to feel lazy to read it; hahaha! ^_^ actually this chapter is just 15 pages, I was thinking of making this 20 actually. Hahah! But I feel like I'm drained already! I'll start chapter 10 already so that I will be pumped up to continue! RnR if u have time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kamusta?! Buhay pa pala ako! LOL! No fancy and loud shootouts for tonight… just plain happy to have finally updated this fic! Took me two weeks alright. Been pretty busy at work and in school. ^_^ Yup, working and studying the same time****_ while_**** writing a multi-chap is something I won't highly recommend. But it's all good, I'm kind of enjoying this 'death wish' because it helps me relieved off the stress! Hahaha! I'm getting ****_old_**** and 'older' alright. ^_^ Dedicated to ****_everyone_**** but most especially to ****Addicted to SD and to Jamie011**** who's been pushing my ass off to write these chapter. Hahaha! ^_^ Sheesh, guys! *grins* **

**Warnings: Long/Typos/Grammars/Redundancy/SenRu/Not Mine!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Koshino sighed almost dejectedly upon reaching an empty and vacant court. He momentarily clacked his tongue before deciding to sit on a nearby bench. He was waiting for his _teammate_, Mitsui Hisashi of Shohoku who apparently, seems not yet done eating breakfast- the said three-pointer was busily chatting his lungs out to Miyagi and Uekusa. Not really being close to his would-be partner, Koshino is indeed having a hard time. Well, somehow they've reach progress because, in a way- since last night, they seemed to be _talking_ already a bit about their would-be _plan_ in today's practice. Still, Koshino believes that it'll be a lot easier if the rules would have been otherwise. Besides, of all people- why would _he_ be _with_ Mitsui? He is willing to bet that the high-blooded senior is not even aware of his existence. Koshino almost gritted his teeth in annoyance when he caught of a lone figure also standing at the other court beside him. Koshino instinctively brighten up and went about to the other court.

"Oi, _Akira_!" he greeted the other boy as he made way to enter the other half court. Sendoh turned his head to see his teammate. He of course, nodded and smile. "Hey, Kosh." The smaller guy sighed and sat beside the Ace. "So, what are you doing here?" Obviously, it was a stupid question. Sendoh just shrugged. "Nothing… waiting as well." Koshino twitched his lips in response as he absent-mindedly dribbled on the ball he's holding. "One-on-one, Kosh?" Sendoh grinned and _almost_ joked. Koshino snorted. "Like I _could_ win on you, you know." Sendoh softly chuckled. "Why don't you _try?_ Who knows?" The spiky-haired guy chided good-naturedly and smiled. Koshino _almost_ felt himself flushed- well, _almost_. "Okay, I'll play with you but _only_ if you're blindfolded!" The smaller guy prodded sending the blue-eyed Ace of Ryonan laughing. "Blin_dfolded?!_"

Koshino simply elbowed the taller guy and shook his head. 'You're _our_ Ace, for Pete's sake- and I don't even want to say this but… it might be true after all that you could only be _stopped_ by either Maki _or_ that brat, even.' But he decided to keep his thoughts. "So, where's that _brat_ teammate of yours, huh?" Koshino asks as he spin the orange ball on one hand. Sendoh simply shrugged and stood up. "Canteen, perhaps." He caught the orange ball to the surprise of Koshino and started dribbling while walking towards the basket- he fired a shot and the ball went in silently without even touching the rim- he smiled. "So, where's Mitsui-san?" Koshino sighed and shrugged as well, he's not really interested. "Well, I don't know either- don't you think these Shohoku guys_ are_ problematic enough? I mean, they _almost_ seemed not to give a damn about anything at all." The number six guard of Ryonan almost wailed. Sendoh simply chuckled as he continuously did some fancy dribbles. "Well, I _dunno_ about that- they seemed pretty okay to me." Sendoh said. Just then, the presence of another person broke their conversation and Sendoh stopped dribbling the ball onto his hand just as Koshino decided to look to _scowl_. 'Ch, speaking of the _devil_.' Sendoh simply nodded and smiled his charming smile. "Hey there, _challenger_." A grin. Rukawa simply looked on as if he heard nothing and went to stare back at Koshino who kept his annoying scowl on. The pale guy wordlessly walked towards where the two Ryonan guys are and placed his bag on the bench. The three guys were sporting their jackets and jogging pants- since the weather was still awfully cold even if they decide to run about the court. Koshino almost wanted to stand up- but, he remained obstinate as he sat down on the bench, unmoving. Sendoh doesn't seemed to mind- so does the raven-haired guy. Koshino eyed the Shohoku rookie wordlessly as the said guy quietly opened his bag to rummage something in his bag. Koshino gazed at that _passive_ looking face, unbeknownst to the tall, lanky rookie. 'He _does_ looked nice.' And he almost snorted. Koshino was taken aback when Rukawa literally glared at his right, suddenly now being aware that he was being _looked_ at. 'Ch, this _baka_ though.' The pale guy zipped his duffle bag and turned around to meet the expectant smile of his taller roommate.

Earlier on…

Rukawa put down his fork and looked down- he could _still_ remember what the older guy _did_ a few minutes ago. Sendoh literally _held_ his wrist and said something about winning a game or something. He looked blankly at his now empty plate and was contemplating a lot of things that happened _since_ last night. He slightly remembered that _they_'ve been both awake since almost two in the morning already and hasn't gone back to bed then. Rukawa felt one of his temples throb a bit- he gritted his teeth. 'Kso, _not_ now.' He inwardly mutter. Lack of sleep is not something he usually _tolerates_- and as much as he wants to crawl back in bed and sail away to dreamland, now is not necessarily the time to be taking in such thoughts. Not especially when he has just _openly_ asked Sendoh for a one-_on-_one challenge. He sighed for a bit before deciding to drink on his glass of juice-suddenly feeling the parch-ness in his throat. Rukawa somewhat remembered as well the light-hearted moments he had with the older boy and almost felt yet once again his ears burned. Sendoh even _told_ him that his ears were red! He felt his fist clenched-he's not mad, he just can't _seem_ to put a hold on his… _emotions_, especially when the older boy is around. It almost feels as if he is swelling up with _mixed_ emotions of excitement, annoyance, and… _something_ else. The term _charisma_ is so unnerving and moving and Rukawa almost wondered if the older boy is even aware of it. Charisma itself has two senses; one is compelling attractiveness or charm that can _inspire_ devotion in others, and second, divinely conferred power or talent. Rukawa often wonders if _two_ senses is possible to be in _one_ person. He's not the one to patronize but… it _seemingly_ just the way it goes with him and the other guy for _now_. Rukawa sighed and decided to just stand up from his seat, carrying with himself the tray to place it on the nearby sink. He walked out of the canteen blanking his thoughts and instead just focusing mainly on the one-on-one he, himself, imposed- remaining oblivious to a pair of eyes that has been eyeing him about for a minute.

Sakuragi wordlessly stood up from his seat and went over to Miyagi's table when he saw their small point guard sharing a few laughs with Uekusa of Ryonan and Mitsui. Fukuda was a bit surprised but decided not to bother; truth is he was happy enough to be alone on the table. He looked momentarily a bit to where Sakuragi went and saw the redhead sat beside Mitsui as they continued to chatter along about random things while sharing a few good laughs. The quiet forward of Ryonan saw his teammate Uekusa smiling and chuckling along too. 'Uekusa, you _sure_ know how to _blend_ in.' Uekusa somewhat probably sensed that _someone_ was eyeing him and upon catching Fukuda's stare, he nodded at his teammate and urged him to join in their table but the aloof forward simply shrugged and focused on finishing his food. Fukuda let his gaze wander further and saw the back of the pale rookie of Shohoku sitting now all alone on his table, head a bit bowed down. 'Is this _weirdo_ asleep again?' But looks like he was mistaken because the said 'weirdo' suddenly stood up from his seat and out of the canteen. Fukuda shook his head and decided to stand up as well and exit the canteen.

Rukawa pressed the _open_ button and went inside the elevator-he was about to press the close button when Fukuda hopped inside to the surprise of the pale guy. Both remained silent inside. Rukawa slightly fidgeted inside the elevator as he _felt_ yet again his temples throb. He absent-mindedly put his two fingers on each side and rubbed his eyes as he tried to stifle an impending yawn but to no avail. He decided to go up for a while to their room to get a few things before playing with Sendoh. "Are you alright?" Definitely it was the _other_ guy inside who asks him of that. Rukawa looked up and gaze momentarily just as the elevator door _opened_. Both stepped out and wordlessly walked towards to where their rooms are. Rukawa's hand was on the door knob already when another question was thrown at him. "You _looked_ pale… you want me to call _Taichou_?" Fukuda asks as he simply leaned back in front of their room- arms crossed; eyes looking _unreadable_.

'Taichou?' Rukawa inwardly mused. He looked back to see the waiting gaze of Fukuda. Why would this player call his _Taichou_? Uozumi-san? Rukawa was a bit confused, feeling yet another throb in his temples. 'Kso…' Fukuda pushed himself off the door and was about to go inside since he seems to be getting _no_ response from the stoic guy. "Taichou… _Sendoh_. He's _our_ captain now." Fukuda informed as he twist the knob open and went inside but stop abruptly when the other decided to speak- causing for Fukuda to tug his lips upward in _sheer_ amusement. "I thought… you _call_ him brat." The pale guy said softly and slowly. Fukuda turned and saw the Rukawa still standing in front of room five. "No, we call him _Captain._" Rukawa simply nodded and twist the knob open.

"Are you alright?" That question again by that Ryonan player. Rukawa shrugged wordlessly and went inside the room without looking back. Fukuda momentarily gazed at the closed door and decided to go inside his as well. Inside room five though, Rukawa opened the closet and grab his duffle bag- he looked for his phone somewhere and saw it on top of the coffee table, grabbing it and placing it on one of his bag's pocket, he adjusted the strap on his bag and put it on his shoulder and went out of the room as well to have that one-on-one. He took note of the time, it was 745 in the morning.

Going down from the room straight into the lobby, Rukawa can now literally _feel_ the throbbing of his temples- it was tolerable though. But he hated it. He grind his teeth in attempt to disregard of feeling it but it was still there. He wordlessly went out of the camp and straight to where the courts was. Today, he was feeling determined. 'I want to beat him…' That _need_. The feeling to actually be at par with someone who is a notch higher than you are. Competitiveness. 'It doesn't matter what it is. I'm competitive, I just _want_ to win.' He found himself almost blatantly saying that as if to put a stress on his notion to _win_ and legitimately claim something as if on stake. He stopped for a bit when he heard a distant sound of ball dribbling and went to peep on one of the courts. He saw Uozumi and his Captain, Akagi doing some basic dribbling and probably chatting about their game's plans. They almost look as if they're _destined_ to become teammates. Rukawa twitched his lips and sighed. He wonders _what_ they'll do _if_ these two giant Captains becomes their opponents. The stoic guys imply decided to walk on to finally meet his roommate and probably, _settle_ things once and for all. 'I _am_ here to win, anyway.' He arrived in one particular court and saw Sendoh dribbling a ball while talking with another player. He paused for a moment to look on but it seemed that those two were not aware of his presence… and so he came in. Only then his senior stop to pause-and smile.

"Hey there, _challenger_." He said. Rukawa contemplated on what to answer. 'Do I need to _reply_ back?' There is nothing to say anyway- he heaved a small sighed and went on in ahead without saying anything. He rummaged something into his bag and briefly noted that another pair of eyes have been eyeing him for a minute now- he glared. The smaller player from Ryonan was taken aback and he immediately withdraw his stare to mutter something beneath his breath. 'This _guy_ though… is he a _close_ friend of Sendoh? They always seem to be… _together_.' Rukawa wondered the _nature_ of their relationship. Not that he was expecting a more kind of platonic going on between them- he simply is curious as to _how_ come someone as probably _plain_ as this guy would be _this_ close to someone as _complex_ and odd like… _Sendoh_. He felt his temples _throb_ yet again. 'I need to stop this thoughts. Focus. Win.' And with those few words in mind, he shifted his gaze to meet the cobalt blue orbs of his roommate. Sendoh… _smiled_.

Koshino sat in silence as he eyed those two that seemed to be _lock_ in a stare game. One semi-glaring, the other… _smiling_. 'Japan's full of _weird_ Aces… I mean, why can't this be two be _normal_? Do they both need to exude that seemingly _God_-like aura every time they come face-to-face with each other? Tsk, but damn, these two are truly_ both_ at their own peaks.' Koshino sweatdrop, he didn't even get his own statement. 'Baka, Koshino.' He inwardly mused to himself. He stared at the ball on Sendoh's hand then back at Rukawa who seemed like he was ready to _pounce_ on Ryonan's Ace anytime. 'Are they… going to practice or….?' He sighed yet again and snorted.

"1-0." Koshino blurted annoyingly. The two looked at him seemingly dumbfounded as to _where_ do that score came from. Sendoh cocked his head slowly to the right and smirk. "What's going on?" He smiled. Koshino almost snickered. "You just lost a point Akira, - you _blinked_, he didn't. This is the _staring_ game, is it not?" The smaller Ryonan forward stated _almost_ jokingly- although it seemed _not_ funny at all, Sendoh was surprised and softly chuckled in response. Rukawa remained passive and unfazed. He seemed to have freeze in time. "Staring what-? ahaha, _you're_ nuts, Kosh." Sendoh shook his head and bounced the ball once. 'Really? Have I been _staring_ that much?' Koshino simply rolled his eyes and smirked back.

Akira. That guy called him by the name. Rukawa couldn't help but be curious as to _how_ close these two are. He has _never_ called anyone in his teammate by their names. Not even close. To be able to call each other by names is something of a _degree_ higher to the kind of relationship two people have, or is it? He fidgeted slightly and sighed. He remembered calling Sendoh 'senpai' even as before. 'Weird… Sendoh _is_ odd alright.'

"Are you _ready_, Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asks; the older lifted the ball with three fingers on one hand and coyly tilt his head to signal the _start_ of their game. Rukawa nodded briefly and wordlessly walked over. Koshino's brows furrowed. 'Wait a minute, are they-?!' It seems like a small battle is going to be ensued. He opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Sendoh passed the ball to the raven-haired boy who instinctively caught it with his two pale hands. "You first." Sendoh declaimed as he prepared to bend a little lowly in defence. Rukawa however seemed _not_ in the mood to start attacking as his head _throb_ again. He _passed_ the ball back. "No, _you_ first." Sendoh caught the ball with one hand and was surprised- he snorted. "Rukawa, _you_ start already- _freshmen_ first. A grin and he passed the ball again to the Rookie who was now frowning. 'Obstinate freak…' Rukawa muttered and passed back. "_Older_ people, first."

Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement and softly laughed. "_Alphab_etical order _R_ then _S_- _Rukawa_ comes first, before _Sendoh_." The spiky haired grin. 'Hehe, can't argue with the alphabets, sunshine.' Rukawa sighed. 'What the?! Doaho!' The rookie felt his face flushed a bit.

"It's okay, _you_ go ahead, and I'll defend." Rukawa _insisted_. Truth is, he could not think a bit well since his temples were not cooperating with him. He thought that maybe if he _could_ run a little and move while guarding, the pain would subside. 'Sendoh cut _this_ already and let's get over this…' He almost gritted his teeth in annoyance now. Sendoh sighed, shook his head and nodded. "Okay, whatever- but don't blame me if I get the first basket." As the older boy started dribbling the ball now in position to attack. Rukawa squinted his eyes. 'Why _would_ I blame you anyway?'

Koshino rolled his eyes in amusement. "Oh great _hallelujah_, I thought the next stunt was called the 'You _First_' game." And as Sendoh seemingly chuckled while hearing Koshino's sarcastic statement, he ran forwards while dribbling the ball and _tried_ to dodge the slightly taken aback rookie who seemed like he wasn't quite prepared to guard. But Rukawa seemed to have awaken that _beast_ instinct in him as his eyes lit up in flare and flickered back to life- he tried to _guard_ Sendoh who seemed unfazed in attacking him. The taller guy shifted to the left and spun around to _freely_ getaway from the almost _loose_ defence- he ran towards the basket and jump to put in his first _two_-points with a lay-up shot. Sendoh even tapped the board with his right hand and as he landed with a soft thud, he looked at his opponent and smiled. "2-0. your turn, _kid_." Rukawa _glared_. 'Kid? Don't _mock_ me, aho.' He silently muttered.

Sendoh almost thought that he saw something akin to _unfocused_-ness alighting in the younger boy's eyes. 'Strange… I wonder if he's _okay_.' He walked and readied himself now to guard as the rookie dribbled the ball a bit slowly than he usually does while casting his head a bit down, obscuring his blue eyes beneath his fringes. Rukawa dribbled the ball- eyes looking at the ground as he thinks of a way to get the basket. 'Kso, _stop_ throbbing for a sec now…' And as if on cue, he looked up- eyes looking sharp, and while dribbling the ball- rushed past Sendoh top the latter's surprise and _almost_ dodged the taller guy's stance. Rukawa tried to shift the ball to his other hand as Sendoh put on a _tight_ defence. There was no way he could get past by him but the rookie _knew_ that he _had_ to somehow. And in one swift motion- he turned his back against Sendoh while dribbling the ball, _pushed_ back to get more space just in time to take that sharp _right_ turn and straight into the basket for an easy two. The score was now even. He huffed and slightly panted as that caused him to _exert_ a little more effort than what Sendoh probably did a while back.

He gazed back at the taller guy and blinked back twice. "2-2. Take that, _brat_." Rukawa hissed menacingly. And Koshino? Well, he _laughed_ upon hearing the rookie goaded. Sendoh too, was taken aback as he found himself chuckling in response. He placed his hand on top of his mouth but his moving shoulders betrayed _him_. Koshino almost felt like falling off from the bench- the young guy is _hilarious_. Or so he thinks. 'What a naïve _brat_?!'

Rukawa was _stunned_; more like, _puzzled. _Why on Earth are these two laughing anyway? The _score_ is 2-2 alright. He felt his brows furrowed, suddenly not liking the way he was being _laughed_ at. He threw in a glare most especially to the laughing Koshino who was taking in all the situation into himself. 'Pussy, passer.' He almost pouted. He then glared at Sendoh. "What's _funny_?" Sendoh coughed a bit and looked back at the younger guy fondly. He _felt_ warmth and endeared. As if… _as_ if he almost want to pat the raven-haired guy on the head. 'Rukawa-kun _you_ are adorable, alright.' He shook his head. "It's nothing, Rukawa-kun… don't mind him. Koshino _is_ a retard after all, let's continue shall we?" He smiled. Rukawa almost scowled and felt his ears flushed as he was not convinced.

"H-hey, you called me a _retard_, damn you Sendoh!" Koshino hollered. Sendoh gave his teammate _the_ look- and shook his head negatively. Koshino snickered. Rukawa frowned and shot an icy glare at Koshino. "Shut up, _retard_." Koshino was stunned as he stood up, gritting his teeth in annoyance- he clenched his fist and felt his ears flared. "Hey, I'm _older_ than you are, how dare you-?!" But Sendoh cut him in. "Yeah, shut _up_, retard." Koshino gaped as he scowled even more this time to Akira who was giving him _that_ look again. 'Shit Kosh, stop annoying him further…'

"Do we continue _now?_" Rukawa obviously sounded farfetched annoyed. Sendoh nodded and smiled. "Of course, _sunshine_." And Rukawa? Well, he still _blushed_.

'Rukawa? _Sunshine_? Seriously?' Koshino almost wanted to ask if he's hearing the _word_ right- but he chose not to bother. Well, _maybe_ not for now.

Adorable is termed as something delightfully charming or _attractive_. For the past few days, Sendoh _knew_ that there was indeed very seemingly _special_ with Shohoku's Rookie. Maybe because of _his_ looks coupled with his skills-it's all natural. To be able to play with someone at par with his skill is a privilege indeed. The thing is, the boy seemed to exude _attention_ without him even noticing it. And for Sendoh, it's hard to miss. It's easy to take a _liking_ to the stoic guy; physical attractiveness is the degree to which a person's physical traits are considered aesthetically pleasing or beautiful. The term often implies sexual attractiveness or desirability, but can also be distinct from the two. And for Ryonan's Ace, there are many factors which influence one person's attraction to another, with _physical_ aspects being one of them. In his _case_ though, Rukawa Kaede, himself, attribute positive characteristics, such as intelligence, simplicity, and _honesty_, to physically attractive people without him even consciously realizing it. And to Sendoh, Rukawa's simplicity in nature and guileless characterized by lack of critical judgement is more than enough to regard him almost as a _cute_ child with a naïve charm.

Fifteen minutes. The score was now 45-42, in favour of Sendoh; Rukawa tried to fake a jump shot but to no avail because Sendoh was able to _read_ into him- the pale guy momentarily shook his head as he decided to _just_ rush past his taller opponent in hopes of dunking the orange leather. One swift move and he passed through; Rukawa ran as if he'd never run before but Sendoh was _there_ alright- he tried to force in a shot as he jumped but _collided_ a bit forcefully against the older boy's upper body- his _head_ bumping _onto_ Sendoh's right shoulder; just as he was able to release the ball- but the said ball _tipped_ off the ring and bounced off! Rukawa's eyes widened in shock and he can only look on as Sendoh made a steal to the orange ball while on mid-air. The taller guy made no hesitation as he run towards the other end to make a _windmill_ dunk-type. The score was now 47-42. Sendoh paused in his actions and looked back- worriedly.

Truth is, he can sense that something's off- it is as if, Rukawa isn't playing at his full potential. He _is _playing alright but not quite enough for Sendoh to give in his _full _force either. Sendoh, for the first time, admitted, he was _worried._ 'Rukawa-kun…' He stared at the unflinching rookie on the other end of the court- eyes fixated at the raven-haired boy. 'You've got to be _in _it to _win _it.' He silently muttered.

_Koshino_ looked from his phone's timer to Sendoh, mouth gaping and was… well, of course, he was _glad_ to see his teammate dominating the one-on-one. He knew of Sendoh's calibre and it seemed like the rookie is getting a mild dose of it. He almost smirked and wanted very much to jump up from his seat to goad the pale guy. 'Akira, you _really_ are making him _eat_ Osaka's dust.'

Rukawa squinted his eyes as Sendoh impressively made that _dunk_. He was fully aware then- he was officially trailing behind five; he could only looked on as the taller guy made a jump to execute windmill as if it was his first time seeing it; the throb on his temples did not falter anyway and Rukawa could only wonder as to how is he able to sustain the strength to _stand_ up and play against someone who seems to be athletically _geared_ up. He felt himself huffing deeply. Rukawa felt himself taking a step towards where his eyes could take him- he felt his breathing a bit _laboured_ now, unusual than before, his eyes half-lidded and brows knotted as if he was in deep _concentration_ or in his case, _pain_ as another shot of throbbing knocked into him. He absent-mindedly cast his head down and raised his right hand to rub his temples… The headache he was experiencing is _now_ on its toil. 'K'so, I'm... _need_ to catch _up_…' And that is where Sendoh decided; he paused, looked down and walked towards his younger protégé in slow steps. "Let's_ stop_ this, for now…"

The rookie shook his head- palm on top of his face. "No… I, _we_…should, I mean…continue… so…five _points_…"

Sendoh stared worriedly as the latter's statement seemed to be staggering. Sendoh took a few more steps. "Rukawa… _are _you-?!" And he wasn't even able to finish his statement when the Kaede dropped down almost flatly on his face. Sendoh found himself instinctively _running_ towards his opponent-just in time to _catch_ the pale guy in his arms. Koshino's mouth opened as he too, started running towards the two players. Sendoh dropped on his knees, suddenly feeling all too worried now as he _positioned_ the fainted Rookie in his arms. "What the heck?! Is he _dead_?"Koshino almost shouted. Sendoh shot a _glare_ to which the smaller guy irked and cringe. Sendoh _has_ never glared before. "Go get a _nurse,_ doctor, or anyone." It was _an_ order. Sendoh sounded _serious_- _dead_ serious, and the smaller Ryonan player could only _nod_ in response as he jogged his way outside the court. Sendoh tried to _wake_ the fallen rookie by shaking him- he lifted his hand to tapped Rukawa's cheek _softly_. "Rukawa, _Rukawa-kun_…hey, wake up...can you _hear_ me..." But Kaede remained asleep. Just a few minutes more, and a few running players nearby hovered over them, shouting things like 'What happened?!' but Sendoh cannot almost _hear_ them all as he only seemed _to _give focus to that lithe frame that was wrapped around his arms; and that _awakened_ feeling of _worry_ that seemed to consciously seeped into him making him _realized_ something in return.

"Mild concussion. Did he _bumped_ onto something while playing? And, _did_ he sleep well last night? Or are you guys have been practising non-stop?" The resident camp doctor asked. They were already in room five. Sendoh, Koshino, Akagi, and Ayako were also inside. The others have heard of what happened and expressed their _concern_ at the Rookie of Shohoku- although they aren't really well-acquainted, a colleague on _court_ is still a co-player and that alone is enough reason to _be_ concern. Ayako lifted the sheets up to sleeping form of the pale guy; and gently smiled as she playfully ruffled her schoolmate's hair. 'Rukawa-kun, you're _making_ us worried, you…' She smiled gently. Akagi faced the doctor and asked, "Sensei, will _he_ be alright?" the doctor nodded. "Of course, no need to worry. He _just_ fainted. Probably dazed already but he kept on playing…" Akagi nodded curtly and let out a soft sigh. He too was worried. IH is a few months away and truth is, the young _kid_ is one of their _pillars_ alright. 'I hate to say this, but you are _our_ Ace, Rukawa, we _can't_ afford to not have you play. Get well.'

"He… he bumped onto me when we're playing awhile back. I _felt_ it…it was _my_ fault. I _asked_ him to play one-on-one with me." Sendoh stated almost gloomily- eyes looking down at his fallen roommate. Koshino shot him a stare. 'Seriously? _You're_ fault? It's a _game_, it can't be helped. You're nuts, Akira.' All three seem to look at him with disbelief. Sendoh sighed. "Last night, well… I think, he might not have been able to get a proper sleep, I mean, we've been awake since two in the morning…"

"Two in the morning-?!" Koshino rolled his eyes in surprised. "What were you guys, thinking anyway? Who would be awake at _two_ in the morning?!"

The doctor simply chuckled as he shook his head. Sendoh looked at the doctor with worried eyes and the professional simply nodded his head. "Well, in any case- he'll be waking up soon. Just let _him_ sleep for a few more hours. I would suggest this pain killers, for sure he'll be having a few headaches, but it's nothing to be worried about. But he should eat of course before taking in this medicine."

"Can he still _play_, doctor?" Koshino blatantly asks. The doctor simply laughed a bit. "Of _course_, don't worry now. He'll be fine. I'll be back to check on him."

"He _will_ be beating you, Kosh when he wakes up." Akira tried to attempt a dry humour but somehow it still made Ayako and Akagi softly laughed. Koshino snorted and rolled his eyes. "Silly, and here I thought that _we_ already had a fighting chance of beating you _two_." Sendoh simply smiled back softly.

Akagi and Ayako sighed in relief as the sensei made his way out of room five. Ayako snickered softly and looked at the forlorn Sendoh who was sitting on his bed. "So, care to share what you _two_ have been up _at_ 2?" Sendoh snorted softly and smiled wistfully. "It's… _nothing_ really. Just talking a bit." And he ran his fingers on top of his spiked hair. Akagi snorted and shook his head. "Talking huh, are you sure you're not doing _monologues_?" And somehow, the three of them found themselves _chuckling_ softly. Sendoh almost tugged his lips upward. 'If only _they_ knew, right, Rukawa-kun?' He was slightly reminded of Rukawa's other hobby on _photography_ and how the pale guy was able to take a snap and keep it as a _moment_. It was nice actually. Sendoh smiled and said in his _low_ but cool voice, "Nah, actually he _was_ the talkative-type. It was _fun_ chatting with him, alright." And the three could only _wonder_ how so.

Akagi left the room and relayed what the doctor told them awhile back to their teammates. He then assured everyone who was _curious_ as to what happened that Rukawa is okay and just needed a few hours of sleep and rest. Everyone felt _relieved_ of course and resumed their practise. Koshino, too, decided to left the room and went back to practise with Mitsui. Ayako clicked the door to room five close and walked back towards the coffee table to sit. Sendoh stood up from his bed and looked at his phone to take note of the time, it was 830 in the morning then. 'Still a bit early.' He inwardly mused. Ayako chuckled. Sendoh stared back at Shohoku's manager with inquisitive eyes. Ayako simply shook his head. "He's the _sleeper_ type." She said and chuckled softly. Sendoh simply tug his lips upward and said nothing.

"We're former schoolmates before in Fukuoka. _Tomigaoka_ middle school." Ayako suddenly started. Sendoh nodded. Truth is, he was glad to know some bits and pieces from his introverted roommate. It was his first time hearing that. It's good to know that Rukawa has someone he already knew from way back then. Sendoh walked over to the coffee table and pulled the other chair to sit as well. "Well, I _came_ from Tokyo- some middle school there." Sendoh said in a low voice. Ayako was a bit surprised. "Oh really? You're a Tokyo_-kid_? Wow, why Kanagawa though?" Sendoh softly snorted and shrugged. "Well, somehow coach Taoka was able to _contact_ me and invited me over, something like that." Ayako smiled and nodded. "Cool, Tokyo huh, I mean it's the _city_ after all, you must be awfully _rich_." She found herself chuckling. Sendoh simply shook his head and smiled. "_Very_ busy place."

_He found himself looking up the sky and was surprised when the sky lit up in different colours; from above colourful sparkles of fireworks emerged as if signalling the start of a New Year- from around, people were milling in their endless chatters and cheers as the sky continued to be illuminated by these sparks. Red, orange, blue, green, purple, silver, gold… they took in their many forms to produce their primary effects of noise, light, and smoke… People cheered and clapped their hands as if the mere sight of them caused jubilance… his stare was caught on one side of the sky as a dense burst of glittering silver or gold stars which leave a heavy glitter trail and very shiny in the night's sky erupted sending the people in cheers. 'Kamuro…' he inwardly mused and almost felt his lips tugged upward. It was one of his favourite firework display… _

_"__Happy Birthday…." That voice. He looked back and was surprised_…

'Yume?' Rukawa felt his eyes fluttered open and he immediately hoisted himself up as if _awakened_ finally from a deep yet _soothing_ sleep. He blinked his eyes twice and rubbed them in an effort to shake away any form of sleepiness. He found himself looking around the room and _saw_ someone staring back at him- a look of equally surprised as well grazing his features. Sendoh closed the folder he's been holding and stood up wordlessly from the coffee table to walk towards the _now_ awaked roommate of his. He stopped when he was already near the bed. "Rukawa… you're awaked." He stated softly- eyes looking down and warm at the raven-haired guy. Silence. "Are you okay, now? Feeling _better_?" Still silence, Rukawa found himself touching his forehead a bit. "What… _time_ is it?" The rookie asks softly.

"Three pm…" Sendoh said. He sat down at the edge of Rukawa's bed and simply stared. Rukawa fidgeted slightly and looked back up. The older guy was simply eyeing him with both looks of relief and warmth. 'Six? Seven hours?' Rukawa isn't sure if how long he's been out but he's guessing that he's been _pretty_ sleeping for a while now. But it was refreshing. He _felt_ okay now. As if he's been _revived_- truth is, he honestly felt that he _could_ play more confidently now. His head doesn't throb anymore and his eyes are more focused now. And Sendoh? He wondered _what_ the older guy did when he was… _sleeping_ anyhow. 'Did he… _stayed_ in here?' Rukawa slightly opened his lips in an attempt to ask of it but instead found himself asking _something_ else. He inwardly berated himself for thinking such petty thoughts. 'Baka Kaede, of course he might have _practised_ alone.'

"Uhm… what was the _score_ again when we stopped?" Rukawa, in all honesty, felt stupid suddenly. He can't believe that the one-on-one was still on his mind. A soft chuckle was what he got. "Rukawa, seriously?" Sendoh rolled his eyes and felt finally glad. 'He's _okay_, alright.' "I'm sorry, I don't _remember_ the scores already."

"B-but, I _lost_ right?"

Sendoh laughed. "Technically… _yes_?" Rukawa nodded- quietly admitting he was _defeated_ back there; Sendoh for the nth time felt endeared. "You really should stop worrying about this things…" The older guy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I think I can _play_ now- seriously." Rukawa said flatly. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, I am _not_ playing you now, Rukawa. I think you should eat first and- _rest_." Rukawa simply sighed. "Whatever… still need to _bea_t you." The spiky-haired boy simply chuckled in response. "After _fainting_ openly, you still found yourself wanting to _beat_ the heck out of me, huh, you're a _funny_ guy Rukawa-kun." Rukawa twitched his lips in response and shrugged. Sendoh found himself reaching out to ruffle the younger guy's hair instead. "H-hey…" Rukawa protested lightly, as if trying to pry away the hand on top of his head but to no avail. Sendoh stood up and scratched his nape. "Are you _hungry_? What do you want to eat? You've skipped lunch anyway."

"How… long have I been _sleeping_?" The pale guy asked. Sendoh shrugged. "Not quite sure, _seven_ hours?" The rookie nodded. 'Ugh, long enough.'

"So…uhm, _did_ you practised…alone?" Rukawa felt yet again somewhat _silly_ asking that. 'Am I blabbering?' Sendoh snorted. "No, I _stayed_ here with _you_. I was… well, _worried_." Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up a bit. There was something about how Sendoh managed to say the he _stayed_ in the room; and for seven hours? What did he do then? Did Sendoh just _watched_ him sleep? Rukawa felt his eyes widened- suddenly feeling all too shy. "Doaho, _you_ should have_ practised_ you know…"

"It's okay, Rukawa-kun… besides, you _got_ me worried back there." A pause. "I'm glad you're _okay_ now…" Rukawa gulped involuntarily from hearing those words coming from his senior. Practised? Rukawa sure is obsessed with basketball. Sendoh found himself grinning a bit- he would have awarded the younger guy with a medal and a trophy for being loyal to the sport if he has one.

"So, do you wanna _eat_ something? Late lunch?" Sendoh prodded. And Rukawa found himself nodding in response. "Sure… I'm _hungry_." And Sendoh smiled.

Sendoh returned with a plastic in his hand and saw his roommate now fully standing up and looking outside the window. Rukawa looked back and saw his older companion placed something on top of the coffee table, he suddenly felt embarrassed. 'Sendoh you shouldn't have…' He suddenly remembered Sakuragi saying something like 'Sendoh's _his_ nanny or something.' He felt angry at himself for being… _weak_ and almost dependent to the other boy.

"Sendoh, you _shouldn't _have- I could go down anyway…" He said softly. Sendoh looked at him, and shrugged. "It's okay, besides they all knew _what_ happened and the canteen permitted to have food taken in here. Don't worry." Rukawa felt himself pouting a bit. 'Damn, I hate situations like this.' Rukawa ate in silence as the older boy sat right in front of him, occasionally looking at him while flipping onto the folder files. The young guy, feeling yet again uncomfortable decided to break the impending silence. "So uhm, _you're_ getting all of the applicants?" Sendoh shrugged, not leaving his gaze on a particular paper. "I, well… I'm not sure yet- Coach Taoka has yet to decide on that matter." Then he grinned. Rukawa nodded while sipping on a soup.

"So you're _the_ Captain now…" Rukawa said softly, eyes looking down on his food. Sendoh momentarily paused and looked up- meeting the gaze of the stoic kid. "Says _who?_" Rukawa shrugged. "That teammate of yours…weird looking _smug_ guy." Sendoh snickered. 'Haha, what a way of describing someone, I think I might know who he is talking about.'

"Kicchou Fukuda?" For some reason, Rukawa just nodded. "Probably him…" Sendoh shrugged but nodded as well. "Yeah, seems like it." Rukawa wordlessly went back to eating. 'Well, _he_ seems capable anyway.'

"How about you guys, who _would_ take over once Akagi-san leaves for college?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa shrugged. "I…_don't_ know." Truth is, he really doesn't know. Not that he's uninterested, but he's quite sure that it is going to be decided soon enough once deemed as necessary.

"Maybe _you_ could be the next Captain?" Sendoh grinned. Rukawa snorted as if he's heard _taboo_. The taller guy laughed. "Why the reaction, Rukawa-kun?"

"Not interested." Rukawa irritably replied back. Sendoh chuckled a few more and shook his head- he was getting a lot of surprises from the younger boy though because Rukawa chose to continue _speaking_, in fairness. "Besides, a _captain_ requires to have _good_ academics…" Sendoh nodded, urging the latter to continue. Rukawa pouted and felt his ears burned; not quite _believing_ himself as he just simply and openly admitted his school _standing_. "I flunked _six_ subjects." Sendoh's mouth gape and found himself laughing a bit- _endeared_, but mostly _surprised_ to hear that seemingly _cute_ revelation. He chuckled. "For real?!" A nod. "Hahaha, _sheesh_ Rukawa-kun, I mean… I'm _speechless_."

"But I've had _remedial _exams and somehow, I passed already so…" Rukawa trailed off; he pouted a bit before looking at the window. Sendoh laughed some more.

"So, there goes your theory of _me_ being the next Captain. I suggest you _dumped_ it." The rookie smirked and Akira could only snickered a few more times. "I'm not good either but I _never_ flunked six simultaneously, hahaha- you're an exception." Rukawa simply frowned. "Excuse me but, _doaho_ flunked seven, so I'm _much_ better." And Sendoh could only laughed some more.

"I can't believe you, Shohoku _guys_…"

'Yeah, I can't believe _us_ talking like _this_, either.' He felt his cheeks flushed a bit and Rukawa tugged his lips upward while looking down at his plate. 'I guess, all I really wanted to say is _thank_ you, Sendoh… for _being_ around.'

"Commoner's shot!" Sakuragi hollered as he sped from one end to do a lay-up. He landed down, huffed, and cackled. He's feeling more vigorous now because he's been practising for almost four hours straight and so far, his shots have been sinking in like a pro. From one corner, Fukuda eyes him wordlessly. Sakuragi walked over to the Ryonan player and sat down to open his bottle of Pocari. "Why do you have to do that?" Sakuragi's ears perked up as he stared back at his supposed to be teammate. "Hah? Do what, _punk_?" Sakuragi's brows knotted but he awaits the answer. Fukuda sighed and shook his head. "Shout 'commoner's shot'?" Sakuragi looked at the guy with annoyance and irritability.

"First, it's _not_ commoner's shot; its _layup_, freshman." The guy stated flatly. Sakuragi clenched his fist in annoyance. "Hn, what do _you_ know anyway? Why do you care? It's a _commoner's_ shot for me, call it layup or whatever you like, it's a _simple_ shot and I like it that way, teme!" He stood up and went about to dribble the ball. Fukuda almost twitched his lips in response and wordlessly stood up from the bench. He looked for a while before dashing off to _steal_ the orange leather from the red-head. Sakuragi was taken aback as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Teme, return that ball to me!" Fukuda kept on staring as he bounce the ball. "Get _it_, if you _can_." And with that statement, the power forward lounge to try to get a steal to the older player from Ryonan. Their one-on-one were rather _more of_ seemingly personal to watch but somehow, it still brought out the best in both of them- without them consciously being aware of it.

Their one-on-ones ended and both players are now panting in exhaustion. Fukuda glanced at his watch and took note of the time; it was 4pm. He looked at the redhead who has its back on him and wordlessly went towards the bench to pick up his things. Sakuragi is still unflinching. The silent Ryonan player simply started walking ahead when Sakuragi bothered to voice out his thoughts.

"Matte, _Fukusuke_…" The other guy paused in his steps. Sakuragi stared and sighed. "I _will_ guard Sendoh… I will defeat him." Fukuda looked back without a word; eyes looking unreadable as he tried to blank his thoughts but to no avail. 'Guard Sendoh? This _guy_ though, does he _even_ try to pause and _think_ for a while?' Fukuda shrugged. "It's _not_ going to be _that_ simple."

"The kitsune is _sick_, sure it'll be a lot simpler." He hollered back. Fukuda turned to face the redhead, a hand on one hip, and stared. "Rukawa-kun _is_ okay now, I think he is awake. He _will_ be playing—and expect him to deliver _blows_." A pause. "Well, expect _both_ to deliver blows." He stated. Sakuragi clenched his fist.

"Are you saying that _we_ don't have a chance on those two?" The redhead flared. Fukuda softly sighed and stared at nothing in particular. What do he say then? IS it okay to crush the spirit of his seemingly naïve partner? It's not that they don't stand a chance, _in_ fact, they may have a chance… given that the other two wasn't really able to _execute_ their would-be play today on court. Besides, Sendoh is the type of guy who likes to pass… it is also their upper hand since Rukawa-kun _isn't_ really familiar with the way Sendoh execute his _passes_; only he, Fukuda can seem to _read_ the exquisite passes. They could use it against them if he so wills. And yes, the red head is right, Rukawa _might_ be not on his top form to play tomorrow since he literally showed a weak side of his stamina a while back by fainting. There's a _small_ chance. But his Taichou? Sendoh Akira? Fukuda doubts that Sendoh would be an easy opponent to beat; if Rukawa-kun fails to deliver for any mundane reasons tomorrow… expect Sendoh to _double_ or maybe even, _triple_ his efforts to cover the whole play. 'He could easily shift from defense _to_ offense…' A scoring machine. A solo gunner. But he also highly doubts if the pale rookie would truly _not_ be able to deliver. He isn't that _weak_ though even if the Shohoku star has that effeminate features.

"Well, aren't you silent? Tell me, Fukusuke…are you saying we're just toy _dogs_ if we face those two tomorrow? " Sakuragi hissed. Damn this Fukusuke, I will be _beating _Sendoh; I, the tensai will not lose to those two…' Sakuragi very much wonders as to _why_ the other players seems to give a fuss over the two Aces being 'teammates'. Even the other block of Shoyo and Kainan seems to _overrate_ the two. Sakuragi is out there to prove that he can put up a good play tomorrow even if Fukuda messes along. 'I'll beat you both, Sendoh… Rukawa-kitsune.'

'Dogs?' _Fukuda_ slowly sighed and stared back. "It's not the_ size_ of the dog in the fight; it's _the _size of the fight _in_ the dog." He slowly turned around and started walking, leaving a slightly wide-eyed Sakuragi. Fukuda paused and added further. "We might _have_ a chance, let's _make_ it happen."

Akagi Takenori sighed in his room as he held one paper in hand. He has been staring for some time at the handed paper and was contemplating. Uozumi went out from the washroom and took note of the sitting figure of Akagi. "Oi, what's that?" The big man of Ryonan inquired. Akagi shook his head and waved the paper. "Schedule of games for tomorrow; you _might_ be interested to know…" Uozumi sat at the coffee table and shrugged. "Let's hear it then." Akagi nodded. "Well, I don't know if this is good news but, _we_ are going to wait." A pause. Uozumi nodded. "The first game would be between Mitsui-Koshino vs Uekusa-Miyagi."

"Hmm, _looks_ fair enough." Uozumi exclaimed. Akagi decided to continue further. "The second match will be between…" Akagi sighed. "Well, _this_ should be interesting to watch." Uozumi loomed in closer, but he too, was already _feeling_ something Akagi's about to say. "I have a hunch on this, Takenori…" Akagi simply nodded.

"Sakuragi-Fukuda _vs_ Sendoh-Rukawa…" Silence. It was Uozumi who broke the silence first. "It's like a battle between _Gods_ and _Demi-Gods_?" Akagi stifled an impending laugh. Uozumi simply smirked. "But I'll definitely watch this _game_. This should be a mixture of _comedic_ relief and _exquisite_ skills. Odd, right?" Akagi simply snickered and shrugged. 'Those _four_ men… oh boy…'

"Those who will lose and win on either match ups will battle it out of course…and the final emerging _winning_ partners will only then…_fight_ us." Akagi nodded. Uozumi simply shrugged.

"Well, we're rested, I guess."

"I'm not sure if that is _good_ or bad though, Uozumi." Akagi prodded. Uozumi stood up and sat down on his bed. "Well, I'll think of it as _both_ then." Silence. "By the way Akagi, is your Rookie okay now? Will he be able to play?" Akagi looked and nodded. "Apparently, yes… the doctor assured he's okay to play, in fact I think he's awake now." Uozumi nodded. "That's good to hear then…you _will_ be needing him in the IH, truly."

"I know… it'll be hard to do if he isn't allowed to play in the IH." Akagi stated, sounding a bit serious. Uozumi chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if you'd _borrow_ Sendoh for a while as a _sub_ when that happens, but I doubt it if he will arrive on _time_." And Uozumi chuckled. Akagi simply found himself smirking and shaking his head.

430 PM. Room Five. Sendoh stepped out of the washroom while towelling his hair- wearing only Ryonan's jogging pants. He opened the adjacent cabinet and got himself a random grey shirt. He was about to walk towards the coffee table because he saw his phone blinking- when he turned to look at the beds _empty_. 'Oh? He went out after eating?' He picked up his phone and noticed a mail; he clicked it open and was met by the _schedule_ for tomorrow's matchup games. He momentarily sat down on the chair nearby and seemingly studied the forwarded information from _Akagi & Uozumi_-senpai. Sendoh's eyes were unreadable as he scrolled down almost lazily while reading a few details. He widened his _eyes_ when he saw their schedule and cant helped but to tugged his lips upwards. 'Wow… _interesting_ matchups.' The tall Ryonan Ace stood up and left the room, quietly _determined_ to know the whereabouts of his pale roommate. 'Damn, where'd you go now? Could it be…?' He clacked his tongue and run his fingers on his dishevelled hair as he went down through the elevator.

The elevator door opened and Sendoh walked towards the lobby- he was met by a few members from the other block of Shoyo-Kainan. It was Kiyota, Jin, Fujima, and of course… Maki. He nodded wordlessly and smiled to each of them. Kiyota simply waved a hand but with a scowl on face. Jin Soichiro nodded as well, an easy smile on his face. The two lovebirds? Well, they simply looked with interests. Sendoh decided to walk towards them.

"Hey there Ryonan!" Fujima greeted and he smiled. Sendoh simply shrug. "Hey there _too_, Shoyo." There were a few snickers from the other three. Maki simply chuckled softly as he shook his head. "What _is_ wrong with your hair?" Kiyota almost scowled. Sendoh simply scratched his head. "Oh this?" He snorted. "Lazy to _gel_ it." Kiyota simply shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sendoh simply grinned charmingly.

"So, how's Rukawa-kun? Where is he anyway?" Maki asks, voice sounding concerned as well. The other three nodded. "Well, we heard what happened and we got a bit worried." Fujima supplemented further. Jin nodded. "I hope he's doing okay now." And the almost finesse three-pointer of Kainan simply smiled. Sendoh smiled and nodded to everyone. "Actually, _yes_… he seems to be doing okay now. And, well, I honestly don't know where he is- I came down to actually _look _for him." Sendoh grin. 'Damn, where is this _kid_ anyway?' Sendoh inwardly mused.

"Oh, too bad- I thought you too were together practising perhaps?" Fujima prodded. Sendoh shrugged. Truth is, he simply now wants to just get away from these people, not that he's being cornered- he just simply _wants_ to look for his teammate. Sendoh is not the naïve type and he knows what the younger guy might actually be doing at this moment. 'Practising again, perhaps. He's supposed to _rest_. Stubborn bull.' He inwardly shook his head. "Oi, have you seen the schedule of your game tomorrow?" Kiyota asks. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, I did a while back."

"Truth is, I _am_ interested to watch you guys… imagine, you both against the redhead and your very own forward, Sendoh?!" Kiyota snickered. "That should be _interesting_ as hell!" He laughed. Sendoh sweatdrop. 'Geez, what's so _hype_ about that?' But Sendoh admits, that indeed it _is_ quite exciting and interesting as well. He wonders if Sakuragi will finally be able to showcase his hidden potential. Sendoh actually believes in the redhead's prowess. He might be a newbie to the sport, but the fact that he's learning a lot faster than anybody else is _enough_ threat already. Plus, the stamina… Sendoh felt his lips tugging upward. 'It's good he joined basketball club.'

"I am _more_ interested to know as to how you and the _oni_ play together on courts though, Sendoh." Maki stated with a hint of glint in his eyes. Sendoh looked at his senior and simply smiled, not leaving the gaze of Maki. He shook his head. "Well, I _am_ not sure about that though, Maki-senpai. I mean… Rukawa _has _his own _flow_." Sendoh said quite _informatively_. Truth is, the rookie might do some things on his own and Sendoh in all honesty is not quite sure as to how is he going to _pull_ both of them together in the game. Heck, they might even lose if the younger guy decides to do his _selfish_ ways. He momentarily halt his thoughts as it seemed to be getting a bit deeper than usual. 'Maki-san, you and your _inquiries_, alright…'

"Well, I got to go now, I guess?" A grin. The other three nodded and simply waved off. "Say _hello_ to Rukawa-kun for us!" Fujima butted in and he smiled. Sendoh simply nodded. "Sure… _will_ do." And Sendoh headed to _where_ he thinks the stoic, stubborn, and _adorable_ kid is. He smiled as he recalled calling the Rookie, _cute_. He headed towards passed by the canteen and into the _basketball_ gym inside the camp. The one where the first games were held… he opened the door slowly and peeked into the vast space of the area. And as if he's been guided by _divine_ intervention, there, he saw the pale rookie dribbling the ball and shooting on the free throw line. He smiled and walked with slow steps so as not to disturbed the seemingly focused Rookie. Rukawa caught up the bouncing ball in his hand, dribbled it twice before throwing it again behind the free throw line. He then jogged towards where the ball rolled and was surprised to see another figure sitting nearby. Sendoh smiled. Rukawa pouted a little and ignored his older companion.

"The _doctor_ said you should sleep already." Sendoh joked and he chuckled softly, eyes looking bright, warm and… well, he _was_ distracting to look at, since his handsome features are mostly _prominent_ when he has _that_ dishevelled hair on. Rukawa tried not to look _bothered_. Rukawa is fully aware now of the fact that every time Sendoh is _near_, he is constantly feeling _bothered_… more like, _conscious_. He almost gasps in surprised as one _word_ appeared right in his brain cells… _Like_. He almost felt his ears burned. He gulped involuntarily. Does he… _like_ Sendoh? Rukawa could actually feel a pair of eyes watching him as he walked with slow steps while dribbling the ball, eyes cast down. _Admiration_ is a social emotion elicited by people of competence,_ talent_, or skill exceeding standards. Does he _admire_ the older boy? Apparently, with all what's happened between the two of them since day one and with the way he's been acting is _good_ enough reason to say… _yes_. Isn't it? Well, the question now would be, is it okay to _admire?_ Well, it seems there's nothing wrong with _accepting_ the feeling or emotion that he _did_ admire the taller guy for a lot of his _positive_ characteristics. Running these thoughts yet again in his mind; does he _like_ the older guy? _Yes_, and for a number of reasons. Does he _admire_ him as well? It seems like it, too. Is he… _attracted_ to Sendoh Akira of Ryonan….?

Rukawa fired away a shot and the ball simply bounced off- he felt his eyes widened in shock and almost felt his cheeks burned; the _last_ question remained on his mind as if it has been etched… Is he _attracted_ to Sen_doh_? And as the ball bounced off to roll nowhere, he felt himself bowing down a bit while _walking_ towards where the ball rolled_… attraction_ refers to a quality that causes an interest or desire in something or _someone_. 'I guess I am _attracted_ to him alright…' The rookie felt his ears heating up as he bend down to get the ball… _Attraction_ or rather… _'like'_ can include various implications, such as sexual attractiveness, cuteness, similarity and physique. He sighed inwardly and bravely looked back at the still sitting and _staring_ older guy- the latter simply _smiling_ back at him as if everything almost meant _just_ for him. Rukawa found his voice, and although he was able to _realize_ something to himself- he was happy enough that he has still the courage to speak first in his low and quiet voice. "_Play_ with me?" He raised the ball yet again with his right hand. Sendoh didn't know but the _act_ itself is almost _endearing_ to his eyes. He sighed and stood up from the bench to walk over. "Rukawa-kun, I…" Then he shook his head.

"No, I'm _sorry_. But your _health_ is more important." Silence. Sendoh looked apologetically at the younger boy and fought the urge to come in close and _hug_ him. 'Hug _him?'_ Sendoh gasps inwardly. He just thought of hugging his roommate just now and for some unknown reason, Sendoh doesn't _mind_ doing that really—he just thought that it _might_ make the Rookie _uncomfortable_.

"But tomorrow, _we_ didn't practised." Rukawa stated in his low voice, now lowering the ball and looking blankly at the linoleum floor. Sendoh sighed and shrugged. "Don't _mind_, Rukawa-kun… I'm _sure_ somehow we'll be able to pull through." A pause. "_Trust_ me." Rukawa looked up in surprised as Sendoh said those words- he was met by the _charming_ face of his older senpai and he couldn't help but to avert his gaze to the right as if he's been _stung_ by something. 'Baka, Rukawa Kaede… _you're_ obvious.' He inwardly berated himself for acting yet again… a _school girl_.

"And if we _mess_ around…?" The pale rookie added. Sendoh took a few steps forward and Rukawa almost jumped due to the close proximity of their bodies. The taller guy placed both of his hands on top of the shorter guy's shoulder. Rukawa found himself _looking_ up to meet the cobalt blue orbs of his senior. "I _just_ don't want to _lose_ out there…" He said more softly this time. Sendoh _knew_. He understood. What he didn't understood was how he was able to _absentmindedly_ made his fingers _tilt_ Kaede's chin up to further meet his gaze. He found the shorter's guy's eyes _mesmerizing_ indeed. Like, they seemed to _see_ everything right through him, yet he is not sure if Rukawa is _able_ to understand a thing.

The next words though, made a _blushing_ rookie impossible to turn beet red anymore… "Rukawa-kun…" A paused. Sendoh cheerily smiled. 'With your skills? Don't _think_ of such thoughts, _sunshine._'

"You're a small forward _any _point guard _could_ asked for." And Sendoh smiled as he playfully ruffled the stoic guy's hair.

That night though. 7PM and in Room Five. Silence was inevitably thick as a fog. Both players are lying down already on their respective beds. Sendoh was particularly staring at the ceiling- eyes looking blank. He sighed softly to look at his side and see if Rukawa was flinching, but he wasn't. Once again, the rookie has his back on him.

"Rukawa-kun…" A small movement of the head told him that the latter is still awake. He felt his lips tugged upward. Sendoh shifted to his side and propped on his elbows, palms resting at one side of his cheek. "Get covered up, your _sheets_." The Ryonan Ace stated in his low tone; voice dripping with _concern_ and _affection_. When Rukawa wasn't moving, Sendoh decided to stand up and do it on his own but upon probably hearing him moved from his bed, the rookie abruptly took on the sheets over him. Sendoh couldn't help but to roll his eyes in amusement. He chuckled. "Well, that was _fast_." Rukawa simply snorted. He shifted on his back and almost glared at the standing boy near him. Kaede decided to hoist himself up and sat down on the bed. Sendoh sat at his own as well. "We'll _lose_ tomorrow." Rukawa stated flatly with a bored expression. Sendoh simply grinned. "No, we _won't_." Rukawa looked back at his older companion. "How so? You seemed _confident_?" Sendoh nodded. "Well, I _am_ a bit confident. Who _wouldn't_ when I got _you_ by my side?" A chuckle. Rukawa looked down on his pale hands as a soft tinge of pink alighted his porcelain-like cheeks. "I'd _pass_ the ball around and you could do whatever you like." Sendoh almost jokingly stated. "Pass the ball around, huh?" Rukawa shot back. Sendoh nodded. "Yup, you could _dunk_ it on Sakuragi's head if you like." A laugh. This earned a snort and a glare from Rukawa. "Idiot. He might just _dunk_ it on yours instead…" Sendoh found himself laughing a bit at this.

Sendoh feigned _hurt_, "Aww, poor me, I'd be dead for sure." Rukawa shrugged nonchalantly as he felt one of his lips tugging up a bit. "I'll _block_ it before it happens…" he almost flushed as he said that statement. Sendoh seemed to stare at him for a bit- the broke into a grin. "I'm pretty sure you will." Akira simply chuckled back. "Kidding, _we'll_ get by I guess." A shrugged. Rukawa clacked his tongue softly. Even though it's the newbie Sakuragi, Rukawa _knew_ of the redhead's effort to reach his and Sendoh's level. He knows that even though the red head most often than not acts like a dumb _kid_, his undeniably _prowess_ is also something not to be reckoned with. With Fukuda though? Well, he _knows_ little of this Ryonan forward. 'It's up to Sendoh…' He inwardly mused. The older guy looked at his watched and took note of the time. "Its 745 pm already, _we_ need to rest up." Rukawa almost looked incredulously. 'It's still early, doaho… _doesn't_ he want to _talk_ anymore?' He inwardly kick himself in the shin.

"Well, apparently, _you_ need to rest. Doctor's orders, right? So…" Sendoh switched off the lamp beside Rukawa to the surprised look of the pale guy and also switched off the one near him. The tall guy plopped down heavily on his bed and Rukawa could only see his shadow as the tall guy _waved_ off his right hand. "Good night, Rukawa-kun. Let's see if we can _sneak_ in a few hoops tomorrow, alright?" Well Rukawa? He somehow found himself nodding in return.

…two hours has passed, but damn, he can't seem to fall asleep. Must be because he had enough rest for the day, and plus the fact that they _hadn't_ practiced literally as well. He lay flat on his back and took note of his older companion who seemed to be sleeping already. He contemplated whether if he _will_ call out. And if ever he did call out? What to say then? 'Tuck me to bed, Sendoh?' He sweatdrop. That's probably not gonna happen in a million years. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and was a bit surprised when Sendoh's lamp open- revealing a half-asleep Sendoh looking at him; arm on top of his mouth as he seemed to literally and technically _looked_ back almost _provocatively_ earning Rukawa to slightly fidget on his bed; the rookie absentmindedly pulled his sheets on top of his nose, revealing only his eyes. He heard a chuckle. "Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa looked at his side with his eyes only moving to meet the gaze of his senpai. Sendoh _looked _serious. He wondered, what's up? 'Is he _sick_?'

"I think… _we're_ going to lose tomorrow." Sendoh stated _dramatically_ as if afraid and nervous, arm not leaving his mouth as he almost mumbled the words but they still sound clear. Rukawa? Well, the word _lose_ seems to be taboo for the the younger guy as he immediately propped up from the bed and _glared_ at his companion. He almost hissed annoyingly. "I _knew_ it… you think so too." Only Sendoh then, chuckled. "Hahaha, kdding Rukawa-kun, stop being uptight."

"That is _not_ funny." Rukawa pouted a bit. Sendoh simply chuckled some more. "Hey, you know _what'll_ make us lose tomorrow?" But Rukawa wasn't interested. He waved off his hand and turned his back on the _idiotic_ Sendoh. "I don't care. Tell that to the _washroom_." Sendoh laughed. "We'll _lose_ if you _faint_ again." Then he laughed. "So, sleep already okay? I don't want to face one _gigantic_ forward lounging at me with a fiery face, shouting 'I'll _kill_ you bloody Sendoh _Akira_!" He stated almost trying to _imitate_ Sakuragi's voice but failing miserably so. "Well-?" but Sendoh wasn't able to add further sentences because Rukawa stood up from his bed- and with a pillow on his hand, _pressed_ Sendoh's face with it. The Ryonan Ace almost wailed helplessly as the rookie playfully _tried_ to make him shut up. He tried prying away the pillow as he chuckled mercilessly under the rookie's _revenge_. Rukawa found his lips tugging a bit upward but frowned again when he pulled the pillow away. Sendoh abruptly hoisted himself up and grinned. "You are _going_ to kill me alright, sunshine." And he chuckled.

"Just _shut up_ will you, and let me _sleep_." Rukawa stated, pouting a bit. Sendoh simply grinned back and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Haha, okay, alright, alright…" Rukawa went back to his bed and plopped down. Sendoh closed his lampshade as well and this time, _seriousl_y went to bed. And as Sendoh tried to finally closed his eyes- he was made to pause as that _soft_ yet soothing, and quiet voice of the other guy made its way to _his_ very own ears. He found himself smiling as he sleeps- and _yes,_ something _else_.

"Good_night_ Sendoh…" He felt his cheeks flushed and his chest thumped as he hid under his own sheets. 'Baka Rukawa Kaede, you're a _big baka_ alright.'

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally after 101 years… hahahah! Well, I'm not yet again sure when the next update is but rest assured that this will be ****_updated_****. Thank you very much. I need to sleep now, I am literally not feeling well… *ugh, feverish* RnR if you guys have time! Phew… 18 pages… . Acckkk… *drops dead***


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Tons of a/ns, first off, yes, I humbly apologize- took me long enough! I just went on a small hiatus because I have been getting a slump on writing this! Nonetheless, still very much keen on finishing this! Sorry na! Ang tagal kong mag-update, hahaha! Tinatamad ako minsan, I must admit! ^_^

a/n: oh wow, this is rather surprising- to be getting these awesome feedbacks. Thanks very much. I plan to end this soon, probably five-six chapters more and then I'll call it quits! Hehe! Yup, my next fic/story is on the works already. Will I ever write a one-shot? Of course; it's weird though because every time I would try my best to write a one-shot, it always ends up being a terribly _long_ one shot. LOL! Eka, Addicted to SD, Maria Mae, Kaede4ever, etc… thank you! :) Next, let's make _Kaede_ a bit more OOC now, shall we? Since this is nearing the end- if you guys don't mind! ^_^ let's make him _talked_ more often, ne? Hahaha! Well, it's him first that has come to _realized_ that he's in love alright… And Sendoh? Well, he's not the naïve type… it's easy to manipulate the charming guy, hahaha! :D Lastly, napansin ko in chapter 10, while everyone seems to be busy _practising_ their asses off for the match-ups- si Sendoh at Rukawa naman ay _naglalandian_? Hahahah! Wala lang! O, hanggang dito landian pa din!*laughs at her own story*

a/n2: Addicted to SD? 'Yume' is a Japanese word for _dream_. Hmm, someone once asked me about that word too, I wonder if its déjà vu or not… The italicized paragraph back there in chapter ten is the mini dream sequence Rukawa had… hehe. I already planned for that happen (of course) ^_^ so yeah, basically I'm already trying to sneak in the _would_-be ending already. But I'm not about to _spill_ everything yet. ^_^

a/n3: Eka-chan, wow you're amazing as well, did you read the whole fic in just one sitting? ^_^ Ako nga hindi ko na kayang ulitin, LOL! Super thank you! Glad you liked it! Thank you tlga! Oh really, you find that particular scene cute? Hahaha… well, I never thought about it really, I mean I just want them to have a _fun_ conversation and all. Cool! Let's kiligin then, together! 3

**Once again: Standard Disclaimer Apply and the usual Warnings!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The incessant ring of his phone finally reached his ears. He expertly put his hand on it and swiped the screen to press 'stop'. Rukawa took note of the time to be 5 am- he muttered something under his breath before burying his head deeper into the sheets; it's still cold as usual. But the sound of the washroom door opening perked him up as he instantly found himself pulling off the blanket off him to take a tiny peep to his left. He partly saw Sendoh from a small corner near the cabinet rummaging something there. He was already wearing his jogging pants and some shirt. The older boy went back to the washroom without noticing him and that is where Rukawa decided to hoist himself up to sit down on the bed. He yawned a bit before deciding to stretch his arms. He is still a bit sleepy but he knows best- today is the day of the match ups and according to the schedule they will be playing against Sakuragi and Fukuda at one in the afternoon. So that means, its either he eats early lunch or don't eat at all. He moved at the edge of the bed and wordlessly did his sheets, eyes looking down as he flatted and patted his pillows in an attempt to make everything spic and span. He stopped for a while to looked across the other bed and almost gasps when he saw Sendoh's bed all _tidied_ up. 'Really huh?' He almost snorted softly as a soft chuckle erupted. He looked up and saw Sendoh leaning on the corner of the wall- smiling mischievously as he stared back at him. "_Good_ morning, your _highness_." The rookie simply nodded. "Looks like someone _learned_ the concept of fixing the beddings." A pause. Then Rukawa added, "…and good morning too,_ slave_." A brief nod. Sendoh _laughed_. "Aww, c'mon- such handsome _slave _you have right here, your highness." Rukawa's ears flushed a bit- he bit his lower lip and tried to ignore his blabbering senior. 'Doaho, keep still now you blood pumping organ…' "Whatever, you're _full _of yourself, baka." 'You looked _cool _alright.' He inwardly mused and _for_ real.

"Hahaha, okay- enough of that for now, let's shoot some hoops." Rukawa snorted softly. "Hoops at this_ hour_? Can't we eat something first?" Sendoh was dumbfounded. He looked and _looked_. Rukawa remained unfazed staring back as well. Only then Sendoh smiled. "Are you _sick_ again?" A grin. Rukawa frown. "Idiot." Sendoh chuckled. "Hahaha, it's just that you've been _speaking_ a lot and… wow, you don't like _hoops_ in the morning? Hallelujah!" Sendoh jokingly raised his arms while laughing softly. He walked towards the pale rookie as he continued to grin mischievously. "I pray to the Gods above that _whatever_ happened to you during your slumber… _remains_. Amen-hh-HEYY!" And Sendoh found himself being _smacked_ on the face by a pillow. The older boy laughed merrily as Rukawa continued smacking him for a while now sending the Ryonan dude to bend low in attempt to _cover_ his face as he chuckles continuously. "Ss-stop it now, Rukawa-kun. Alright, alright…_I_ lost!"

Rukawa found his lips tugging upwards as he smacked his senior a few more times—even though it's just a pillow, being smacked by a _guy_ and with force is something Sendoh could not also escape easily; but Akira wonders why he seems to _tolerate_ this kind of _playfulness_. Rukawa stopped and sighed deeply, obviously feeling _pumped_ up now as that lame smacking caused him to exert and burn some efforts. He placed both hand on his hips and looked down at a sitting Sendoh on one edge of his bed. The older guy looking up to him with cheery eyes. He obviously destroyed a part of Sendoh's hair. "My hair?!" Sendoh almost whined. Rukawa rolled his eyes. He shook his head and was about to stepped inside the washroom when his left wrist was _pulled_ by no other than his roommate. He felt his ears burned as he was pulled and was made to look back, eyes a bit surprised. 'What the-?' Sendoh pointed at his ruined hair and smirked. "You _destroyed_ it, you _fix_ it." A grin. And Rukawa found his ears burning now. 'Ba…baka, Sendoh Akira! Why are you putting me in this kind of situation?' He felt his chest thumping more wildly now. He clenched his right fist in an attempt to woo away that blushing ears of him. Sendoh seemed to be unfazed as his eyes continued to stare back- if only he knew that the younger guy has been melting under his stare, he would have stopped, but looks like he wasn't aware of that.

"C'mon, I woke up early just to have my hair fixed alright and then you just _destroyed_ it." Sendoh said as he smiled and snort softly. 'Rukawa-kun, you _blushed_ too much, and it's cute.' He inwardly mused- obviously aware at the fact that his younger roommate is adorable in his own little ways. Rukawa tried to pull away his wrist but failed. He pouted. "I don't know how to do that, doaho." Rukawa's heart couldn't get more ecstatic now. It had to stop. This scenario just had to stop. Sendoh pulled back and chuckled. "It's easy, just put a right amount of gel in your palm and that's it!" Rukawa rolled his eyes. "Do it _yourself_, silly." Sendoh whined. "I want _you _to do it." He grinned. Rukawa flushed & pulled again- but f_ailed_. "Go buy a _wig_."

"A what-?!" Sendoh laughed and Rukawa took this chance to pull his wrist and succeeded. The rookie found himself smiling a bit as he rubbed his left wrist. 'I thought I'll sprain this, idiot.' "A wig. An _afro_ or anything." Rukawa almost stated boringly as he went inside the washroom and locked it. Sendoh continued chuckling. From inside the washroom Rukawa leaned back at the door and tried to calm his racing chest. 'Baka…baka… that was…' He lift the back of his hand and placed it on top of his lips. '…that was _close_.' He sighed and shook his head before finally deciding to have an early hot shower.

Sendoh found himself staring almost longingly at the closed door- his chest feeling _full_ and… warm. He lips formed into a smile and decided to knock on the door- but there was no reply. "Rukawa, I'll be at the gym, okay?" But the sound of shower was the only sound he heard. He then exited their room wordlessly.

Sendoh was practising some dribbling and shooting from the three-point range when the door to the gym opened revealing Rukawa dressed up in a black pullover and jogging pants. Sendoh momentarily looked but continued playing nonetheless. He fired a three and the ball went in. "No canteen yet, a little later at six and they'll be ready to serve breakfast." The older boy informed. Rukawa nodded and started pulling up the sleeves of his top. He paused briefly and as if seeing a chance to steal, dashed towards the taller guy to grab the ball; Sendoh was surprised as the orange leather that he has been playing with was stolen in a sec. He looked at the stoic guy's face as Rukawa dribbled the ball. Sendoh smirk. "Someone's fired up, I wonder." He chuckled softly. Rukawa twitched his lips and shrugged. "Whatever… I'll beat you now." And that is how their probably first serious game ensued. "Prepare to lose, _Sendoh_-senpai." Rukawa flatly goaded. Sendoh simply laughed a bit and grinned. "Lose eh? Hehe, _big_ word. Bring it on, _dear_." Rukawa's eyes widened. 'D-dear?!' But he found himself attacking the basket nonetheless; he ran towards the free throw line only to find Sendoh there and stepped back at bit as he tried for a fake; it _worked_- Sendoh thought he was going to shoot but Rukawa sped off past him and as if he's been given wings to fly, jumped up in the air to do a resounding dunk in an early as 540 am. He looked back to see an astounded Ace- Sendoh smiled and clapped. "You got me there, Rukawa." Kaede simply nodded and tug his lips upwards. "10-0."

Akira laughed. "10-0? What the-?! Where'd you get that lame ass score?" He chuckled some more. Rukawa snorted softly as that seemingly microscopic smile graced his delicate features. He was glad to get the first basket and what's more is that he was more than happy that he really feels okay now and upbeat. 'I feel like _we_ could win today.'

"That _dunk_ is worth ten points…because I haven't eaten yet." A pout. Sendoh rolled his eyes in amusement and chuckled; placing his hand on one of his hip. "Right, I'll show you a dunk that's worth _twenty_ points." Rukawa snorted. "Show off." Sendoh snickered. Sendoh dribbled the ball, his eyes never leaving Rukawa's- he snorted for a while and smiled that caused the other to be a bit confused; Sendoh feigned to attack head-on and spun around to run past his defender- but Rukawa was there alright. They both ran; the other defending, the taller attacking. Sendoh forcefully made his way _in_ only to jump high as he prepared to dunk- but was surprised when Rukawa's hand was there ready to block him. Sendoh _knew_ and miraculously held the ball for a split second before slamming them again onto the ring. Rukawa was stupefied. Both players looked at each other, panting. It was Rukawa who broke the silence first, earning him a chuckle. "H…hey! That was _my_ move!" He almost wailed like a kid. Sendoh laughed- he turned around and was clapping his own hands as he was merrily laughing his head off. Rukawa pouted, seemingly annoyed. "Copycat, bastard!" Rukawa threw in but the older boy seemed not to hear him as Akira continued laughing. Only then he faced his younger companion as he rubbed both of his eyes. "Haha_ha_…okay, okay… so that was _my_ twenty-point dunk. Score now is 10-20, I'm ten points ahead now- and I haven't had _dinner_ and breakfast since last night." A chuckle. Rukawa twitched his lips and got the ball on his hand- walked towards his cheating senior and threw the ball onto his taller companion's leg. Sendoh groaned and winced. "H-hey! Ouch. Hahaha, sore loser!" Rukawa almost found his lips tugging upward as he shook his head. "Not over yet, _doaho_." Sendoh bent low to rub his leg as he grinned back.

"Where'd you _see_ that?" Rukawa prodded. Sendoh shrugged. "Game videos, from Hikoichi, we watched your game against Kainan and that is where I saw you did that." He grinned. "That dunk was_ beautifully _executed, Rukawa-kun. I bet Maki-senpai was _rocked_." Rukawa almost flushed as he was praised but shrugged, putting his head down as if feeling shy all of a sudden. "That…well, we _lost_ anyway."

"Well, we lost _twice_." Sendoh reminded him. Rukawa looked up at his senior and simply nodded. Sendoh waved off and shrugged. "But _we've_ moved on. Let's continue now, shall we? 10-20, right?" A grin. Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever." Sendoh chuckled. 'Rukawa… I _could_ play with you along like this every day and everything will be alright…' Sendoh mused, wondering why he has these thoughts very much.

6 AM. Both were still playing on the gym. Sendoh has the ball as Rukawa tried to focus on defence. Sendoh dashed to the left but the rookie was there. He tried to dribble the ball in between his legs and fire a fade away. Rukawa was able to tick it off and true that, the ball bounced off. Kaede run after the ball and sped on the other end- Sendoh trailing behind; but being used to longer hours of practice, Akira was able to catch up just in time to defend. Rukawa pulled over, dribbling while contemplating on his next move. His eyes darted to the right and he dashed there alright but Sendoh was quick being able to block him over. Rukawa backed away- dribbling steadfastly but the ball was suddenly batted away! His eyes widened and run instinctively to the other side once more to catch up. "Hey!" He almost shouted. Sendoh looked back and chuckled amusedly- but Rukawa being born with natural speed was able as well to catch up- he was now once again back in defending. He squinted his eyes and snorted. "I hate you…" Sendoh laughed- dribbling the ball in a fancy way, eyes cheery. "Don't hate me for _that_, sunshine…" Rukawa frowned. "Doaho!" Sendoh attacked but Rukawa seemed to have tightened his defence and Akira found himself shaking his head in response. He clacked his tongue for it seems that he wasn't getting any available chances of getting the basket- he looked down momentarily and as if an idea struck him, he chuckled for a bit startling the younger guy- Sendoh backed away slightly and since he can't get pass through the younger, pale guy, bounced the ball in _between_ Rukawa's legs just as the rookie looked down to see what happened! Kaede almost gasps just as Sendoh caught the ball behind the raven-haired guy to chuckle merrily as he sped away to make an easy two via lay-up. Rukawa could only looked on as he childishly stomped his foot. 'I hate you, I hate you…' He pouted. Sendoh was laughing as he caught the child-like tantrum displayed before him.

"What was_ that_?" A frown. Rukawa snorted. Sendoh laughed. "That? That was… a _smarty-pants_ pass?" He grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes- seemingly unable to think of what to say. Sendoh continued chuckling softly, placing his hand on his mouth. The rookie shaking his head. "220-200, looks like I_ won_?" Sendoh snickered some more. Rukawa wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and pouted. "Teach me that, idiot." Sendoh stopped chuckling for a sec. "Teach you _what_, sunshine? That _pass_?" Rukawa nodded. Sendoh laughed. But when he saw the seemingly serious guy, he approached the latter. "Alright, alright… I'll show you." He grinned. Rukawa's features seemingly relaxed as he gave in a microscopic smile, too small to notice but to Sendoh, it was one of the most adorable he has seen.

"Rukawa-kun?" Sendoh asks. Rukawa looked up, inquiry all over his blue irises. Sendoh smiled his usual. "Tell me, _why_ can't I say no to you, hm?" Rukawa felt his ears burned and in doubles, this time. He tried to bit his lower lip and acted normal. 'What is this baka?' "Hn, doaho- if you _don't_ want to teach me, then it's okay." He said almost indignantly. Sendoh laughed and reached to ruffle the hair of his younger companion. Rukawa tried to dodge away but failed. "Heyy… _quit_ it." Sendoh chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Kidding, I'll _teach_ you that alright. Okay let's begin." Rukawa find himself pouting a bit before nodding in response.

Koshino yawned as he walked through the halls, from behind him, Mitsui is trailing by- eyes looking sleepy as the three-pointer yawned too. They passed through one door, a second one, and the gym, then- a pause. Koshino was made to pause when he heard voices and thumping of the ball against the linoleum floor. From behind him Mitsui knotted his brows in seeming annoyance. The older guy twitched his lips and shrugged nonetheless. "I'm heading to the canteen." Short and crisp- Mitsui said paying no interest as to why his roommate decided to stop and seemingly peeped inside the gym. Mitsui head off and walked towards the door that leads to the canteen. A small peak is all he needed to take a good look inside; Koshino wordlessly peeked into a tiny small slit and was met by the familiar back of his teammate, Sendoh. The taller guy has his back on him of course and as his eyes darted further, he saw… Rukawa- in front, or rather probably a good three-four steps away from him. Rukawa was holding the ball- then he dribbled it for a while. Koshino pushed the door a bit further to now fully see what's been going on inside, careful not to alert the two who seemed rather _busy_ with something. Koshino can now hear practically the conversation between the two as he stood silently on one door frame- eyes a bit in question. 'Sendoh, what are you-?'

"Okay, let's see you do it again." Sendoh said. Rukawa wordlessly nodded as he prepared for something. He backed a few steps and started dribbling the ball- Sendoh readied himself to defend. Rukawa bit his lower lip for a sec before speeding off to attack the spiky-haired boy; and as he neared his older companion- his eyes widened a bit as he tried to execute the said pass; he _bounced_ the ball in _between_ Sendoh's legs to the surprise of the taller kid- but the ball _seemed_ to hit one side of Akira's leg as it momentarily lost its momentum and bounced off on somewhere else- far from where Rukawa wanted it to be. Rukawa clacked his tongue as he was not able to do it for the third time. Sendoh sighed and slightly winced at his leg as he was being constantly _hit_ unintentionally by the ball. He bent down to rub that side of his leg. Rukawa caught up with the ball instead and fire away a jump shot- the ball went in. He sighed and turned to look at Sendoh who was smiling nonetheless. "No _good_, cannot do it." Rukawa stated flatly, quite annoyed that a simple thing like that seems suddenly _not_ quite to fall rightly in place. 'Kso, need probably to practice more…' Sendoh softly chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, you'll get it soon." A sighed. "Well, in any case I think we should get breakfast first- I'm famished." Rukawa continued dribbling the ball and shooting some layups-seemingly not hearing the older boy. Just then, his eyes seemed to focus on one side of the gym and that is where he saw Koshino.

Koshino stared back at the pale rookie and knotted his brows. Only then Sendoh seemed to have followed the rookies gaze and as he did so, saw also his teammate. Sendoh waved. "Oi Kosh, good morning, you're here? I didn't noticed." Koshino twitched his lips and went fully inside the gym now- walking a bit towards where Sendoh was. "Apparently, I was…seems you two are busy." He looked from Sendoh to Rukawa who was giving him obviously the blank look.

"And how are you?" Koshino asks the younger player- not quite the one to technically greet an enemy but has a nagging feeling that somehow, he just had to. 'Weird, why do I even ask this _brat_.' Rukawa simply dribbled the ball once and looked up- eyes showing no emotion or whatever. "Good." He muttered softly. 'Oh, he asks?' Rukawa looked at Sendoh who stared from Koshino to him. A grin. "Well, we are done here anyway, and about to eat breakfast, join us then?" Koshino shrugged and decided to exit the gym as well followed by the two blue-eyed boys.

Inside the canteen, the same scene can be witnessed. The strong aroma of coffee filling the air and sumptuous meal for breakfast. Everyone is almost there- from the Shoyo-Kainan block to the Shohoku-Ryonan block. It was 7 am already. Koshino entered the room first followed by Sendoh then Rukawa trailing behind- Koshino almost cringed as _stares_ threw in at them. Well, not for _him_ the least, to one stoic, pale kid who somewhat caused a hype yesterday by fainting. All eyes were on Rukawa as they seemed curious to know if he's feeling any better. Rukawa _knew_ of the stares around him as he tried to remain oblivious- looking only down as he walked to queue on the lines- waiting for his food to be served. As they passed by a small table with Maki and Fujima on it, Fujima could not helped but to voiced out his thoughts. "How are ya, Rukawa-kun?" Maki only waited for an answer as he sipped onto his coffee. Rukawa looked momentarily and shrugged. "Fine…_thank_s." He said softly. Fujima nodded but Rukawa did not missed that seemingly glint in the brown-haired guy's eyes. Just then, the door to the canteen opened once again this time to reveal Sakuragi and Fukuda. Now, all stares _tripled_ especially when the two queued from behind the food lines. Sendoh passed the tray to Rukawa who simply took it without word. Sakuragi stopped a good two steps away as he squinted his eyes menacingly to the pale rookie in front of him. He snorted. "Looks like someone _is_ alive." He sneered. Rukawa looked back and snorted softly. "And looks like someone is _about_ to die soon." Rukawa shot back coolly. Sakuragi fumed. "Oh really? Pretty scary coming from someone who just fainted his ass off. Pathetic. Good thing your _nanny's_ there. Aint that _sweet_?" A cackle. Rukawa glared. "I suggest you start digging your own grave, doaho." Sakuragi simply cackled more. 'Kitsune's annoyed, hahaha!' Sakuragi inwardly mused. Sendoh chuckled a bit upon hearing that. Sakuragi glared at the spiky-haired boy. Fukuda shook his head. 'Idiot.'

"Don't assume that I'll be guarding your sorry ass off, kitsune, you're easy to _pass_…" Sakuragi goaded further. Everyone fell silent. Eyes were on them as a small tension clung tightly in the air. Rukawa choose to be silent. 'Doaho, who would_ even _think of being guarded by you sure is _stupid'_. But he chose not to say that. Sakuragi darted his eyes at Sendoh who was looking at him- smiling as he held one tray on one hand. Sakuragi stepped forward at Sendoh and looked a tad bit closer- the space between their faces, a good two inches apart. "I'll _guard_ you Sendoh, and defeat you-_both_." Sakuragi grinned evilly as he cackled his familiar laugh. Fukuda simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Stupidity everywhere.' Sendoh simply chuckled softly and handed one tray at Sakuragi to the surprise of the redhead. Sakuragi _almost_ blushed. 'Teme! This smiley is way too nice! Ch! He will be defeated by the tensai later.'

"No problem, Sakuragi. I'll take you on, _anytime_." A smirk. A few cheers and hoots erupted from some players as the tension seemingly vanished in the thin air. From afar, Kiyota cannot help but to hoot a whistle- he grinned. "I'll finish my game early to watch you_ four_ slit your throats off, hahahhaha!" Maki glared at his blatant and noisy freshman. Kiyota sat down and pouted. Sakuragi gritted his teeth in annoyance and gave Kiyota the stare. "The game won't take too long though, wild-haired monkey! It'll be over before you knew it, nyahahaha!" Cheers and laughter erupted. Akagi and Uozumi simply shook their heads and sighed dejectedly. "Remind me to bonk him later, Uozumi." Uozumi simply smirk. Kogure sighed as he worriedly look as if sensing an impending danger. "Don't worry, Kogure-senpai, I think they're doing fine!" Ayako said and she smiled back. From her side, Haruko simply nodded. "Sakuragi-kun is sure fired up today… I wonder if Rukawa-kun is feeling alright now." She said softly as a soft tinge of pink graced her cheeks. She was patted by Ayako on the head. "Why don't you go and _ask_ him yourself? Hahahah!" Ayako joked. Haruko turned beet red. 'Impossible, Ayako-chan…'

"It'll be over too _soon_ redhead, because Sendoh _and_ Rukawa will be _pulverizing_ you. Hahahah!" Mitsui somehow managed to holler back. Everyone seemed to laugh. Miyagi high-fived with him. Uekusa simply chuckled good-naturedly. "Teme, Micchy-kun!" Sakuragi fumed and Mitsui simply grinned back. "Hahaha, don't worry, I'll _side _with you later! _Moral_ support!" Mitsui goaded further as he flashed a peace-sign. The redhead rolled his eyes but he smirked back nonetheless. Koshino simply rolled his eyes as he heard the callous statements all around him and sat himself besides Uekusa, in front of Mitsui. He looked at his table momentarily and sighed. Mitsui noticed him and shrugged. "Eh, what's your problem?" Koshino almost scowled. "Isn't it funny that we're _seated_ all four together?" Miyagi and Uekusa looked at each other and back to the other two. "No, it's not funny coz I aint laughing." Mitsui snapped. Koshino scowled. Ryota grinned and chuckled. "Hahaha, yeah this is rather a bit awkward but, we're good, aren't we, Uekusa?" Uekusa simply nodded? "No problem, here Miyagi." Mitsui simply smirked and shrugged. Koshino simply rolled his eyes and went back to digging his own food. 'Ugh, breakfast buddies for now, then court enemies later. Weird.'

Rukawa clacked his tongue and _overtake_ Sendoh from the line to the surprise of the taller boy. "Hungry _guy_ in queue, move." Sakuragi snarled as Fukuda simply tugged his lips upward. 'Fiery one you got there, _taichou_.' Sendoh simply snorted as he absent-mindedly scratched the back of his head.

Rukawa sat himself somewhere as hunger overtook him- he did not wait for his older companion as he wordlessly started eating his meaty omelette. He feels like he needs to practice a bit more. He pressed his phone for a sec to take in the time and saw that its 730am already. 'Damn, how time flies.' He looked up as another tray was placed right in front of him- it was Sendoh. Akira simply grinned back as he sat down in front of the pale guy. "Well, Sakuragi sure looks like he's ready to beat me." He chuckled softly as he munched in a piece of bread. Rukawa simply ignored his taller companion. 'Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.' He inwardly mused. After a few more minutes, it was Rukawa who initiated to talk first. He looked up at Sendoh who was busily eating his food.

"So, uh, do I _guard_ your teammate, then?" He almost hesitantly asks. Sendoh tilt his head to one side as he munched and nod at the same time. "Well, looks like it." A pause. Sendoh looked back and smiled. "I feel like Sakuragi is going in _at_ me today." He laughed softly. Rukawa simply stared back and shrugged. "Yeah, that idiot will probably try to tick _you_ off." Sendoh chuckled as he sliced in a portion of his omelette. "In any way, I think you could take on Kicchou." He paused and look at the rookie and as if stating in a low and steady voice he replied- Rukawa stared back. "But I warn you, do _not _take him lightly… he's a _skilled_ player, mind you." Silence. "I mean, not because he _is_ a teammate of mine and all, he is just _simply_ capable." Rukawa found himself nodding. "I kind of figured that." He said softly. Rukawa briefly looked at the table to where the redhead and Fukuda was and was almost surprised to see Fukuda looking back at him. Rukawa lowered down his head and went back to eating. On one end, Fukuda found his lips tugging upward. 'Cap, sorry but, I won't be _easy_ on your… _sunshine_.' Fukuda simply shook his head and snorted softly. 'Love makes the world go round. But you _probably_ realized it by now, Taichou…' Fukuda stopped for a while and went bug-eyed at what he just seemed to inwardly muse. 'Ugh, so not-me.' He cringed at his own thought. He momentarily looked at the redhead in front of him and saw Sakuragi in a dazed state. The guy seemed to be waving back at someone from another table, eyes in a heart-shaped. "Haruko-cchaan…" Sakuragi muttered softly and fondly. From one table, the said girl waved back and smiled. Sakuragi giggled like a love-struck fool. Fukuda sweat dropped.' 'It doesn't simply make the world go round, it makes people _looked_ stupid too.'

Rukawa forked a piece of meat and stared at it for a while. "Well, aren't you going to tell on me some of Sakuragi's _hidden_ skills?" Sendoh jokingly asks as he grinned back. Rukawa snorted softly. "He likes _dunking_ on enemies heads." Sendoh snickered. "Aside from that." Rukawa shrugged. "He jumps high." Sendoh nodded. "I know that as well. Anything else?" Rukawa paused. "He said he's the 'rebound king'." Sendoh laughed. "He seems like one. Anything else?" The rookie knotted his brows. "His timing is way off _most_ of the time but…" A pause. "…sometimes they're surprisingly _good_." Rukawa seemingly made a thought on that one. Sendoh nodded and smile. "Yeah, I kind of thought about it as well, anything _else?"_ A frown was what greeted him. "Nothing _else_." Sendoh chuckled softly as he sipped on his juice. "Alright, good luck on_ my_ head then." Rukawa almost tugged his lips upwards. "Yeah, better put_ on_ a helmet." Sendoh laughed and almost choked on his own juice. "I think I _don't_ want to play anymore, hahaha! I'll _pass_ now, you can do it on your own anyway, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh merrily chuckled. "Just _dodge_ the dunk, doaho." Rukawa lowered his gaze and almost _smiled _as he snorted softly; but he kind of enjoyed their almost non-sensical breakfast chatters sending flutters of warmth inside of him; he can feel his ears and cheeks heat up a bit.

'I think, I _like_ you, you know…' A pause. For the very first time… he inwardly mused and _admitted_.

At room five though after breakfast, Shoyo and Kainan went back to their building to officially start off their match-ups. Same goes for Shohoku-Ryonan block. Most of the players went back to their rooms first to probably prep up a few things but went back down in an instant into the gym to warm-up. Rukawa and Sendoh wordlessly went back to their room as well. Rukawa opened the cabinet and got his small bag and stuffed in there his extra shirt and towel. He decided to simply wear a black shirt and a pair of jogging pants. He seemed to pause for a while as if trying to think if he has forgotten anything- but coming up with a nothing in blank, he decided to close the cabinet and walked towards the small coffee table to check on the game schedule that has been handed over to them by Ayako. "Can I _put_ this in your bag?" A grin. Rukawa looked up to see Sendoh grinning at him and asking if it is okay to put in his towel in _his_ bag. Rukawa stared back, seemingly confused- he simply shrugged. "Okay…" the pale boy simply replied. Sendoh nodded his thanks. "Well, let's go now- its ten am already." Sendoh paused a bit to look at his watch before turning his back to walk towards the door. Rukawa stuffed in the _extra_ towel in before sighing softly to look at the back of his older companion. Sendoh was wearing a white shirt against his black shirt, and also a dark-coloured jogging pants. Rukawa almost sweat drop. 'What _team_ are we again?' Sendoh paused as he opened the door to look at his companion. Rukawa stepped out just as the room across them opened to reveal Sakuragi and Fukuda, yet again. Sendoh closed the door and once again, the four were caught in another deadlock stare. The other two decided to wear their respective jerseys, a complete opposite from the two players from room five. Sendoh looked for a bit, suddenly feeling a pang of nostalgia upon seeing their own Ryonan jersey. He smiled wistfully at Fukuda. "Hey there, Kicchou." Sendoh smiled. Fukuda simply tugged his lips upwards and nodded. "Taichou…" Sakuragi looked dumfounded as he darted his gaze from Sendoh to Fukuda, he scowled. "Taichou?! Captain?!" He voiced out. Rukawa simply rolled his eyes.

"Spikey, you're the _captain_ now of Ryonan?!" Sakuragi hollered. Sendoh simply nodded. "Well, yeah, kind of like it." A grin. Sakuragi gape. "Waah! You mean, Boss Monkey is no more?! Is he quitting?!" Fukuda knotted his brows. "Who's _boss monkey_?" He almost frowned, dreading to hear the answer. "Who else, Uozumi of course, nyahahah!" Sakuragi exclaimed, hands on his hips as he hollered on the quiet aisle. Sendoh sweat drop and his smile faltered a bit. He scratched the back of his nape. 'Jeesh, I wonder _what_ name he calls _me_ though?' He chuckled to himself softly. Rukawa simply snorted and shook his head. Fukuda clenched his fist, how dare this redhead insult their Captain Uozumi. "In any case, if you're the Captain now, I believe that I, too, will have a _slot_ to be the next Captain of Shohoku, since Gori will be retiring soon as well, hehehe, I guess its_ fated_ after all-?!"

"What fate?" Rukawa prodded flatly, looking bored. Sakuragi glared at the fox-eyed boy and smirked. "I am _fated_ to be your _leader_, fox. Our team depends on me." And he cackled slowly. "If that happens, I'll _transfer_ to another team then." Fukuda chuckled softly to the surprise of the two Shohoku players. Sendoh too, laughed a bit as he rolled his eyes. Sakuragi simply smirked. "Well, I don't really mind if you decide to leave, you're not our loss anyway. Hahaha!" Sendoh shook his head while still chuckling a bit as he decided to take a good two steps. "I guess we all better hurry now, its past ten." Fukuda nodded as he, too, followed suit- trailing behind them are the two Shohoku first years who walked with a very obvious space between them.

"So when are you going to transfer?" Sakuragi goaded. Rukawa clenched his fist as a vein popped on one of his temple. Sendoh wasn't able to help but to laugh a bit as Fukuda chuckled softly again. Sakuragi cackled evilly. The four reached the elevator and they all hopped inside. They reached the ground floor in peace and Sakuragi and Fukuda went on ahead to the gym as Sendoh and Rukawa followed behind. Sendoh chuckled a bit as he stretched his long arms behind his head. "So do you really mean it?" Rukawa looked at his older companion. "Mean what?"

"Transfer?" A grin. Rukawa simply snorted and shrugged. "If _that_ doahou becomes Captain?" A pause. Sendoh seems to be looking at him expectantly. Rukawa shrugged. "I'd probably give a small thought about it." Sendoh grinned. "So _where_ would you transfer if ever?" Rukawa remained silent. Sendoh decided to continue. "You could go to _my_ team, I would _love_ to have you." He grinned. "And _why_ is that?" He challenge his older companion. Sendoh simply shrugged and smile. "Like I said, you're a forward _any_ point guard could ask for." Rukawa paused on his tracks as he was made to look- he suddenly felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he clench and unclench his fist. Sendoh was simply looking at him- smiling that disarming smile at him. "What?" Sendoh asks, as he grinned more charmingly. Rukawa instinctively looked down at the floor- suddenly feeling shy all over. "Doahou, I'm thinking of going to Shoyo, instead." He lied softly but deep inside, he _knows_ best- and he could only tug a portion of his lips upward as he looked down on the floor absentmindedly. Sendoh feigned disappointed. "Tsk, aw, too bad- I thought we'd make a great team. Haha. But why _Shoyo?_" Sendoh wondered very much- truth is, he was not expecting Rukawa's silly answer- he honestly thought that he would choose Ryonan _or_ Kainan instead. The next statement made Sendoh laughed a bit more as he found the answer to much sillier that what he initially thought of. "Because their _team_ starts with the letters _S-H-O_…. just like _Shohoku_." Rukawa simply stated flatly. He felt his ears burned a bit as he very well knows that his stupid answer caused for Sendoh to chuckle profusely. "How lame, and here I thought I'd be welcoming you in Ryonan."

Rukawa twitched his lips and clutched his bag tighter. "Your school is far… I'll be coming in late _always_." He reasoned softly and Sendoh simply grinned back. "Well, if I'm your Captain, you'll _always _be excused." Rukawa fought the urge to flush. "Doahou." But deep inside, Rukawa _knew_.

It was 1030 in the morning and true enough, most of the people are already inside the gym. The first game is about to start at eleven am. As Sendoh and Rukawa stepped inside, as always, stares were thrown at them but it seemed that they never mind. Sendoh momentarily walked over to Akagi and Uozumi. The two Captains nodded at him as Ayako handed him over a folder, asking him to sign over. Rukawa placed his bag on a nearby bench as his eyes caught sight of Mitsui and Koshino practicing their shooting skills on one side of the court, from the far end, there's Uekusa and Miyagi who seems to be practicing as well while chatting, they looked like they've been good friends since day one. Rukawa wordlessly sat on the bench as he tried to look bored. From across, Sakuragi can be seen looking all too giddy beside Akagi's sister as he tries his very hard to impress her. Fukuda seems to be listening to his music while eyes close as he sat on the far end of one bench. Hikoichi can be seen around Ayako, Kogure, and the two Captains. Hikoichi seems to be getting excited at something as he keeps on saying something to Sendoh- with the taller guy smiling and nodding once in a while.

Sendoh handed back the paper back to Ayako and nodded his thanks as he smiled as well. Ayako simply chuckled softly in response. Akagi took in a brief moment to look at the younger guy just a few inches away from him. From his observant eyes, he could sense an aura of _leadership_ around Sendoh. He may be young and a bit carefree most of the time, but his guts tells him otherwise. Sendoh can manage to be deadly serious especially when he tries to focus all of his energy on something. Akagi _knew_, and probably has always known that one day, this boy would probably topple a few good players around Kanagawa, and maybe even Maki himself. He has always knew especially when he watched the game Ryonan had with Kainan. It was truly _intense_- Sendoh has been playing his skill at par with Maki and has been deliberately making the older guy commit a few fouls and struggles. Coach Taoka has really put in all of his efforts on the boy. But Akagi wondered, if the spiky-haired boy would be _devoting_ his passion towards basketball forever or _not_. He has heard a few good stories from Uozumi that Sendoh seems to be the type of guy who excels in the sport but is not really keen on making his life revolve around it. He loves basketball but also likes a lot of things or hobbies. He often is late for practice but is _there_ alright when the team needs him. Overall, Sendoh seems to believe that there is indeed more to life than hoops and all. Akagi sighed deeply just in time as Sendoh managed to look back at him to his utter surpised- he almost gasps but managed to smile as the blue-eyed boy from Ryonan nodded his acknowledgement. Akagi smirked. "Are you ready for today, Sendoh-kun?" Akira simply smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…" A grin. Akagi softly snorted and chuckled a bit. Just as he thought. Sendoh seems to be living life to _express_ and not to _impress_. And Akagi thought that it's all good to have that kind of attitude.

"Sendoh-kun, call Rukawa-kun please, he needs to sign also this paper." Ayako chirped in. Sendoh looked at the manager of Shohoku briefly and nodded. His eyes searched for Rukawa across the court and there he saw him sitting like a rock again, unflinching as the pale boy simply looks at the players practising on one corner. He tried to wave his hand in an attempt to get his attention- and true indeed, Rukawa must have sense that someone is deliberately trying to do something somewhere and as he turned his gaze to look, saw Sendoh smiled and waved his hand in an urge to call him to sign something. Rukawa wordlessly got up from his seat and approached them.

"Sign here, Rukawa-kun. Just a few information to be filled up for the Ministry of Education." Ayako informed him and the rookie wordlessly got the pen and started writing. Sendoh looked briefly before turning back to Uozumi and Akagi who's also at the side. "Wow, you guys are going to wait for the winners, aint that cool?" Sendoh grinned. Uozumi smirked and close his eyes. "We _are_ waiting for you _two_." He emphasized the word _two_ and everyone around them chuckled a bit except for Rukawa who seemed to be serious on writing on the paper. Sendoh chuckled softly as he scratched his head. "Pressuring me eh, Uozumi-san?"

"I doubt if you feel that though, Sendoh." Uzoumi prodded further.

"I'm sure he _does_. It's not _easy_ being Captain." It was Akagi who butted in and Sendoh could only looked at Shohoku's leader as he nod and smile. Sendoh knew that Akagi might be referring to the _other_ kind of pressure- being the team Captain now and all, plus having not to have qualified in the Nationals, the upcoming Winter Tournament, scouting for new players… "Thanks, Akagi-san." Sendoh said softly and Akagi simply smiled and nodded. "We'll _wait_ for you- and Rukawa-kun." Sendoh chuckled as he just nodded his head off. "Sure, sure… uh, if _we_ make it." A grin. Both Captains simply nodded their heads.

"Done." Rukawa stated flatly and handed over the paper to Ayako who checked in a few details before nodding her head off. "Good, you two can go back now." The two started walking towards across the court passing by Miyagi and Uekusa. Miyagi snorted as he made a fade away, sending the ball in. He grinned. "Black and White, shirts huh!" Sendoh stopped as he looked at the smaller point guard of Shohoku-with Rukawa pausing in as well to see if something came up. Miyagi grinned- Uekusa too paused a bit. Sendoh simply smiled. "You two are like _Yin_ and _Yang_ you know." Rukawa looked at his shorter teammate as if waiting for an answer. Sendoh furrowed his brows for a moment, and twitched his lips. "Uh? Yin and Yang?" Miyagi simply shrugged and smile. "Yeah." And Miyagi went back to shooting some hoops. When the two player decided to resume their practice, Rukawa headed off to sit back. Sendoh paused and looked back at the two running players. "Good luck, later." The spiky-haired said good-naturedly.

Just then the first game is about to start. Kogure and Ikegami was chosen to be the referee- and the four players decided to walk towards the centre. From the corner, a few cheers and hoots of excitement, coming mostly from Sakuragi and Hikoichi entailed. Fukuda remained unfazed as he simply looked on wordlessly. Mitsui smirked as he came face-to-face with the equally smirking Miyagi. "Aint this _sweet_, Ryo-chin? I'll be beating your shorty ass off. " Miyagi simply chuckled. "Whatever Mitsui, did you _glue_ your teeth tightly?" From one corner, Sakuragi laughed like a madman. Koshino too was a bit surprised as Mitsui flared beet red in annoyance, but he _knew_ best as he shrugged it off. He is after all good friends with their shorter member anyway. Uekusa laughed a bit and nodded. Kogure sweatdrop at the callous statements before deciding to blow the whistle to officially start the game. Sakuragi fidgeted on his seat. "Arrgh, I don't know who to side, I mean, they're both my friends! Go Ryo-chin! Go Micchy-kun!" He cheered on one side. Fukuda simply eyed him almost uninterestingly as he darted his eyes someplace else—more like to _someone_ else. And more specifically to _two_ Aces across the court.

Ikegami walked at the middle-in between four boys and raised the ball up- he looked at each side to see if both teams are ready for the jump ball just then, he whistled and both Uekusa and Koshino tried to jump to tick of the ball to their corner. The ball got first into the hands of Miyagi and Uekusa. From one side, Sakuragi cheered. "Hahaha, nice one Ryo-chin! Micchy-kun what happened?! Old age?! Nyahaha!" Mitsui simply scowled and hollered. "I pray you lose later, monkey!" Sakuragi fumed. "Teme, Micchy!" And the game ensued against four players.

Mitsui choose to guard Miyagi as the two Ryonan boys guarded each other as well- Miyagi tried to ran past his senior as Mitsui tried his best not to let him lose, Miyagi passed the ball to Uekusa who caught in readily and was getting to fire up a jump shot when Koshino tried to block him, he passed back to Miyagi who was right under the basket in lightning speed and put on a layup shot for an easy score. A few claps erupted on one side. Sakuragi cheered. Mitsui simply twitched his lips and got the ball to dribble back on court. "Yeah, yeah, game's just starting." And he smirked that deadly smirked of his as he too, began to fuel up and started playing serious for real.

"So, who do you think will get this?" Sendoh asks as they both watched the game that has been going on for about fifteen minutes. They were seated on one bench, space between them, more like, Rukawa's bag in between them as Sendoh watched the game with one palm on his cheek. Rukawa was simply sitting along- eyes moving towards whomever pairing that gets the ball. "I don't know…" Rukawa started and then he paused. Sendoh looked at his left expecting an answer, when he found himself chuckling upon the response. "…you're the _oracle_ of Ryonan, you're supposed to know." Rukawa flatly stated, obviously trying to humour the older boy as he found his lips tugging slightly upward. Sendoh laughed a bit and shook his head. "I'm _the_ Captain, not the _oracle_." He chuckled softly to himself. Rukawa simply shrugged and answered, "Mitsui-senpai, probably."

Sendoh nodded- seemingly to agree as they have been leading on the game with six points. Miyagi and Uekusa has been trying obviously to penetrate under the basket but the defensive play by Mitsui and Koshino has been unnerving that it seems impossible. Koshino has the ball, he is currently dribbling it and was contemplating on charging forward for an easy two, they were on one side of the court- Koshino was trying to eye Mitsui who seems to be having a struggle against Miyagi's defence- he tried to run past Uekusa who guarded him knowingly. Koshino scowled. 'Kso!'

"Trip him over, Uekusa." Both Ryonan turned to look at one side and saw Sendoh grinning like a ten-year old kid. Beside him, a frowning Rukawa seemed to simply look on as if seeing nothing. Koshino and Uekusa sweatdrop. Koshino scowled and gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Really Sendoh, and you call yourself Captain?!' Uekusa simply chuckled softly at Sendoh's blatant statement. "Trip _him_ now, Uekusa." Another goad, Sendoh seems to be annoying Koshino. Koshino scowled. "Ch! Shut up there, Akira! I hope you _tripped_ over on your game as well, you silly!" Sendoh laughed as he clutch his sides, apparently he found the scene funny. Rukawa looked at him as if he's grown three heads or something. "What are you doing, doaho?" Sendoh shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just cheering for Uekusa." Rukawa pouted. "Idiot, you want your teammate to _trip_ your teammate?" Sendoh looked at Rukawa and chuckled a bit. "To make it more exciting." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted.

Koshino was able to passed Uekusa and run towards the basket but not before shouting his annoyance towards Sendoh. "Damn you Akira, I'll get you after this!" Mitsui wondered what fired up Koshino as the hot-tempered freak simply did a layup and this earned him a few cheers from some of his teammates. "Nice one, senpai!" Hikoichi hollered! Koshino shot a look at Sendoh and smirked. "See that, Sendoh?" Sendoh simply shrugged. "Boo." And Koshino scowled as Sendoh laughed. He flashed a V-sign and Hiroaki was left with no choice but to nod as the game resumed. Rukawa rolled his eyes and stated in his monotone voice. "You_ act_ like a kid, you know." Sendoh gave him a stare and Rukawa almost felt his ears burned a bit. "Well, you _blush_ like a girl, you know." Sendoh grinned. "I hate you." Rukawa hissed. Sendoh chuckled amusedly and cheerily retorted back. "Well I don't…" He paused. "…_hate_ you that is." A grin. Rukawa bit his lower lip and moved his right foot to _kick_ Sendoh on the shin, sending the older boy cringing in pain as he chuckled. "He-heyy! You're barbaric!" Rukawa twitched his lips, almost tugging it upward as he rolled his eyes off the taller guy. 'Hahaha, you really are adorable, Rukawa-kun.' Sendoh found himself musing in the middle of a game. But this time, he doesn't need to wonder much. Truth is… 'Rukawa-kun, I think I…'

From afar, Fukuda could only looked on as he, too, tugged his lips upward at the scene across him. 'Taichou, somewhere between your laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and your _lame_ jokes, you _fell_ in love.' A pause. Fukuda cringe once more. He felt like vomiting this time. 'Ugh, I better stop analysing Taichou's feelings. 'Sheesh.'

Sakuragi simply cheered as well and went forlorn for a minute. Fukuda shook his head. "Nice one, Micchy-kun and _commoner_! Hahahah! Aww, Ryo-chin, fight will you! Ayako is watching!" Miyagi gritted his teeth and a vein popped on one of his temple. "Shut up Sakuragi! Argh!" Miyagi hovered a small look on one corner and indeed saw Ayako looking at him a bit worriedly- but she smiled nonetheless, seeing the efforts Ryota has been exerting is enough. "Aya-chaan!" Miyagi whined and sniffed. 'I'll try to win this! For _love_!' He vowed and with the final five minutes left on the game, the four players tried to give all their best. Miyagi was able to cut the lead in three with a miraculous three-pointer- he was able to steal the second possession and made again an easy two, now cutting the lead to one, but somehow, Mitsui, being the former MVP was able to pull the strings together to fire a three and the lead was up by four with less than two minutes on the game. It was a game of defence and both pairings have been tied up in one time but as the seconds died down, Mitsui has the last possession- he drive past Uekusa and Miyagi who decided to double team him and passed the ball to a free Koshino; Koshino was about to shoot but somehow hesitated- he returned the ball back to Mitsui who almost got the ball stolen by Uekusa but managed to hold onto it; as the final ten seconds tick by- sending a few players on the bench on their feet, Mitsui fired a jump shot, although Miyagi was able to tipped the ball a bit, hoping against hope that the ball won't go in but fate dictated otherwise as the said orange leather swished inside the basket sending Mitsui and Koshino in glee. Both dudes, high-fived and stopped for a bit in surprised. They weren't really close after all. Miyagi smiled a bit wearily and sadly but he was good. Uekusa walked over to tap him on the shoulder and Ryota simply grinned. "I'm good, don't worry." Uekusa simply shrugged and smiled as well. "Yeah me too, Miyagi-san… it's been fun playing with you." Mitsui walked over to both of them and glomped them hard. He was grinning and laughing. "Hahahaha, that was nice guys, aww, let me hug you both!" Koshino smiled and the four exchange handshakes. Akagi ang Uozumi, clapped their hands at the good game played before them plus of course the sportsmanship shown by the four players- they were given their towels and all men walked towards one side of the court to greet their teammates. Koshino however walked towards the other side with a small pout on his lips, approaching a smiling Sendoh. When he was in front of his team Captain, he paused for a bit before _kicking_ lightly yet _again_ Sendoh. Sendoh gasps and winced once more. "Hey! What is it with you guys, always _kicking_ me?" He chuckled in between his cringing. Koshino pouted. "So _Akira_, I just won, you know." Sendoh grinned. "Yeah, good job!" Sendoh offered his hand for a tap and Koshino wordlessly did so. He looked momentarily to the person beside Sendoh and saw Rukawa staring with a stoic expression. Koshino looked for a bit, sighed and turned his back. "Well, good luck on your game then."

The game ended at with ten minutes before twelve, the next game will be at one pm so that means, there is still an hour or so before the next match up. Sendoh stretched his long arms and yawned. The other players were across the other side of the court, chatting and laughing along as they drink their Pocari. From one corner, Kogure, Ayako, Haruko, Akagi, and Uozumi were busy jotting down on the match-ups because every stats, games, and the whatnots needs to be recorded indeed. Rukawa looked down at the linoleum floor and tried to blank his thoughts. 'Well, this is _it_. It's _our_ turn.' For some reason, Rukawa isn't really feeling anything towards the game, this is a simple match-up with no bearing and all- one can lose and still go on as if nothing happened, just like what Miyagi and Uekusa who was now all laughing and smiling and even joking at the lame mistakes they did while on court. It was something so simple and plain; you just have to play _and_ enjoy. But somehow, winning for him is an added bonus, a _star_ clipped on a ribbon as if you just have been awarded with something profound. Rukawa thought of the '_what ifs'_ this time. 'What is _we_ did lose to Sakuragi and Fukuda later?' Yes, for some unknown reason he found himself contemplating on this simple thing—will he feel bad? Probably he will, but somehow, just like Sendoh said to him one time, '_every winning streak will have to end sometime_' Rukawa honestly gave it a thought- he is always seen as someone who's very fired up on getting the glory to the point sometime that people tends to ask him if he's _still_ enjoying the game- or is he is just simply playing _just_ to win the game. Enjoy. Fun. The two words seems simple enough but almost as complex as well like a chemical formula to him sometimes. A tap on his shoulder and he was made to look at Sendoh. He smiled. "You're concentrating again?" Rukawa looked and shrugged. "No, I'm sleeping." Sendoh chuckled. "Yeah right, well, we're up next, you wanna shoot some hoops?" He asks nonchalantly, feeling a bit of déjà vu somewhere. Rukawa paused for a moment. Sendoh sighed and stood up. "Hey…" He started softly, Rukawa looked up to him slowly and gasps when Sendoh decided to ruffle his hair. "Don't think too much, alright? Just have fun out there." Sendoh winked. Rukawa pouted a bit. "This game is meant to be _enjoyed_ sunshine, not just _endured_. There's a difference." He grinned. Rukawa seemed still unconvinced as Sendoh rolled his eyes off in amusement, he chuckled. "Just play. Have fun. Enjoy the game."

"Just that, huh?" Rukawa shot back coolly. Sendoh nodded. "Yeah, just that…" A pause. Rukawa shrugged as he cast his eyes down. "Just have fun and time is not wasted, huh…" Sendoh sighed and shook his head. He felt endeared, as if he is talking at the naïve part of Rukawa. "The time you enjoy _wasting_ is not wasted time, Rukawa-kun." When Rukawa cannot think of anything more to say, he wordlessly stood up from the bench as well and stretched his pale arms. He paused to see Sendoh looking at him with _something_ in his eyes- he couldn't read into _yet_. 'Stop daydreaming, doaho.' He inwardly berated himself. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit. "So…" Rukawa started, and almost fidgeted his right foot, "…do we practice?" Sendoh simply snorted softly and chuckled. Rukawa frowned. "What's funny?" Sendoh shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that… you _looked_ cute, Rukawa-kun." And probably, that statement made one pale and blue-eyed Rookie beet red in the ears. "Do-doahou." Sendoh only grinned back as the taller boy walked towards across on one side to get the ball and dribbled across the gym. Stares and heads turned now as _the_ game that they've been waiting for has finally arrived.

Sendoh dribbled the ball on the free throw line, eyes looking up at the basket- oblivious to the stares around him, and to the gym door that has just opened just in time for the Shoyo-Kainan players to come inside and probably watch the match-up that they deemed of as matchups between four rivals.

Thirty minutes before the game and the four players can be seen on each side of the court, practising on their own. Sakuragi can be seen running around doing some layups as Fukuda simply dribbled the ball in fancy ways, but he has this deep thoughtful expression. The bench are almost full now with players from all teams and Ayako could only watch in anticipation as she shook his head. "Kogure-senpai, please remind me that this is simply just a match-up right?" Kogure adjusted his glasses and chuckled nervously. "Uh, well, apparently it is- just so happened that the players who would be battling it out are _not_ ordinary players." Ayako simply sighed and shook her head. "Even I am utterly surprised."

Maki sat down wordlessly on one bench with Fujima of course on his side. Behind them a mixture of team Shoyo and Kainan boys stood- waiting patiently as well for the second game to ensue. Hanagata sighed softly as he spoke in his low-toned voice, "So is it safe to assume that Sendoh and Rukawa will be having this game just like a walk in the park, perhaps?" He inquired almost analytically and Fujma could only shrugged and snort. "Technically and to everyone else here perhaps, _yes_, they might find this too easy but if I would give in my innermost thoughts about it…" A pause and Kenji found himself smirking. "…one can never be too _confident_." Maki nodded his head. "For the past few months, Sakuragi has shown a great deal of improvement. He may be a beginner in the field, but to someone who's very much a fast-learner, his relentless energy and stamina is a _threat_ indeed." Maki shifted his gaze now to the two Aces from both teams. He made a long stare to one particular player on the court, the taller of the two- Akira Sendoh to be exact. He remembered their game against Ryonan a few months ago and once again, he was reminded on how Sendoh played against him on a level that _almost_ got him, had fate dictated otherwise. 'Sendoh, it is as if he almost came up to me and said, _let me win, but if I cannot win, let me be brave in the attempt._' Maki found himself smirking as he closed his eyes. 'Genius.' He inwardly mused once more.

Sendoh fired a jump shot from one corner and the ball went in, he tugged his lips upward and jogged to catch the ball that has bounced somewhere. Rukawa was simply standing on one side, dribbling- eyes looking blank, aware of the fact that all stares were being particularly thrown at them. He tried to remain oblivious as he can be and decided to run past by Sendoh to have a simple layup. He caught the ball with one hand and stopped on one side only to be greeted by the welcoming stares of the few people on one side. He was about to turn his back to have another shot when Kiyota hollered back at him. "Just so you know, Jin and I _won_." Kiyota snickered. Rukawa momentarily looked back, not really knowing what to say. 'So? Who's Jin? And who're you?' He inwardly shot back. He shrugged and sped off to the free throw line. Kiyota gritted his teeth in annoyance and snob the pale rookie. 'I'll beat you both, Sendoh and Rukawa! Jin and I will win this!'

Sendoh stopped for a while when he thought he heard something ringing- it was a very familiar ring and instantly he knew that it was indeed his phone. He walked towards the bench; and rummaged his bag to receive the call from his brother. He smiled through the call. "Hey there bro!" Akira greeted a bit cheerily this time. Akito laughed at the other line. "Wow, you sound friendly, I bet you missed my calls, otouto!" Akira rolled his eyes and grinned. True enough, it's been two days since his brother called and he kind of missed him alright. They are very close to each other and they don't really get into serious fights- they bicker but it's mostly nothing serious. "Haha, yeah well, you could say that." Akira finally admitted he missed his brother.

"Aww, you're sweet otouto, I'll make you your favourite dessert when you come back!" Akito said on the other line. Akira simply nodded and respond. "Sure."

"So, how are you there? How's everything?" Akito asked.

"It's all good, actually I'm about to play- second matchup." The younger Sendoh grinned, liking the way his brother groaned on the other line. "A game again?! How many games are you guys playing anyway?" Akito hollered. Akira laughed and rolled his eyes. "We will be playing our asses off til we die, bro." Akito snorted. "Yeah right airhead, oi, by the way, don't forget that we still have a lot of Christmas shopping to attend to, so better hurry back!"

"Yeah, I know that bro…look, I really want to talk but my teammate is kind of giving me the glare, we need to practice." Sendoh obviously tried to construct a lie- truth is, Rukawa was simply playing on court by himself. "Teammate again? From Shohoku?" Akira nodded as if Akito can see it. "Yeah, its today's matchup- it's kind of complicated, I'll tell on you when I get back about the rules, but they kind of mixed us up." Sendoh shrugged. 'Something like that.' Sendoh Akira mused inwardly.

"Who's your teammate bro? Is he there with you? Can I talk to him? Do you have a picture of him?" Akito grinned on the other line. "I plan to tell him _not_ to cooperate so that you'll lose, you know. Hahaha!" The younger Sendoh rolled his eyes. 'There goes his brother again.' "Hey, shut it now, will you, the last time you called. I _lost_. _We_ lost."

"Fuck, for real?" Akito gasps on the other line. The spikey-haired nodded. "For _real_. Remind me to kill you when I get back." Akito laughed at the statement he just heard. "Hahahah, no thanks, I pray you'd have amnesia though! Oops, _kidding_ there. But, I knew it, you're going to lose! Hahahah!" Akira simply rolled his eyes and snorted. "Not this time bro…" He paused and looked at the pale guy who fired another jump shot. Akira smiled. "…I won't lose this time, Akito-niisan. Apparently, I am teamed up with one Kanagawa's most formidable scorer." Akira grinned.

"Oh really, huh! C'mon let me talk to him!" Akito prodded. The player simply chuckled. "He doesn't talk much." 'Or so I think.' Akira added as a thought, because the last time he checked, Rukawa seemed to be _talking_ already a bit to _him_. He smiled at the thought. "I'll call you next time, bro, I need to go! Game's about to start!" Akito snorted at the other line, "Whatever, just do your best!" Dial tone. Sendoh momentarily looked at his phone a smile on his lips. He looked at his left just in turn to see Rukawa approaching him- the pale rookie wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he huffed slightly. Sendoh smiled. "Hey, don't push too much, Rukawa- still ten minutes more, rest now." Rukawa wordlessly nodded as his gaze fell on Sendoh's hand clutching his phone. "Who you're talking to?" Somehow, managing to ask the older boy. 'Duh, Rukawa why are you asking anyway?' He inwardly kick himself for being a bit nosy back there. 'What gives, Kaede?'

"My brother." Sendoh grinned. Rukawa looked up and nodded. "Oh." He softly stated. Sendoh simply shrugged as he both sat down on the bench, just awaiting the whistle to blow to signal off the start of the game. Rukawa panted as he drank in his Pocari and wiped his mouth using his shirt. Eyes looking ahead brightly on the court. For the next forty minutes, both he and Sendoh are going to be teammates. And somehow, somewhere, Rukawa promised, that for the next forty minutes—he will play as if they've been teammates for the longest time. He doesn't need to explain why so… because he already _knew_. He now only wonders if… the older boy _somehow_ cares. Rukawa involuntarily gulped as his blue eyes moved to wonder around the court- seeing all too familiar faces, chatting endlessly with each other; and as Rukawa slowly closed his eyes with the final few minutes ticking down- there a whistle blew by signalling the start of their game. The crowd erupted in a familiar echoes of hoots and cheers, some taunting and others encouraging. He could recognized a few voices from afar and as Rukawa opened his cerulean orbs- they seemed to focused more intensely now; he was about to stand up when a weight on his shoulder grabbed his attention and it was no other the hand of his teammate- Sendoh Akira; Rukawa looked at his right and saw that handsome face smiling back at him. "Are you ready, your _highness_?" Sendoh asks jokingly. Rukawa paused, as if hesitating for a bit before finding the will to nod his head off- he tugged his lips upward. 'Have fun. Just enjoy.' Surely, the pale boy would very much love to oblige. "Ready when you are, _slave_." Sendoh chuckled and probably mustered all his strength not to gasps upon hearing Rukawa spoke those words, truth is- he felt happy and contented, and he now knew _why_. He ruffled the pale guy's head and stood up from the bench. The crowd going a bit frenzy now as they hoot and cheered. From across, Sendoh eyes Maki looking at him- Maki nodded and Sendoh simply smiled back. And as they walked towards the centre of the court- with Sakuragi and Fukuda waiting already on the middle, looking very imposing indeed, Rukawa paused and looked back at Sendoh who was trailing two steps behind. He pouted. "You'd pass the ball, to _me_ right, and not to Fukuda?" Sendoh stopped- and chuckled. "Haha, you think I'd betray you _on_ court, _dear_?" Rukawa felt his cheeks heat up. 'Dear? Damn you Sendoh Akira!' Sendoh grinned and clacked his tongue. "Aw, you turned red again." He chuckled. Rukawa glared back. "Of course I'd pass the ball on you…" A pause. "… but promise me, you'll _pass_ back."

Silence. Rukawa contemplated at first before answering. "I'll think about it." Sendoh snorted and shook his head, scratching the back of his nape. Akagi and Uozumi stepped on the courts- chosen to be the two referees this time. "On the middle now, for the jump ball!" Akagi hollered. Sakuragi immediately took the slot to take in the jump ball. Eyes looking menacing now as he prepared to jump high to get the orange leather on their side. Fukuda standing close behind, looking ready as well. Akagi eyed the other two and asked, "So, who's going to the jump ball?" Rukawa immediately shook his head. "I don't do jump balls." Uozumi chuckled upon hearing this and Sendoh could only snort back in response. The redhead cackled evilly and menacingly looked at the pale guy. "It's a pity you can't do a simple thing like this. Good thing, nanny's around, eh? Nyahaha." He was bonked by Akagi on the head. "Itte, Gori!"

"Quiet already will you." Akagi turned to look at Sendoh who was smiling sheepishly. "Don't tell me, you don't do jump balls, either?" Akagi threatened. Sendoh raised both of his hands and shook his head. "Er, don't worry, I do, Akagi-san. I'll do it." Akagi smirked. From the corner, loud shouts and hoots with laughter erupted at the start of the awkward scene before them. Maki shook his head, disbelieving the silly little thing at the start of the game.

Sendoh positioned himself at the centre but not without hearing something from Sakuragi who stood almost already the same height as his. Sendoh's eyes widened a bit as he smiled his usual and nodded his head off to the redhead. Sakuragi only smirked as he readied himself for the jump. "Spikey, I've always waited for this, I'm going to beat you now." Sakuragi said confidently, eyes looking sharp and with a smirk so sure of himself. Sendoh simply snorted softly and shrugged. "I have always seen your improvement, Sakuragi-kun… and sure, you're welcome anytime to try." Sendoh calmly stated back- and as the ball was raised between them- Akagi tossed it over two tall players, and in a split seconds, two boys tried to jump simultaneously to get the orange leather. Sakuragi, for obvious reasons, was able to bat away the ball with his force causing for the whole gym to be surprised- he sent the ball to bounce off someplace just as Fukuda ran off to have the ball right into his hands. The crowd was surprised- well, everyone honestly thought that it's going to be Sendoh and Rukawa's first basket. Fukuda sped off towards the other end and was about to charge into the goal when Rukawa appeared in front of him- Fukuda backed down a bit, stunned by that seemingly sharp and blue eyes that speaks of 'seriousness'. Fukuda tried to have a one-on-one against Rukawa who was carefully trying to observe first before noticing that he had a chance to steal. Sakuragi came in from behind and hollered, "Pass!" Fukuda looked at his left to see Sakuragi keen on having the ball passed onto him but hesitated when he saw Sendoh guarding the redhead to the much enjoyment of the crowd. Everyone was cheering for both the redhead and Sendoh. Mitsui's voice boomed throughout. "Sakuragi! Don't hesitate, beat Sendoh now!" Miyagi as well shouted to boost Sakuragi's confidence. The others simply hooted and cheered randomly. Sendoh in all honesty, was still beginning to _start_ up. He was guarding Sakuragi but not the total kind- he was not trying to take it on easy as well, but he was defending. He is still trying to read into the redhead's move. 'This kid is unpredictable- he might do something funny later on.' From the corner of his eye he could Rukawa trying to guard an attacking Fukuda. And as Fukuda dribbled once- twice, he ran past Rukawa and evaded him to the surprise of the crowd and was able to jump up to put in a reverse layup. The stunned crowd erupted in cheers as the first two basket was made. Sakuragi was surprised, he wanted very much to get mad but seeing their first score on board- he wasn't able to help it but to smirk as well. He cackled. "Nyahahah, it's all because of my exquisite pass." Akagi shouted at him. "Back on the game, doaho!" Sakuragi scowled and this time, it's their turn to defend. Sendoh dribbled the ball and walked towards the other two that's already on the other end of the court. Rukawa was simply walking beside him, eyes looking blank. Sendoh chuckled, "Rukawa-kun, when I say _enjoy_ the game, I don't mean that you _lax _on guard." Sendoh reminded as he dribbled the ball, picking up pace now. Rukawa simply glared at him menacingly. "Who says I'm chilling, doaho? I just got passed by, that's all." He pouted. Sendoh snickered some more, shaking his head. "I'll get this point, just wait and see." Rukawa hissed. Sendoh simply rolled his eyes and bend low just as the redhead approached him now, eyes looking menacingly. Sendoh smiled. 'A little challenge wouldn't hurt.' Sendoh bent low and dribbled- he charged right in front of a stunned Sakuragi and turned his back on him- pushed a bit back and turned once again to fake-ly attempt on a jump shot- it was executed perfectly because Sakuragi thought that he would be shooting indeed as the redhead jumped up but Sendoh knew and he instinctively _passed _the ball to his _left_ expecting Rukawa to catch it but alas- Rukawa's eyes widened because the _pass_ was anticipated by Fukuda and the smug-face guard sped off towards the other court. All three ran behind him and Sakuragi came in right behind Fukuda, asking yet again for a pass. "Pass, Fukusuke!" Fukuda wordlessly did so and as the ball was handed to him over, Sakuragi grinned menacingly readying himself for his first layup. He jumped- ready to place the ball on top of the ring when the said ball was batted away by no other than Sendoh- only to be caught by Rukawa who now ran towards the end of the line for the easy two. This time, the crowd hollered evenly. Sakuragi fumed. "Teme!" Sendoh looked over to Sakuragi and smiled. "Nice try, Sakuragi-kun." The redhead blushed a bit and pouted.

Sendoh turned to his pale teammate who was walking towards him now. "I didn't get the pass." Rukawa childishly exclaimed. Sendoh simply snorted and chuckled. "You'll get it next time." Rukawa could only snort back. "Ch, doahou." And so the game ensued between this four players for the next twenty minutes. The first half was clearly a close battle between the two-miraculously as many expected for Sendoh and Rukawa to get the easy win- but Sakuragi and Fukuda proved to them that everybody can _like_ the underdog for everyone _feels_ like the underdog at one point in their lives. The first half ended- score is 48-54, in favour of the two blue-eyed boys. Fukuda _knew_ at some point that this is going to happen, still he was grateful because somehow he manages to keep his focus optimal and commits a few mistakes. Somehow, the redhead as well is not committing mistakes- just so happened that Rukawa is truly indeed a deadly scored on court. Fukuda sniffed as he drank his water and looked at the other side, to where the two Aces sat. He was thinking on how to slightly weaken their offence. At one point he thought he could read into his Taichou's passes- but Rukawa seemed to be getting the hang of it already because every time Sendoh made a pass, the young boy is sure to be _there_. Sakuragi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "K'so, can't we foul them?" Fukuda shook his head. "Not going to be easy to foul… Sendoh." Sakuragi clacked his tongue. "I'll try to foul him and I suggest you elbow the kitsune!" Fukuda sweatdrop. That is not happening of course. "Remember what I told you, Sakuragi?" Sakuragi seemed to pause. He _did_ remember a few smarty-pants lines from this smug Fukuda. _"It's not the size of the dog in a fight… it's the size of the fight within the dog_" Sakuragi looked on wordlessly and tightened his grip on his tumbler. "Are we going to lose now, Fukusuke?" Fukuda snorted. 'Lose? Too early to give up yet…' His reverie was broken though when Fukuda put on another line that sent him pondering once again, but, _somehow_ believing as well. "I never expect to lose. And even when I'm the underdog, I still prepare a victory speech."

The whistle blew. Start of the second half.

**TBC**

**a/n: sheesh, I must admit I didn't quite like the last part and the game details, lol! Sorry, I'll put in more intensive details on the next chapter! Thanks so much for keeping with me, I hope you're still on this! :D **


End file.
